


Claimed

by tiffanijc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 146,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanijc/pseuds/tiffanijc
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, 21 years old, architectural student, beta-turned-omega, claimed.Hours after Wonwoo suddenly presented, he was forcedfully marked by a stranger which left him traumatised and in fear of the alphas. After the fateful night, he found himself struggling to accept his new reality.Kim Mingyu, 20-years-old, medic student, noble alpha.Days after Mingyu returned to Korea, he was drugged and almost kidnapped which left him with hatred towards the local omegas.One day, they crossed paths...





	1. Prologue

 

Nothing.

 

That was all he could felt. 

The sharp excruciating pain he felt moments ago was gone now.

He couldn’t see anything clearly, was it because of his tears? But he wasn’t crying…

There were red stains on his fingers… He remembered scratching the asphalts when the man first took him.

It was so painful he thought he could die. He remembered feeling his insides torn, and blood oozing out from him. He should have bled to death by now. But he didn’t.

His body was still harshly rubbing against the pavement; he should be in pain. Why wasn’t he feeling anything?

All he could hear were ringing and the sound of the hard breath of his attacker.

And the sound of howling. And another howl. And another…

 

How many more were waiting?

Is this how his life would end?

While being taken mercilessly in some alley?

Imagine what his friends would feel when they hear that?

He failed them. They were trying really hard to protect him and he failed them.

And this was his punishment.

 

He deserved this.

 

He should have stick with the main road.

He shouldn’t have tried to avoid the alphas and ran towards the alley.

He should have tried to outrun the alphas.

Now look at him.

 

_Pathetic._

 

Wonwoo screamed and shook involuntarily as he felt another throbbing pain invading his bottom. He felt a strong pair of hands trying to hold his shoulders in place, and the weight of the alpha holding his body on the road.

 

Breathing harshly, he closed his eyes as the another sharp pain hit him when he felt the knot inside him being pulled harshly. Loud growl invaded his ears, and the knot successfully remained inside him.

 

Another howl.

He hated that sound. But aside from the constant ringing and shuffling noise, that was the only sound he could hear.

Were the alphas getting excited? When the one inside him was done with him, will the other ones do the same to him?

 

When will this torture end?

When will they stop? 

Wonwoo felt himself choking from crying.

 

_Stop it. Pathetic._

_They won’t care._

_Nobody cares._

 

Wonwoo felt the alpha on him pushing his head towards the rough pavement. Another hand was holding his upper arm, pulling it down. He shivered as the cold air brushed on his skin, but that was quickly replaced by the hot breath of his attacker. He was whispering something but Wonwoo couldn’t make anything. He could only feel the breath getting closer.

 

_No it can’t be._

_No..No…NOO!!!_

 

  
_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's divided into three big parts - before the prologue, after the prologue, and finally, the meeting. So just a head's up, the two main characters will meet each other later, but they'll both appear in the next chapters. If that makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Wonwoo stared at his computer screen again. His blueprint was completed but there was still something missing. Every lines were there, every circle accurate, every length written down, but something felt wrong. He looked back down at his project. The old building near his hometown which used to be a fortress, turned storage, turned hotel. He got the interior from the owner, but the original was gone. Of course he could just redraw the ones he got but that was not how Wonwoo do things. He takes it one step further and searched for the history of the building, imagining the original design, taking notes of the renewal process, and draw what still remains. That is how he do things. And that was what earned him his scholarship and his lecturer’s support and love.

 

He felt something cold near his left cheeks and grabbed it, putting it near his mouth. Eyes still glued to the screen, he took a sip and put it down.

 

‘Hey, it’s late.’ He heard his friend calling him in a hoarse voice. Wonwoo only replied with a quiet yeah. He was tired, but he just couldn’t take his mind of this just yet.

 

‘Wonu, you still have two weeks. Come and sleep.’ His friend coerced.

 

‘I won’t be able to wake up if I sleep now…’

 

‘I’ll wake you up.’ Jun stated softly and patted the space beside him. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. He made his way to the toilet to wash his face and positioned himself beside Jun, facing himself towards the wall. He felt the Chinese man’s hand on his waist but paid no attention. It wasn’t their first time sleeping together anyways. They had always been together ever since they were 10 years old. And eleven years later, eventhough they had different rooms, they would sometimes sleep in each other’s bed, out of habit. Sighing, he closed his eyes, focusing on the heart beat behind him which lullabied him to sleep.

 

Feeling a gentle rub on his face, Wonwoo opened his eyes to the scorching summer sun. He squinted his eyes to look at the clock. 45 minutes to his first class. He was hoping for more so he could get another five minutes of sleep.

 

‘Yaah, you won’t be able to wake up like that.’

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Get up or I’ll carry you to the bathroom’

 

‘pffft…’ And he felt himself being lifted. ‘YAAAAH!’

 

‘Get up.’ Jun let him down and walked himself towards the door. ‘Coups wants to grab lunch together. You free?’

 

‘Dunno yet. I’ll get to you later aight?’ He replied casually while trying to brush his teeth. He heard the door closed and continued to wash his face. He decided to take a shower because it was really hot and he was sure he sweated in his sleep.

 

Taking a sip from his bottled water, he noticed a post-it on one of his reference book. Opening the page, he realized what was missing from his blueprint. An entry from the diary of a merchant detailing the renovation done on the building 60 years ago. As expected from Jun, always remembering the small details whenever it involves history. He made a mental note to buy his best friend a beer later. Scratch that, the man loves soju.

 

Dressing up in a simple polo shirt and shorts, he grabbed his backpack and took his bike to his department for his morning lecture. A few more weeks and he’ll be done with morning classes and can finally spend his days sleeping in. Just a few more torturous weeks and it’s summer holidays!

 

‘Wonu-hyung! Here!’ Hansol signaled him to the seat next to him. Wonwoo grabbed the seat and took out his laptop while his junior was already preparing to sleep.

 

‘You done your report?’

 

‘Unhh… Just one more paragraph…’ Hansol mumbled, already drifting away. Not a minute later, he was awoken by Wonwoo when the lecturer came in. Apparently not many student came for the lecture today, god knows why. It would be too obvious if anybody decided to sleep during lecture. And that would be suicidal, not in Prof. Kim’s class.

 

‘Well since we have so many students today, I’m feeling grateful.’ He stated sarcastically. ‘I’ll be taking attendance, and to those present today, ten marks for you.’

 

Wonwoo stared at Hansol who did the same. Ten marks for Prof. Kim’s class was huge. Ten marks could be a fail or a pass, and most students fail this class. Giving a knuckle to his junior, he quickly signed his name and student ID before passing it towards the latter.

 

‘Owh and since I’m feeling generous, to those present, you can bring an A4 note during the exam. Only eight of you are allowed, so be honored.’ The professor continued, earning a cheer from his students. Wonwoo and Hansol did a mansae three times, earning a laugh from the old man.

 

*****

 

After an hour and a half of detailed physical calculations, they were finally relieved from the class. They headed towards a nearby cafeteria to join Seungcheol, an alpha senior who was a year older than Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao, a freshman beta. Jun and himself are both second year beta from the same town, while they met the others at the campus on different occasions and quickly clicked together.

 

Hansol, a freshman alpha quickly find himself a spot next to Seungcheol, the younger being fond of the older, while he took a seat opposite Jun, who was already munching on his fried rice. He bought himself a piece of sausage bun and an instant ramen, which earned him a glare from Jun. Returning it with a sharper one, he began eating his lunch.

 

‘When’re you guys finishing your exams?’ Seungcheol asked, having finished his. Jun and Minghao took out their phones to check their schedule.

 

‘In three weeks, last one’s on Tuesday.’ Wonwoo replied first. He already had plan for that night. He was going out with Soonyoung, his adorable omega crush, for dinner at a nearby cafe.

 

‘Mine’s Thursday.’ Jun replied followed by Minghao, ‘Same.’

 

‘Awww, mine’s on Tuesday the next week!!’ Hansol dropped his head on the table. All of them laughed at the youngest while the oldest patted his head. ‘No worries! We’ll celebrate on Tuesday then! Yawawoh!’

 

‘At Kingsmen?’ Wonwoo inquired. He always enjoys hanging out at the bar with the billiards, darts and other games. But it was at the bad part of town so they only ever go there when there were at least three of them, just in case. The only reason why they ever went there in the first place was because the bar belonged to Seungcheol’s cousin, so he provide them with a special room whenever they want to hang out there.

 

‘We can go somewhere else if you wa-’

 

‘KINGSMEN!’ All four said in unison.

 

*****

 

 

Mingyu gave his last luggage to the carrier. All that was left with him was a suitcase and another backpack with all his essentials. Signing the important documents and checking that everything is okay, he returned back to his hotel room.

 

In a few weeks, he will be leaving here for good. Twelve years, and he finally going to return to Korea. Sighing, he took out his phone to call one of his friends to hang out tonight. Since it would be the last time for a long while before he would meet them again, he planned to spend his last weeks in the Netherlands partying and hanging out with his friends.

 

Moreover since school’s out and his parent were already in Korea, no responsibilities for three more weeks!

 

Smirking, he check for another phone number, one of his favourite omega, and proceeded to call her. He was really hoping to find her in her heat but since it would be the last time, this will do. He also checked for another one of his omega male ‘friend’ for tonight, after his hang out session.

 

European omegas will probably be the one he will miss the most once he return back to Korea, out of all the other things. Unless he finds omegas he really like. Though he doubt that because he didn’t really like their scent. Not that he hated it, they are still omegas after all. But Asian omega’s scent were just not doing it for him. He tried a few, but none gave him the relief and satisfaction a European one can give.

 

A reply came from the woman, and he grinned widely. He grabbed his car keys and made his way to her neighbourhood, speeding as fast as he could without getting caught.

 

*****

 

 

‘Jun!’ Wonwoo rolled his eyes, slanting back on his chair. New friend requests from random strangers, obviously from Jun’s one-night-stands. Every single time that guy goes out, be it for club activities or partying, he would manage to catch some keen eyes. And it would still be fine if he ignores them, but not Jun. He loves the attention.

 

Except he gets tired of them the very next day and would leave them hanging. What Wonwoo didn’t get is the reason why all of them still hope that Jun would actually reconsider them. Even going as far as finding about Wonwoo and adding him in various social media just because Jun didn’t own one.

 

‘I told you to stop! It’s annoying!’ Wonwoo stared at the man who only lifted his shoulders in ignorance. ‘How did they know me anyway? You told them?’

 

‘Don’t flatter yourself Wonu-yah. I don’t carry around your stupid picture.’

 

‘Urghhh… You’re so ugly why would they even look at you.’ Wonwoo retorted.

 

‘Same goes to you. You and your pale skin.’

 

‘Says the dude with huge eyes and dark skin.’

 

‘I’m the perfect human being.’ Jun sat up and put a hand on his brown hair. ‘According to those who strangers who added you. Like 100, 200 people?’

 

‘Pfffttt!!’

 

Yes, he admit he once found the man who looked exactly the opposite of himself to be good-looking. But he himself, with his cold eyes and pale skin is also handsome. That was what Jun used to call him, his handsome vampire prince. In Chinese. He forgot the words now. But since Jun’s fans kept on bothering him, some even went as far as calling Wonwoo ugly during their school days, Wonwoo grew to hate his dark skin and huge eyes, though he still love his stupid friend. Which is the reason why his taste in beauty differ from other people. Instead of the typical doe-eyed beauty, and tall, dark hunks, he prefers those with smaller eyes. Just like Kwon Soonyoung.

 

Wonwoo jumped on the bed to tackle the vain guy, accidentally hitting Minghao who was asleep beside him. The younger man woke up abruptly when he felt himself falling out of bed. ‘WHO PUSHED ME??’

 

Both Wonwoo and Jun shuffled away from the bed and ran out of the room as if their life depended o it. It did. Because nobody mess with Minghao.

 

After a long run outside, they finally took a rest on a bench near the gym. ‘Wonu you bring any coins?’ Jun asked in between breaths.

 

He put his hands in his pocket and took out some coins, counting them before handing it to Jun. The latter got up and headed towards a nearby vending machine. Lying back to stare at the summer sky, he closed his eyes.

 

‘Wonwoo? What’re you doing here?’ He heard the familiar high-pitched voice he always loved, and sat upright, a little too fast, which caused his hands to slip behind him and him falling back down. ‘Owww…’

 

‘Ouch!’ He heard a faint laugh and felt the man sat on the bench with him. ‘Gosh you’re sweaty.’

 

‘You too!’ he replied as enthusiastically as he can, which was with a voice slightly higher than his normal deep one. ‘It’s kinda early for you right?’

 

‘Yeah, we had exams today. But I think I did good. I think.’

 

‘Which one?’

 

‘Classical dance, the written one.’ Soonyoung stretched his arms and laid back on the table to support himself. ‘Gosh I need a work-out.’

 

Wonwoo saw Jun in the corner of his eyes already back with a bottle of water. Once he noticed them together, he gave a thumbs up and made himself disappear. Wonwoo smirked back and returned his attention towards the smaller omega sitting right next to him. ‘You didn’t dance yet you still sweat this much. Ewww.’

 

‘Hey it’s hot today. You sweat just as much.’

 

‘No, I was running.’

 

‘In your slippers?’ Soonyoung pointed the obvious and stared back at him.

 

‘Under certain circumstances, I had to go for a run in my slippers.’

 

‘Uh-uh.’ The omega glared at him, squinting his already small eyes, an act which Wonwoo find cute since his eyes would disappear completely.

 

‘Anyway I’m thirsty. You got any water?’ He pinched the cheeks. Soonyoung still kept his glare while his hands searched around in his gym bag and took out a big bottle. ‘Here.’

 

He took a few gulp and passed it back to the owner, who also took a few sips himself. Feeling like teasing the smaller one, he stated calmly. ‘We just kissed indirectly.’

 

And as he expected, a flushed Soonyoung made his entrance. But what he wasn’t expecting was a hand on his face pushing it back. ‘I will fucking kiss you if you say that again. No more innocent relationship!’

 

‘Yaaah!’ Wonwoo exclaimed. Though they had been seeing each other for more than a year, they didn’t make their relationship official, even among themselves. Wonwoo refused to do so as he thought it would pressure the omega to sleep with him, just because of the status. And he would love that, of course. But not like this.

 

Being the only beta in his family besides his dad, he could only watch as his siblings being pressured into having sex either because that they didn’t want to go through their heat alone out of shame, or because they were ostracize when they refuse to, just because they are omegas yet they refuse to sleep with other people, alphas particularly. And he hated that. The fact that omegas are expected to lie with other people just because they are ‘breeders’. And the fact that most of them think they should, and some even love to do it, just because they feel like they’ve done their role in society once they do.

 

That was why he set the ground rule with Soonyoung. To keep it innocent until both are ready to take it to another level. Not saying that he was innocent. Wonwoo had a handful of experience, with Jun especially, during their middle school days when both were happily experimenting with each other. None of them, however, involves penetration as both of them refuse to be the ‘sacrifice’, as they called it, and they stick to that rule until today. And while Jun decided to sleep around with other people, Wonwoo felt more comfortable sticking to one partner.

 

Maybe it was only because Soonyoung was an omega, as Wonwoo was confident that he would be sleeping with him if he was a beta or an alpha. There was just something about omegas that bothers him in ways he didn’t understand.

 

He didn’t hate them, but he certainly do not like them either. With an exception for his ball of fluff that is.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

 

‘Hyung, you need to check my Korean.’ Hansol passed the five-page report to Wonwoo who was leaning against the wire fence of the basketball court. Leave it to Hansol for great timing.

 

‘Really? Now?’

 

‘Naah, later. But soon please.’ the younger alpha pleaded, sitting beside his tutor who took it anyway and put it inside his bag. ‘Thanks! I’ll buy you a drink!’ He exclaimed and ran towards his bicycle, not forgetting to lose his footing and stumble forward a bit, per usual. Wonwoo shook his head lightly. He could just send him an email later instead of the hard copy. _Really,_   _that boy…_

 

‘Hansol-ah! Pocari for me!’ Seungcheol screamed seeing where the youngest was heading.

 

‘SOJ-’ Minghao was on the head by Jun. ‘What? I was just kidding!’

 

‘Eyes on the ball.’ The latter replied before stealing it and doing a slam dunk. ‘Yes!! Yaah, Wonwoo! I need a teammate!’

 

‘Don’t look at me.’

 

‘Yaah emo face! I said I need a teammate!’

 

‘COMING! Jeez!’ He ran towards his bestfriend and pushed him. In turn, the other headlocked him lightly before both taking their position.

 

*****

 

Mingyu reread the message he got from his mother again. And again. And again. As if the content would change the more he read it.

 

The initial plan was to be back in about three weeks, but apparently the registration to his new university required his presence earlier than planned.

 

‘What the hell!!!!’ He screamed to nobody. Granted, he should have confirmed about the registration himself instead of leaving it up to his parents but they offered and he trusted them. And because of that trust, he already made plans to travel with his friends around Europe for the last time in maybe years to come! Who would have thought his mom could make a small mistake like the fact that his presence was a requirement?! If he could throw away his phone right now he would.

 

_Eomma! You’re kidding right? I was planning to go Italy!_

 

_Mingyu-yah! Eomma’s sorry… I never made a mistake like this. Must be my age… - Her Majesty_

 

Aah… the age card. Mingyu hated when the lady use that excuse. It makes him feel like he was a bad son. And he was not. Eventhough they aren’t related by blood, that old omega lady, his step-mom, is his only weakness, besides his grandmother that is.

 

_Can’t I stay longer? I only need to be there a day earlier right? :(_

 

_Your grandma wants to have dinner with you. - Her Majesty_

 

_But we can still have dinner that night right? :((_

_Or after the registration?_

 

_You want to tell you grandma that yourself? -Her Majesty_

 

Mingyu cringed at the thought of that. Worst case scenario, the old lady will pretend to be bedridden or fake some illness to be hospitalized. Then Mingyu will have to pretend to take care of her until she is satisfied. He knew every trick in the book yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Sighing, he accepted his fate.

 

It only meant he needed to party around as much as possible in the next two weeks.

 

*****

 

‘So, you need also consider wind direction and strength of a particular area,’ he paused, ‘And also take note of the strongest wind in record…. to calculate the strength of a building? What’s that gotta do with designing a small building?’ Hansol asked softly, circling the passage he just read. Wonwoo took the textbook from him and read a few lines before, in case any simple explanation was already written that the half-korean missed. Apparently not, so he just have to do it himself.

 

‘If the building’s covered by other larger buildings, it should not be that important as the other ones will act like a shield against the oncoming wind,’ he drew on the page, ‘but if it’s the tallest, or the only one around, the wind will hit it directly, and depending on how strong the foundation is, or whether you have holes to let the wind through, the strength of the wind might damage it.’

 

Wonwoo looked at his junior. Hansol had this face of confusion which turned into realization a few seconds later. Sometimes he finds it amazing how the guy managed to pass the entrance exam, seeing how long it took him to understand a chapter. Of course, considering he only started learning Korean four years ago, and it was also self-thought, the mere fact that he was able to take the test in the first place was interesting in itself. Especially since the younger have an attention span of a goldfish.

 

‘Speaking of, when’re you going back home?’ He whispered. There he goes again.

 

‘In three weeks.’ Wonwoo reluctantly replied. They were in a library and he would not tolerate small talks not relating to their studies. ‘So you understand the chapter now?’

 

‘Yeah. Jun-hyung’s driving?’ He tried again. Obviously getting sick of studying. ‘Yup.’

 

‘That’s nice… I wish I can drive.’ Hansol commented before returning to read another chapter. The exam is next week so he had asked Wonwoo to help him study. And upon the older’s suggestion, they went to the library because his own room has so many ‘distraction’. Hansol agreed. Because he always had trouble concentrating since he was a child, to a point where his study room used to be all white without anything else other than books, a piece of pencil, and a rubber. Yes, his parents made a special room for him to study because of his problems. That room got him through high school, and into the university. But the problem was now, he had no ‘special’ room.

 

Hansol tried focusing again. Everything seemed so boring. He managed to read a ten-paged chapter so he deserved a break. ‘Wonu-hyung?’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘What perfume are you wearing?’ Wonwoo rolled his eyes. This kid, he was doing so well until five minutes ago… He refused to answer and let his face talk. Getting the hint, the younger backed away and re-opened his notebook. ‘Okay, okay…. I’m only asking because you smell nice.’ he mumbled incoherently.

 

‘You know you need to pass this right? Or you’ll have to take Prof. Lee’s class next term, right? And you don’t want him because he’s satan, right? I told you, right?’

 

‘Gosh okay, I got it… I’ll finish this chapter!’

 

Wonwoo nodded in satisfaction. Threats always work with this guy because he’s so gullible he would believe anything Wonwoo said. And god, he always enjoys the horrified look on the alpha’s face when he told him the so-called ‘truth’ about the lecturers. It was just one of his guilty pleasures. Finally, he got to read his book in silence.

 

In a mere 20 minutes of silence. ‘Aww… look at the couple! They’re so cute! I wish I had a girlfriend…’

 

 _That’s it_. ‘Chwe Hansol, shut the fuck up.’

 

‘Owh shit. Sorry. Working on it.’ He looked back down, avoiding Wonwoo’s strong and cold gaze. But the older was not taking it.

 

‘Wear you headphones.’

 

‘But you said I shouldn’t us-’

 

‘Wear it! Listen to the fucking music and shut up.’

 

That did it. Finally. He should’ve never asked him to stop listening to music to avoid any distraction. Boy was he wrong to even think of that idea.

 

*****

 

Mingyu searched the whole crowd for his driver. He got a picture from his mother but it was really impossible to spot anyone in this crowd.

 

Forget that. He already saw him. Standing taller than the rest, with his sharp jaws and eyebrow. Had he known the man was as tall as a giant, he wouldn’t have scanned the crowd that thoroughly. He waved to the man and flashed him a quick smile but the man just stood there with no reaction. Only when he got close enough that the man nodded slightly as an acknowledgment.

 

‘Young master. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m your new household’s butler, Kris.’

 

‘Just call me Mingyu.’ He replied. He noticed the man was still bowing 90 degrees and felt really uncomfortable with all this formality. What should he do? ‘Erm, nice to meet you too Mr. Kris. Please take care of me.’ He bowed back.

 

And the man bowed lower. And so did he. And the man. And he. ‘How long should we bow?’

 

The man cleared his throat and stood back up, clearing his throat once again, loudly to let his new master know to follow him. ‘We’ll go straight to your grandmother’s house. You parents are already there.’

 

‘Alright. But I need to take out some souvenirs from my bag first. Let’s go somewhere to sit.’

 

‘Young master, can’t you do it at home? Your grandmother expected you to be there in half an hour.’

 

Mingyu stared at the man. He was very rigid and uptight, not that surprising considering he has this face that looked constipated. Okay, maybe not that. But only a few minutes passed from their meeting and he already found the man annoying.

 

‘We’re gonna be late anyways so what’s 10 more minutes?’

 

‘If we keep on arguing, we might be late for another 20.’ taken aback by the reply, Mingyu looked up to the man, who still have his emotionless face on. Refusing to argue further, he complied. ‘Fine.’

 

‘This way, young master.’

 

‘It’s Mingyu.’

 

‘I realized.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

They made it in time anyway. With the butler hitting every traffic light and racing with nobody. And almost killing Mingyu from the shock in the process.

 

Mingyu felt very light-headed once his feet touched the earth. The man finally stopped somewhere near his house and Mingyu got out as fast as he could. And spilled his gut. A box of tissue paper, and a bottled water was passed to him. ‘We have another five minutes. Please calm yourself down. And here, breath freshner.’

 

Mingyu grabbed the damned freshner and sprayed it, eyes locking at the young butler. Why did his grandmother trusted him, her precious grandchild, with this crazy man?

 

‘We should head home now.’

 

‘No I need a few more minutes.’

 

‘We don’t have a few more minutes.’ Mingyu was about to fight for his time but decided against it when he saw the man’s face. He had this eerie vibe that made Mingyu think that he would die if he didn’t comply.

 

Although ashamed of himself for chickening out, he got back inside the car anyway. And fasten his seat belt. And they made their way home. In normal speed. Thank god.

 

 

 

‘Mingyu-yah!! You’re here!’ His mother welcomed him with a huge hug and a back rub. ‘How was the ride from the airport?’

 

Mingyu looked back at the butler who had his rigid face back, and decided to keep his mouth shut. ‘It was nice. I puked.’ A peek towards the man, and still no reaction. ‘But it’s probably just jet-lag.’

 

His mom laughed at his ‘joke’ and lead him inside where his grandmother was waiting. And he got another hug from the old woman. And another from his dad. And another from his sisters. And he just wanted to put a shield up to prevent any more hugs. ‘Aren’t you guys, like, in your husbands hometown or something?’

 

‘Would we miss our lil brother’s homecoming?’ Taeyeon answered followed by a nod by Seolhyun.

 

‘Awww I missed your ugly faces too!! Ahk!!’ He felt a knock on his head. He forgot his grandmother was there. No disrespect.

 

‘Anyway, lets get you introduced to our new staffs.’ He was paraded around by his grandmother and was forced to introduce himself to each and every one of them. And all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

‘And you met Kris. He’s going to be your personal butler until you settle down.’

 

Just the thought of spending his time with the man sent shivers down his spiine. ‘I’m okay by myself,’

 

‘He’ll also be your bodyguard.’ Well he seemed to suit that job more than a butler. People would probably get killed just by looking at that face. ‘I might get killed by him though…’ Another hit on the head.

 

‘He knows martial arts. Lots of them.’ His first sister whispered. ‘And I heard that he’s also connected to the Chinese mafia.’

 

He guiped. Now he was really done for. There goes his plans to play around before school starts,

 

 

*****

 

In the 15 minutes he spent in the shower, he heard the door closing four times already. Either someone came in and left, or all four of his friends were already in his room. Just what was with his room that all of them love to just sleep and hang out here? Ignoring the feeling to rush out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and took another one to dry his hair.

 

‘Why’re you guys here?’

 

‘Wonu, hurry up and dress.’ Seungcheol demanded while peeking behind him. ‘We’re going out.’

 

‘I’m tired…’ Wonwoo mumbled, already dragging his feet while walking towards the closet. He was really positive they were going to some bar to play pool. And he really, really want to just stay at home and read the book he just borrowed from the library. He still need to study for his exams so he only have a few days to finish the book.

 

‘Just a few hours then you can go back and read your book.’ Jun stated and he hated the man for being able to read his mind. ‘You already half way through right? This won’t even take a day.’

 

‘Jun, shut up.’

 

‘Owh, just so you know, we’re heading to a bar. And someone just tweeted that they saw one of your favorite author there.’ Seungcheol continued, and if he has a tail and dog ears, Wonwoo’s would perked up in excitement. ‘But that’s like 45 minutes ago so I dunno if he’s still there.’

 

‘Who??!’ He asked, almost too enthusiastically, while rushing to put on his T-shirt and jeans. The silence was killing him. ‘Coups-hyung, who??’

 

‘Wait I’m searching for the name.’

 

Wonwoo dried his hair with a towel roughly and looked frantically for his hair dryer. He usually prefers it to dry naturally but ain’t nobody got time for that now. ‘Aww look at our excited Wonu-hyung’ He heard Minghao teased.

 

‘I can see his tail wagging.’ Jun joined in and he rolled his eyes. Where’s his hair dryer??

 

‘Hansol, give the poor man his dryer. Behind you.’ Seungcheol requested and Hansol complied. ‘The name’s Yunho? You like him right?’

 

‘Yes! He’s my top 10!’

 

‘The fact that you know more than one author always amaze me,’ he could feel Jun’s stare and decided to focus on drying his hair instead. Yes, the two things he’s crazy about is books and hiphop. So he can only name rappers and authors instead of pop bands and idols. Which usually make it hard for other people to communicate and relate to him, but who cares?

 

He put his hair up and put on his leather jacket that he reserve for special occasion.

 

‘Aren’t you hot in that?’

 

‘Fashion requires sacrifice Hansol. Keep that in mind.’ he stated naturally. He could feel his best friend’s smirk, feeling like he won. Because that was the exact thing he always tell Wonwoo and the latter would always disagree, preferring comfort over fashion. But there’s always an exception for everything.

 

‘You good?’ Seungcheol stood up and walked up to him towards the mirror to check on himself. Satisfied he headed towards the door. ‘Getting a little excited aren’t we?’ Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo grinned widely.

 

‘But you need to be careful not to attract other alphas though,’ his senior continued. ‘And you need to tell me what kind of perfume you use later. We need to go now if we’re gonna catch him.’

 

Jun looked at him innocently, and he lifted his shoulders. The former walked behind him and took a sniff, only to make a disgusted face all the way out the door. Minghao did the same, but was reluctant to do the disgusted face because of Wonwoo’s cold stare. He sniffed himself and the smell of leather occupied his nose, making him crinkle.

 

Leather really don’t smell that good. But maybe alphas like it. Who knows.

 

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was finally Tuesday evening and Hansol excitedly ran back towards the dorm, heading straight to the third floor and pushed the door forcedfully, surprising the owner of the room. ‘I’M FREE!!!!’

 

‘I guess you did well then?’ Jun laughed at the whole situation. Staring back and forth between the younger man and his best friend, who had still had his shocked face. Hansol jumped on the bed in glee, earning him a distasteful stare from Wonwoo. He then proceeded to hug his tutor. ‘I think I might pass every subject this term!’

 

‘Yaah! Calm down! I can’t breath’ Hansol grinned at the stiffened man and let go. ‘You better make that bed or I won’t let you sleep here again.’

 

‘Fine! Later!’ He ran out, leaving Wonwoo to stare at the mess of a bed and sighed. Jun already started to pick up the shirts Wonwoo laid out on the mattress a few minutes earlier and laughed again. ‘Cheer up! Look at how excited he was! He even came straight here from his exams.’

 

‘He better relax and lose that energy first before coming here again.’ He took the shirt from Jun and folded it, putting it into his backpack. ‘I need to recheck my stuff.’ He looked on the floor for the things he prepared earlier for his short hiking trip with Jun and their hiking club, before returning to their hometown, Changwon in four days. ‘Everything’s here.’

 

‘Your presents and souvenirs?’

 

‘There.’ Wonwoo pointed at the paper bag under his study desk. ‘You?’

 

‘Everything’s already in the car. You wanna put yours in?’

 

‘Just these ones. There’s some food inside that bag.’

 

‘Alright. I’ll go put these in first. So, around 7 right?’ Jun pulled Wonwoo’s duffle bag around his shoulder along with his handbag which contained a few holiday assignments. Wonwoo held the door open and pat Jun’s back in gratitude. ‘Lemme confirm that. But I think it’s earlier.’

 

‘Got it.’

 

*****

 

 

After walking for almost an hour, the pack of five finally arrived at their destination, Kingsmen. Seungcheol entered first, giving a nod to his cousin who was mending the bar. He took the keys and signalled towards the others who were busy looking at a pool game nearby. Although it was still Tuesday night, there were surprisingly more people than he thought. They usually only come here Friday nights or during the weekend so they were actually expecting only a few people.

 

‘Is there usually this many people?’ He asked his cousin lightly, earning him a smile.

 

‘Well people around here don’t really care what day of the week it is.’ Seungcheol nodded and flashed a smile, showing his dimple. Of course. Most of the alphas and betas around here don’t have any working hours. Some don’t even work and Seungcheol wondered how they can afford going to places like this to even hang out. Hurrying towards their room which was usually reserved for VIPs, he switched on the light while the other three found their seat on the sofa. Wonwoo was standing in front of the old jukebox, inserting a coin and choosing some funky music.

 

‘Hip hop! Yeaahhhh!!!’ Wonwoo walked towards the sofa while dancing and both the alphas started to rap with the old school song. Just like that, they started the beginning of their summer holidays. Each of them ordered something to drink, they did a simple darts competition with shots, and jammed hard enough (mostly just Jun and Minghao) until everyone was drained. There were only five of them so it was not the party-till-you-die kind of vibe. They were satisfied enough to just be in each other’s presence before the long break.

 

‘Hey, anything to drink?’ Seungcheol asked and everyone gave him theirs. Minghao got up, ‘I’ll help.’

 

Once both of them stepped out of the room, Seungcheol felt a little bit of shiver. He noticed someone, another alpha maybe judging from the pheromone he was emitting, looking at his junior and walked closer to them. He paid no attention since he was confident nothing would happen until he heard Minghao’s shocked voice. The alpha had his face near his junior, trying to take a sniff, and Seungcheol growled back as a warning. The man gave him a smirk and backed away. He turned to his junior, ‘You get back inside.’

 

Minghao nodded. That was very creepy and he didn’t feel like waiting for their drinks because of that. He returned back inside and took a seat next to Jun, who was busily chatting with the other two. ‘Where’s the drink?’

 

‘Coups-hyung got it. Everyone’s acting weird outside.’

 

‘How so?’ Jun inquired and Minghao only shook his head. Most of the customers were staring at their door and just thinking about the scene made him shivered. Jun laughed at him and rubbed his shoulders to calm his junior down from whatever it was he saw outside. Meanwhile, Hansol already had his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, looking high.

 

‘Hyung. You really smell good… you remind me of that tea…’ Wonwoo looked at him with a weird smile, finding the younger one cute, and knuckled his head weakly. Hansol laughed and hugged the other’s waist tightly instead and nuzzled his nose on the man’s shoulders. Although the alpha looked like the cool guy who hates skinship, he was the one who always initiate them among his five friends, and he particularly love burying his chin on someone’s shoulder while holding their hands.

 

Jun and Minghao only looked at the sweet scene in front of them and laughed. ‘Why aren’t you like that with me?’ He looked at Minghao, who waved his hand, completely brushing Jun off. ‘Not with you.’

 

This time it was Wonwoo’s turn to laugh. He really loves watching Jun being rejected by Minghao. At least he was not the only one who does that. Feeling his left shoulder getting heavy, he nudged on the alpha who was obviously sleeping. With no answer, he tried talking, ‘Yaah Hansol. You smell good too. Like cocoa.’

 

‘Cocoa? Really?’ Minghao burst out laughing from his nose. Cocoa?

 

‘Hey… my dad smells like cocoa…’ This time Jun, who was holding his laughter, let go. This boy… he just says the most random things. ‘I guess I’m the same…’

 

They didn’t realized Seungcheol was already putting the tray with all their drinks on the table beside the door. He already locked the door and was wondering why all the betas were laughing, and Hansol looking dazed. ‘Yaah Wonu! Out of all the things you can say, cocoa? Can’t you say something manlier to boost his confidence?’ He heard Jun in between his laughter.

 

‘Well doesn’t he? I guess he uses cocoa shampoo?’ Seungcheol remained silent listening to Wonwoo talk. Something was really off. He could really sense it.

 

‘Wonu-yah.’ He called, in a serious tone that quieted the ruckus. The man stared at him, blinking his eyes a few times. ‘How do I put this… I’m only trying to confirm something but… remember when I told you you smell nice? Did you change anything? Perfume?’

 

Jun looked at him, and at Wonwoo again, blinking the same way Wonwoo did. ‘Did you? I didn’t notice anything.’

 

‘I didn’t use anything…’ Wonwoo paused. ‘What’s this about? You and Hansol going around telling me I smell nice. Do you guys have a crush on me?’ He nudged on the boy who was still burying his face on his shoulder. Suddenly, they heard the door handle, as if someone was trying to get in. But only lightly, and it was gone as soon as it started. Probably someone mistaking it for the toilet.

 

Seungcheol remained composed, thinking hard. Everyone else was weirded out with the question enough to give the eldest the silence to think. ‘Wonu-yah…this may sound weird. But Hansol’s alpha scent is something like cocoa…’ He looked at the pale man straight in the eyes, ‘Do you notice my scent?’

 

Wonwoo remained speechless. He didn’t like where the conversation was heading and was hoping that someone might change the subject. Why in the world would Seungcheol suggest something like that? It was just plain absurd. He just said cocoa because Hansol reminded him of hot chocolate. Or something like that. ‘What stupid scent…’

 

‘Wonwoo, I’m being serious right now. Do you notice my scent?’

 

‘Yah, Coups-hyung. You’re making Wonu-hyung nervous. Stop joking around.’ Minghao interrupted but was hushed by Jun. The latter was observing both the party, trying to make sense of something,

 

‘Wonwoo?’ Seungcheol asked again. He was really pushing it, and it annoyed Wonwoo.

 

‘Yeah fine! You smell like that essential oil thing. Cedarwood or something.’ Wonwoo tried laughing it off to lighten the atmosphere. ‘I-isn’t that the like a new shampoo brand or something? Right Jun?’

 

Jun stood closer but didn’t get anything off of Seungcheol. He tried breathing in again, taking all the smell, but could only notice the cologne Seungcheol always had on him. And it was not cedarwood.

 

Still tensed, Seungcheol suddenly notice the scent from Wonwoo getting stronger. Hansol was already showing signs of rutting behind Wonwoo and Seungcheol grabbed the man towards his back. It was not intentional but he knew it might damage their relationship if Wonwoo was to see Hansol reacting like that towards his scent. Eventhough it was only natural for an alpha to act like that in the presence of an omega in heat. _In heat?_  Yes, the scent was now really strong it was comparable to an omega in heat. But Wonwoo seemed to not be affected by it so that was…

 

_Knock! Knock!_ They heard the thumping near the door and again, saw the door handle being moved, this time really aggressively. They could hear some commotion outside, someone was talking out loud and others seemed really discontented about something. And Seungcheol could only guess what that was.

 

‘Wonu you need to calm down. Your scent is getting stronger.’

 

‘What are you talking about? My scent? You need to explain it in words I can comprehend.’

 

‘No time. We need to get out of here.’ Seungcheol gestured towards the other two betas to get ready to go back. Both of them complied without questions and took their coats. Minghao was about to head towards the door before Seungcheol stop him. ‘Not there… Something’s not right. Wonu, we need to get you back.’

 

Wonwoo, still on his ground, refused to listen. This was really absurd. Shouldn’t he at least be given a proper explanation if he was going to be sent back during their fun time? He deserved at least that. ‘Why?’

 

‘Can you please listen to me?!’ Seungcheol growled in whisper. He was growing impatient. He could really sense that he was starting to be overprotective. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he gets like that whenever he feels the person he cares about being in danger.

 

‘Can you please explain?’ Wonwoo seemed nervous, yet he was beginning to be overly defensive. He was scared. Jun pulled him against his chest and tried to calm him down and Wonwoo stood there, unmoved in the embrace, eyes still locking with Seungcheol’s. Meanwhile, Hansol was getting restless behind the eldest, his face getting sweaty and he kept trying to get closer to Wonwoo. ‘Hansol please. Control yourself. Wonwoo, calm down.’

 

Wonwoo noticed the younger alpha’s strange actions and looked back at Seungcheol, trying to find the reason. ‘Why’s he like that?’

 

‘Wonu… your smell…’ Wonwoo looked back at his best friend whose eyes widened. Behind him, Minghao bared the same shocked expression. ‘I can smell…’

 

_Bump! Bump!_ They heard people knocking and bumping on the door, someone was moving the door handle up and down aggressively, trying to unlock it. ‘Shit! Jeon Wonwoo, please just listen to me. We need to leave, right now.’ Seungcheol whispered, his voice filled with authority. He pointed at the window and everyone tiptoed out, even Wonwoo who could feel his heart threatening to jump out. Seungcheol the last one as he chose a loud music on the jukebox before making his way out.

 

They ran towards the bigger road trying to catch a taxi as per Seungcheol’s instruction. Out of luck, the only one parked on the corner belonged to an alpha lady, who stared at their direction. She had the same look as Hansol and Seungcheol suddenly grabbed Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo could suddenly feel the oldest scent enveloping him, and both Hansol and the lady seemed to calm down. Backing away slowly, Seungcheol lead them towards another road.

 

‘Jun, Minghao, make sure to take Wonu to the main road. There’s more taxis there. Make sure to take the beta ones.’ He instructed, hands still holding onto Wonwoo’s.

 

‘You?’

 

‘I’m sorry. I thought I can handle it because I’m already mated but… Wonwoo,’ He looked at the younger, ‘your scent is just too strong… I’m afraid I’ll lose control and hurt you.’ Wonwoo heart was beating really fast he could not hear most of the things Seungcheol just said. His face was really pale and he felt really dizzy with all the new, strong and thick scents surrounding him. He knew Seungcheol’s, but there were other ones in the background as well. ‘Protect him. Once you get back, head straight towards the omega dorm. Jeonghan will be waiting. I’ll take Hansol back with me.’

 

‘Please, stay safe.’ Jun, still confused with the whole situation, replied in place of his friend whose body already went cold. He received a nod back, ‘You too.’

 

Jun pulled Wonwoo and ran, Minghao followed behind. Just as they reached the backroad, the alphas were already eyeing them. When they started running, the alphas started chasing. And howling.

 

They spotted three figures on the side of the road, just in a few meters away from them. They were doing some dirty business with one of them obviously had their hands on the backside of the other. Ignoring the shady action, they tried to run pass the figures but as they got nearer, the man who had his hands on the other, suddenly stood upright and stared at Wonwoo. Jun tightened his gripped on Wonwoo’s but felt the hand suddenly disappeared, pulled backwards with a great force, shocking both of them. The alpha tried to sniff Wonwoo, who almost screamed at the action, before Minghao managed to break them apart and pushed the alpha back against the wall. Grabbing the chance, Jun quickly pulled Wonwoo, who was frozen in his place, back towards him. They saw a beta or omega who was sitting nearby fled the scene, not wanting to be involved. The alpha ignored Minghao and tried to go back to Wonwoo but Minghao did a back kick and knocked the alpha down.

 

Catching their breath, Jun pulled Wonwoo again, urging him to continue running. But behind them, Minghao stayed. ‘What’re you doing?’

 

‘You go first. I’ll stop them here.’ They could hear some commotion and noises along with footsteps getting near them. And yet again, Wonwoo started to feel the strange scent enveloping him, almost rendering him frozen. If not for the pull from his friend.

 

‘You can’t! They’re dangerous! What if-’

 

‘I know how to fight, despite my cute looks.’ Minghao gave Wonwoo a confident and reassuring smile. ‘I’m a black belt holder in various martial arts. I can handle a few alpha bastards.’

 

‘I won’t let you. Jun!’ he pulled the other back, urging him to stop trying to move. ‘He needs to come with us.’

 

‘You need to trust him. I know what he can do. He’ll be okay.’

 

‘I’ll be okay! You need to go! They’re here.’

 

‘Jun…’ Wonwoo pleaded. Everything felt wrong. He felt really bad. Jun looked at him and nodded, patting his shoulders a few times before proceeding to run again. This time, Wonwoo followed.

 

‘Minghao, be careful!’

 

*****

 

They made it through a few blocks before a few alphas showed up again, chasing them. They were getting more and more aggressive by the minute and it was getting harder for Jun and Wonwoo to stay on track. One of them almost grabbed Wonwoo again if not for Jun hitting him with the cover of a trash bin he found nearby. Only running was no longer an option.

 

‘Wonu, hey.’ Jun pulled Wonwoo towards him, causing the frightened man to stumble back a bit. ‘Hey, listen to me.’ he searched for the latter’s line of sight and forced him to focus on himself. ‘I’m gonna stop as many as I can.’

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened upon hearing them. Not Jun too... He won’t be able to make it back alone. He could just hear their footsteps running towards them, their gruntings. Their howlings. Their thick and dizzying scents….

 

‘Wonu! Focus! We don’t have time!’ That was exactly what he needed to distract him from all the stimulus around him. He looked at his friend’s desperate face. ‘Promise me. Promise me that you go straight ahead. We’re almost there. Straight ahead. No matter what.’

 

He nodded. Straight ahead. No matter what. ‘Beta taxi okay? The blue one.’

 

‘You can outrun them. Don’t stop. Okay?’ Another nod. ‘Now go!’

 

As if that was the starting gun, he ran straight ahead towards the goal that was the main street. He could already see the bright light of the museum, the mark of the main road. And he ran. Leaving Jun behind. Leaving his best friends to protect him. He ran.

 

Everything was silent, as if he was the only one there. Maybe he was, but he did not want to feel safe just yet. He needed to be really sure, and there was only one place that can ensure that.

 

As if on cue, the heavy scent started to surround him yet again and he panicked. He heard some rumbling and sounds of metal clashing somewhere around him but he didn’t want to risk the chance of looking and slowing his pace. He can outrun them. No matter what.

 

He could see something moving from the corner of his eyes. A few figures seemed to be staring at him for a few minutes, not moving, and Wonwoo almost fooled himself thinking that this nightmare was over. That his ‘scent’ might have faded. That was until they started to act crazy and howled before trailing him. He could feel his legs weakened beneath him from the suffocating atmosphere and maybe his own tiredness, and prayed. That he reached somewhere with betas who would try to help him. Or a policeman to stop his pursuitors. But who was he kidding? In this part of town?

 

Distracting himself from his own chase, he failed to notice two figures already caught up to him and was waiting in the middle of the road. Or he noticed them, but while in his own panic attack, tried to convince himself that they could not run that fast. Almost stopping before them, he tried to shift a little to the left but his right hand was pulled harshly towards one of them and he lost his footings, falling straight into the man’s tight and forcedful arms. He bit on the hand that tried to cover his mouth as hard as he could and successfully set himself free. Only to feel another weight pushing him down the floor, cracking his wrist.

 

Still in shock from the impact, he felt the man above him tried to grind his clothed bottom. Although he already guessed what they wanted to do to him, everything did not seemed that real up to this moment, and he felt disgusted, not only towards what was happening to him, but towards himself for giving of that inviting scent. Nevertheless, he did not deserve this.

 

Refusing to accept this fate, he tried to elbow the the man but he missed as he couldn’t see behind him. Feeling the weight disappeared, he took his stand and ran away quickly, only managing to catch a glimpse of his attackers challenging each other for a fight. He saw a few more in front of him, just staring, and felt himself shrinking. All of them were eyeing him hungrily and he could swear a part of him wanted to just give up and give in to them. That they probably would let him off easy if he behaved. And that thought scared him.

 

He couldn’t. He made a promise. And he refuse to be the alpha’s plaything.

 

Looking around for somewhere else to run, he saw a building with the door half opened. He ran towards it, tempted to really get inside and lock the doors, but remembered his promise to go straight to the main road and take a taxi. He tried to go back to his original path but the alphas were already blocking the way. And not wanting to waste time and try to go through the pack, afraid to experience what he felt a few moments ago, he got deeper into the alley, And he ran. He ran towards the flickering light ahead, hopefully getting far enough for him to try to get back on track.

 

But the atmosphere changed and he felt hard to breathe suddenly. He looked frantically around him, hoping to find a way, maybe another passage back. His eyes caught on the figures on the buildings beside him, of what seemed to be an apartment complex. There were some figures near the windows. Some just stared at him and some switched off their light at once. It scared him because he could feel, no, he knew. He just knew that those betas or omegas refused to help. 

 

Because outside, already circling him, were the alphas. Some staring him with grins on their faces, and some were walking slowly towards him. 

 

And it took Wonwoo a few seconds to realize why they were not running anymore.

 

Because there were no more opening for him to run.

 

And they knew he was trapped.

 

And they were waiting. For the first one to try and claim him.

 

Wonwoo noticed that they were no longer looking at him, but to each other, giving challenging look.

 

And as hard as he tried, his legs stopped moving, and his began hyperventilating, desperate for air. He could hear ringing in his ears and his head spinning, his nose already filled with these new, strange scents. And just as he was about to fall, someone pushed him towards the wall, making him hit his head. His brain buzzed and his eyes watered as he tried to push the hands pinning his shoulders but to no avail.

 

He closed his eyes shut when the man leaned in and sniffed him. He tried to focus his ears on something besides the disgusting sound of the breath, and could hear footsteps going back and forth restlesstly.

 

He opened his eyes and saw the other alphas pacing behind the man, as if waiting for their cue to do something. Then the man pinning him grinned widely, bearing his teeth.

 

‘Hello beautiful.’

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the story up to the prologue. It was a bit dark. And Wonwoo just suddenly present as an omega. Just to avoid any confusion, in my omegaverse, omega are born a beta, and will present as an omega around the age of 11-16 years old. Wonwoo is currently 21 years old. 


	5. Chapter 5 [M]

 

 'Hello beautiful…’

 

Wonwoo’s hair was pulled back harshly, his head faced upwards exposing his pale neck. Still in shock, he felt the man inhaling, moving his head from his chin until the crook of his neck before licking the said part. Wonwoo pulled one hand up to act as a wall between him and the alpha but the man locked it with his other hand.

 

‘Sto-mpphh!!!’ The man clashed their lips together, sucking and licking Wonwoo’s cut lips wanting excess. Wonwoo tried turning his head to escape from the rough attack but his head was held in place by his hair. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at what was done to him. The man kept trying to open his mouth, releasing the lock on Wonwoo’s hand to force the omega’s mouth open. Grabbing the chance, Wonwoo pushed the man’s face roughly away from him, already feeling the disgusting burn on his lips left by the man. Consequently, the pull on his hair became stronger, pulling him sideways until he was on the floor.

 

Wonwoo dared not to look up, eyes wandering quickly in between the other alphas, finding any opening. He saw the space beside an emergency staircase left unattended and got up in a rush, trying to reach it before someone else. Only a few steps later, a female alpha grabbed his jacket, pulling him back. In moments, he took off the jacket and pushed it on her face, temporarily blinding her before making a run.

 

‘Arghhh!!!’ He fell down on his chest, hitting his chin when someone pulled his right leg back. He heard the noise around him getting louder, as if they were cheering for his demise. Wonwoo tried pulling his leg back, wanting to free himself from the tight grip on his ankle but the alpha refused to let go. Instead, he was pulled back, closer towards the center of the circle, and his legs was spread open. He felt a weight in between his thighs and tried to turn around, wanting to distance his bottom away from the alpha, even just a little. It was useless, he knew it, but he still tried.

 

In fact, he knew he could not escape from here unscathed. But he still tried.

 

He felt a hand pushed his head down the cold pavement, and another tried to work on his belt. And Wonwoo worked his trying to stop the one threatening to expose him. Unfortunately all he managed to do was annoy the alpha who banged his head on the pavement a few times until Wonwoo felt his ears buzzing and his brain vibrating, mouth wanting to vomit.  

 

Just as the alpha succeeded in unbuckling the jeans and pulling it down, exposing the almost unconscious omega’s underwear, he was pulled back harshly by another alpha who wanted to claim Wonwoo first.

 

Wonwoo’s drifting mind got back to reality when he heard another wave of howls and he realized the two alphas, the first man who kissed him, and the one who pulled him a few minutes ago, were fighting each other, punching themselves to a pulp while the others watched, some eyeing Wonwoo instead, pacing back and forth in circles.

 

Just as Wonwoo was finally strong enough to lift himself from the floor, another alpha got on top of him, bringing his wrists to each side of his face and banging them violently on the pavement a few times until a scream escaped his mouth. When the man finally let go of the bruised wrists, Wonwoo brought them towards his chest, whimpering in pain. But before he could, his shirt was torn in two, exposing his skin to the cold night air.

 

‘STOP!!! NO!!’ He screamed, as he felt the man harshly sucked on his shoulder blades and chest before biting on his left nipple angrily. He wanted to push the head away but he could no longer feel his own hands. ‘ARGHHH!!!’

 

 _BAMM!!_  He heard a thud and saw one of the alphas who were fighting earlier with a metal pipe in his hand. The man pulled on to the limp alpha on top of him, and threw him away from Wonwoo, leaving him now completely naked except for his underwear, on the floor in the middle of the circle of alphas.

 

Wonwoo just laid there, eyes locking at the unmoving figure beside him. Frozen. Too scared to move.

 

The man might be dead.

 

And he might be too.

 

It was useless. He have nowhere to go. Every time he tried to run away, someone from the circle will either pull him back inside, or try to devour him themselves.

 

And if he kept on fighting any longer, he might die. Just like the alpha who was now bleeding on the floor next to him.

 

Wonwoo felt warm tears flowing down his cheeks. Every one was just watching, as if it was normal for someone to bleed to death. Nobody cared about anything other than violating him.

 

Everyone was so cold. Everything was cold. The air, the pavement floor, those grins.

 

Cold.

 

‘S-someb-body… someb-body… please… p-please help…’ he whimpered while shaking. He was too scared to move. He only managed to curl himself into a ball in a pathetic attempt to cover a bit of himself.‘P-please help m-ARGHHHH!!!’

 

The alpha already threw away the metal pipe and was pulling his thighs apart. Wonwoo tried to fight him, closing his legs but it was no use. And once his attacker succeeded in doing so, the alpha placed himself in between Wonwoo’s legs and pulled the boxer up till the knees.

 

‘Don’t… no…’ Wonwoo tried begging. His hands were trying to reach his boxers to pull them back up but he was shaking violently he couldn’t even reach pass his knees. Without warning, he felt a sharp pain in his rectum, spreading throughout his body, straight to his brain. ‘AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!’

 

The man forced his manhood completely inside Wonwoo’s virgin hole without any preparation. Once he settled himself inside the tight and warm hole, his mind went blank and his whole body overcame with frenzy. He quickly pulled it out and thrusted in again, wanting to feel the really tight squeeze at his base. The sound of the omega screaming beneath him was like music to his ears, and the tightly clenched wall around his erection was begging him to breed harder. And the alpha complied, pulling and pushing, making sure he balls hit the omega’s cheeks everytime.

 

Wonwoo tried moving his hips aggressively beneath the man, desperately trying to position his entrance away from the oncoming force in an attempt to lessen the pain. He knew it was futile but the pain was so unbearable he felt as if his inside were shredded into pieces every time the man entered him. ‘STOOPPP!!! STOPPP PLEASE NO!!! AAAAAAGHHH!!!

 

He felt it, blood oozing out of him, and he was terrified. That all his insides might fall out of him from the harsh treatment he was receiving. And he tried to close himself every time the man pulled out to prevent more bleeding, but it only made it worse when he shoved it in again.

 

Wonwoo’s hands were scratching the pavements, trying to grip whatever there was to grip and hold onto. Finally he decided to turn his body sideways so he can clamp his hands together, maybe digging his nails into his skin to distract himself from the pain.

 

It was useless. The man held both his hands by his side and started licking and biting all over his chest, all the while violating Wonwoo’s bottom. And Wonwoo was so desperate to get away. Anywhere was good. He did not want to be there feeling the other moving inside him.

 

His eyes wandered around. He might find something interesting enough to escape reality. Or maybe find someone who might help him. Maybe if he stared at someone long enough, they might feel guilty and help him instead.

 

But he was wrong.

 

Nobody wanted to help.

 

Everybody was touching themselves, some had their own member out, masturbating while watching him being violated.

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes. His tears were falling non-stop. He felt disgusting. Him being raped in front of these alphas who enjoyed watching.

 

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to open it anymore.

 

 

He didn’t know when it started, but it did. His mind drifted far away from this place, detaching itself from his body.

 

And he no longer felt it, the pain.   

 

 

_To be continued...._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

‘Come on!!! Pick up Wonu-yah!!!’ Jun stopped his track and looked around, trying to keep calm so he could listen to other sound than his own heartbeat. He finally managed to knock down the around five alphas before returning to campus. However, luck was not on their side as he found out Wonwoo had yet to reach the omega dorm, nor had he contacted any of their friends.

 

Jun dashed out again, head clouded by worries. Behind him, Minghao followed suit while the other two alphas stayed in their place, wanting to help, but not wanting to hurt the frightened new omega either. Everyone was worried.

 

Jun was finally calm enough remember tracing Wonwoo’s phone. He reached his destination, but could not find the man he was desperate for. Minghao already took another route, just in case the phone fell while their friend was running away. ‘Pick up….pick up….!!’ He whispered while shaking his knees in impatience.

 

_Bzzz… Bzzz…_

 

He finally heard a faint vibration. In no time, he reached the phone, screen shattered on the floor, but with no owner. _Shit!! Shit!!!_

 

‘WONU-YAH!!!! WONU!!! JEON WONWOO!!!’ He screamed all his might, hoping that the man might come out from wherever he was hiding.

 

‘urgh…’

 

His eyes widened. That did not sound good.

 

Indeed, the man was on the floor, curled up in a ball. He could hear his precious friend’s faint breathing, he was struggling. To his surprise, there were no alphas in sight.

 

‘Wonwoo! Are you okay?’ He ran towards the figure and shook the man a little, to notify the man of his presence. There was no answer.

 

‘Hey…’ He felt Wonwoo shaking as he pulled the man towards him. He could feel blood on his hands as he tried to lift his friend up from the floor. ‘Owh god…. No…’

 

*****

 

‘Sir, you’re going to have to wait outside please.’ One of the doctor asked, but he couldn’t let go of his grip on the rail. ‘Nurse, please guide him!’ He felt two hands on his own, and another on his shoulders, gripping slightly to guide him.

 

‘Sir, you need to calm down. We’re going to take care of your friend.’ Jun nodded and stood there, watching as his friend was carried to god-knows-where. ‘Mr…’

 

‘Jun.’ He replied, still looking at the door where his friend was brought into.

 

‘Mr. Jun, we need to ask you a few questions regarding your friend. We need you to cooperate as this is really important, okay?’ The nurse guided him to the nearest bench and sat beside him. ‘Do you know what made him like this?’

 

Jun closed his eyes. He didn’t want to believe what happened.

 

‘Mr. Jun, okay, what about what he was doing when this happened?’ _Another breath._  ‘I’m sorry Mr. Jun, but we really need to know what happen in order to treat your friend so if there’s anything at all that you need to tell us, you need to tell us now. He’s not looking good right now.’

 

‘W-we were hanging o-out and uhmm… Wonwoo suddenly…’ He closed his eyes, trying to recall the events. ‘He uhmm, we suddenly smell something coming from him and…’

 

‘Mr. Jun, you smell something? Are you an alpha?’ Jun shook his head weakly, still trying to understand the situation himself.’

 

‘I could smell him, and we freaked out and all the alphas went crazy and we tried to run away.’

 

‘Mr. Jun, I need you to calm down and tell me why he is unconscious.  Did anything happened that made him like that?’

 

‘I don’t… I t-think s-someone marked h-him….’ _Breath Jun,_  ‘against his w-will…’ He closed his eyes again and felt warm tears flowing. _This is all his fault…_

 

‘Owh dear… this is serious…’ he heard the nurse got up and rushed somewhere. A new one sat beside him and told him something, but his sobs were too loud to listen to anything.

 

*****

 

Seungcheol and the others arrived only to find Jun, looking lifeless, sitting alone on the bench in front of the ICU. Minghao took a seat on his left, while Jeonghan sat on his knees in front of the broken man. ‘Are you okay?’

 

Jun shook his head tiredly, and it broke Seungcheol’s heart. ‘GODDAMNIT!!!’ He kicked the wall and messed up his hair in frustration.

 

‘Hey, Cheol, calm down.’ He heard his mate’s voice and breathed heavily, trying to obey. He felt a tug on the hem of his sihrt and turned around to see Hansol, eyes shining, tears threatening to fall.

 

All of them sat there, calming each other, waiting for the doctor to deliver some sort of news.

 

Not long after, they heard two distinct footsteps rushing towards them. All of them looked up, hoping it was the doctor, only to be greeted by two policemen.

 

‘Are you Jeon Wonwoo’s friends?’ All of them nodded.

 

‘Who is Mr. Jun?’ The man raised his hand a little. ‘Can we have a little talk?’

 

Jun nodded weakly and stood up. ‘I was also present when it happened. I think I should talk to you too…’ Seongcheol offered. He was looked up and down by one of the officer, before receiving a yes. Both of them were lead to a table at a lounge.

 

‘So we heard that you friend were forcefully marked. Is that correct?’ The older officer asked, repeating what they reported earlier. Both of them answered and the officer wrote something down.

 

‘How did that happened?’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Jun wondered. How else could that happened?

 

‘Was he dragged from his dorm? Was he grabbed by the alpha on his way home?’

 

‘I don’t know. We were running away…’

 

‘Running away from what? All of you were running away?’ Another officer cut in Seungcheol did not appreciate the interruption. However there was something more important than getting worked up over that.

 

‘Yes we were all running away fro-’

 

‘From whom?’ The younger one, interrupted again. Seungcheol was getting impatient..

 

‘From the alphas.’

 

This time both the officers only listened. They were expecting a continuation while the other two was expecting another interruption. ‘Alphas? Plural?’

 

‘Yes. Alphas.’ They watched as the older one scribble something. The man’s face was filled with doubt. ‘Why were you running?’

 

‘Because the alphas were acting crazy…’

 

‘You’re an alpha right?’ Again the younger officer interrupted Jun’s answer.

 

‘Yes I am.’ Seungcheol glared.

 

‘Were you chasing them too?’

 

‘No, Hansol and I were running back to our campus,’ Seungcheol looked at the officers faces, trying to read their mind. ‘Look, can’t you just listen to what we have to say? I mean it’s better if we tell our side of the story first without interruption right?’ He suggested.

 

‘Owh yeah, sure, go ahead.’ He swore he could hear the sarcasm from the younger officer. He looked at Jun, the man was trying to hold his anger too.

 

‘So we were hanging out…’

 

‘Look, kid. We don’t have time to listen to your story. We just need you to answer our questions and we’ll be gone now. Understood?’ The older interrupted. ‘So now, what was your friend doing in the west district alone?’

 

Both Jun and Seungcheol took a deep breath. They could not take the disrespect and this treatment any longer. However, they tried to keep their calm for Wonwoo. ‘He wasn’t alone. As I said, we were hanging out.’

 

‘So why was he found alone?’

 

‘Again, as I said, we were all running away from the alphas.’

 

‘And can you tell me why you were running?’

 

‘Because they went crazy over Wonwoo’s scent.’

 

‘So he was in heat?’

 

‘No he wasn’t… he wa…’

 

‘Are you sure he was forced? Can you give us an affirmation that this was not mutual?’

 

‘What are you trying to say?’ Jun finally spoke after keeping his silence. He can take the disrespect towards him, but not to Wonwoo. Nobody does that to Wonwoo.

 

‘Look. Your friend clearly was not wearing a neck protector. To me, it seems that he was looking for a mate.’

 

‘Are you suggesting that he wanted this to happen???’ Jun hit the table in anger. His breathing was heavy, trying not to hit the two officers who were not buying their statement.

 

‘No, we are saying that this would not have happened if he had wear his neck protector. I’m just saying that the guy who claimed your friend is not the only one at fault here.’ The younger one stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

 

‘YAAAHH!!!! HE DIDN’T WEAR THEM CUS HE DIDN’T HAVE ONE!!!’ Jun screamed, and he saw both the officer smirked, as if they were right in saying Wonwoo was asking to be raped.

 

‘Well then, there’s nothing we can do about that. I think our job is done here.’ The officers were getting up from their seats. Seungcheol held one of their hands, trying to prevent them from leaving. ‘Young man, you need to let go or I’m going to…’

 

‘HE WAS A BETA! A BETA!!! HE DIDN’T NEED ONE!!’ Jun screamed again, not caring about the eyes staring at them.

 

‘Now you’re not making any sense. Let go or I’m going to arrest…’

 

‘It’s true, please officer, you can check with the university. He was a beta.’

 

‘You mean he hid his identity as an omega. Sorry kids, that is against the law so…’

 

‘YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!! HE HAD BEEN A BETA ALL HIS LIFE! HE WAS ONE UNTIL A FEW HOURS AGO!!’ Jun was desperate, he couldn’t let the so-called officers tarnish his friend’s image. Wonwoo is not a sex-hunger omega they were trying to paint him to be. He was a victim!

 

‘Yaah Jun!! Cheol!! Let go of the officers!!’ Both of them were startled to hear Jeonghan’s voice. The beautiful man forcefully pulled both his friend and lover back and bowed to the policemen. ‘I apologize on their behalf. Please do not charge them!’

 

Both the officers cleared their throat and looked at all three of them. ‘We won’t do anything this time but we won’t tolerate any kind of disrespect again. You hear me?’

 

Jeonghan nodded and forced the other two to bow. They kept their head down until the officers were out of sight. One gone, Jun stomped his way out of the hospital, followed by both his friends. ‘ARRRRGHHH!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!! GODDAMMIT!!!!’ he kicked the rocks on the road and pulled his hair in frustration.

 

‘YAH CALM DOWN!!!’ Seungcheol held the broken man’s shoulders, guiding him to seat on the sidewalks. The man was sobbing so hard with curses in between. Seungcheol looked over his shoulders towards his lover. Jeonghan had a frown on his face.

 

‘Why did you follow us?’ he asked calmly.

 

‘The doctor was finally out of the ward. She said Wonwoo’s out of danger, but he has to stay in the ICU for a few days.’

 

Jun finally stopped crying at the statement. ‘Can we see him?’

 

‘Not yet. She told us to come back tomorrow to try again. We should go home and get some rest. Especially you, Jun. Get some sleep.’

 

‘I… I think I’ll be here for a few more hours.’

 

‘No…but…’ Jeonghan sighed as he saw his lover signaling him to stop talking. ‘Okay, but make sure to go back home and rest. We need to visit him tomorrow.’

 

‘Yeah sure…’

 

*****

 

Both the alpha and beta finally got back up to the bench in front of the entrance towards the ICU to relax for a while. However, to their displeasure, they were greeted by the officers. Seungcheol rolled his eyes while Jun avoided looking at them. He was already too tired for all this shit.

 

‘Young men, can we have a word?’

 

‘If you are not going to trust us, I don’t think we have anything to say anymore.’

 

‘We understand. We heard the whole situation from the doctor so we’re not going to interrupt right now. I apologise for our behavior a few hours ago.’ Seungcheol nodded and tried to cooperate, but Jun only glared at them in dissatisfaction.

 

‘We received many reports like this but not one of them actually involves non-consensual marking. Most of them are just some sort of a scam to get the government benefits for the victims, so forgive us if we doubted you story. We never heard of a beta turning into an omega at this age…’ The younger one admitted.

 

‘It’s okay, I understand. I’ll tell you everything.’ Seungcheol offered.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I messed up ^^;; I forgot to upload Ch. 3 which is important for the fic so please read it. Sorry ^^ I'm still learning how to use AO3.

 

_…-woo-sshi? Can you hear me? Jeon Wonwoo-sshi?_

 

Who?

 

_…light. Check his heartbeat._

 

Urghh… bright…

 

_He’s all good. Let him rest a bit._

 

*****

 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrow, feeling the bright light slipping in from his lid. He had woken up before but did not had the energy to open his eyes and fell asleep again a few times. He felt a gentle but firm grip on his left hand, and another on his thigh, encouraging him to try again and he did. And he was welcomed by two blurry faces staring back at him.

 

He closed his eyes again. The light intrusion was really hurting his eyes, it went straight to his brain and he felt like puking.

 

‘Wonu? You okay? You need anything?’ The grip on his hand tightened and he realized that was Jun. He nodded and brought his free hand towards his mouth, hoping to suppress the urge to vomit but the sudden movement only made it worse.

 

‘Wonu-yah, bucket.’ he heard a soft voice on the other end, and turned his face at the direction before finally spilling his gut out. He felt a hand rubbing his back, assisting him until he was done. ‘Clean your mouth… don’t drink it…’ the gentle voice continued while handing him a glass of water.

 

‘Is he okay? Should I call the doctor.’

 

‘No he’s good. It’s just the drug effect…’

 

‘Wonu-yah…’ Jun called for him, voice the softest he ever heard, ‘oh Wonu…’

 

‘Shut up you’re being disgusting…’ he replied weakly, trying to laugh. Trying to. He looked at his hands and noticed the bandage on his left wrist, and a cast on his right. Two tubes were coming out from his right forearm. There were other wires connected to his chest and he pulled it off, throwing it away.

 

He heard the door closed before a pair of hands pulled his shoulder into a warm embrace, the owner’s face burying himself on his nape. ‘I’m so, so sorry.’ He felt the man shaking and warm tears falling on his skin.

 

It took him a while to remember why he was here and what the other was apologizing for.

 

Then he realized the pain on his lower neck, connecting to his right shoulder.

 

Owh yeah. He was raped. And he’s now an omega. A claimed one, if that was what the bite meant. And to top it of, all of his friends knew. That he took the alleyway and got himself in trouble. That he was a mess of a failure. That he didn’t deserve their protection because he couldn’t even defend himself. He probably put everyone in danger. He was a failure. And he deserved what happened because he was not worth it.

 

He’s just a pathetic claimed omega now.

 

‘Wonu…’

 

‘It’s… it’s not your fault.’ He managed after a few attempt but his voice sounded really hoarse.

 

‘I can’t…’

 

‘Jun…’ he stopped the man from talking and stared at the floor. The bite on his neck was throbbing and he bit his lips to distract himself from it. From the bite that showcased his weakness for all to see.

 

Wonwoo stared at his hands. He let them do that to him. He did not fight for himself. He only begged. Like a pathetic human being he was.

 

‘Wonu…. I know what you’re thinking but you’re wrong.. I let you go alone. I knew what they were capable of doing and I let you go.’

 

‘And I didn’t listen to you! I… I took another road when I should just went straight ahead.’ He felt his tears falling and his voice was shaking. Shit. He didn’t want to cry. _Stop crying you don’t deserve to cry!_  ‘I was so close to the main road yet I…’

 

He did not manage to finish his sentence. He was shaking so badly his voice got stuck in his throat. He felt Jun shifting their position so his shoulders was resting on Jun’s chest, and his face buried in between his neck. He wanted to push Jun away, because he did not deserve him, his kindness, but he couldn’t. He wanted this. He wanted this warmth. He remembered that cold pavement stones and the air blowing on his skin, and their cold stares and grins, and how he longed for the warmth and protection of his friends and family back then. And although he knew he didn’t deserve this, he decided to be selfish this once and take it.

 

He felt the hug tightened and Jun rocking them back and forth, making him cry louder until he fell asleep again.

 

 

 

When he woke up again, it was already dark outside. He felt a light shift behind him and realized it was his friend, and they were sleeping together like they always did. And he was thankful for that.

 

For the hope that things might stay the same.

 

‘Hey, Jun. You should go clean yourself first.’ He heard a whisper and pretended to still be asleep. The next thing he felt was the weight behind him gone and a door closing. Before he could open his eyes, he heard another creaking sound and opened his eyes lightly to see Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s mate taking his position on the bed opposite him with a book in his hand. The man had his glasses on and didn’t seem to notice Wonwoo staring, and Wonwoo found himself thankful for his small eyes.

 

‘You sleeping here again?’ He heard Jeonghan asked softly and almost gave himself a fright when he heard a door closing again.

 

‘Yeah. You?’ Jun replied back, voice half whispered.

 

‘Already comfortable. You wanna sleep here?’

 

‘Do you think the nurse will mind me sleeping with Wonu?’

 

‘He’s already stable so I guess it’s okay as long as he don’t mind… Did he show any sign of trauma?’

 

Wonwoo buried his head into the blanket. He hated listening to this. He didn’t want to know. What if he did? Will the doctors keep him here and give him a bunch of medicines? Will he be asked to see a therapist? ‘He… he didn’t slap me or ran away when I touched him if that’s what you’re asking…’

 

‘And he seemed okay with you being near him? Your presence?’

 

‘He… he seemed comfortable. I hope.’

 

‘Then I’m sure they have no reason to say no.’ He heard Jeonghan said and released the breath he was holding. He felt a weight on the bed and a hand on his stomach. And like all those night they sleep together in the bed at his house and back at the dorm, Jun’s chin on his head. Telling him it was okay to sleep. That nothing bad will happen even if he closed his eyes.

 

*****

 

‘Wonu-yah… time to wake up…’ he felt a soft pat on his shoulders and opened his eyes slightly, staring at the man in front of him. Jeonghan had already washed his face it seemed, his face looking healthy as ever. ‘Breakfast is coming in 15 minutes. You should wash up.’

 

Standing up was a bit of a struggle, Jeonghan had to support him up, but the walking a mere distance to the washroom ruined his whole day. He couldn’t walk. He had to take small steps while being supported all the way to the sink and back.

 

It didn’t hurt but he knew it was because of the pain killer.

 

And the liquid food that came a few minutes later confirmed his suspicion.

 

He was broken so badly. His body used and trashed.

 

He ate the food in silence. He’d rather eat alone but Jeonghan refused to leave his side and he could guess why. Because Jeonghan had been through something similar. And wanted to ‘help’ him get through this.

 

Wonwoo didn’t need all that. He didn’t need Jeonghan there to constantly remind him of his new reality. He already accepted it. He felt fine. Just a bit sick. Because of the bruises left from that night but other than that he was fine. He woke up, he even cried, and now he felt better. No suicidal thoughts or anything. ‘Why are you here?’

 

‘Looking out for you.’ he looked at Wonwoo. They were not that close so it’s only fair that the younger would wonder why. ‘In place of Cheollie. He ordered me to be here and I’ll be dead if I got back when you’re still hospitalized.’ he laughed and Wonwoo smiled bitterly.

 

Seungcheol. He remembered the man trying to tell him to leave the bar so many times but he had to be so hardheaded and egoistic enough to ignore him. And this happened because he didn’t listen when he should have. Seungcheol probably hates him now. After all his efforts and warnings goes to waste. Hansol too… his junior. They can no longer hang out together now that he’s an omega. They can no longer hang out like they used to because of what he became. He broke their pack.

 

Wonwoo decided not to continue the talk any further. He just wanted to get better and go home now. Away from campus. Away from all of this. He looked around for anything fun to do and noticed the few books on his bedside table. He took one, his favourite, and started to flip through the pages in hope that Jeonghan would leave him in peace. Which he did.

 

‘Wonu-yah, do you noticed my scent?’ Jeonghan spoke after a while. He was eyeing Wonwoo curiously, but gently.

 

‘Yeah. You smell nice.’

 

‘What do I smell like?’ Jeonghan continued asking, not really pushing. He usually use a citrus type of shampoo but only him and other betas could smell that.

 

‘Like some flower. I don’t know flowers.’ Wonwoo replied and Jeonghan nodded. His omega scent was indeed lavendar-type. Although he knew Wonwoo had just became an omega, he wanted to confirm it again. Because it was still hard to process his transformation.

 

They talked to the doctors and although it was not unusual for someone to present as an omega later than others, they never met someone who gave out to much scent on their first day. And they never actually met a _real_  force-marked victim, in the sense that the omega was not able to handle the marking. Wonwoo’s body rejected the bonding process because he could not control his own pheromones yet to exchange them, making him _physically_  an _actual_ victim. And that did a toll on his body, him almost dying if not for the fast medical aid.

 

‘Do you want to try going out the room for a bit?’ there was a strain in his voice that Jeonghan wished Wonwoo didn’t hear.

 

Wonwoo looked up to Jeonghan. Was this guy for real? He would really love to reject the idea but figured that maybe, just maybe, he actually needed a walk for his muscles. To compensate his time spent lying on the bed. If he could heal faster, maybe he can return home faster. He put down the book in his hands and was ready to stand up before noticing Jeonghan bringing a wheelchair in. Fuck that shit.

 

‘I can walk.’

 

‘Okay…’

 

Somehow that answer pissed him off. Wonwoo held on to the wall and took a bigger step than the last. He already regained some of his energy and could balance himself better than the last time he stood up. He followed Jeonghan, who was already out the door waiting for him. And he felt nervous.

 

Scared to be exact.

 

Because outside the door, there were strangers. Strangers who left him there in the alley, refusing to help him even when he begged them to.

 

‘You sure you wanna do this? We can sto-‘

 

‘No I can walk.’ He can do this. Fuck them all. He will walk and he will face them. He’s not weak.

 

Jeonghan calmly held onto Wonwoo, leading him towards the common room at the floor. So far, Wonwoo showed no reaction to his surrounding, his face looked calm and determined. Another few more steps and he felt it. The younger stopping. The look of confusion. He was about to suggest returning but the man kept on walking, his face frowning deeply along the way. Wonwoo finally stood still completely and his body started to shake, ‘I don’t feel good.’

 

‘Okay, lets go back.’

 

Wonwoo took bigger and rushed steps back to his room. The air was suffocating him. It wasn’t as overwhelming as that night but there were lots of new and unusual smell surrounding him once he was near the common room. And those smell mixed together did not go well with his nose, making him sick to the gut. He rushed towards his window once in the room. He heard Jeonghan said something but he didn’t care. He needed some fresh air. He unlocked it and opened wide. And the same vicious and thick air, richer, rushed inside the room, enveloping him, making him gag.

 

He hurried towards the toilet and let out his breakfast. His stomach kept on twisting, sending more liquid up his throat until he finally had nothing more to throw up. He stayed there, body shaking in shock. ‘What just happened…?’

 

‘You’re smelling all the other alphas and omegas.’ He heard Jeonghan replied and closed his eyes, trying to process the whole thing. Why was this happening to him? ‘There were always there but betas can’t sense it…’

 

‘Do you have to go through this every time you walk out the door?’

 

‘No…’ he answered gently. ‘We can control it. I only really notice those I’m interested in, mostly to identify them.’ There was a pause and he felt Jeonghan sitting behind him, rubbing circles on his back, ‘I’m gonna teach you how to. Once you can do it, I’ll let the doctors know and they’ll let you check out.’

 

 

*****

 

They were almost home. They already passed the rice field a few minutes ago. That means half an hour more until Wonwoo will be back in his room. In his house. With his family.

 

He stared outside, not wanting to talk. Beside him, Jun was driving, also in silence. They usually sing along some songs from Wonwoo’s phone when they drive. Jun in charge of driving, and Wonwoo entertainment, including the music and some silly games.

 

But now, everything was just gone.

 

He expected that much change but Jun was not ready for it. He knew things would be awkward but he never thought Wonwoo would stay quiet, just staring outside, for the whole 6 hours back. It would still be better if he had slept but he wasn’t. He was just sitting there, not making any sound. Wonwoo even stayed inside the car when they reached a rest area. They usually buy their crab stick every time they stop there but Wonwoo seemed too reluctant to leave the car, even to go to the toilet. So Jun bought a few sticks and they ate together in the car. And that was the only time they talked in the whole trip.

 

Wonwoo didn’t mind the silence though. It gave him time to think about a lot of things. Like the time the officers came into his room, bringing a lawyer with him to talk about his case. About what he would go through if he decided to charge them. And the consequence he was going to face if he failed to identify his ‘mate’. About how Jun went berserk when he saw the officers. About how his mom was going to notice his change. About how she was going to realize he was claimed. How he would have to tell them. His dad…

 

‘We’re here.’ Jun’s voice disrupted his thoughts. Well they’ve reached home. ‘You wanna go in first?’

 

Wonwoo sat still, just staring at his gate. What if, he don’t tell his parents and pretend nothing changed? Nobody needed to know…

 

‘You know she deserves to know what happened right? Your mom…’ he nodded. Yes he could lie to his dad, but his mom would notice his scent and his new ‘mate’s’. And she at least deserve an explanation but… ‘Don’t worry. I got you.’ He heard Jun whispered, his hand on his shoulder. And Wonwoo replied with a soft thanks.

 

 

 

Some things are just easier said than done. Although he had replayed this in his mind many times before, it was still hard for him to open the gate and get inside. Wonwoo kept on standing in front of the gate, hand already on the handle, but he didn’t have the courage to push it down. He knew Jun was waiting for him in the car so he couldn’t run away. And he would really love to do so. Just go anywhere, as long as it was not here.

 

Closing his eyes and taking a long and deep breath, he finally entered his premise, and into his door.

 

‘Our Wonu!!! Eomma!! He’s back!!!’ He saw his dad, with his big smile, hugging him tightly and messing with his hair. He loved this, his dad’s manly hug every time he sees his son. No, every time he sees Wonwoo, his only beta child. His _once_  beta child. Guilt quickly overcame him and he let go of the hug, feeling undeserved. His dad kept his hand on his shoulder as he called his mom.

 

And there she was. Eyes wide, shining.

 

She knew.

 

She quickly replaced her shocked face with a smile, the best she could afford and greeted her son. But it was too late, Wonwoo already seen it. And the hug felt forced. He just wanted to get it over with and go to his room. He didn’t want to face his mom. He didn’t want to have to explain to her why he had an alpha scent with him. He didn’t want to tell his dad that the beta son he was proud of was now a filthy and claimed omega. Who couldn’t protect himself and was gang raped in an alley.

 

He wanted to dig a hole and just… die.

 

‘Jun-ie! You’re also here! Come in!’ He heard his dad called out to his best friend and took that as a cue to get away. It didn’t matter if he was being rude. He just didn’t want to be there when Jun break the news.

 

Wonwoo took his bag and walked quickly to his room albeit his dad calling him to stay. He locked the door and searched for his headphones. His damned headphones. It was not there!! Where did he put his headphones??!! He needed his headph-

 

‘Yaah!!! What are you talking about?!! Stop joking!!!’ He heard his dad raising his voice, and his mom sniffling her cries. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to hear this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He made plans with his dad to go hiking. And fishing. And help his mom with her job. This was not supposed to happen.

 

‘Honey stop!!!’ Her mom was crying now. He did it. He became a bad son who made his parents cry.

 

He finally found his headphones and blasted his music. Lying on his childhood bed, burying himself in his pillows, blocking everything out. Trying to sleep.

 

Trying to forget.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, this story’s gonna get a bit depressing for a while. But I guess that’s a given. Also, Meanie's meeting... A few more chapters and the magic’ll happen. Don’t worry. It’s still not the right time yet :3


	8. Chapter 8

 

The heat from the noon sun finally put a frown on the his face. Mingyu pulled his head to the left, hoping to find shade but his back now felt the burn. Frowning and still half asleep, he made his way to the window, wanting to pull his curtain. Instead he bumped into something which should not have been there. His feet was also on something fluffy. Opening his eyes, he jumped a little when he realized he was in an unfamiliar room and backed his step until he reached the bed. He stayed there, holding his temple.

 

‘You’re finally up…’

 

Mingyu finally heard a familiar voice. ‘Urhh…’

 

‘Come, I’ve made you lunch.’

 

‘Where am I?’

 

‘Your new apartment. From you grandmother.’ The man replied monotonously. ‘You should eat.’

 

He opened his eyes to look at his butler. His family’s butler. ‘Got it…What’s your name again?’

 

‘Just call me Kris.’

 

‘What time is it?’ He asked, still holding his temple with his left hand. His head was throbbing. ‘How long did I sleep?’

 

‘It’s a 12:30. Come, I’ll explain as you eat.’

 

‘Explain what?’ The door closed, leaving him hanging. Hearing his stomach growled as if on cue, he lazily got out of bed and the room. He found the dining table at once, a counter style, and took a seat. He didn’t feel so good so he was thankful that lunch was chicken soup, rice and some side dishes. ‘Explain what?’ He asked lazily while munching, not bothering to look at the man standing in front of him.

 

‘You’ve been asleep for more than a  week.’

 

A week?! That was physically impossible! ‘Wait what? Why?’

 

‘You had a really high fever,’ the man replied calmly, ‘I didn’t tell your family, as requested.’

 

‘What request?’

 

‘And, I highly recommend you not going to the west district of the city. I will not be here to help you if anything happens again.’ Kris continued sternly, not answering his question.

 

Mingyu stopped eating and look at the man in the eyes. He was getting annoyed. ‘What request? And what happened? I need answers.’

 

‘You told me to keep what happened that night a secret from you grandmother.’

 

‘And what happened that night?’

 

‘You don’t remember?’ Kris asked, his voice still void of any emotions.

 

Mingyu closed his eyes. He was getting really annoyed with this new butler. Of course he didn’t remember! Would he even ask if he did?? ‘I remembered hanging out at the bar after the registration. That’s about it.’

 

‘What else do you remember?’

 

‘Why is that important?’ Mingyu was trying his best not to snap. He need answers, not more questions. Why is that so hard?

 

He sighed and continued eating. After lunch with his family, he headed to the new university with this new guy. Then, he filled in all his necessary details for his transfer, and headed towards the city, to find some place to hang out and find some good plaything. He remembered drinking by himself, not finding some sweet omegas to bring home. He disliked their scent. Korean omegas were just not his taste. He don’t hate them, he just don’t find Korean scent appealing. It was just so different from was he was accustomed to. He liked the tulips and lavenders, the sweet minty smell of Netherlands’ omegas, the scents that makes him wild in bed.

 

He remembered sitting at the counter, enjoying the view, releasing his pheromones, hoping to find one sweet omega with weaker scent to bed. And he remembered one sexy little thing strutting towards him, leaning his slender body on the counter, clearly thirsty for him. He remembered them talking, and then nothing.

 

Maybe he got wasted. Was there something he should remember?

 

‘What should I remember, Kris? I’m getting really annoyed here so you better spill it!’ He glared.

 

Kris took a deep breath, looking at his young master. He was trained in a lot of things but none of them involves having to explain something sensitive to someone. He was not train to deal with human emotion. He was hoping that the man would lose his interest in the matter, to save him from the humiliation but instead, he managed to boost the man’s curiosity. ‘I need to tell you that I took care of it, and you won’t meet them again.’

 

‘Who? Stop going around in circles and tell me. Everything. Goddammit!’ Mingyu rolled his eyes, ‘Did I kill someone? Did I forced myself onto someone? Just tell me!!’

 

‘No, sir…’ A pause, ‘They slipped some drugs into your drink.’

 

Mingyu couldn’t believe what he just heard. Drugs? ‘What the hell…’

 

‘…and they were trying to take you somewhere.’

 

‘What kind of drug?’ _It can’t be…_

 

‘Nothing happened. I…’

 

‘WHAT KIND OF DRUG??!!’ Mingyu had enough of the man and knocked his fist on the marble counter. _It can’t be_ …

 

He knew where this is going but he just… he needed the man to tell him otherwise…

 

‘It’s called Rohypnol…’

 

‘Heh…’ He knew what that is. _Rape drug._ The damn omega used rape drug on him… He could only laugh. How dare that bitch drugged him?? They were going to fuck even if he didn’t use drug anyway. How fucking dare that bitch…

 

‘... and some other drugs like....’ Mingyu closed his eyes and frowned. Those were not party drugs. He was given the hard stuff that addicts take. And not only one type. He needed to know why. With the amount of pheromones he released that night, people would know his intention right away. But still, the rape drug? And all the other drugs? Why?!

 

‘I need to assure you that nothing happened. I was waiting outside for you and I manage to stop them from doing anything.’

 

‘ _Them_? How… How many were they?? HOW MANY??!!’ He was shaking now. A few days in Korea and this happened. Nothing like this ever happened to him back in Europe.

 

‘I took care of them. They’re already…’

 

‘ANSWER ME KRIS!! HOW MANY???’

 

‘Four. Three omegas and an alpha.’ His breath was heavy. His chest pumping so hard he felt suffocated. He couldn’t remember anything. What did they do to him? What did they do to him BEFORE Kris discovered them? Did they manage to do anything? Did they do anything to him??? What…

 

‘You are safe now. The doctor managed to pump out all the drugs out,’

 

He never thought he would hear that about himself. Drugs being pumped out of his body. Never in his whole life, had he touched drugs. He might drink regularly, and he might be sleeping with different partners every night, but he would never even dare to touch those powders. That was the one line he would never cross. And now, the doctor had to pump those damned thing out of his system. Everything seemed laughable. Who would’ve thought.. who would…

 

‘Pathetic.’ Yeah… pathetic losers. They probably knew he was a noble. Like he would fuck them. _Pathetic...pathetic…pathetic_

 

‘Mingyu-shi, you need to calm down.’

 

‘You know what?? Fuck you. FUCK YOU AND YOUR OMEGAS! LIKE I WOULD…’ Mingyu felt his chest narrowing. He couldn’t breathe. He needed air but he wanted to let his thoughts out. He needed to release… he needed to make it clear…‘like..I w-would…even..!!’

 

He felt a hand on his left shoulder and flinched. Disgusting! How dare!!!

 

‘Hey Mingyu-shi, it’s just me!! Here, breathe!’ Finally there were some emotion in the young butler’s voice. Mingyu looked up at his companion and took some desperate breath into the paper bag. He felt himself calmed down after a while, a hand moving in circles at his back.

 

‘The doctor prescribed some anti-anxiety pills. Just in case. And some anti-depressant… Just in case.’ Mingyu closed his eyes and nodded. ‘They’re in the drawer. Please take them only if you need them.’

 

‘The apartment’s is on the east side, I checked the area. It’s the safest place around here.’ Another nod. ‘There are four police boxes, and the apartment has CCTV and autolock. There are securities guarding the whole building.’

 

Mingyu finally released the bag from his mouth. ‘And don’t worry, I didn’t tell your family.’

 

*****

 

Wonwoo gasped desperately for air as he opened his eyes. His body was still shaking. He had that nightmare again. At the alley. The alphas circling him. He sees them every time he closed his eyes. Every single time. Up to the point where he was afraid to close his eyes to sleep and tried to stay awake for a few days.

 

He searched frantically for his pills on the bedside table and found it. With his hands still vibrating violently, he managed to open the lid and took out two pills. He swallowed them and leaned back on his bedrest, trying to catch his breath and relax. He felt his heart beat slowed down and closed his eyes. After a while, he shook the bottle of pills and looked inside. He was almost out. Which means he either had to see the doctor to get another one, or finally had to take his sleeping pills because he can no longer calm himself down if he wakes up like this again later.

 

He stared at the other bottle he hid in his drawers. He refused to take this because it meant he was too weak to even sleep. That he couldn’t do anything without any help. But it was either that, or going out to the hospital. And he would rather die than go outside.

 

He thought he was getting better. He slept just fine at the hospital. The nightmares started the day he got back home. And it continued to hunt him every night, causing him to wake up crying and screaming for help. And his shaking wouldn’t stop, even when he kept staying awake. It drained him off his energy, making him sleepy again so he began to take those pills to calm his nerves.

 

Gulping a few drops of water from the bottle, he looked out the window to see the dark sky, before turning to look at his watch. It was 3 a.m.. He was sweaty from the nightmare and needed a bath. Everyone should be asleep so he should be able to go to the bathroom without bumping with anybody.

 

He didn’t have enough courage to see them yet. He needed more time.

 

Slowly opening his bedroom door, he tip toed towards the bathroom. This had been his routine for the past few weeks. He managed to avoid both his parents and siblings, going out to the toilet early in the morning, and late at night when everyone was sleeping. And also eating the food his mom left in front of his door once everyone was out of the house. It was hard to do so at first, he refused to get out of bed but after a few begging from his mother to eat, he finally decided that starving himself to death would not change anything.

 

He heard some voices from the first floor which stopped him from his track. They were not his parents.

 

It can’t be… the alphas?! No, he wasn’t giving off any scent anymore! They shouldn’t be able to find him! He’s at home! Did they break in?

 

His body froze from the memory of that night. His whole body shaking again even though he had taken those pills. This can’t be happening. Not again. He won’t be able to handle it again. He would die.

 

‘Wonu-yah… is that you?’ He jumped at the voice. They were calling him. They knew his name!!

 

‘No!!! No more!!! Leave me alone!!!’

 

‘Wonu-yah!!! What’s wron-‘

 

‘STOPPP!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!’ He heard footsteps getting up the stairs, heading towards him. Realizing that he was out of his room and was vulnerable, he ran. Back into his room. Locking the door behind him and sat with his back against it to block them from coming in, in case they managed to unlock the door. He sat down with his knees near his chest, covered both his ears and prayed. That they will go away.

 

‘Wonu-yah…’

 

‘Stop!! Stop!!’

 

‘Won-‘

 

‘SHUT UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!’

 

‘My son…’ he froze. That voice... ‘It’s okay son… it’s appa. I’m here. I’m won’t let them hurt you…’

 

His dad was crying. He could hear it from the shaky voice. His mighty dad was crying. Because of him.

 

‘It’s okay Wonnie, you’re safe now. Appa will protect you. I  will always be there for you. It’s okay now…’

 

He remembered that name. His dad used to call him Wonnie when he was little, when he would run to his dad to cry for every little thing. And his dad would carry him and wipe his tears before comforting him with a hug. And he found himself longing for that hug.

 

‘Wonnie, appa loves you. Appa loves you no matter what. I will protect you until I die you hear me? Appa loves you…’

 

He could hear the man breaking down on the other side of the door. It broke his heart. He felt hot tears flowing wetting his sleeves and his chest tightened. He was sobbing hard enough he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. That was all he wanted to hear. That they still love him even when he was dirtied. That they think nothing less of him even after every thing that happened to him.

 

He longed for that. For the love and safety of his parents.

 

All he ever wanted was to be able to feel safe again.

 

 

 

‘Wonu-yah, honey, breakfast is ready…’ Mrs. Jeon knocked lightly to tell her son to eat. Last night must have been really hard for him. Everybody was awoken by the scream in the middle of the night. His younger sister even got out of bed to sleep with her because she was worried. And her husband, he fell asleep in front of Wonwoo’s room after crying his eyes out. Everyone was tired.

 

Things were not going well in the house. Her other children kept asking what was wrong and why they haven’t been able to meet Wonwoo even though he was already home. They kept on pushing, Bohyuk even got mad for the lack of response and ran away from home for a few days. Every one needed a break so she finally asked her husband to send their children to her parents.

 

She took a deep breath. She was really reluctant to leave her son at home alone. He needed her but he would probably not eat if she was still at home. She tried the door. Although she knew it was going to be locked, she was hopeful that he would finally let her in. There was no response so she tried opening the door anyway.

 

To her surprise, it wasn’t locked.

 

And there he was. Her precious son, all bundled up in his blanket while lying on the bed, facing away from her.

 

‘Aren’t you hot, honey?’ She asked gently, not to startle her boy. The room was humid, hot, yet her son was all covered up. She looked for the remote and switched on the air-conditioner, making sure to open the window a little to let the hot air out. She put his breakfast on the table and stood there. Just watching her boy.

 

‘Honey…’ she placed her palm on his left shoulder and gently caress it with her thumb. She sat down behind him and laid back, spooning him. Her precious baby boy.

 

He got so thin.

 

She placed a kiss on his head and just sat there with him, caressing his head lightly, just like she always did when he was little. She heard his soft breath and closed her eyes. He must be sleeping. Last night must have been terrifying for him too. _Especially_  for him.

 

Why did it have to happen to him? Her child? Wonwoo had always been a good boy growing up. Minus the constant naughty pranks he and Jun pulled when they were little, Wonwoo had always been the good son. He never throw tantrums, helped her out whenever he could, he never even gone through the rebel phase. The closest he ever got was dressing all emo but he never did anything dangerous.

 

Why did it have to happen to him?

 

She remembered what she heard last night. Wonwoo was screaming about being dirty and disgusting. He had a hysteria maybe. Nobody knew what happened but he was screaming all night while her husband calmed him down from the outside.

 

‘Wonu-yah… Eomma just wants you to know that… Eomma loves you. You’re not disgusting. You’re not tainted…’ she whispered. She hoped he can hear her even while sleeping. ‘Everything will be okay. You’ll be okay. We’ll make it okay. I’m not giving up on you.’

 

She heard heavy breathing coming for her son. Was he having nightmare again?

 

‘It’s okay. Eomma’s here. Shhh…’ she patted her son’s back lightly, hoping to ease the fear.

 

‘I’m… sorry.’ She heard the breath getting heavier. He was sleep-talking.

 

‘Shh…’

 

‘Eomma…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…’ he was not sleeping. He was awake the whole time.

 

Wonwoo was tired of his nightmares. He was tired of getting through all this alone. He wanted help. He wanted his parents. He did not know how long he can handle it anymore.

 

‘I’m not…’ Wonwoo was struggling with his breath. He couldn’t speak clearly, ‘I’m not… I’m…’

 

‘I know… it’s okay. It’s over…’

 

‘No… I’m not… a beta.’

 

‘I know…’

 

‘Eomma… I’m omega…’ he was sobbing so hard he thought he could faint. He couldn’t breath properly and had to take deeper ones because it felt stuck in his chest. ‘I’m not… beta…’

 

She nodded in understanding. This was all her fault. She knew she was cursed. Her family was cursed. That she couldn’t give birth to betas, only to omegas, and with strong scents as well. Yet she and her husband wanted to believe. When Wonwoo’s eldest sister presented, they had expected it. But then, Wonwoo’s younger brother presented, yet Wonwoo still hadn’t, they were hopeful. That he might be able to live as a beta after all. And when he turned 17, and his youngest sister presented, both her husband and her was delighted that Wonwoo didn’t present. They were happy that he got to live like a normal beta, be whatever he wanted to be without anything to hold him back. He will have all the opportunities his brother and sisters will never have.

 

They thought she was not cursed after all. Or that maybe, Wonwoo escaped his ill-fate.

 

They should have known that it was impossible.

 

They should have known but they chose to ignore it.

 

Now their son had to pay the price.

 

‘I’m sorry honey… Eomma’s sorry…’

 

‘I’m not beta... I’m sorry…’ she hugged him tightly. This was not his fault. He was the victim of their ignorance. If anything, Wonwoo should blame her, not himself. Her son did nothing wrong. It hurts to hear him blaming himself. She felt herself tearing up but tried to hold it in for her son. She had to be strong. ‘I’m sorry eo-eomma…’

 

She rocked him gently while rubbing his back. She kept on giving his son light kisses on his head to calm him down. He was shaking really violently and she could do nothing to ease the pain. ‘I’m dirty.’

 

‘No honey, you’re not! Don’t say that… never say that.’ She turned him towards her with ease. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheek bones protruding. He was so skinny it hurts. ‘You’re my beautiful son. The only dirty ones are those damned alphas. Okay? You’re not dirty.’ She held his face in place and nodded her head, asking him to do the same. He needed to nod. He needed to understand that.

 

‘I’m claimed… I’m his…’

 

‘That doesn’t mean anything!  Look at me Wonwoo. We’ll break that bond. We can. And I will kill him. Or her. I will cut off his fucking dick, pull out all his teeth and blow his head off with a rifle.’

 

Wonwoo nodded. He knew that was all talk but he felt safe. He finally felt safe. He let his mom wipe off his tears and hugged her stomach,  wanting to sleep in her embrace. She was warm.

 

He smiled to himself. What she said was serious but it was really funny. ‘Eomma, you just cursed.’

 

‘Ommo… I did? You didn’t hear anything.’ She hugged her son back. He was smiling and making jokes again. That smile that she missed so much. A few more days and she might be able to convince him to finally get out of this room and walk around the house.

 

‘You’re such a badass…’

 

‘Where did you think you got that trait from? You whimpy father?’

 

Wonwoo managed to laugh at that one. She called him whimpy. Wow.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another depressing chapter for you readers. But don’t worry, I won’t let this be depressing any longer!! Wonwoo’s finally letting himself get help!   
> And gasp, Mingyu! As promised! Being in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Mingyu looked around his new room at the alpha dormitory. Everything was in place. His desk all clean, his bed made, his wardrobe all neat. Perfect. He should walk around the campus now to explore. 

 

After that incident, he decided to live in campus where he was sure it won’t happen again. He still own the apartment though, but he might use that for other stuff. Not to sleep with omegas, that’s for sure. Beta, maybe. But he might have to reconsider that. Considering he had no experience sleeping with betas. And courting them is said to be hard since they can’t detect pheromones so he would have to sweet talk to convince them. It was a lot of work for a mere one-night stand. And he have to prepare the males too. Not to mention some can’t handle alphas in bed so he would have to be extra gentle. He wondered if betas are worth all the extra work.

 

Maybe, if he was _that_ desperate.

 

‘Urghhh so bored.’ He laid on the bed. He wanted to explore but he was not in the mood right now. He wanted to party. Unfortunately he knew no one. The new term starts in a few days so he might need to find something to do to fill his time in the meanwhile.

 

Meaning he needed to go out after all. 

 

Just as he was opening the door, his next-door neighbour did the same. Talk about good timing.

 

‘Hey. Are you the new guy?’

 

‘I just moved in yesterday. Nice to meet you. Kim Mingyu, 1st year medic student.’

 

‘Owh hi Mingyu! I’m Lee Seokmin. Or Dokyeom. Whichever’s better. I’m 2nd year medic. Haven’t seen you around campus though.’

 

‘I transferred here. Just registered this term.’ Mingyu stared at the guy. He had a very bright smile. It was too bright. And the name seemed familiar.

 

‘Hey, I knew a Kim Mingyu!’ Well, that was random. How should he react to that?

 

’Owh! It’s a common name… I think…’

 

‘Is it?’ Seokmin wondered and looked back at him, thinking about something. ‘Owh you need a tour or something? You know the place?’

 

‘Owh. Haven’t been around yet.’

 

‘Wanna join me for a jog?’

 

Mingyu thought for a bit. That might be a good idea since he haven’t been exercising since he got here. And he needed a tour. And a friend. So yeah. ‘Gimme a minute to change.’

 

 

So there was a man-made lake near their dorm. Apparently that was where every students go for a jog since it was surrounded by a mini park. And some other dormitories were located near the lake so a lot of people gather here for all sorts of activities. He saw some people having their dates, some playing their guitar while others painted... this was good. He should be able to meet some people here.

 

‘There’s our department! And next to it is the university’s hospital.’ Seokmin pointed out to the tall building located at the very end of the campus. They had been jogging for only 15 minutes so that means that their dormitory is not that far. He should be able to make it to class even if he wake up ten minutes before, if he run. ‘Are you hanging in there?’

 

’Owh yeah. This is nothing.’

 

‘Nice! How bout we go to other part of campus?’

 

‘Lead the way.’ Mingyu looked around, making sure to remember some places he found interesting. It would be nice if he can find somewhere isolated to make it his secret hiding place for when he needed to get away from everything. Back in his old university, he would go to the small wood near the campus to sleep. But the park here seemed too busy to be his secret place.

 

’This is the Performance Arts Department!’ Mingyu stared at the unique looking building and wondered if Seokmin skipped all the other departments. Because he saw a lot of buildings for the last half an hour but the older did not say anything. 

 

‘Owh nice building. Wait, are you going in?’ He tried to stop the other. Weren’t they suppose to tour the campus?

 

‘I need to see someone for a bit. Wait here.’ Mingyu nodded and waited outside, looking around the department. He thought he saw another beautiful building not far from here. They went passed it though. Maybe he will come back here if he have the chance. Mingyu had always been drawn to buildings. He appreciate good architecture, but he was not the kind who can draw those straight lines and mind the littlest details about a particular building. It was just not his strong point. Anatomy and the human body is. That was why he chose medicine over architecture.Nevertheless, he still enjoys learning about it. Just not taking exams and writing reports about it. 

 

‘Sorry to keep you waiting!’ Seokmin returned with a really big smile on his face. ‘Needed to recharge.’

 

‘Girlfriend?’

 

‘Boyfriend. I wish.’

 

‘Awww….’ He patted the older’s back and gave him a big hug. Besides the one girl he dated in middle school, he never had any lovers so he would never understand the pain the older must be feeling. Committing yourself to one person is a stupid thing to do but apparently some people would go the extra mile and even hurt themselves to do so. 

 

That was why Mingyu was hugging the guy. Not because he felt bad for him not getting his dream guy, but because he found him stupid. But he didn’t need to know that. ‘So I guess we’re going back now? You only wanted to come here right?’

 

‘Aishh!! Who said…’ Seokmin pushed his hand away and hit him lightly, his face although still had that smile, clearly gave away his embarrassment. ‘You…’

 

Mingyu laughed at the man’s antics. He liked it. Somehow the communicating with people in his own native language gave him some kind of warmth, sort of a welcoming feeling. He thought it was only his family who act all touchy and familiar because the only other people he spoke to besides his maids is Kris and that man seriously needs to chill. Maybe, if all people here talks and acts like this senior, he would not mind staying here for a long time after all. 

 

Except for omegas though. 

 

He still have no interest in Korean omegas. No matter what language they speak or how they act. No way.

 

‘Let’s go somewhere to eat first.’

 

‘Sure! Where?’ Mingyu was excited because, food! The most important thing in life besides sex is food and now that he might give up on the former, he only had food to rely on to survive his university life. He wondered how many canteens and cafes this whole campus has? And which one has the best coffee?

 

Walking alongside Seokmin, he got more excited when he realized they were heading towards the beautiful building nearby. That beautiful building. ‘The Architectural Department has the best café! Owh and there’s the Architectural and Engineering’s library.’ Seokmin pointed towards a modern-looking glass building. He could see the inside filled with bookcases and people studying with their notebooks and headphones. They looked so cool. He wondered how the medic’s one looks like. Not as grandeur, probably.

 

‘Owh wow. You’re right. This is definitely good.’ He was awed by the interior of the café. It was like a book cafe decorated with pictures of modern buildings, yet  cozy like a cottage, with a twist of urban design. 

 

‘Wait till you taste their coffee. I’d like the simple Americano.’

 

‘I’ll have that too.’ He spoke to the waitress and leaned back on the seat, eyes wandering to capture all the design. Maybe he can incorporate some of the ideas to his apartment. ‘You know, you look really familiar.’

 

‘Really? Like who?’ He asked. The other also reminded him of someone but he just couldn’t remember who. And that was weird because he didn’t have many Asian friends back there so he should remember where he had seen this face. Unless… ‘Are you from Anyang?’

 

‘Owh!!! Right!!! That’s it! I used to live with my grandma in Anyang!!!’

 

’Oh.My.God. Lee Seokmin from Sunflower class???’

 

‘I thought I knew you! Yaah Kim Mingyu! What the hell happened to you? You’re a giant now!’ Mingyu clapped excitedly with Seokmin. They were classmates back in kindergarten! Both of them were the underdog back then. He was small and the other was a game-freak. They were not close but didn’t have problems with each other either. He remembered the one time they had to act in a play, and he became the monkey while Seokmin the banana tree. And that was the only time they had anything to do with each other.

 

‘Why are you my senior?’ Mingyu wondered. They were supposed to be in their first year since he was not held back in any way, and the system in Korea was pretty much the same with his university so…

 

’I skipped a year in high school! Cus I’m smart.’ The man gave him a satisfied smirk and Mingyu rolled his eyes playfully. Out of all the people, he met his old classmate first. Things were looking really good. He won’t have to go through the awkward conversation phase since Seokmin seemed like a really friendly guy. And he wouldn’t have to try to impress the guy since they are technically already friends. Time to let loose then.

 

’So Seokmin-sunbae. Where do I go to have fun?’

 

‘Like a park or something?’

 

’Like a bar or something.’

 

‘Lemme guess. Omega-hunting?’ Seokmin raised one of his eyebrows. That question reminded him of one of his close friends.

 

’More like beta-hunting.’

 

‘Beta??? Why???’ Seokmin had this really shocked face that Mingyu half-expected. Alphas searching for betas, who wouldn’t be shocked?

 

‘Personal interest.’ He smirked. Maybe he wouldn’t have to give up his sex-life after all. This could all work out.

*****

 

Wonwoo got out of his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He was a bit thirsty and wanted something hot to drink. And his mom just bought his favourite hot cocoa today so he decided to make those. It was a few hours past midnight so he made sure not to make any noise to disturb the others.

 

He heard the noise again. The same voice he heard back then. But this time, he tried to calm himself down and peeked from the stairs. Because his mom told him it was just the late drama playing at night. And indeed, it was, the television staring at his sleeping dad.

 

Wonwoo continued to walk down the stairs quietly, not to wake his old man. He took out his mug, and his dad’s grey one, and made two cups of hot cocoa. He then brought them, one by one because his right hand was still in a cast, to the living room and placed them on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa besides his snoring dad. The sudden movement woke the man who quickly looked around the house before noticing his son right next to him. ‘Aigoo Wonu-yah’

 

Wonwoo smiled at the man. This was their first meeting after Jun told them about the incident. His other family members just returned home from his grandparent’s house and Wonwoo still hid in his room because he needed a little time to prepare himself mentally. 

 

His mom thought him how to hide his scent because he refused to go out of the house as is. Because he didn’t want the neighbourhood ahjummas to talk about him, the only beta of _the_ omega family. It was enough that they talk about his siblings being all flirty when all they did was having stronger scent that attract more alphas then they should. He didn’t want them to start talking about him too.  

 

The first time they went out was to see the therapist to get his medicine. Then they gradually went out for groceries and for lunch or dinner but that was the just the two of them. All the while, his other family members stayed at his grandparents.

 

Yesterday, his mom finally asked him to talk to his dad to give him a peace of mind and Wonwoo promised to try. And today evening, everyone returned home.

 

Apparently, ever since his old man learnt about what happened to Wonwoo, he had been keeping watch of the house. He would try to stay up before ending up sleeping downstairs anyway. And wake up early in the morning to go to work, and repeat it again every night. Just so he could make sure no one would be able to break-in. And it affected his aging body.

 

‘Appa, I made you hot cocoa.’

 

‘Aigoo...Our Wonnie... you’re so considerate…’ Wonwoo smiled at his old man and passed the drink to him. The man took a slurp and he saw tears dropping into the beverage. ‘It’s so good.’

 

’Appa, you’re spoiling it.’ 

 

‘Aigoo, sorry. Eheh. What am I doing… I need a tissue.’ The man took off his glasses and searched for the tissue box. Wonwoo took the one on the dining table and passed it to his dad, ‘You need to sleep.’ He said while gently massaging his dad’s shoulders. Every single night for more than a month, that must have been hard for him.

 

‘Yes, yes. Don’t worry about me Wonnie. You should go to sleep, it’s late.’

 

‘I’m okay now. Eomma brought me to see a therapist. Sorry for worrying you…’ his dad nodded and the tear continued to flow while the man kept trying to dry it. He held Wonwoo’s head, kissed his forehead and pulled it down for a hug. ‘Appa, my neck hurts. Not comfortable.’

 

‘Gimme a few more minutes.’

 

‘Then you go upstairs and sleep.’

 

‘Yes. Then I’ll go upstairs and sleep.’

 

 

Wonwoo heard his younger sister gasped and pretended not to hear it and continued eating his breakfast. She was running towards their mom and kept on pointing towards him before running to the back and opening another door forcefully. He let out a sigh when he heard another pair of footsteps following her to the dining.

 

‘Oppa!!!’ ‘Hyung!!!’ Both of them screamed loudly and Wonwoo cursed on the inside. He was hoping for a quiet ‘first’ meeting but it seemed that was not possible.

 

‘Oppa!!!’ ‘HYUNGGG!!!’ they repeated again, as if he didn’t hear them the first time. They were not surprised by his scent so he figured his parents told them that much.

 

‘Be quiet and eat your breakfast. Don’t you need to go to school, Seulgi?’ His mom scolded them and Wonwoo cleared his throat, smirking at his sister’s pouting face. His brother ran towards the table and sat right in front of him, his bed hair sticking out. 

 

‘Hyu-‘

 

‘And you need to get ready for your part-time job.’

 

’Eomma, come on!’ his brother complained and after a deadly stare from his mother, gave up and made his way towards the bathroom. ‘You better not hide again or I’ll kill you.’

 

‘Jeon Bohyuk!’

 

‘FIIINEEEE!’ he rolled his eyes and walked behind Wonwoo’s chair towards his destination. Wonwoo, not wanting it to be awkward later, pushed his chair backwards to hit his brother, making him slipped a bit. ‘HYUNG!!!’

 

’What did eomma said?’ His dad finally spoke after reading his newspaper. 

 

’He hit me!!!’ Wonwoo noticed the playful death glare his brother was giving him and smirked in satisfaction. He was really glad they treated him like this instead of pitying him. His parents asked him if they could tell his siblings about what happened and Wonwoo agreed, minus the part of him being sexually assaulted. Although that should be given since he was forcefully marked, the thought of it being conveyed to his brother and sister word-by-word was too much for him to bear. He’d rather them imagining all sorts of scenarios than making it clear that he was raped.

 

That being said, Wonwoo was actually very nervous about eating breakfast together today, afraid that his presence would make breakfast really awkward and silent, with all of them having to mind their words around him so he was really, really glad that they acted the way they were.

 

‘Oppa, are you going to stay here for a while?’

 

’Yeah… maybe for a few more months.’ He replied awkwardly. After a long time not talking, speaking to his bubbly younger sister proved to be hard work. Thankfully she was satisfied with the short answer and continued eating her breakfast in silence, something she rarely do. 

 

This term, he decided to take a time off to heal and the university allowed it. His scholarship however, was a goner. Because he was now an omega so he did not fulfill the qualifications of the scholarship which was only for betas. And so, he would use this term to think about what he would do later in the near future.

 

‘So you should help me do my homework.’

 

‘You should do that yourself.’ His mom scolded her and she glared back at her. 

 

‘Fiineee! You should help me _with_ my homework.’ She retaliated and hugged his hand to beg. He pat her head and hugged her back, just because he missed her. Speaking of which, he forgot their gifts!! He even bought each of them something from Seoul and he forgot to bring them home!

 

’Aah… I forgot your shoes!’

 

‘You bought me shoes??? Really???’

 

’I forgot to bring them! Mianhae…’

 

‘If you’re talking about that big green bag, I have it in my room. Jun gave it to me.’ His mom casually interrupted while putting fried eggs on his plate.

 

’That’s it!! Thank god!! I bought you and appa something too!’

 

’What bout me?!’ He heard Bohyuk scream from the bathroom.

 

‘Nothing for you.’

 

‘YAAAHHH!!!’ Wonwoo laughed at the reaction and continued eating his breakfast. Jun… he didn’t reply any messages that his best friend sent him ever since that day. He needed to tell him about his decision to take the term off to rest. And to thank him for the gifts.

 

And also to ask him not to worry and give him some time because Wonwoo really wants to get better.

 

And if he didn’t mail the guy, he was positive Jun would go into panic mode and start stalking him via his mom, just like he always did back when they were younger.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finally decided to come out of his shell!!! After months of him having to relive his trauma frequently, he deserves a break. But his road to recovery is going to be a long and bumpy one so be prepared!
> 
> And just fyi, Mingyu's attending the same campus with Wonu so they'll meet. Don't worry. Only a matter of time ^^


	10. Chapter 10

 

Mingyu got out of the shower and dried himself off. Today was probably the worst one he had. After playing that hard to get, the guy dragged their make out session, pretending to be all innocent and stuff, and wanted to stop after the first round. And yes, Mingyu knew he was pretending because the guy was one of the notorious ones in the club he frequent, and after hearing lots of stories about him, Mingyu wanted to try him. But it was so bad he didn’t even know why other people like it so much. He definitely didn’t get his reward for the long flirting he had to do just to get the man back to his place.

 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom but  to his annoyance, the man was still there, sleeping like he deserve it. Owh no he didn’t. And Mingyu will never allow anyone to sleep on his bed, even his buddies back in Europe. Nobody sleeps in his bed.

 

‘Hey, get up. You need to leave.’

 

‘Urmm… just tonight… I’m really tired.’ The man replied weakly and Mingyu rolled his eyes. What in the world made him that tired?

 

‘Nope. I enjoyed our little fuck session but you need to leave.’

 

‘But it’s really late… And you were really rough…’

 

And who’s fault was that? Mingyu wanted to add. They could have done it in half an hour, maybe less. And no, he was not rough. Because the man kept begging him to slow down and Mingyu got so annoyed he actually stopped trying to enjoy himself and settled with letting the man came before taking care of himself in the shower. They were only together for a quick fucking session, not love-making. What’s with all the betas telling him to slow down and stuff?

 

Mingyu cursed himself. Every fucking time. It’s so hard to get them in bed, so hard to get rid of them. And they’re not even worth it. For the past few months, he had been sleeping around with betas instead of omegas but not once, had he really got the satisfaction he craved so much. The after-sex too, instead of the sweet smell of the omegas lingering around, there was only the smell of sweat and cum. And that was really _plain_.

 

And to think that he had to study a lot on how to hook up with their kind, like pick- up lines, and even had to hide his scent so those annoying omegas won’t gather around him trying to get his attention while he work on getting the betas in bed. He might had enjoyed the attention back then, but not now. Now it’s just burdensome.

 

‘Get out.’

 

‘Seriously? Can’t I even take the couch?’

 

‘Nope. You’re a good fuck but I want to rest alone now. Leave.’ Mingyu picked up the shirt and pants on the floor and threw it at the guy who still refused to get up from the bed. He went to the bedroom door and opened it wide, waiting for the guy to finish putting on his clothes. ‘What are you waiting for?’

 

‘Jesus fine.’ The guy rolled his eyes and out of the room. ‘Asshole.’

 

‘If you need money for the cab, I’ll give them to you.’

 

‘I don’t need your fucking money motherfucker!’ He heard the door slammed and pulled his sheets of the bed to replace them. This is tiring. So much work. Just for sex. He missed his sex buddies back there.

 

Sex was not fun anymore. It used to be his stress-reliever, now it’s just… stress.

 

He sighed. He maybe he should stop living like this and focus on his studies. If he can keep himself busy, then he won’t have time to think about sex anymore.

 

That’s right. Starting tomorrow, he will stop hunting.

 

Starting tomorrow, he will throw this bad boy image of his and become a new person.

 

Starting the next term, he will be so focused in his studies he won’t even have time to sleep around.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo started over. He was now a freshman omega taking literature. Why? Because although not written, no company would hire an omega architect. Just like none would hire omega engineers and doctors. It was just the way it is. Society deemed omegas to be the lower class and Wonwoo would rather spend his time taking a degree he can actually use to work instead of a degree he liked but will be useless for his future.

 

That was the only thing he did not want to risk. His future. Not after all his effort to get his life back together after the incident.

 

He also had to move out of his old dorm because that was the beta/alpha dorm and he was now an omega. Living there meant spending everyday with alphas around him and just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Not that the university would allow it even if he wanted to.

 

So that was why he had to do this.

 

New course, new environment, new friends.

 

But Wonwoo had never been the type who easily make friends. It was never a problem for him because Jun was always there to do the job for him since they had always been a set since the first time they met each other.

 

However things had change now, and although he would prefer to spend the first week of the new term in his room, he wanted to challenge himself to make new friends. They would be his new course mates and neighbours from now on so he should at least know one or two friends he can hang out with.

 

He woke up all optimistic about today but unfortunately, things did not go as well as he had hoped.

 

Just like the one he had experienced two years ago in his old dorm, the morning of the first day of orientation saw the new residents divided into smaller groups to do ice breaking activities together. Wonwoo was optimistic at first seeing the members of his group of six, four female omegas and another male, just like him. Unlike the alpha/beta’s, omega dorms shelter both genders because sexual relationships between omegas are not allowed, by both the society and the law.

 

Everything was smooth at first, until one of them inquired about his ‘mate’. They had caught the alpha’s scent on him and refused to let it rest, no matter how hard Wonwoo tried to avoid the topic. They were expecting some sweet love story between two young lovers and when Wonwoo lied and told them they ‘broke up’, he was called a foolish omega for mating ‘too early’. He let it slide because it was only one person in the group.

 

But during the course of the day, he realized people were whispering between themselves around him and come night time, he realized rumors about him had spread like wildfire. And the story changed so much that he apparently had to ‘mate’ because he got ‘pregnant’ during high school and he now further his studies after abandoning his ‘child’. Everyone knew the guy in the rumor was him because he was the only freshman with an alpha scent.

 

Wonwoo decided to skip orientation altogether after that. He spent the rest of the week at the library, leaving early in the morning and returning late at night. He also realized it was better to hide his scent altogether until the rumor died down. Although not hopeful, he could always try again once the bond breaks completely.

 

Things would only get better from here. Hopefully.

 

Today was the last day of orientation and Wonwoo got back earlier than usual. Although he liked to read, spending all day at the library for a week was too much for him. And since everyone would be out partying, the omega dorm will be empty of freshman omegas so he can get some rest.

 

He entered his room and jumped on the bed, looking around his room. Everything was so quiet. Back in his old room, he could hear his next door neighbours talking, and people walking outside, there were always some sort of sound which he first found annoying. Now, he just missed those noises.

 

He knew that the thick walls if the omegas dorms was for privacy especially during heats, and for security so their scent will not leak outside. Which was also why there were wall fence surrounding the territory and the strict rules of no alphas/betas allowed, even family members. But all those things also meant isolation from the outside world.

 

And Wonwoo felt lonely.

 

He looked at the ‘presents’ left by his friends in his room. Jeonghan helped placed them when he moved Wonwoo’s stuffs from his old room. There was Hansol’s favourite headphones on his desk, Minghao’s nunchucks on the bookshelf, Seungcheol’s leather jacket that Wonwoo sometimes borrowed, and a life-size cardboard cut-out of Jun giving him the look and calling him lazy emo face. He missed them so much.

 

Except for Jun, he hadn’t get in touch with everyone since the incident. The last he heard about them was from his best friend who messages  him daily. Seungcheol just had his winter internship, Minghao moved to an apartment outside of campus, and Hansol failed two subjects and barely passed another two. That boy always worries him.

 

 _Knock knock._ Wonwoo jumped a little andfroze. Even though he knew the omega dorms are the most secured place in the whole campus, sudden noise like that always caught him off guard.

 

‘Wonu-yah, can I come in?’ It was Jeonghan, the only omega he can call a friend. Or something close. They only ever hang out together when Seungcheol brought Jeonghan for their hang out sessions, and Wonwoo never really talked to the older privately. Their interaction only consisted of them smiling at each other as an acknowledgment whenever they meet outside.

 

Owh, and the days he spent at the hospital trying to recover was the first time they were together without other people. Which made it even awkward for Wonwoo. Because whenever he sees Jeonghan, he would be reminded of how weak he was back then.

 

‘All my old notes and books. Should come in handy. And… this is uhm… the omega handbook everyone got at omega school. Thought you could use it.’ Wonwoo tried to smile. Omega handbook. What a laugh. What is there to know? Your body changed and now you can have babies. And you get into periodical heats and wait for someone to claim you. Why do you even need to go to a special school to learn all that?

 

He said thanks anyway and put all the things on the shelf. Nobody knew what to talk about and Wonwoo was dreading the silence. ‘You’re not going to the party?’

 

‘I’m thinking of skipping… I’m kinda tired today.’ He answered softly and pretended to yawn. He really just wanted to be left alone right now.

 

’I’ll be going then. Let me know if you need anything.’ Wonwoo nodded and gave the older a forced smile. Once the door closed, he stared at the handbook. He already skipped to the part of being claimed so this would be no use for him anyway. He hid it inside a drawer and proceeded to take off his shirt to shower. Looking at the mirror, he ran his hand on the scar at his lower right neck. The scar stopped throbbing months ago and it seemed to heal well. Hopefully it will be gone by the time his bond breaks. According to his mom, as long as he and his mate stay away from each other, the bond will weaken and break completely. And it takes about three to four heats before it does. And since he has yet to get his heat, Wonwoo figured about a year would be enough so all he should do now was wait.

 

He heard the door opened again and paid no attention. Jeonghan must have left something.

 

‘Wonwoo…?’ That voice.

 

 Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest here, you guys forgot about Hoshi right?


	11. Chapter 11

 

‘Wonwoo…?’ That voice…

 

Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

Wonwoo froze. He totally forgot about his Soonyoung after the incident. A lot have been going on and he forgot the man lived here too. His heart was beating loudly he could hear the thumping. He gulped, too afraid to look back.

 

‘Wonwoo you-‘ he knew. Of course he knew. Wonwoo might be able to hide his scent outside but the moment he got back to his room, he let loose. So Soonyoung knew. That they are now the same kind. And that he was marked.

 

Wonwoo lowered his head. He couldn’t muster the courage to look at the other he always adored so much. The one he once called his lover.. ‘I…’

 

‘Owh…’ he heard the soft whimper and felt his face burning in shame. He quickly covered his body and tried to ran inside the bathroom, wanting to get away. He managed to get the door knob before feeling a tight hug from behind him, the smaller one burying his face on his shoulders. ‘I thought you hated me. I thought I did something wrong.’

 

‘I’m sorry… I couldn’t…’

 

‘I saw you around but I thought I was wrong. That my mind was playing tricks on me.’

 

‘Stop. Soonyoung. I can’t…. we can’t…’ he wanted the man to let him go. They are both omegas now, they can never be together. He realized he was being cruel when he cut contacts but he didn’t ask for this fate. He always pictured them both having kids,  four kids, in a big house he designed in the suburbs, Soonyoung being the bubbly mother he is and him, the cool father. They would go on dates when the kids are sleeping and go for family picnics on the weekends. And they’ll spend the rest of their life teasing and making fun of each other until they grow old and wrinkly.

 

But that was no longer possible.

 

‘You found someone else...  I’m glad…’ he heard the shaking tone and sighed deeply, trying to hold his tears. This is wrong. It wasn’t like that. He didn’t find somebody else! There was always just him!

 

‘No… This is…’ he didn’t want to say it. Anything but this. It didn’t matter if Soonyoung hated him but he would never let the man know about what happened.

 

‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t do this… You’re already someone’s…’ Soonyoung was trying to hold his tears while releasing his hug. Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly. It wasn’t like that. He didn’t throw the omega away for someone else. Soonyoung shouldn’t be crying.

 

_Don’t cry… please…_

 

He wanted to make his squish better. He wanted to turn around and wipe those tears away. He wanted to kiss it better. He hated when the omega cried. He wanted to tell Soonyoung that he loved him, that he wished they could still be together even after he presented. He wanted to tell Soonyoung about his present but only after the bond was broken. Because although it was not possible, he wanted their relationship to stay the same. It was wishful thinking but it kept him going, ‘This was not mutual…’

 

‘W-what?’

 

‘Forced…’ he swallowed hard. His throat felt really dry after the words left him. He felt his whole world collapse. He just lost Soonyoung. This is the end. Soonyoung will never look at him the same again. A violated omega who got marked.

 

‘Wonwoo…’

 

‘Let me go… please…’ Wonwoo dropped his head in defeat and pulled Soonyoung’s weak grip away. He didn’t want to try to explain. He just wanted to be alone. ‘Leave me alone…’

 

‘I didn’t kno-… I thou-… Wonwo--‘

 

‘Please…’ Wonwoo heard footsteps going back slowly and the door slammed shut. And he just stood there, right in front of the bathroom door, trying to hold his tears. He promised himself not to cry anymore but this was really hard. Soonyoung… his Soonyoung…

 

Wonwoo dropped on the floor the moment he felt his knees weakened. He shouldn’t feel like this anymore. He shouldn’t feel useless but it was hard. He remembered every word his therapist told him back in his hometown. That he was a survivor. That he shouldn’t feel weak.

 

But his world was falling apart and he could just hear it crashing.. And he couldn’t see anything. Everything was dark. Why was everything dark???

 

No. This was all in his head. None of this was real.

 

But it was. He just lost his love. He already lost his passion. He already lost his friends..

 

He hated this. He hated all of this.

 

His friends, his room at the old dorm, his days playing basketball, his tutor sessions with Hansol, sleeping with Jun, going on dates with Soonyoung….

 

He missed them. He wanted them back!!! He wanted his old life back!!!

 

He needed to calm down. His heart was palpitating and his chest hurt so bad. He was gasping for air. He needed his medicine. Which one should he take? Is he having a panic attack? Anxiety attack?? Depression?? Which one??? There were too many pills!!!

 

He grabbed one with the blue cap and tried to read it but everything was blurry. Was it he crying? He shouldn’t cry. He promised.

 

Giving up, he took three pills and swallowed it. If he took the wrong one then be it. Nothing could be worse than the reality he was facing.

 

Wonwoo sat there silently, trying to distract himself. The drug was working, he could feel his heart slowing down… too slow that he could not hear anything besides his own breath. The silence was suffocating.

 

He got up and entered the bathroom. He needed a cold shower to calm his head.

 

Twisting the tap, he sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and stared at the wall.

 

He hated this. He hated being an omega.

 

 

He didn’t realized it was already late until he got out of the bathroom. It was dark outside and the clock showed a little past nine. He got back around four.

 

Sighing, he took out his phone. He changed his mind, he needed a distraction from what happened today. His therapist told him to talk to someone about these kind of things and that someone could only be Jun. But today was the orientation party and his friends were probably either partying with the freshman, or hanging out in someone’s room.

 

He looked at the last message he received - Jun asking him whether he would come to the party at his old dorm and Wonwoo replied no.

 

Maybe he would go anyway. He missed his friends and today was the only day omegas are allowed to be at the alpha/betas, even spending the night there today would not be a big deal. Today was his only chance to hang out like they used to.

 

Grabbing his coat and locking his room, he dashed out, not wanting to spend another minute there. He avoided looking at his surrounding so he would not risk seeing Soonyoung or Jeonghan on his way out.

 

But that was not the only ones he should have avoided.

 

Once he made eye contact with some freshman omegas from his dorm, also on their way to some party, he saw the mocking in their face. Jealousy, mixed with disdain and disgust.

 

‘Catching another alpha?’ One of them asked him and the others laughed. Wonwoo ignored them and hid his scent. They only knew him because of the damn scent.

 

He walked as fast as he could, taking the longer route through the park so he wouldn’t meet anymore annoying freshmen. He only stopped once he was around the dorm’s vicinity. The music was pumping and he heard people laughing. Looking up to what was once his room’s window, he saw that the light was on. Someone had already replaced him.

 

He shook his head and took a deep breath. _It’s okay. Change is good._

 

_You guys partying tonight?_ He messaged Jun.

 

_Naahh… Don’t feel like partying too. – Junie_

 

Wonwoo almost jumped excitedly at the reply. That meant that he can just hang out with them like old days tonight. He looked at Hansol’s room and saw the lights were off. Maybe they were in Jun’s, or Seungcheol’s? Theirs were at the back so he couldn’t really see them. And he wanted to surprise them, making a grand entry. But he would hate to just go inside and try each room because he might bump into someone he knew while wandering and he didn’t want to have to explain his  situation.

 

_What’re you doing?_

 

_Hanging out at Minghao’s. Wanna come? I’ll pick you up! :D – Junie_

 

Owh. Minghao’s. That’s outside campus…

 

Wonwoo felt his heart starting to beat faster but quickly controlled his breathing. It wasn’t even the same part of town so he had no reason for the flashbacks but… right now he just didn’t trust anywhere outside campus. Anything could happen out there. Anything.

 

_Have fun! I’m going to sleep. Tiring day._

 

With that he put his phone inside his pocket and walked away. He had no business here now, might as well just walk around to clear his head.

 

 

*****

 

The music was so loud Mingyu got out of bed. It was orientation night and had he been the same Mingyu he was last year, he would have been down there, dancing and making out with those desperate omegas. But he promised himself to change so he decided to stay in. Tonight would be his first challenge in rebranding himself as the hard-working, no-party Mingyu but unfortunately for him, the medical department throws the best orientation party in all of campus. And people were already getting drunk and he could smell the sex pheromones slipping in his room, faint enough for him to not be affected yet strong enough for him to notice.

 

Opening the door out of curiosity, he heard the music thumping and a few moments later, saw a couple making out against the wall. The alpha was trying hard to unlock his room and Mingyu felt like laughing at the pathetic attempt. He returned back to his room and sat on the bed. Everyone had something to do and he was, alone.

 

He could just go back to his apartment and watch some TV shows.

 

Or…

 

 He can try to get through tonight and gain some sort of accomplishment.

 

Deciding to go for the latter, he got into his sportswear and jogging shoes.

 

Exercising would not be a bad idea. He would get to train his body and prepare for the basketball match next month.

 

Heading out, he almost gagged smelling all those pathetic omega’s pheromones. Pathetic. Really pathetic.

 

He started running but realized that the main road was filled with drunkards so he had to take the park. There were a few more there too, but at least they were sitting around instead of walking and that made it easier for him to go through.

 

After a good hour or so, he stopped to catch his breath. It was damn cold and he hadn’t been exercising during the term break so he got tired easily.

 

Mingyu looked around the park and noticed that no one was there. It was also quiet, which was surprising considering every dorms were organizing parties. He walked towards the lake and noticed some benches. It was still early so the party would still be going on. He should rest for a while before continuing his work out until around midnight before returning.

 

He took a long and deep breath, just enjoying the cold night air. The reflection of the light hitting the lake was really breathtaking and he could just imagine sharing the view with someone.

 

_Blop_. He heard a dripping sound. It sounded like a pebble being dropped into the water.

 

_Blop_. That is certainly a pebble or a stone dropping into the lake.

 

Mingyu got up to look for the source. Maybe asking the person to leave because he, or she, was disrupting his peace. He did not have to look for long though, as the person was just a few steps away from him.

 

It was a man, crouching beside the lake, collecting pebbles. He was not being noisy so Mingyu decided not to say anything and just watch. He was curious as to what the man was doing, he could only see the back of the man.

 

The man stood up again and started to throw the pebbles. His body was angled weirdly and Mingyu wondered why before it hit him. The man was trying to stone skip, but that was not the way to do it.

 

The man was not doing it right. It was frustrating to watch, but funny at the same time.

 

After a few more attempts, the man crouched back again and started to recollect more pebbles. He then sat down completely and threw the pebbles he collected with full force, not even trying anymore. He apparently gave up.

 

Mingyu smiled at himself and decided to join the man. Maybe teach him how to do it.

 

He started walking towards the figure before stopping. The man just stood up and turned back, his side facing Mingyu.

 

And he was damn beautiful. No, beautiful was not enough to describe him.

 

He was ethereal.

 

His smooth and milky skin...

 

Those cold, sharp eyes…

 

That nose…

 

That sharp jawline

 

And gulp, the man just looked up.

 

His neck was begging to be licked.

 

No Mingyu. Stop.

 

Mingyu didn’t realized he was staring until he saw the man looking around with a panic around his face. He only managed to caught a glimpse of his full face before the man started to run away, leaving Mingyu to catch his breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

What just happened?

 

*****

 

Wonwoo ran as fast as he could towards the omega dorm.

 

He made a mistake. He should never have wander around alone.

 

He thought he was alone near the lake. Nobody was there so he decided to spend his time alone.

 

But someone was watching him.

 

An alpha was watching him.

 

He couldn’t see the alpha but he knew he had to get away.

 

He entered his room and locked the door, making sure to lock the windows and let down the curtain. He should be safe now. He was already indoor.

 

No alpha can come and get him now.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 


	12. Chapter 12 [M]

 

Mingyu stared at the back of the man who was looking at the lake. He was so tall, looking elegant in his brown spring coat and black turtle neck shirt. He took a step towards the man, two steps, three steps, until he was almost able to touch him with a lift of a hand.

 

‘…’

 

The man turned towards him, staring at him with those cold eyes. His features very sharp, as sharp as his gaze which sent electrics to Mingyu’s whole vein, traveling down his spine. Towards his groin.

 

Mingyu swallowed hard, their eyes locking together.

 

‘Mingyu-shi…’

 

His eyes widened at the mention of his name. ‘You… you know my name…?’

 

The man smirked and took a step closer to him, and Mingyu retreated back. The tension between them so high, he wanted to attack and bite the slim man right there and then. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, the man on top of him, still staring. His felt warmth on his groin area but was too captivated by the pale beauty over him to do anything about it, ‘I know what you want…’ he purred seductively, licking his lips.

 

Mingyu felt the thin fingers rubbing his already hard crotch very slowly, almost torturous, making his eyes shut in frustration. But he dared not to say anything, afraid to scare the man away. He gripped the earth beneath him and bit his lips, trying to hold his moans, trying to hold himself together. He wanted release. He wanted to fuck that tight hole.

 

‘Touch me Mingyu-shi…’ the man begged and Mingyu gladly grabbed the man’s hair and pulled it backwards, exposing the neck. He sucked on that soft skin, hungrily leaving marks all over. ‘I’m so wet…. Mingyu-shi…’

 

The man grinded on him, rubbing their hard-ons together desperately. He kept on moaning, arching his back sexily while his hands kept on exploring Mingyu’s back. ‘I want you inside…!!!’

 

Mingyu pushed the man onto the ground, turned him on his stomach and pulled his hips up, making him stand on all fours. He tore the pants with one swift motion, revealing that sweet, sweet hole. So juicy and wet. So tight.

 

 _I’ll make your wish come true baby. I’ll make you scream my name until you lose your voice. I’ll fuck that wet and tight hole so hard you can’t even walk_.

 

He placed his cock at the entrance, the hole twitching, ready for him. He closed his eyes and…

 

 

Mingyu opened his eyes to his alarm clock. It was already 7 a.m. and he was back at his dorm room. It was all just a dream. A dream he had every night since that night.

 

‘Damnit!! Just a bit more!!! Urghh!!!’ He noticed his rock hard erection and cursed inside. Every single time he would wake just before he entered the man! It was so frustrating!

 

He was so sexually frustrated he had to do it in his dreams and yet, he could not even reach his climax there.

 

Mingyu got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take care of his morning wood. He turned on the shower and start moving his hand back and forth, demanding orgasm quickly. He made a mistake of imagining the stone skipping man to reach his climax though, because now…

 

‘Goddamnit!!! Not again!!!’

 

…he just knotted and he would have to wait a few more minutes before it shrink back.

 

 

*****

 

Second week of lecture, still no friends. He haven’t spoken to anyone in two weeks. At least, he haven’t had a real conversation in which the other party actually replied to him, in two weeks.

 

Wonwoo tried. He actually tried to look for some faces he never met before, hopefully someone who never heard of him, and talk to them, despite him being socially awkward himself. It took him all his courage to smile and introduce himself, but for now, nobody bothered to return it back to him. He only got an awkward smile and then silence. Then a few more minutes with them before they decided to move somewhere else.

 

He didn’t know what went wrong. Did he look intimidating? Did he sound creepy? Granted he had a voice lower than most people but that never stopped him from making friends up until now.

 

And even if it _was_  because of the rumor about him, everyone should be mature enough to know that rumors are not always true. Why wasn’t anybody giving him a chance?

 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had to take a class from a lecturer who was not that fond of him. Which was his fault actually. Because two years ago, he took the Creative Writing 101 as an elective under Mrs. Jung, and for each assignment, he and Jun kept writing about death just for fun. Because she hated it and Wonwoo loved to hear her sarcastic remarks about their works during the class. He passed the exam though, going 180 degrees and writing about kittens and the beauty of life, and got an A. He never saw her again. Until this year.

 

Her class was compulsory. And she definitely remembered him. And she called him during class hours to remind him to take things seriously, which exposed his name to the whole class.

 

Which was why he was now sitting at the very front of the class, alone, hiding his scent from the other omegas. Not that it would change anything, they already hate him for no reason. But he just hated it. He hated how other omegas and alphas were free to judge him from his scent alone. It makes him sick. As if he was not a real person with stories to tell.

 

Not that he would tell them even if they asked.

 

They can all just go to hell.

 

The bell rang and everyone had started to pack their bags. Wonwoo remained in his seat, still writing down what the professor was saying, taking his own time. He was in no rush. He always make sure he would be the last one outside the door, and the earliest one in. So he wouldn’t have to walk alongside the other omegas.

 

Lunch time was always the hardest for him in the past weeks. This was the time he usually hang out with Hansol or Jun, or in rare occasions, all four of them, but he had decided not to do that this year because he thought he would have made new friends and wanted to use the lunch hour to bond with them. And since he already said that to Jun, suddenly asking them to eat lunch with him would let them know his situation right away which might worry them.

 

So now, Wonwoo just buy something from the convenient store and eat alone at the park or anywhere nobody knew him. Sometimes he skip lunch altogether. The third lecture was cancelled today so he decided to go back since he was already done for today.

 

What should he do the rest of the day today? There was no assignments yet, and today was a good day too so he really wanted to spend his day outside. Maybe do some work out.

 

But the park will surely be filled with people and he really did not want to bump into his dorm mates. It would only ruin the good day.

 

But he really did not want to go out alone… And he hadn’t met his old friends yet to just casually ask them to hang out…

 

Wonwoo sighed. Maybe he should just stay indoors and watch some movies, or animes. Or just watch some random stuff on youtube. Or sleep.

 

The sound of silence broke him from his thoughts and Wonwoo realized everyone was already gone. He put all his belongings inside his bag, put on his earphones and blast the music. He switched off all the lights and went out the door. Just as he was about to take the left turn towards the exit, he spotted someone familiar. ‘Thought you didn’t come today!’

 

‘Jeonghan-hyung? Why’re you here?’

 

Jeonghan was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His hair was now short and pink. The sudden change of image from two weeks ago shocked Wonwoo whose eyes turned wide. ‘Wonu-yah! Let’s have lunch!’

 

Wonwoo looked around, thinking real hard whether to accept the offer or not. He never spend time with the older besides his days at the hospital so he doubt they will have anything to talk about. Just because he was Seungcheol’s mate didn’t mean Wonwoo get along well with him. But the past few weeks had been really hectic, mentally and emotionally, and Wonwoo really wanted to talk to someone, or even listen to someone’s voice talking to him. The isolation from the people around him was really starting to wear him. ‘Sure… the canteen?’

 

 

Jeonghan was feeling fancy today and had the cream spaghetti set and Wonwoo decided to go for the fried chicken. Just having Jeonghan there talking non-stop about his favourite menus made Wonwoo hungrier than usual, and he finally bought the famous custard pudding to go with his main dish. He didn’t even like sweet food that much.

 

‘So how’s the new course? Hanging in there?’

 

Wonwoo took a big bite off the drumstick before chewing it hastily. God he was so hungry! And the food tasted so good! ‘Boring.’

 

He heard a loud laugh from the older and felt a bit guilty. He should have commented on each lecture or something to show that he was trying instead of speaking bad about the whole course. It was Jeonghan’s major after all, and he just said it was not interesting. ‘I know that feeling. My favourite ones are only critical thinking and creative writing class. I hate all the others.’

 

‘You do?’ Jeonghan nodded and Wonwoo felt relieved that he didn’t offend the only omega who was willing to keep him company. He hated to admit it but he was really thankful for the lunch date. He never realized how much better the food taste when eaten with good company.

 

‘I only like to write. I hate poems and stuff like that. Do you think the authors were actually talking about death when writing about a curtain? Just where the hell did that came from?’ Wonwoo just had to laugh at that. Although he had yet to learn about the curtain of death the older was talking about, he never really get poems himself. He didn’t realized how hard he was laughing until a tear flowed out.

 

‘Yaah! Are you mocking me? It’s not even _that_  funny.’

 

‘I know. That’s not even funny.’

 

‘What?’ Wonwoo laugh again when he was hit by the older. How long had it been since the last time he laughed? He missed laughing.

 

‘Owh wait, my friend is here! Josh!’ Wonwoo froze in his place. A foreigner? He was already bad with the locals, let alone having to speak to foreigners. Why did Jeonghan invited him over? He heard the footsteps coming closer and sat still, trying to act normal. The guy or lady was an omega, based on the scent.

 

The guy sat besides Jeonghan and Wonwoo let a relieved sigh. He was Korean after all!

 

‘Hey Wonwoo! Nice to meet you! I’m Joshua Hong.’ Wonwoo smiled at him and introduced himself briefly.

 

‘Joshua’s taking social science and is doing research on omegas working in alpha/betas’ field.’ This time Jeonghan was doing the introduction and Wonwoo just nodded in admiration. That major seemed complicated, but he should applaud the man for studying it. Social science was really something Wonwoo find interesting, yet boring at the same time because there was never a definite conclusion towards the research topic. In the end, it only depended on how the researchers interpret the data and the conclusion made based on his feelings and opinions. So as much as it is interesting to read about it, Wonwoo always wondered why the course offered in the first place. It was not science per say, at least in his opinion, but it was still… explorable.

 

Wonwoo noticed both of the omegas’ hairs,’You both have pinks hairs! What’s the occasion?’

 

‘It’s a couple look! We’re making it official.’ Wonwoo almost chocked on his drink hearing that from Jeonghan. Official? Couple? What about Seungcheol? And omega-omega couple?

 

Jeonghan was laughing really hard at the reaction while Joshua smiled widely. The latter hit Jeonghan lightly, ‘Yah, you shouldn’t bully the guy like that. He almost chocked to death.’ Earning another set of laughter.

 

Wonwoo calmed himself down and took hard and deep breaths to re-control his respiration. After a few minutes he finally was able to breath easy, ‘What did Coups-hyung say about that?’

 

‘Pfttt… what can he say about it? A teardrop and he’s all panicky…’ Jeonghan stated bemusedly, making Wonwoo wondered how the _omega_  was okay with treating his _alpha_  like that. They seemed really close, not as if they were in a bad relationship, but Jeonghan did not show that much of respect towards Seungcheol like he thought all omegas do their alphas. Their relationship seemed more casual, like best friends, albeit them being mates. ‘Okay fine. He got all jealous and possessive so he also coloured his hair.’

 

‘Coups-hyung, in pink?

 

‘No, grey. Cus he’s such an ahjusshi.’ Jeonghan answered casually, face annoyed and Wonwoo laughed again at that. Sure, he always thought Seungcheol had this fatherly aura about him, but ahjushhi? ‘Okay, fine. Silver cus he thought it looked cooler than grey. It’s still grey to me though.’

 

‘I’d like to see that!’ Wonwoo said between chuckle. He would really love to! Grey-haired Seungcheol ahjusshi!

 

‘Well you’re coming to the games next two weeks right? I’ll make sure he sticks to the colour till then!’

 

If Wonwoo was reluctant to go see the basketball match then, he was looking forward for it now. Of course he was still a bit skeptical about being stuck in a room with all the alphas but Jeonghan and other omegas will be there, and Jun and Minghao too… so hopefully nothing bad will happen.

 

Hopefully.

 

Because he really wanted to meet his friends. Although he had no clue how to act around them after that incident. But he was desperate, so he will worry about it when the time comes.

 

 

*****

 

 

Mingyu looked around the lecture hall for a good seat. He still knew no one from this major and everyone seemed to already be comfortable in their own clique. Some alphas were eyeing him curiously, challenging him to join their group while the beta-only groups did not pay attention to his presence. After a lot of consideration, he decided to sit with the guy who was staring at the window. He was sitting alone and Mingyu really could not be bothered with making friends from this major since he would only be taking this lecture anyways.

 

Since he was not that busy this term as he had already taken most of the classes he had to take back at his old university, he got some free time. And since he decided to be the hard-working Mingyu, he wanted to fill his time taking other classes. Just his luck, Advanced Architecture II was right when he was free. And the lecture only requires him to write his thoughts on each session for credits.

 

It was perfect. He got to learn about buildings on his free time. It was basically just free credit hours!

 

Mingyu took his seat and decided to say hi. The man waved at him and awkwardly stared at the blackboard with nothing written on it. ‘Hey, aren’t you in the basketball team?’

 

The half-korean looked at him and nodded, before offering his hand to shake. Mingyu awkwardly accepted it, ‘Chwe Hansol. You are?’

 

‘Kim Mingyu. I’m in medic’s basketball team!’

 

‘Really? Cool! So urm… you playing this time?’

 

‘Yup! Guess we’re rivals then!’ Mingyu grinned excitedly and the other nodded shyly before turning his head to face the window again, leaving Mingyu by himself. The taller one was bored waiting for the appearance of the professor and wanted to talk but the other seemed to be in his own world. No wonder he was sitting alone. ‘So, Hansol, are you mixed?’

 

‘Yeah man. Half-korean, half-dutch.’ He replied lazily but turned himself to face Mingyu, who got excited at the word ‘dutch’. He started to speak in the language, hoping to break the ice, but only got a wide eyed Hansol staring back at him. ‘What language was that?’

 

‘Hrmm? It’s Dutch! You’re half dutch right??’ Mingyu returned the stare. Did he just make a fool of himself? He was sure he was speaking that language though, he had been speaking it for the last twelve years and was really fluent.

 

‘Dude, my mom is from America though. I can’t speak Dutch.’ Which left Mingyu flabbergasted. He _did_  just looked like an idiot. ‘But that’s so cool! What other language can you speak? German? French?’

 

‘Nope. Well, a little bit of those too but…’ Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck and avoided the twinkle on the other’s eyes. This conversation was not turning the way he had expected.

 

‘Cool man. Owh hey! You have fangs! That’s so cool.’ Which made Mingyu close his mouth and smiled at the man. He was very… _unique_. In a way. In a good way but it was kind of hard to keep up. Mingyu tried to find something more interesting to talk about. The professor seemed really late and he was now stuck with this Hansol kid, who somehow manage to expertly change the conversation topic each time he speaks. He had never met anybody like this.

 

Mingyu looked around, trying to find something to talk about. He then remembered something he had been very curious about. Something about one particular beautiful man he had met around the place some nights ago.

 

The man he met that night, it was near the architectural and engineering department. He didn’t look like an omega, and he was definitely not a performing arts students so he should be one of the other two. He didn’t look like a freshman either so this Hansol kid might have seen him somewhere. He _was_  someone that is hard to miss. At least for Mingyu.

 

‘So Hansol, have you ever seen a guy who’s like really slim and tall, and have this really pale white skin…’

 

‘Slenderman?’ Hansol interrupted Mingyu which caught him off-guard.

 

‘Slender who? No! I mean, yeah he’s slender but his has this sharp eyes, like a fox, or something like that and very sharp jawline…’

 

‘Something like a vampire? Are we talking about supernatural stuff? I never met any ghosts.’ Mingyu gave up and almost face palm himself if not for the professor rushing inside the door and apologizing for being late.

 

Looks like finding the guy was harder than he imagined.

 

 

 

 _To be continued_ …

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I don’t know what to say about that wet dream scene xD It was just so random but I just had to write it. Forgive my perverseness.
> 
> And Hansol is not really half-dutch, I think. I just made it up!  
>    
> As always, please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!!


	13. Chapter 13

 

‘Wonwoo, the office told me to remind you to register your heat.’ Jeonghan uttered as he opened the door slightly. Wonwoo sat up from the bed, putting his novel away. ‘You really need to answer their call.’

 

Wonwoo nodded lazily. He actually blocked the number, ever since they kept on bugging him to see the school’s therapist and counsellor. After that night, the police had to notify the university for their investigation which was why Wonwoo was allowed to take a sick leave for half a year without any additional fees and problems. They also provided him with free health care, which he really appreciated, academy responsibility and what not. The only downside was that they also want him to take care of his mental health which consist of him going for monthly check-ups. He was already fine yet they insisted for their own omega therapist to make that judgement, which annoyed Wonwoo.

 

‘I haven’t gotten mine yet…’ He notice the surprised face, ‘You seem surprise…’

 

‘No… it’s just… It’s already been more than 6 months since then.’ Wonwoo frowned. Yes, a few months have passed since that night. He stared at the older man, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. ‘Most omegas got theirs in their first three months so… I think it’s probably best to have a check-up.’

 

He realized the other was being cautious, as if he was trying not to pry that much, giving suggestion only lightly. He nodded weakly and gave the man a smile before returning to his book. He heard the door closed and stared at the ceiling. To be honest, Wonwoo was actually secretly relieved at not getting his heat just yet. In fact, he would love to not have it at all. If the attack caused him to not be able to bear children, then he would actually be thankful to his mate and attackers for messing his body that bad. Because now, the only difference between him and a beta was his scent. And he can hide that too, unlike other omegas.

 

This was perfect.

 

He suddenly got a crazy idea. If it was true that he will never get his heat, and he wish he wouldn’t, then the bond will only be like a protector against other alphas from approaching. Maybe, if he can find his attacker, lock him up, and visit him once a month, just enough to ‘renew’ the bond, he will get his sweet revenge. The alpha won’t be able to mate, and he will have his security against other alphas, and can live like any normal betas without any problems.

 

Wonwoo laughed just thinking about it. That really seems like a good idea. Except that it will never happen. He will never try to find the bastard. He will never even return to that damned place. If his attacker gets caught by the authority while the bond is still not broken, then maybe, he will consider doing that.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo made sure to wear a turtleneck and checked himself in the mirror a few more times. He kept on pacing back and forth, arranging his hair so he wont stand out, and rearranging it again so he will not look like a mess.

 

Jeonghan had been calling him, urging him to hurry up but he could not find it in himself to calm down. He will be with so many alphas in the same place, in a closed hall with only a few doors. He won’t be able to run away if anything…

 

‘You okay? The game’s starting in 30 minutes.’

 

His heart skipped a bit at the sudden voice. Jeonghan was finally peeking into his room. ‘Yes. Let’s go.’ 

 

‘You’re sweating so much. You need anything?’

 

Wonwoo tried to rearrange his breathing. This sucks. He was holding Jeonghan here. Maybe he should just stay in his room today. He will ask the other about the result later.

 

‘Hey. It’s alright. I’ll be there. Other omegas will be there, even the betas. The campus guards will be close by. Nothing will happen.’

 

‘I know… I just…’

 

‘You can stay if you want. I’m not forcing you to go.’

 

‘Can you give me a few more minutes? I’m sorry…’ Wonwoo searched for his cup to drink some water to calm his nerve. He then looked around to find his pills.

 

‘It’s fine. All games are the same anyway. Bunch of people running for the ball and shooting it in hoops. Nothing interesting.’

 

Wonwoo swallowed his pills quickly and laughed at Jeonghan’s description of basketball. He was not wrong.

 

*****

 

The game was already starting when both the omegas arrived. They took a seat right behind the bench, and looked at the score. The medic’s was leading and every one had a tense look on their faces. Seongcheol with a deep frown, Jun and Minghao all alert, and even Hansol, looking around for any openings. Wonwoo started to analyse the game, trying to figure out the opponent’s weaknesses and strengths. The players changed a lot from last year with many new faces he never met before.

 

Jun passed the ball after two guys tried to block him and Hansol was ready to catch before a blond, slightly chubby guy stole the pass from him, bringing it towards his goal and shoot it. And Hansol seemed frozen, his face in daze. He kept on staring at the blond, as if in a trance.

 

‘Yaah!! Chwe Hansol!! Get your head together!!’ Seungcheol warned the younger alpha, breaking him from his daze. He knew what just happened. The blond was an omega and Hansol was attracted to the scent. That boy really need to have a mate soon so he can focus.

 

‘Chwe Vernon Hansol you better focus or I’ll kill you!’ Wonwoo screamed from his lungs and notice the scared face on Hansol. The man searched the crowd for the familiar face and jumped in excitement when he saw he beloved hyung, cheering for him from the audience. He waved vigorously, running towards the bench, not realizing he was still playing.

 

‘Wonwoo-hyung!’

 

Just then, a pass was made which bounced on Hansol’s back, right into the opponent’s hand, who shot a 2-pointer right before the buzzer for the first half. Wonwoo could only hide his face in second-hand embarrassment.

 

 

On the other side, Mingyu looked at the guy who distracted Hansol enough for him to make that last shot. He must be someone important for the guy to act like an excited kid.

 

Owh… He was someone important.

 

He was the angel from the lake.

 

 

*****

 

The game ended with the medic teams’ lost and Mingyu was disappointed with himself. Nobody blamed him, even congratulating him for the MVP title, but it was not enough for him. If he had made that last shot then they might have won the game by a point. ‘Arghhh!’

 

‘Stop sulking and pack you stuff. We’re going to drink.’ Seungkwan, their team’s one and only omega commented before going somewhere. Mingyu took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards Seokmin.

 

He stopped when saw _the_  man. He was talking to the other team’s players and they were hugging him, acting all close with him. He wished the man would hug him too, because he really needed a hug right now.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo, 3rd year architecture student. Beta.’ Mingyu looked back at Seokmin, who was standing beside him since god knows when. He kept his gaze at Mingyu’s lake guy. ‘So he’s your sexy fairy?’

 

Mingyu smirked at the comment. He never called the man a sexy fairy. Well, maybe.

 

 _Jeon Wonwoo._  That was the man’s name. The sexy, sultry man who had been appearing in his dreams. Eventhough he was not familiar with Korean names, the name suited the man perfectly. ‘Want me to introduce you?’

 

‘You know him?’

 

‘I know Coups-hyung. The team captain and the alpha of his pack.’ Mingyu stared at the man again. So the other five people around him was a part of his pack, and there was at least two alphas. This was not going to be easy.

 

Seokmin raised one of his brows at the other. ‘Are you gonna pounce him right there and then?’

 

‘Pounc-? What are you talking about? Pfftt…’

 

‘You emitting an awful lot of pheromones. I get that you’re excited but you need to calm down.’

 

‘He won’t notice it anyway. He’s a beta right?’

 

‘But his alpha friends will. Don’t you know the basic when introducing yourself to an accomplished pack? Lower you scent to appear non-threatening.’ Seokmin lectured him and Mingyu just rolled his eyes. He never understood why he need to lower himself just to get to know someone, or join a pack with alphas. He was a noble so other alphas will naturally gather around with him as the leader. This was exactly the reason why he was, and always had been, either a lone wolf or a leader of his own pack. It was not him to be humble with his scent.

 

‘Are you even getting what I’m telling you?’

 

‘Fine.’ He decided it was not worth it and hid his scent. In some cases, in some RARE cases, being a beta really have its perks.

 

Seokmin seemed surprised, judging from his mouth hanging wide, ‘What did you do? Your scent disappeared.’

 

‘I hid it.’

 

‘You can do that?’

 

‘I’m a noble. I can do anything.’ he smirked in satisfaction.

 

 

‘Coups-hyuuung!!’ Seokmin called loudly as they reached the group of friends and opened his arms wide, hugging the man who pat his back lighly. ‘Dokyeom-ah! Good game!’

 

Mingyu stood behind Seokmin nervously. He needed to make a good impression since all the others were staring at both of them, even Jeon Wonwoo. ‘Mingyu, S.Coups-hyung, the team captain.’

 

‘Hey, you’re the MVP! Nice game!! I’m Coups, or Seungcheol.’ the man offered his hand and Mingyu shook it, smiling widely. He expected a hesitant and challenging welcome but the man was warm, and he liked it. The man and Seokmin talked about something and Mingyu stole a few glances at Wonwoo. He was laughing with the others, hand pointing to an embarrassed Hansol, and his nose was scrunched.

 

This was bad. Not only was the guy sexy as hell, he was also cute. And remembering how Wonwoo was collecting pebbles that night, he was also adorable.

 

If he has a great personality, Mingyu will be done for.

 

‘Mingyu?’ he felt a slight pat and looked towards the owner of the voice. Seokmin was smiling at him, but had a slightly firm grip on his shoulder, telling him to snap out of his trance. He realized Seungcheol was looking at him expectantly and he bowed slightly, showing respect as both a junior, and a new alpha, although he doubt the other knew about the latter. Seokmin then casually introduced him to the others, and each of them greeted him briefly, like it was natural of Seokmin to do so. Maybe it was. Seeing the guy was famous for being overly friendly.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo…’ He was quite surprised by the man’s deep voice, even more than his. From the beautiful face, one would expect a slightly higher tone, something like the omega with pink hair beside him. He was not expecting that bass.

 

‘I’m Kim Mingyu from the medical team.’ He realized he only introduced himself to the guy, and his voice seemed a bit shaky, very unlike the confident guy he was. That didn’t go unnoticed though, based on Seokmin’s and Seungcheol’s laughing.

 

_Jeon Wonwoo…_

 

He felt another pat on his back and again, realized he was staring. Seokmin pulled him a few steps behind, forcing him to look at the main alpha of the pack. He didn’t even realize he was heading towards Jeon Wonwoo if not for the pull. Being around the man just made him act out of conscious.

 

They talked for a while, something Mingyu had no interest in, but still decided to focus on listening. A few minutes later, Hansol joined in the conversation, catching him off guard. If the kid talk about him being an alpha, things would turn out bad for him. He would have to explain why he hid his scent, and he doubt Seungcheol would appreciate it, as he seemed like the over-protective kind, even more so when his mate was around. Thankfully the kid didn’t even notice it. Whether he didn’t realize Mingyu was one in the first place, or he just didn’t care. And that made Mingyu release a sigh of relief. But not before he turn head back to notice that Jeon Wonwoo was no longer there.

 

He looked around and saw the man heading towards the exit with the others.

 

Shit, if he let this chance slip, he might not have another chance! ‘I, urh… I need to use the toilet.’

 

*****

 

Wonwoo tried to stay calm but he kept feeling as if someone was watching him. He just wanted to get out of the hall as soon as possible and get some fresh air to calm his head. ‘Wait just a second, I need to give Cheollie something first.’

 

‘Owh yeah. I forgot my bag!’ Minghao told him before running back to the locker room. Wonwoo froze slightly, secretly wishing Jun would not leave his side.

 

‘Yaah! Minghao! Get mine too!’ He relaxed his muscle. He felt a gentle caress on his back and flinched a bit, slightly shocking his friend who had concern written all over his face. ‘You okay?’

 

‘Yeah… yeah. No. I just feel like someone’s watching. It’s nothing.’ He gave a quick look around and noticed his friend doing the same, only he was scanning the whole hall intensely. After ensuring no one was watching, he pulled Wonwoo behind him slightly, his hand gripping the other’s rather firmly. There was then an awkward silence between them, both not really saying anything. Not knowing what to say.

 

Wonwoo thankful for the affirmation and the other anxious for any incoming offense.

 

It was like middle school all over again.

 

‘You trying to act tough right now?’

 

‘I am stronger than you, emo face.’

 

‘You wanna fight me, brah?’ Wonwoo replied, earning a push from the other.

 

*****

 

Mingyu frowned at the sight. They seemed extra comfortable with each other. Were they dating? If Wonwoo was another omega, he would already be walking there, releasing his strong pheromones and the man would be all over him in an instant, leaving that Jun guy behind. But he was still lacking in beta dating, and he doubt just standing there lingering around Wonwoo would make the man run into his arms like there was no tomorrow.

 

He needed to do something.

 

Why was he stressing about this anyway? Did he not promise himself to focus on studying and bettering himself? Did he not just swore to himself to stop playing around? A month ago?

 

But this was different. This should be different. He never felt such a strong longing like this in his life. And he only knew the man’s name today.

 

‘Hey, this is for you.’ Mingyu pushed the hand on his arm forcefully, staring at the omega girl who was holding a piece of paper along with sultry gaze. He hid his scent right away and stared back, warning her to leave him alone. She took that as a challenge, and walked closer.

 

‘Piss off. I’m not in the mood.’ He growled, showing his teeth instinctively, making the omega stop her approach. He turned around and made his way to the washroom, wanting to wash off the disgusting trace of the omega’s touch on him.

 

He pumped the soap a few more time before washing his lower arm. He proceeded to scrub it with his nails vigorously before realizing what he was doing and washed the foam off, revealing a red forearm. ‘Dammit.’ He laughed slowly at how pathetic he was and splashed himself with the cold water to calm down. A few more minutes of intense staring at the mirror and he got out.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo?’ He was surprised and was really hoping the man sitting on the rail tapping his fingers was the said man. He was alone and Mingyu wanted to use this opportunity to approach him.

 

And behold, he was indeed Jeon Wonwoo, with his sharp and refined jaws, intense gaze, and milky neck, looking back at him. His throat bobbed as he swallowed and Mingyu gulped as a response. ‘Kim Mingyu, we met just now.’

 

‘Owh… yeah Mingyu,’ Mingyu simpered at his name being called in that deep voice, ‘from the medical team.’

 

‘Yes, you remembered. So, urm… are you done for today? Not celebrating or anything?’

 

There was a silent pause and Mingyu felt himself sweating from the lack of response, ‘We are… later.’ The man returned his gaze to the ground and then there was another silence.

 

‘Owh that’s great. You guys played really well! Didn’t expect that…’ Mingyu stopped himself halfway. Even if he talk about the team that way, the man was only there as a supporter. The conversation would not continue-

 

‘Yeah they’re great. They really improved a lot from last year. They were a bunch of wimps, especially Jun and Hansol.’

 

Mingyu grinned to himself. Wonwoo seemed to like talking about basketball. He should try commenting on today’s game.

 

‘YAAH! Who did you call a wimp?’ Mingyu heard the man laughed loudly and turned his head to look at the newcomer. It was none other than Jun, holding two cans of Coke in his hands, one for each of them. He felt a pang of jealousy and disappointment at their close relationship and his and the man’s short conversation. He saw Jun giving him a nod and replied back with a smile.

 

He returned back to Seokmin, wanting to cry his heart out. Although only in his mind. He would most likely only annoy the man, asking him to buy him food to make him feel better.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owh it’s Wonhui vs Meanie right now. I feel bad for Mingyu getting cockblocked by Jun :D  But he don’t like losing so don’t worry. He’ll try to get Wonu’s attention the best as he can.
> 
> We also get to see Mingyu's own trauma in this chapter. It didn't happen often as he's been avoiding the omegas but the man is still very much affected.


	14. Chapter 14

 

After much begging and persuasion, Mingyu finally got some information on Jeon Wonwoo. Hansol was really tougher than he thought. After finding about his new weakness that was the annoying Boo Seungkwan, Mingyu had the idea to exchange information. But still, Hansol seemed to be really protective over his hyung, much to Mingyu’s displeasure, and he seemed to be holding some important details.

 

But any information on the guy was important so he decided to let it go. Right now he knew that Wonwoo loves to read, and is most likely found in libraries at the novel section, or in his cubicle which Hansol refused to tell where. And that there were two people he should watch out for – Seungcheol, the main alpha who would most likely confront him if he messes with any of them, and Jun, the silent guy who would apparently just go ahead and beat him lifeless if he dare to mess with Wonwoo. And the latter seemed more dangerous, despite him being only a beta.

 

Although he already did not like the beta, the one thing that he really hate about that Jun guy was the fact that he dated Wonwoo back in middle school, and they were still as close even now. Despite being exes. And the fact that Hansol told him to not mind them acting weird together because they tend to be the only ones who get each other’s jokes.

 

On the other hand, Hansol also told him they were going hiking with the club in a few weeks. So that means, if he could only join that specific club and somehow manage to register for the trip before the deadline, he could be spending the three-day holiday with Jeon Wonwoo. And Jun. And the other members. And bugs, and other little crawly animals.

 

But Wonwoo would be there so it would still be worth it.

 

 

*****

 

Wonwoo peeked at his vibrating phone to see a message coming from none other than Hansol. The young alpha asked to meet him in front of the literature building where he apparently found some benches. Wonwoo wondered where that actually was because the only benches here was everywhere but in front.

 

After a whole lot of describing, he finally met the man, still oblivious of his surroundings with his big headphones. ‘Yah, Hansol. Why’re you here?’

 

‘Wonu-hyung! Let’s go to the basketball court.’

 

‘O..kay then. That was random but lemme just put my stuff back at the dorm.’ Nothing was ever predictable with this boy, and after not spending time with him for months, Wonwoo couldn’t help but to ponder upon how he managed to stand the boy’s hyperactive antics. Like right now, when he wanted to follow Wonwoo inside the omega dorm, and the next moment when he had this big disappointed face after seeing the empty omega basketball court that he insisted on going to.

 

‘We’re here. Are you gonna tell me what’s up?’ He gave the younger a look, half scaring him. Something was definitely weird. ‘Tell me or I’ll hit you.’

 

‘No! Okay. I thought my Boo was here and turns out he’s not.’

 

‘Your boo?’

 

‘Seungkwan. The omega?’ He gave Wonwoo the eyes, as if everyone should know _the_  omega called Seungkwan. Not satisfied with that answer, Wonwoo crossed his arms. ‘The blond? With the orangey scent and hot ass?’

 

‘Okay, now be less specific.’

 

‘We played together last match?’

 

‘Aahhh… the medic team’s player! Yahh!’ He hit the back of Hansol’s head lightly. ‘You dragged me out here to play cupid?? And Boo Seungkwan should be in their court, not here!’

 

‘But he’s supposed to be practicing alone at the omega court!’

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes in annoyance. What did he do to deserve this? ‘You think every omegas in the whole campus comes here to play? Each part of campus has their own omega gym dumb-dumb! Didn’t they tell you that during orientation?’

 

Then again, they probably did tell him. Hansol just never listens.

 

 

*****

 

Where was he?

 

After bailing on Hansol and leaving him in the hands of a confused Seungkwan, Wonwoo ran as fast as he could back. He did make sure to tell the other omega about Hansol’s lacking sense of direction and asked him to ensure his junior get back home safely so he should be fine.

 

But right now, he was the one getting lost. This part of campus was not familiar to him in the first place, and it also changed a lot in the past two years.  Wonwoo remembered going straight from the court, and turning left. He should reach a convenient store right now but he had been walking for a while and there was still not a sign of one. He saw a small stationary shop, and a café, which was not there when he came. And the place was filled with those sickening and nauseous scent. The alphas.

 

Where was he? Shouldn’t there be a map? A directory? He should turn back. Retrace his step.

 

Shit. He needed to calm down.They were looking at him. They knew he was scared.

 

No, focus. They wouldn’t notice him. He was hiding his scent. They wouldn’t. They shouldn’t.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Two alphas were coming towards him. Was his pheromones bursting out again? Like that night? Everyone else was also looking at him. This wasn’t happening again. Not again.

 

‘Wonwoo?’ He heard his name being called by an unfamiliar voice. He didn’t know anybody from this part of campus. He needed to get away, fast. He needed to run. Why weren’t his legs moving??!!

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo.’ Wonwoo flinched when he felt someone pat him on his shoulders and pushed the hand away, backing a few steps. ‘Hey, woah. It’s just me. Sorry if I scared you.’

 

Someone he knew?

 

‘Kim Mingyu. We met a week ago.’ Kim Mingyu. He remembered the guy. The MVP. 

 

This was humiliating. The man he just met saw him having one of his panic attacks. He was probably judging him right now, making assumptions. They always do.

 

‘You don’t look too good. Do you wanna sit down?’

 

‘I-I’m fine. Thanks. Mingyu.’

 

‘You sure?’ Mingyu was staring at him longer than he should, and Wonwoo felt really vulnerable. As if he was completely naked while fully clothed. He could feel all the other alpha’s attention towards both of them, staring, their eyes hungry for him, their hands just eager to touch.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo-sshi?’ Wonwoo realized he was starting to hallucinate and frowned. This was bad. He needed his medicine. He looked back at the taller man and Mingyu had a look of concern. Wonwoo hated that look. The look of pity. The one the doctors and nurses had back at the hospital every time they saw him, every time he walked pass them. ‘Hey. Look at me.’

 

_Look at me, boy. Look at me when I’m fucking yer._

 

_No…. No!!!_

 

Wonwoo felt a pair of hand on each side of his face, locking it in place. Panicked, he gripped each hand, trying to pry them away. ‘Jeon Wonwoo-sshi! Breath! In and out.’

 

‘Let me go!!’

 

‘In and out. Breath.’ Again, the voice broke him away from his flashbacks and his eyes wandered around him. Noticing the look everyone was giving him. This was really happening. ‘Hey, just focus on me. Here. Come on. Breath.’

 

It took a while for Wonwoo to readjust his breathing, all the while Mingyu guided him, distracting him from his surrounding. Once he was relaxed enough, the hands on his face disappeared. ‘I need to go back.’

 

‘Alright. You need to calm down first.’ Wonwoo nodded and took deep breaths, trying very hard to slow down his heart rate.‘You definitely need to sit down. I’ll get you some water okay? Or… you want coke instead?’

 

‘I’m fine. I just need direction back…’

 

‘You’re lost?’ Wonwoo nodded frantically. He wanted to go back so badly. Anywhere was fine as long as it was not here. Everyone just saw what happened and it was really humiliating. He just wanted to go back, take his pills and sleep. And preferably never wake up again.

 

Wonwoo looked back at the other. He was not convinced and still had the worried face. He needed to give a good enough explanation about his situation so the man will show him the direction without trying to hold him here. ‘I sometimes get panic attacks when I’m lost. Phobia. Just need a few moment to calm down and think.’

 

‘Owh? You get lost often?’

 

‘I’m bad with direction.’ He lied again. Anything was better than the truth.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Mingyu finally laughed a bit. ‘I’m not that good with directions either but I might be able to walk you back. If that’s okay.’

 

Wonwoo gave it a bit of thought. At least the he won’t be walking alone surrounded by all the other alphas. ‘Okay…’

 

 

 

‘Nice!!’ Mingyu noticed he sounded too enthusiastic and cleared his throat. To be honest, he was worried when Wonwoo pushed his hand away just now, thinking the guy hated him. But the man seemed out of focus and scared it just makes him want to calm him down. Who would’ve thought he would be that scared just by getting lost.

 

They walked in silence. Wonwoo kept looking around restlessly until Mingyu finally spoke. He kept looking down since, only listening and nodded when needed. Sometimes he also spoke, but only to answer what was asked, nothing more. Wonwoo seemed uncomfortable and that made Mingyu nervous. He usually never needed to start a conversation with strangers, nor had he tried to hold one longer than required. Among his old friends, they usually talk about omegas, and with the betas, about girls. Sometimes they also talk about cars and sports, but Wonwoo does not seem like he would be interested in that. Basketball, maybe, but Hansol said he only likes to play.

 

Owh yeah, books. He should talk about books.

 

‘So urmm… do you have a girlfriend?’ _What the fuck?_  That was not what he wanted to ask. Mingyu swallowed hard and peeked at the slightly shorter man. He was also taken aback by the question. ‘No. I mean. Boyfriend? Or whatever. I’m not judging. Omegas maybe. Omegas can get pregnant. There’s nothing wrong with dating omegas. Or boys. Whichever. Okay.’

 

Mingyu licked his lips. He just made it worse. Why did he have to be such a chatterbox? Where did his cool go? Wonwoo’s jaws were clenched and Mingyu really thought he was over. It would be overly dramatic but Wonwoo could be a jerk who hits people he hates. He _does_  have that cold, emotionless gaze.

 

His heart almost dropped when the other suddenly replied. ‘No. I don’t like omegas, and I hate alphas.’

 

He hates alphas. Mingyu felt his shoulders dropped. Hate is a really strong word but that could just be the way he talks. Or maybe he just have a very depressing personality. Mingyu doubt that though, seeing how happy he was with his pack. On the bright side, as long as nobody tells the guy about him being an alpha, he will never know about it, and he would still have a shot at this. And omegas… just thinking about them made him lose his temper. ‘Looks like we have something in common! I don’t like them either.’

 

Wonwoo looked at him, eyes wide probably surprised by the answer. He was studying the alpha and looked like he wanted to ask something, but turned his gaze back to the front, much to Mingyu’s disappointment.

 

He almost sighed before he noticed the other walking beside him. He had been behind Mingyu all this while and now, they were side by side. There were still silence but Wonwoo now had his face upwards, looking in front of them instead of on the ground, giving Mingyu a good display of his side profile, making him thirsty all of a sudden.

 

‘Do you always like to stare at people?’ It was Wonwoo who broke the silence, catching him off guard. Mingyu turned his head back to the front, feeling hot all of a sudden.

 

‘I’m not good with words.’ He heard a soft chuckle and looked back at the other. The man had a really nice half smirk, and it stayed there until their eyes locked with each other. ‘Wonwoo-sshi are you-‘

 

‘Owh we’re here! Thanks Mingyu-sshi!’ Wonwoo ran away from him, towards the main road. He waved at Mingyu, before disappearing completely less than a second later.

 

‘-gay?’ Mingyu sighed and wave back. He doubt the guy will get himself lost again in medical department, and he might not be able to meet him at the architectural class either. His only chance would only be the hiking trip, which he has yet to know the details.

 

 

*****

 

Wonwoo ran back to his room as fast as his legs could carry and sat on his desk. What happened today should not happen again. No one should be able to see him in that pathetic state ever again.  He should be able to bring his meds wherever he goes. He pulled out all his medicine, trying to fit the bottles in his pockets. It made his pockets bulged, and Wonwoo hit the table in frustration. Placing his head on the surface, he bit his lips, too tightly it almost bleed.

 

‘Wonu-yah?’ He jerked up when he heard the older omega’s voice. Standing up to face the man, all the medicine fell out of his pocket and Wonwoo quickly got down on the floor to collect them all before the other saw how many he had. ‘Can we talk?’

 

Honestly, he wanted to be alone. After everything that happened today, his mind was already in a mess. Talking was definitely NOT what he wanted to do right now. ‘I don’t feel like talking.’

 

‘It’s important.’ Before Wonwoo could reply, Jeonghan had already closed the door and sat on the bed, signaling him to do the same. Wonwoo held his annoyed breath and sat on the edge of his desk, wanting to put a distance between them. He did not want to be touched, just like he did not want to be near anyone right now. ‘Okay then. We’ll talk like this. Wonu, have you been taking suppressants?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘You don’t give off scents outside the dorm. And I’m not the only one who noticed it, everyone else does too.’ Wonwoo wanted to argue about that but held himself back. He wanted the conversation to be over quickly because he had other things to concern himself with. ‘You’re not going to say anything? Any explanation?’

 

‘I’m not taking it. And what I’m doing shouldn’t bother anyone. I can hide my scent if I want to, and all the other omegas should just shut the fuck up.’

 

He was referring to his damned classmates who were spreading rumors about him, ostracizing him. They were probably the one who kept talking about his lack of scents too, which was why Jeonghan knew it in the first place because he never had to hid it when with the older. Unfortunately, Jeonghan seemed to think Wonwoo was asking him to mind his own business, judging from the brief tensed look he had a few moments before.

 

‘Well, I’m only concerned about you. You said you haven’t had your first heat and yet you’re taking those pills. You will damage your body if you keep on-‘

 

‘I’m not taking the damned pills!!! I told you that!’

 

‘Scents just don’t disappear Wonwoo! And fine, even if you do have a prescription for it, you should not get more than a week’s.’ Jeonghan was accusing him of buying those stuff illegally. This was bullshit. He did not need this, today was already bad enough as it is. Wonwoo clenched his fist and headed towards the door. He almost reached it before Jeonghan pulled him back, making him sit on the bed. Wonwoo winced at the sudden force, pulling his wrist as soon as the man let go of his hand.

 

‘I’m sorry Wonu-yah,’ the man suddenly called him with a gentle voice, completely opposite of his action just now, shuddering Wonwoo who was still shocked. ‘You can’t keep acting like this. You’re not going to the therapist, you’re not getting your check-ups, and you’re taking suppressants. You’re going down a dangerous path.’

 

‘I did all of that. I spent half a year to heal. I’m fine!’

 

‘Then tell me why you’re not getting your heat yet.’

 

‘None of your concern.’ He replied coldly. All omegas are the same. Even Jeonghan. Always sticking out on people’s business. What does his heat got to do with the older anyway? Is him getting his heat meant that the other can get pregnant?

 

‘Wonu-yah. I’m not your enemy. I’m only concerned, as a friend. As a guardian. I know how scary it is to get your first heat. Even more for you since yours will be in the absence of your mate. But you need to let your body experience the first heat. I bet the doctors also told you the same thing. First heats are important for omegas.’

 

‘I know.’ It was impossible not to know. That was the first thing the doctor told him when he was at the hospital, and that was also what the police officers and lawyer talk about when they interviewed him, and that was what his therapist taught him during one of their sessions. Everyone was only concerned about his first heat, as if he could die if he didn’t experience it.

 

‘And I’m not taking suppressants. Believe me or don’t believe me, I don’t care. My heat will come when it comes and if it doesn’t then, lucky me. Can I leave now?’ Wonwoo stared at Jeonghan, challenging him to try and hold him here. Fortunately for him, Jeonghan seemed to already gave up trying to talk to him. Grabbing the chance, he walked right out the door, not bothering to lock it.

 

‘I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.’ He heard the man said before turning the corner and exited the damned place.

 

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stared at the building. His old department’s library, his safe haven. The place where he could spend all day just reading, in the private cubicle at the top floor, without any worries in the world. He missed those days. Days when everything was secured and in place. His friends, his passion, his future, his love life.

 

He wanted that. He wanted to experience, just a taste, of his old life.

 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the automatic door. The place was filled with alphas and betas, his old department’s students, but he should be able to conceal himself just fine. The first face that greeted him was old lady Han, his favourite librarian.

 

‘Would you look at that!! Jeon Wonwoo! Omo, what happened to you?’

 

He flashed her a simple smile to ease her excitement. He missed that too. The days when he would fall asleep in his cubicle until closing hours, and Mrs. Han would wake him up and scold him for holding her at work longer than she should. Wonwoo asked about his usual place and luckily, nobody ever goes up there to even be aware of the facilities so he could use them as he always do.

 

Lying on the bean bag and looking out the window, he closed his eyes, taking in the familiar smell of old papers and leather covers.

 

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo. I told you not to make me do this again! You never listen!’ He was awoken by the voice he used to get annoyed with. He gave her the usual grin, bowed his head for the customary apology, and headed towards the elevator for the first floor.

 

As expected, nothing can beat sleeping in his cubicle. He used the one at the furthest corner too often that even when he left his personal belongings there, it would still be there the next time he came. In fact, the diary he hid in between the old books last year was still there, much to his amusement.

 

He looked around the empty street. It was very quiet, very peaceful, just the way he likes it. There were some joggers, and some students walking home from burning the night’s oil, but apart from that, he was in his own world. Everything seemed really light, the air relaxing, the breeze calming. Wonwoo started to hum his favourite song, walking ever so slowly back to reality.

 

‘Won-Wonwoo…’ He fastened his pace. He knew that voice and he didn’t want to face the owner.

 

‘Wonwoo! Wait!’ Quick footsteps followed until Soonyoung caught his left arm, grabbing it lightly. ‘Wait, please.’

 

The man, his most cherished omega, had his victory smile on. He looked at the taller one, trying, obviously nervous to start spilling his heart. ‘How do I say this? I know things had been hard. I don’t know what happened to you but I know, I think I know, that you’re having a hard time. Okay now I’m repeating myself. Wait, let me calm down. Damn you walk fast. I know you have long legs but…’

 

Wonwoo stared at him. He was as adorable as ever, but that only made it harder for him to forget them. ‘Okay. Straight to the point, I still like you and I hope we can stay the same.’

 

‘We can’t be together Soonyoung. You know that.’

 

The smaller flashed a quick smile, a sad one before taking another minute to calm his nerves. Meanwhile, Wonwoo had already began his step back. ‘But we can be friends right? We can still hang out like we used to right? I like spending time with you.’

 

‘… I like being around you too.’

 

‘We don’t have to be lovers. We can be friends, or best friends.’

 

‘But I like you more than a friend. You should know that too.’ He looked at the red-haired omega. He made it really clear back when they were still together. ‘It’s hard not to want you.’

 

‘I, feel the same way. But… feelings change right?’ There was that bitter feeling left by the word. He doubt that. He never like anybody the way he likes the man in front of him, and he did not want them to change. ‘If it doesn’t then… we’ll figure something out.’

 

Wonwoo sighed softly. He wanted this really badly. He still wanted to touch that smooth skin, pinch that chubby cheeks and nuzzle on that soft-looking hair. This being in front of him still looks as beautiful as ever, as tempting to him. A forbidden fruit. Forbidden.

 

‘My mom, my omega mom, she left me when I was little to be with her omega lover. She was already mated with my dad, yet she ran away and had my baby sister.’ Soonyoung continued hesitantly. He never like to talk about it, especially to someone he cares about, afraid to lose them. The people back in his hometown shunned him for his mom’s actions, and he didn’t want that to happen here, not when he finally able to make friends despite his past.

 

‘I didn’t know that Soonyoung. I’m sorry.’

 

‘It’s okay. I hated her back then but I kinda understand why she did it but that’s not the point. The point is, we can make this work. If you still want to.’

 

It was the first time he heard of such things. Two omegas having children together. He knew it was almost impossible for them to get married, and once people starts to find out about it, life will get harder. And children, children born from two omega parents are usually defected, or stillborn. But to know that someone out there did it, and had a healthy child, gave him a bit of hope.

 

‘I’m not forcing you to do it. No. It’s okay. It’s illegal. I’m just saying I want us to stay the same. As friends if not what we had. I, I missed you. Goodnight then.’

 

With that, Soonyoung started to walk away, fast enough for Wonwoo to follow. The new omega stood still for a while, taking in what he just heard. He looked at the other’s back getting smaller as he got further. There was no way he was letting Soonyoung disappear. If things can stay the same for them, then he will make sure it does. Chasing after the man, he finally broke the silence, ‘let me walk you home!’

 

One of his favourite things about coming back from the library early in the morning was stumbling upon Soonyoung, who would also be coming home from practice after being scolded by the security guard. He would walk the omega home, acting like the protective lover, and wish him goodnight before returning to his own.

 

Now, things had changed but it would only mean that they can walk together, and there would be no goodbyes in front of the gate. ‘I mean, let’s go back together.’

 

 

_To be continued_ …

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… ENTERED ANOTHER PLAYER!! Mingyu got rivals everywhere. Our Wonu is kinda popular ya know *winks*
> 
> Wonwoo also had his first public panic attack and  a breakdown after holding it inside for so long! Which was unfortunate for Jeonghan.
> 
> So guys, what do you think about this chapter? A lot is going on with Wonwoo and I’d love to hear your comments on how he handled the situation. As always, thank you for reading and sticking with this story!


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus chapter because it doesn’t really affect the main storyline. I wanted to put this with the next chapter but it didn’t fit with the arrangement of the chapter. But I just feel like I had to write it so yeah, bonus chapter!!!

_*Warning: lots of swearing_

 

 

‘You, Kim Mingyu, done with omegas? Is this the end of the world?’ Mingyu rolled his eyes at his blond friend sitting across him with two other alphas. His high school friends were visiting Korea for a while and they decided to meet up for coffee to catch up. Somehow they ended up talking about that subject. Loudly, since no one would understand their conversation in a foreign language.

 

‘What’s wrong with them? They smell nice and taste good…’ his other friend with jet-black hair exclaimed while kissing the tips of his fingers. He probably already had a taste at the club or something, they always do, just like the past him would if not for that night. ‘Unless, you found someone…’

 

‘Owh shit, he did. He’s hooked.’

 

‘Who that pretty omega? You have a pic?’

 

Mingyu smirked and drank his coffee, enjoying their anticipation. He did not plan to comment on anything though, because things were still not going as he planned and that really hurts his ego because he always gets what he wants.

 

‘Don’t tell me… rejected??’ The blond guessed, making all his other friends laugh at him. ‘Someone rejected the noble alpha Mingyu. That’s the first! Damn Korean omegas are tough!’

 

He couldn’t bear seeing his pride being stomp like that. He was not rejected, yet. ‘First of all, I wasn’t rejected and second, he’s a beta so he’s harder.’

 

All of three of them stared as if he just said he believed in spaghetti monster. Granted, he was a little bit obsessed with the omegas, just like his friends, but he also appreciated betas’ beauty once in a while. He _might_  have been the craziest among his friends in his last days in Europe though, but that was just because he thought it could’ve been his last. ‘You’re caught by a proud beta?’

 

‘Mingyu, what happened to you?’

 

‘He a good fuck?’

 

‘What’s his name?’ The one in the leather jacket asked, already bringing out his laptop. He typed in the said name, asking Mingyu for the spelling and Hangul, and searched for any social media.

 

‘He privates them. It’s useless.’

 

‘You sure bout that? Let’s see, John Won-‘

 

‘Jeon.’ He corrected. But he doubted they’d actually find him.

 

‘He’s a third year? Owh, he’s kinda pale. So, his dp’s a fucking book? What is he? A nerd?’

 

‘He’s a nerd.’ Mingyu answered monotonously. Even if they could find his profile, they wouldn’t be able look at his pictures. Mingyu had been waiting for his friend request to be approved just to do so, and Wonwoo still haven’t granted him even that.

 

‘Let’s see what we got here. He’s quite manly, sharp features. Nice. Not my type though, but nice.’ His friend continued, the other two joined him as well. They were probably just guessing. There was no way they could know that. And Wonwoo is not nice, he is fucking, jaw-dropping gorgeous. ‘Owh… half naked pic!’

 

Mingyu gulped as the other two howled excitedly and remembered one important detail. His friend being a good hacker. Which meant that they might not be lying about that picture. But Wonwoo wouldn’t upload a half naked pic! He would never! He was supposed to be innocent! They were bullshitting him.

 

‘So smooth. His body looks like an omega. Damn that tiny waist.’

 

‘Gimme that!’ Mingyu had enough and took the laptop away, swallowing really hard at the said picture. He was disappointed but quite relieved that it was not the sexy picture he imagined. It was just a picture of him and his friends laughing at the camera, behind them a lake or a river of some sort. He was playing in the water judging from the water droplets on his naked upper half. Wet hair, smooth skin, tiny waist…

 

‘That’s just him swimming you sick fucks.’

 

‘He’s still naked and you were still excited.’ Mingyu growled at that, even harder when his friends took the laptop away from him. ‘He’s a bit skinny don’t you think? Can he even handle you with that waist?’

 

‘You might break him. Owh, wait. Did you give it to him? Is he tight? He looks tight.’

 

That comment really trigger something inside of him. He didn’t like them talking about Wonwoo like that. He was not just another omega he wanted to bang, he was Jeon Wonwoo...

 

Come to think of it, why was he attracted to Wonwoo? Yes, that beta was beautiful, and his voice was heavenly, and his supposed innocence tempting, but why he was occupying Mingyu’s mind, even the alpha didn’t know. All he knew was that he didn’t like how his friends were looking at Wonwoo’s naked photo. Mingyu grabbed the laptop, snapped a picture, closed the window and shut it down, glaring at them. ‘He’s mine.’

 

‘Chill man. No interest.’

 

‘So is he tight?’ The black-haired asked again, still pushing it.

 

‘I don’t know.’ He took another slurp of his coffee and stared at the raven, daring him to ask again. But they _were_  his crazy friends, and he just successfully made them more excited.

 

‘YOU HAVEN’T HAD HIM?’ the man screamed and the other two laughed along, much to Mingyu’s embarrassment. Other people might not understand what they were talking about but they were staring, that was for sure. ‘Why? Is he a virgin?’

 

‘I don’t know assholes! Does he look like a virgin to you?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Definitely.’

 

‘Alpha virgin. He looks like a top.’ Mingyu looked back at the picture he took. Wonwoo _does_  look like a top. But Mingyu was a top himself. That was a big problem. ‘But you can just corner him and use a bit of force right? They’ll give up when they realize you’re stronger. No worries. Always works for me.’

 

Mingyu had to agree to that. Based on his brief experience with betas, he knew that they always tend to be submissive once they realize he was the stronger one and refuse to bottom. But he could never imagine doing that to Wonwoo. Wonwoo was just, he just looks too fragile, especially after seeing him panicking.

 

‘Hey man. I got you.’ The raven, the party animal of the group, patted him suddenly. ‘He seemed like the one who likes to play hard to get.’ He handed Mingyu something in a small plastic case. ‘One of these babies and he’ll be like omegas in heat.’

 

‘The fuck are you giving me?’ Mingyu realized what the pills were. Aphrodisiac. ‘That’s rape.’

 

‘Yeah man. What the fuck?’ The blond backed him up. He too, was taken aback.

 

‘No, no. Hang on. I got these from someone. They’ll still be conscious, they’ll just wanna be fucked. Just use it after you got him to bed. No rape, just him being submissive. Got it?’

 

‘That’s illegal. You should know that.’ His other friend scolded and Mingyu just stared at the raven, burning holes into that empty skull of his. That was so low, and desperate. His friend just asked him to rape someone and tried to justify it. There was this sickening feeling in his stomach, remembering how the same type of drug was used on him that night. The alpha bastard who did that might well have been his own friend.

 

‘You’re sick.’ Mingyu threw the case to the wall, shocking not only his friends, but also the café staffs and their customers. He stood up and was ready to go.

 

‘Wait man. What the hell? It’s only a stimulant! Why’re you overreacting?!’

 

Mingyu grabbed the black-haired by the collar, ‘Don’t you fucking dare appear in front of me again. You got me? I’m leaving.’ He released the other and walked away, the blond following him.

 

What happened really made him wonder. If that night never happened, would he have agreed to the suggestion?

 

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stared at the red-haired fluff stuffing his face with ramen. His already chubby cheeks was filled with food, reminding him of a hamster. Wonwoo always wondered if those cheeks would still be as squishy.

 

He poked just to make sure.

 

‘What are you trying to do??’ Soonyoung screamed in between munching and hit his shoulder, sending him bursting into laughter. This man never fail to amuse him, and he still looks cute even while making that scary face. ‘Stop pinching my cheeks!’

 

‘Aigoo.. you’re so cute.’ Wonwoo continued his attacks even after a few hits from the smaller male. ‘You’ll never win against me.’

 

‘One of these days…’ again with the useless threat. Soonyoung glared at him before shifting his attention towards his unfinished ramen. ‘Aren’t you gonna finish that? Your lecture’s in 15 minutes’

 

‘I’m skipping this one.’

 

‘Again? Aren’t you skipping a lot?’ Wonwoo flashed him a smile and took his own bowl to eat while walking around the room. Soonyoung’s room was messy, his stuffs placed randomly all over the place. It was not dirty though, thank god for that. Wonwoo hates dirty people. Soonyoung was just too unbothered to arrange his stuff.

 

‘Wonu! You should take it more seriously! Jesus, why did you change your major if you hate literature so much…’ Soonyoung continued his complaints and Wonwoo turned a deaf ear as always. Nobody in the lecture would even care if he was absent anyways, and he only skipped those without attendance. It didn’t really mattered but Soonyoung is a diligent person so he couldn’t understand.

 

Wonwoo continued to look around, occupying himself so he wouldn’t have to answer the small squish. He opened the freezer and gasped at the amount of food inside. ‘Why do you have so many of these?’

 

‘Wonu, ten more minutes.’

 

‘Still not going.’ He took out the instant fried rice and showed it to the other, raising an eyebrow to urge Soonyoung to answer. The said man rolled his eyes in annoyance and slurp the last of his food.

 

‘Food stock for my heat.’ He muttered incoherently and Wonwoo had to ask the man to repeat again. He blushed when he finally got it.

 

Wonwoo had  never been with Soonyoung during his heat, only sending food before and after the week is over to make sure his lover was healthy. He never thought about what happened in the during that time because he was not allowed to enter the vicinity, and would always cut all contacts to give Soonyoung his privacy. They wouldn’t even talk about it because it was too personal. For him that is. Soonyoung had tried to bring it up a couple of times in the beginning of the relationship but Wonwoo simply decided staying away from each other was the best for them.

 

‘It’s…’ Wonwoo tried to change the subject again, as he always did upon hearing about it. ‘It’s expired.’

 

‘I didn’t notice.’ There was a silence and both of them tried to think about something else to say. Soonyoung knew the other wasn’t comfortable about the matter but Wonwoo, he was in a dilemma. He had been trying to avoid thinking about it but the subject was actually scaring him. He didn’t want to admit it, not to anyone, but Soonyoung was not a stranger.

 

‘Heat… what, how…’ Wonwoo swallowed his word, afraid and embarrassed at the same time. He wanted to know, but it was too overwhelming to even say it. ‘What does it feel like?’

 

Soonyoung looked at him, bewildered. He didn’t expect the man to not have it yet, but at the same time, he didn’t even know when Wonwoo first presented as an omega so it could be possible. They never discussed it so he always thought of the subject to be a taboo in their relationship. Which was why he found it even harder to explain something really private. ‘Your body just gets hot and uhm… wants to be touched.’

 

 _Wants to be touched_ … Wonwoo distorted his face, already feeling disgusted by the thought of wanting to be touched. Moreover, because he was already claimed, it meant that he would only want to be touched by his mate, his rapist. That bastard. Disgusting.

 

‘C-can you hold it in?’

 

‘Not really. It’s… kinda sensitive, emotional time and you can’t really think straight so…’

 

He will feel it during his heat. He will become that dirty omega who is desperate to be fucked by his rapist. Just imagining it made him loath himself again. The food he just ate now threatening to go back out.

 

‘I-I need to go.’ Wonwoo shoved the food back into the freezer and ran out of his lover’s room. He didn’t feel good. His whole body felt so disgusting he just wanted to shed his skin. And wash all his organs with bleach and scrub them with wires. Every sickening fluid out of his body.

 

He stumbled with the key to his room, hands shaking from the sudden cold. After a few attempts and some intense scratching on his exposed skin, he managed to open the door and ran towards the toilet, spilling his guts out.

 

‘Wonu, did I say somethi- Wonu, what’s wrong??’ he heard Soonyoung’s voice and tried to close the bathroom door but before he knew or, the man was already rubbing circles and patting his back, much to his dismay.

 

‘Go away.’

 

‘Why are you crying?’ Soonyoung wiped his cheeks suddenly, making his tear flow even harder. ‘Owh no, I said something?’

 

‘Go away! I don’t…’ his mouth was covered with Soonyoung’s arms surrounding his head, bringing it close to his chest. He heard the man’s heart thumping slowly, at a rhythmic pace and started to choke. He didn’t want anyone to see his pathetic state, but it was too late. Everything was always too late.

 

‘Why are you crying? I need to know so I won’t do it again…’

 

Wonwoo hugged the man back and tried to calm down but he couldn’t. He ended up talking in between sobs, ‘Heat... I don’t wanna be touched!’

 

Soonyoung did not say anything, only gently caressing his head just like his mom did back at home. Protecting him. ‘Soonyoung-ah! I don’t wanna be touched anymore! That man… I’m scared…’

 

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ The hug tightened and he felt Soonyoung’s cheek pressed against his ears, the vibration of his voice directly calming. ‘I’ll be there with you instead… We’ll get through this together. Is that okay?’

 

Wonwoo nodded and continued crying his heart out. He had been denying it for months now, he had refused to think about it but the truth was, he was really afraid. Even more than anything he ever encountered.

 

 He was terrified of his heat.

 

 

 _To be continued_ …

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Mingyu stared at the scene displayed in front of him. Wonwoo asleep two rows front, head against the window and beside him, Jun slowly bringing his head onto his right shoulder. This was annoying him so much he just wanted to pull Jun away from the seat. Wonwoo was comfortably sleeping, how dare that Chinese dude touch him like that. Wonwoo probably didn’t want to sleep on his shoulder either.

 

He suddenly felt a weight on his own and looked to see the guy beside him sleeping too. In fact, almost everyone was sleeping in the bus. Which was expected given they had to take the bus at 4 am. Mingyu grumbled and tried to close his own eyes, shifting frequently to find a good position to sleep. If not for those two being late causing Mingyu to sit at the very back to spy on them, he would have chosen the seat at the aisle so he can stretch his legs. This was very annoying.

 

‘We’re going to stop here for about half an hour. There won’t be another stop until we arrive so you should probably have your breakfast now.’ the club leader announced once they reached a rest stop and everyone got up, rubbing their eyes while walking out the bus. Jun waited for a while before gently waking Wonwoo who had his earphones on but the man refused to abide and continued sleeping, hiding his face from the light. ‘Fine, sleep. I’ll buy you something to eat.’

 

Mingyu stood up on cue and ran out of the bus. He knew what that meant. No Jun and the others for at least fifteen minutes so this was his chance. To feed Jeon Wonwoo, and change his seat.

 

Arriving at the convenient store, he grabbed some bread, some rice balls, some fried food, juices, coffee, and milk. Because Wonwoo needs fat. He almost jumped with excitement when he saw Jun still waiting for his food with the others. Looking at his watch, he ran back as fast as he could.

 

Wonwoo was still sleeping. His face was a bit distorted, maybe from the light. Mingyu wanted to just look at that beautiful face but that would not do because the man really need to eat. At the same time, Mingyu was also reluctant to be the one who wakes him up.

 

‘Huh? What?’ Wonwoo jolted up when he felt something thrown onto his lap. It was a plastic bag filled with breads and other food. ‘What? Ju- Mingyu-sshi? What’s this?’

 

‘Food. And drinks.’ He shoved another plastic bag at the confused man and took a seat right beside him.

 

‘This is a lot. I’m not that hungry.’

 

‘For later then.’

 

‘Urmm… Did Jun ask-’

 

‘Just eat the food. Here. You like hot dogs?’ Mingyu shoved a piece towards Wonwoo and smiled as the man opened his mouth. Just then, he realized how erotic that looked and turned towards the plastic to grab some other things inside. ‘Milk? Coffee?’

 

‘What else is there?’ Wonwoo tried to peek but Mingyu already took out the milk and shove it into his hand. ‘Wait, this is too sudden. Let’s eat slowly.’

 

‘Owh. Okay. You want rice?’ He already passed him the rice ball before the other could refuse.

 

‘Stop shoving food at me! I’m still eating!’

 

‘Sorry. You look like you needed energy.’

 

‘I’m just sleepy.’

 

‘My point.’ Mingyu stared at him nervously and smiled when he saw that small smirk on Wonwoo. That was an achievement for him. He had made it his goal to make Wonwoo laugh with his nose crinkle on this hiking trip so a small smirk was a stepping stone. ‘I’m sleeping. Wake me up when we arrive.’

 

‘You should at least help me finish all of these.’ He heard Wonwoo complained and pretended to already be asleep. ‘Yah, aren’t you gonna wake up?’

 

‘That’s all yours.’ He replied without opening his eyes. Wonwoo was saying something again but he refused to listen. The sound of his voice though, he loved to hear.

 

‘That’s not your seat. Jun’s gonna be here…’

 

‘It’s mine now. My legs hurt sitting back there.’

 

‘Yaah, Mingyu-sshi. This is Jun’s-’

 

‘Wonu? I bought you somethi- Owh…’ Mingyu turned his face towards Wonwoo and continued his act. He heard Jun talking to Wonwoo about something but since nobody woke him up, he reckoned they let him be.

 

*****

 

Mingyu glared at the scene in front of him. Ever since they left the bus, Jun had been sticking with Wonwoo like a glue and it pissed him off, even more than when they were on the bus. He was not even that funny yet Wonwoo was laughing at that lame jokes like there was no tomorrow.

 

‘Mingyu-sshi, do you mind watching the end of the line? I need to give something to Wonho-hyung.’ One of the seniors asked before he almost ran up the steep slope. Mingyu sighed and hiked down, waiting for the last of the members to pass. He regretted telling them he was an experienced hiker to secure his place on the trip, because they made him one of the coordinators for the trip since they were short of hands.

 

At least he was not as mad when he did not see both the betas basically flirting with each other. The problem now was him getting uneasy instead because he couldn’t see what they were doing. And unfortunately for him, Minhyuk did not return to his spot until they reach the camp site, which was almost three hours later.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo looked around the camp site, trying to choose the best place for their tent. He used to prefer the one nearest to the center, after the girls’ tent that is, but now he just wanted the one furthest, from everyone if he could. Sleeping in a tent surrounded by alphas did not sound that tempting to him, albeit other people would think otherwise. If not for Jun agreeing to stick with him 24/7, he would have been in his room back at the campus, just sleeping or reading away his holiday, avoiding being in the presence of any alphas.

 

‘Wonu, I’m going for patrol. See you in a bit.’ Jun tapped him and waved before disappearing with the others. They were separated in groups for different duties, Jun surveying the area and finding small animals for food, while he was in charge of collecting fire woods, which he will do after finish setting up the tent.

 

‘Mind if I set mine here?’ Wonwoo turned around to see Mingyu, with that stupid grin of his. This guy seemed like the type to do whatever he likes regardless of the situation and it kind of irked him a bit. Whats more with the fact that he was still trying to make friends with Wonwoo even after seeing his pathetic state. It made Wonwoo uncomfortable.

 

‘Sure.’ At least he was another beta.

 

‘What’re you in charge of?’

 

‘Fire woods. You?’

 

‘Cooking.’ Wonwoo almost laughed. For some reason, his last two encounters with the guy had Mingyu offering him something. It was cola the first time, and lots of food this morning. Now, the guy would cook for the whole member. ‘Why’re you laughing. Do I look like I can’t cook?’

 

‘No. You keep reminding me of food.’ Wonwoo secured the rope around the tent and checked around to see if he missed anything.

 

‘That’s good. I’ll make sure you eat a lot.’ He looked at Mingyu curiously, but the man only winked at him, much to his amusement.

 

‘You keep telling me to eat.’

 

‘You just look tiny.’

 

‘I’m taller than most people.’

 

‘Shorter than me though.’ Wonwoo smirked at that playful arrogance. Two can play that game.

 

‘Tall, dark and handsome…’ He started, and as he expected, Mingyu blushed as if he knew Wonwoo was talking about him, ‘… just the type I hate.’

 

Wonwoo smiled in triumph as he successfully wiped the smug of that face. His jokes are harsh but that was just how he play. And his close friends knew it. Sensitive people are too tiring to be friends with so this was basically his way of filtering people.

 

‘Looks like we have another thing in common.’ Mingyu crouched beside him, too close for comfort. ‘I prefer pale, beautiful people shorter than me too.’

 

Wonwoo stared at the dark haired man for a few moment before standing up and shoving his and Jun’s bags inside the tent. ‘You’re sharing a tent with someone?’

 

‘This is obviously too big for just one person right?’ He smiled before closing the tent and taking his leave to do his duty.

 

*****

 

Mingyu glowered at the scene in front of him. He was already in a bad mood because not only Wonwoo did not take a dip in the river with the others like he had hoped, he was now sitting together with Jun, the latter kept staring at the other with _that_  look, his hand crawling all over Wonwoo once in a while. Mingyu had already finished his job so he was free to eat wherever he wanted. Taking a grilled fish with him, he made his way towards both of them, eyes locking with Jun’s before sitting beside Wonwoo, handing him the food.

 

‘This… I already ate…’

 

‘Have another.’ He insisted before returning to Jun. The man smirked as a response and leaned back a bit, hands on the ground behind Wonwoo to support himself. Wonwoo turned to the man before offering the fish, to Mingyu’s dismay.

 

‘I don’t think Mingyu’s gonna like that…’ Jun stared back, half smiling and Mingyu realized he was challenged. Wonwoo looked back at him, face confused with both of them. ‘You eat them Wonu.’

 

‘Wonu.’ Mingyu repeated softly, huffing in displeasure.

 

‘What? You’re gonna give me something else?’

 

‘What are you talking about? Pffftt…’ Mingyu diverted his gaze and tried to look around. He did realize he was acting weird and out of character, and he could sense that he was in trouble but he refused to leave these two alone with each other. Not when Jun was undressing Wonwoo with his eyes. Maybe. Because Mingyu was. ‘They’re playing some games at the center. Let’s go.’

 

He grabbed Wonwoo’s hand before another one pulled them back. ‘We’re not joining.’

 

Mingyu shot a piercing look back at Jun before Wonwoo agreed with his friend. ‘You go ahead. We’re skipping tonight.’

 

Since the man had said that himself, Mingyu could just comply. He sat with the others, looking back once in a while to make sure Jun was behaving, until both of them disappeared suddenly.

 

*****

 

‘Finally! I’m so sweaty!’ Wonwoo took off his shirt and pants before jumping in the water, far enough from the others. Behind him, Jun was laughing and did the same thing, jumping in with a splash. His friend rushed towards him and carried him on his shoulder before throwing him back in, making Wonwoo scream in frustration. ‘YAAH MONKEY-FACE!’

 

They both decided to bath separately from the group because he didn’t want the others to see the disgusting scar on his neck, and being naked in front of all the alphas was not an idea he appreciated. He was really thankful that Jun agreed to accompany him because it was almost dark, and the wood was starting to look scary.

 

Lying on the rocks and enjoying the flow of water against his skin, he felt Jun tracing his hand over his scar. ‘Stop. Don’t…’

 

Jun sighed as a response and leaned back onto the rocks, both of them staring at the sky, There was a silence that Wonwoo dreaded because he knew where this was heading. ‘I should’ve claimed you the moment you presented.’

 

‘Shut up. As if I would let you.’ There was another sigh and Wonwoo continued before the other would have the chance to, ‘Besides, a beta claim wouldn’t change anything.’

 

‘I wish I was an alpha…’

 

‘Then I would hate you for life.’ Wonwoo punched Jun lightly and the man smiled back sadly. He knew that his best friend still bear some feelings for him but it was already over for them. Both of them wanted their own family with their own children and being betas, that could only be realized by marrying a woman or an omega. And Wonwoo had accepted that fact when he started seeing other people while Jun slept around. His sudden present as an omega was unfortunate but it would not change his feelings about their current relationship.

 

He was comfortable being Wonwoo, Jun’s best friend.

 

‘Wonu-yah, just don’t forget your promise.’ Wonwoo nodded weakly and splashed some water to lightened the mood. To which Jun responded by lifting him for the umpteenth time.

 

Once his bond is weak enough to the point of breaking, he will start to wear his neck protector. That, in exchange for Jun allowing him to use suppressant during the trip, and for his best friend to start trying to move on for good.

 

*****

 

Mingyu sighed for the tenth time this morning. He was in charge of the middle of the line but the other two decided they wanted to be one of the first few to reach the top and raced towards the front. And now Mingyu was stuck helping other people climb in between the steep rocks. So much for him wanting to spend the day with Wonwoo.

 

‘Yay, we made it!!’ One of the girls screamed and he looked over, smiling at the beautiful view of the top. He had to slow down his pace to accompany one of the member who hurt her leg so he has yet to reach the summit, but the view from where he was was mesmerizing enough.

 

‘We’ll spend an hour here for pictures and lunch, then we’ll head back down.’ The leader announced and Mingyu walked around to find a good spot to lay down. The air was so refreshing he just wanted to inhale everything, as weird as that sounded.

 

‘Mingyu-sshi, food.’ He heard that sweet deep voice and looked up at the man looking down at him. With the sky right above, he looked like a real angel. A handsome angel.

 

‘You want food?’ Mingyu asked and Wonwoo chuckled gleefully before shoving a packet to him. His smiling face was really adorable. ‘For me?’

 

‘It’s yours. You bought them.’

 

‘Owh.’ Mingyu thanked him before taking a bite.

 

‘I brought some more if you want. There’s also the tea you bought.’ Wonwoo was about to turn back to Jun before Mingyu grabbed his hand lightly.

 

‘You want to eat here? Over there’s too crowded. You can see the ocean from here.’ He pointed in front of him and Wonwoo looked over.

 

‘Wow you’re right.’ The man leaned back and took a deep breath, smiling widely at the scene before him, just like Mingyu was enjoying staring at him. Right before the alpha could say anything though, Wonwoo got up again. ‘Lemme get my bag and Jun.’

 

Mingyu nodded and sighed for the eleventh time. At least he would be having lunch with Wonwoo.

 

*****

 

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore and decided to be bolder in his attacks. Since they were already back at their camp, and Jun was finally gone, leaving Wonwoo alone, this was basically his last chance to be with the man before their return to campus tomorrow morning. And fortunately for him, Wonwoo was heading inside the wood alone, probably to find few more woods for tonight.

 

‘How far are you going?’ He finally spoke after stealthily following Wonwoo for a few minute. He could no longer hear the voices of the other members, indicating just how far they were. He noticed Wonwoo staring back at him, shocked at the fact that someone was actually following him, and Mingyu apologized in return.

 

‘Aren’t you here to collect more woods? Why are we this far?’

 

‘... I just wanted to be alone…’ Wonwoo backed a few step back and stared at Mingyu, face suspicious.

 

‘Owh shit. Sorry. I thought you… never mind. This is weird.’ Mingyu looked down, embarrassed for his bad timing, and looked back towards the direction of the camp, thinking hard of what to say to escape this awkward situation. ‘It’s not good to walk this far alone though. What if you get lost?’

 

‘I’ll be fine. Just follow the river back…’

 

‘Owh… yeah. Right. You sure know a lot about these stuffs.’

 

‘It’s basic knowledge…’

 

Mingyu nodded weakly, his eyes wandering around. He messed up so he might as well just leave. ‘I should leave you alone then.’

 

Wonwoo gave him a smile and nodded but he stood still. Mingyu took that as a sign that he should leave and never return, and did just that. ‘But you might get mauled by a bear.’ He turned and faced Wonwoo again.

 

‘There’s no bears here, Mingyu-sshi.’

 

‘Or other wild animals.’

 

‘I don’t think so…’

 

‘Rabbits attack people too.’

 

‘Mingyu-sshi…’

 

‘Mingyu. Just Mingyu.’ He dared to looked at the other whose face seemed tired. ‘I don’t wanna leave you alone.’

 

He held his breath as Wonwoo inhaled deeply and sighed. ‘Look, I’m not a very social person and I’m not good with strangers so…’

 

‘Are we strangers?’

 

‘No…’

 

‘Can’t I just be with you right now? You said you were bad with directions. What if you get lost and couldn’t find the river? I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone in this place. I’ll be quiet.’ He persisted without taking any breath and kept his eyes locked with Wonwoo, daring him to reject his offer again.

 

Wonwoo shook his head and groaned, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. All he wanted was to take a quick dip in the water but he should have waited for Jun all along. Giving up, he replied, ‘You said you were bad at directions too…’ He chuckled, ‘and I doubt you’ll be quiet but okay…’

 

Mingyu grinned and ran beside Wonwoo, ‘So where were you going?’

 

Wonwoo thought for a bit. He wouldn’t take a bath, that was a given. He might as well explore the ground, since Mingyu was there with him. ‘I was thinking of going to the other side of the river. There’s a shallow part right around here so we can cross.’

 

‘Nice.’

 

 

It was only nice for a few minutes. That was, until Wonwoo slipped and sprained his ankle while crossing the river. Mingyu went into full panic mode and jumped inside, drenching his pants while carrying Wonwoo out. He checked on the leg, tore a bit of his shirt, shocking the patient in the process, and proceeded with wrapping the injured ankle.

 

Wonwoo could only laugh at the absurd situation. ‘All that hiking and I sprained myself trying to cross a shallow river.’

 

‘It’s cause you didn’t have any energy.’

 

‘Are you gonna feed me again?’

 

‘Aren’t you glad I’m here?’ Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo snorted at that confidence. If it wasn’t for him, Wonwoo wouldn’t be crossing the river in the first place. But since it had come to this, yes, he was glad the man was here to give him a first aid care. Even though he could just walk back to the camp while limping.

 

‘Welp, we should head back now.’ Mingyu crouched in front of him, offering his back but Wonwoo walked passed him albeit his difficulty. They were still not close enough for him to be doing that and he didn’t want to bother the other. ‘Aren’t you getting on? You’re walking strange.’

 

‘I can walk just fine.’

 

‘Look, I have cooking duty so we don’t really have much time so…’

 

‘You go ahead. I’ll meet you later.’ Wonwoo replied, still trying his best to walk with the wrapped leg. Jun was going to be so pissed when he sees it and Wonwoo did not want to reveal that he tried to go swimming by himself. Telling the truth might send Jun all berserk towards Mingyu too. Wonwoo needed time to think about a good excuse to avoid any possible conflict.

 

‘Whoops. Not leaving you.’ Mingyu grabbed the injured man and carried him bridal style, clenching his teeth at the pain he felt when Wonwoo punched him. The guy might look weak but his punches were hard. It felt as if he was hit by bricks.

 

But, no pain, no gain.

 

And gain he did, seeing that shocked look on Jun’s face when they returned to camp.

 

 

 

_To be continued_ …

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonu's starting to open up and go out from campus to be around other alphas even though he is still scared of them! So give it up for Wonu!!! He’ll show some more improvement in the next chapter so please look forward to that!
> 
> P/S: Wonu agreeing to wear his neck protector basically meant he agreed to not hide his identity as an omega anymore.. And it would also be a huge relief to Jun as he would no longer need to worry about someone claiming Wonu against his will again, thus easing his protectiveness over his best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

 

‘Now Wonwoo-sshi.  Would you have given up on architecture if that night never happened?’

 

Wonwoo was taken aback by the sudden question. Even if the night never happened, he would still be an omega. He would still unable to be an architect no matter how hard he tried. It wouldn’t have changed anything.

 

‘If you were the old Jeon Wonwoo, who was, as I recalled, the architectural protege who had won many awards even from middle school, would you have given up on your major if you had only turned into an omega?’

 

‘I…’ He looked at the therapist’s face. She was expressionless, waiting patiently for his answer. He stirred on his seat, this was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t know what she expect to hear from him. ‘I think so…’

 

There was a long pause to which he assumed she waited for him to continue. Without answer, she inquired, ‘You think? Are you confident that you would have?’

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and tried to relax. Would he really have given up? He remembered being afraid of meeting his alpha classmates and professors after that incident but that surely was not the reason why he gave up. He gave up because omegas were not allowed to be architects. Yes, that was the reason.

 

‘Are you sure about that?’ She continued, still with a straight tone. She had been asking him the same questions over and over again and as he continued to answer each one, Wonwoo found himself doubting everything he ever thought he knew.

 

He… No. _Beta_  Wonwoo would have been frustrated to be asked to let go of his dreams without any solid reason. He might have put up a big fight, just like the time in high school when he was asked not to submit his work to a competition so his other peers would have a chance at winning. In fact, he might even rebel against the ridiculous rule and said fuck you while completing the course with flying colours just to prove everyone wrong and mess with them, just like he did back then.

 

‘I… I don’t know.’

 

‘I think you do know the answer. Now I need you to tell me.’

 

Wonwoo swallowed and looked away. Things were different now. He was no longer a beta. But he would still have fought for what he wanted, maybe. ‘I would’ve stayed. I think.’

 

‘You would have stayed and complete your course.’

 

‘Yes.’ He heard a slight change in her tone and turned to watch her scribble something on her notes. Her face was relaxed as she finally put down her pen.

 

Wonwoo sat up and placed his hand on his knees, ready to hear today’s conclusion. He knew it was going to be hard to digest, he could feel it. And he was right. His therapist explained about something he never thought was possible - aside from his confidence shattered to pieces, which was obvious, he apparently was also experiencing the direct effect of the bonding.

 

As it happened, bonded omegas and alphas experience change physically, emotionally and mentally. And he was showing submissive behaviour, which should have been towards his mate. And in the absence of such mate, he had placed that submission towards something else. In his case, he felt the need to submit to society rulings. Which was actually non-existent. That was only the excuse he created to signify his choice of changing course. Which was the result of his fear to face other alphas in his class.

 

In all the complexity of his situation, he managed to make himself worse.

 

‘W-What should I do now?’

 

‘Now that you know the reason for what is happening to you, you should be able to rethink your decisions. Whether or not it was the right choice.’ She smiled at him and put her notes aside, indicating the end of the session.

 

Wonwoo wiped his face and stared at the ground for a while, his therapist getting up to pour him some scented tea. She passed it to him and waited until he drank the last of it before checking in on him one last time. He thanked her and walked out the door, heading to the entrance to wait for his ride. His mind in a mess, still trying to process what he just heard.

 

‘Wonu-yah!’ He looked up to see Jeonghan, already arriving to pick him up. Giving him a weak smile, he pushed himself up and headed towards the small car.

 

From Soonyoung’s constant pressure, and him being ashamed of frequently having attacks in front of his lover, he had finally decided to see a therapist. And as he conveyed that to the older omega, Jeonghan engulfed him into a bear hug, too tight he swore he heard his ribs cracking. The latter recommended his own therapist who he still contacted once in a while, and Wonwoo had to admit, she was great. For the last two weeks and a couple of sessions, his anger had subsided a lot. Now he was working on his anxiety, and rebuilding his confidence which apparently takes more time.

 

‘How was today’s session?’

 

‘Complicated. Confusing…’ Wonwoo answered honestly. He looked out the window, staring at the water droplets flowing down. Resting his head on the seat, he asked, ‘Can you give me Joshua-hyung’s contacts? I have something to ask him…’

 

Jeonghan smiled widely and agreed. He had hoped the younger would ask for it. After more than two months, he finally did.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stood still at the hallway, staring at the door. He could hear the familiar voice of his professor echoing, of contents he remembered from last year. He took a deep breath, placed one hand on the handle and pulled it open, just a little, and froze.

 

Those obnoxious scents.

 

He quickly closed the door and turned around to walk away. He couldn’t do this. It was still too early for him. Nobody will accept an omega in his class. He should have never quit literature.

 

Wonwoo stopped his steps and leaned back. It was too late. He had already quit and basically begged the university to allow him to continue architecture, back from where he left off. The second semester of his second year. And they finally agreed. What would they think if Wonwoo return and told them he took back what he said? They would probably ask him to quit school completely.

 

He had nowhere to return to. Nowhere else to go. If he waste another year then he will be all alone, his friends would already graduate. At least now, he would be in the same class as Hansol.

 

He looked back at the door and closed his eyes. Hansol was there. No matter how slow the boy might be, he is someone Wonwoo can trust with his life. He might not be the brightest, but his love for his hyungs is enough for him to take actions when needed.

 

Without sparing any more time for self doubt, Wonwoo entered the lecture hall as quietly as he could and scan around quickly. As he expected, Hansol was sitting at the far corner, near the window. But he was not sleeping like what Wonwoo assumed, he was actually paying attention. Smiling brightly, he slowly made his way to his junior, careful as to not disturb the class.

 

‘Hansol-ah.’ He whispered and the boy almost jumped as he turned to face him. Wonwoo sneered as he was greeted by that bright  beam.  He replied softly as well, ‘Hyung!’

 

‘Wonwoo?’ Wonwoo flinched a bit as his name was called and notice someone he would never have expected. Mingyu from the medical department was right beside Hansol, eyes wide in surprise.

 

‘Hey.’ Wonwoo smiled back and turned his face towards the front, eager to listen to the professor. Beside him, Hansol continued to stare at him, his right hand on Wonwoo’s right shoulder, trying to hug. He still had his smile. And right beside him, Mingyu had the same expression, his fangs on display for everyone.

 

Wonwoo wondered why he didn’t do this earlier. It was very comfortable being here. Finally feeling like he belonged. Albeit the slight fear he still had from the surrounding alphas.

 

Once the lecture concluded, Wonwoo headed to the very front to greet his professor. The middle-aged man still remembered him, to Wonwoo’s delight. While not knowing the full details, all his professors knew about Wonwoo, the top student, changing courses due to some personal problem. Mr. Byun hugged him and patted his back to show his contentment of the young man’s return.

 

They chatted for a while to catch up.

 

*****

 

Mingyu wanted very much to ask Wonwoo about his sudden decision to join the class but before he could have the chance, the older had already made his way to the front.

 

‘Vernon, why’s your hyung here?’ He asked as he collected his belongings to shove into his bag.

 

‘I don’t know but I’m very, _very_ happy. Damn.’ He squealed and before Mingyu could ask further, Hansol had already skipped down to wait for Wonwoo, right behind the two chatting figures. Mingyu grinned as he pulled his bag on his shoulder. Somehow he had a feeling that he would see Wonwoo more often, at least once a week from today.

 

Looking back for the last time, he decided to leave them for today. He can catch Wonwoo later. Maybe use the class as an excuse to exchange phone numbers. Just thinking about it made him simper in excitement, all the way back to his room.

 

*****

 

Mingyu had decided to use the architectural library to study ever since he stumbled upon the beautiful figure at the lake since the beginning of the semester. Aside from the obvious reason, he actually preferred the interior and the facilities of this particular library in comparison to the old, plain one of the medics. Of course, while he was not planning to use all the facilities, and most of the time he would be staring at the books so the design should not matter, the small chance that he might stumble upon that man was enough for him to commute for 20 minutes using the shuttle bus to this particular building everyday. And he was not even that diligent.

 

And today too, with the hope of stumbling upon Jeon Wonwoo, he walked around like he always did, on the first - the common study, the second - architectural section and the fifth floor - the hobbies section. He wanted some time alone with the man, without Hansol being in the middle, like he had been for the past few weeks. And to his delightful surprise, he saw Wonwoo, at the furthest bookcase on the fifth floor, on the carpet, laying his back against the wall, already comfortable as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 

‘Why’re you on the floor?’

 

Wonwoo winced before looking at him with his usual poker face. Mingyu always find that adorable, the few milliseconds of shock turning expressionless every time he called the man’s name for the first time. The said man lifted both his shoulders, hoping the other would take that as an answer, and continued reading the book in his hands.

 

‘Is this comfortable?’ Mingyu sat beside him and closed their distance, sandwiching Wonwoo in between him and the wall, just so he too can lean against the pillar. He grabbed some random book and opened the first page. ‘My back hurts.’

 

‘It’s getting stuffy.’ Wonwoo stated and Mingyu looked at the man right beside him. Their face was just inches away he could feel the other’s breath on him and he could swear he smell something sweet coming from the other man. Wonwoo sat up from the wall to Mingyu’s disappointment and walked away.

 

‘Where are you going?’

 

‘Somewhere more comfortable.’ was the answer and Mingyu followed behind, like a duckling. He flopped down on the bean bag he never realized was there, right beside Wonwoo’s and turned to face him. ‘Why are you following me?’

 

‘You’re comfortable.’ He replied and Wonwoo looked back at him in disbelief. ‘I find your presence calming.’

 

To that Wonwoo laughed, sarcastically. That really didn’t answer his question. And if the other only knew how messed up his emotional and mental state was, he would never even thought of even saying that absurd thing. ‘I like your laugh. Though I can feel the sarcasm from the lack of nose crinkle.’

 

‘What are you going on about? Shut up. This is a library.’ Wonwoo scanned to where he left off, trying hard to focus. He flipped the page, thankful that the tan man was finally giving him peace, and continued reading. It was awkward though, for as long as he knew Mingyu, during their meetings, the other was never really quiet. Wonwoo shifted his gaze from the book to peek at the man.

 

Of course he was silent. He was focused on something else. ‘You’re staring again.’

 

‘Yes.’ Mingyu grinned before realizing what he just said. He cleared his throat and opened the book he had in his hand, positioning himself upwards out of embarrassment. ‘I’m trying not to make any sound.’

 

‘Can you only do those two things? Staring or talking?’

 

The alpha pouted bemusedly. He never had to do anything actually. He just had to exist and people would be flocking over him. How should he know what to do to get this silent, nerdy beta’s attention? ‘I can also stalk.’ Referring to him following Wonwoo stealthily into the woods about a month ago.

 

‘You’re creepy.’ _No, I’d be a good alpha hunter if we still live in the jungle,_  Mingyu wanted to add but chose to shut his mouth.

 

‘I’m strong too. By the way.’ _I can protect you._

 

‘Well I am too.’ Wonwoo replied and the alpha burst out laughing, earning glares from other students around them. The former gave him a sharp look and Mingyu bowed his head apologetically, embarrassed.

 

‘I’m sorry. No, I’m sure you’re strong.’ But no betas are ever as strong as a normal alpha, let alone a noble. ‘You just lack energy.’

 

The other smirked at that remark, remembering how much the taller was feeding him during the hiking trip while all he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe he _did_  need some energy. ‘Maybe I am.’

 

‘Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’ll never starve.’ _I can take care of you._

 

He was not sure why Mingyu was so set on feeding him. Was he really that thin? Wonwoo peeked down at his body covered in the oversized shirt. Everything looks oversized on his body even thought they fit his shoulders perfectly.

 

‘You’re perfect.’ He heard the soft murmur, so subtle that he thought he was hearing things and peeked at the other yet again. Mingyu had his whole body turned to face him again, his book already gone.

 

‘You talk too much.’ Wonwoo changed the subject as he felt something weird flowing from his stomach up to his cheeks.  ‘And you’re staring again. Stop it.’

 

‘Sorry. Some people love the attention so I thou-’

 

‘I’m not them.’

 

Mingyu agreed. Jeon Wonwoo was something else. He was more complicated. ‘You don’t like attention? I’m-’

 

‘I’ve been stared enough to last a life time.’ Wonwoo interrupted, suddenly recalling that night when all the alphas were staring at him while chasing him, like predators targeting their prey. And while watching him being taken mercilessly against his will… enjoying his screams of pain.

 

Mingyu, on the other hand, smiled at that answer, thinking the other was telling him he was popular enough to not need another fan. But he was obviously not just another fan, and he did not care about other rivals either because he knows what he can offer that the others can’t. Protection, security, wealth, not to mention great sex. He is superior in all of those.

 

Mingyu frowned when he realized the other was acting strange. Wonwoo’s sharp jaws were tightened and his eyes were starting to dilate. He looked as if he was trying to hold his pain. It was worrying the alpha, ‘Hey, are you hurting somewhere?’

 

There was no reply hence the future doctor decided to look for the cause. He might still be lacking in knowledge, but he knew what he already learned. As he held out his hands, Wonwoo’s eyes started wandering around, his breathing disorganized. Mingyu stopped. He knew this look. It was not physical. And he had no clue how to handle it.

 

He attempted to hold the man, to bring him back to reality from wherever place he was heading in his mind, but the other recoiled and pushed him away, breathing getting heavier as tears started forming in his eyes. Mingyu bit his lips, feeling sorry for whatever his action might caused the other to re-experience. Out of reflex, he held Wonwoo’s head against his chest, hoping his own heartbeat could calm the other. ‘I’m sorry. I won’t stare. It’s okay.’

 

It took a while and a bit of forcing so the struggling man relaxed in his arms. And when he finally did, Mingyu placed his chin on Wonwoo’s hair, as his hand brought the other’s face to rest on the crook of his neck so he can breath easily.

 

Wonwoo’s hair smelled so good.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo couldn’t focus anymore and returned to his room as soon as he relaxed, leaving Mingyu behind. He jumped on the bed and hid his face between his pillows. That was the second time that medic student took care of him. Wonwoo put a hand in his pocket and took out the pills he had put in a small case. There was no need for him to even take it out this time. His attack passed before it even started. Which was weird. He would usually shed a few tears after feeling a bit suffocated, before even remembering to take his meds. None of that happened this time, or at least, he didn’t break down completely like he usually did.

 

Was it because of his therapy sessions? Or because Mingyu was there?

 

Kim Mingyu. Lately he had been seeing a lot of that man. Wasn’t he out of his area? Why was he so far out from the medical department? To see him? Because if he was not sane enough, he would have thought the other was showing interest in him. All those staring, and obvious hints in his speeches. Maybe Wonwoo was over-reading it. Handsome people overflowing with confidence like Jun and Mingyu probably talk like that to everyone.

 

Not to mention, nobody would be able to like him, not after seeing him weeping like a pathetic child at random times. And he was certain that once they learn about how he was ravished by those alphas, nobody will ever even accept him.

 

Just having someone like Soonyoung who stayed by his side and kept trying to support him even after his dreadful change was fortunate enough.

 

Kim Mingyu was definitely only trying to make friends. Or he took Wonwoo as a practice patient? Maybe Mingyu wanted to be a psychologist or a therapist?

 

Wonwoo got up from his bed and ruffled his own hair. That man was confusing. Why was he sticking around him so much? It shouldn’t be more than a coincidence the first few times but….

 

Thinking of Mingyu only succeeded on giving him headache. And he didn’t need anymore headache. Pulling his phone out of his other pocket, he played around, trying to distract himself. He was not in the mood for games, and there was no particular videos he wanted watch. No reading for him, he did enough of that a few hours earlier. Randomly tapping on the applications, he accidentally opened his calendar.

 

Today should be Soonyoung’s last day of heat. Maybe he finished yesterday. Wonwoo looked back at the messages he exchanged with the other omega, he usually contact him when he was done, yet there was still none.

 

Wonwoo stared at his bed sheets. He was still scared to be there with his lover during the other’s heat. He knew he had to, as a lover, or at least to learn about that particular subject that he too will experience, but he was not ready. In fact, he wondered if he will ever be ready for such intimate contact with another person.

 

Getting up, he headed towards Soonyoung’s room anyway, to hang out and get rid of his negative thoughts. The other omega had been helping him lot, his positive energy so overpowering Wonwoo never felt the need to force himself to smile. He would automatically do so just from seeing those eyes disappearing every time the other talk about his day.

 

Maybe that was why Wonwoo had the attack today. After not getting his positive vitamin for a week, he finally succumbed to darkness. Laughing at his own joke, Wonwoo climbed the stairs and looked for the red-head’s room. If he was already done with his heat, then maybe they can spend some time together.

 

Wonwoo decided to turn the knob without knocking. If he was still in heat, the door would be locked. There was no need for him to interrupt the other by making unnecessary noise.

 

To his joy, it was unlocked. Wonwoo opened the door to see Soonyoung putting his clothes away, perhaps for laundry. The other was all smile to see him too, fully recharged.

 

‘Are you done with urm… heat?’ He asked awkwardly. The subject was still making him uncomfortable.

 

‘Just got ba- …Yeah. I’m done…’ He noticed the nervous shake in Soonyoung’s voice but chose to ignore it. Maybe the other’s voice was drained, from… doing _stuff_. He looked a bit flushed too, his cheeks red and he seemed uneasy. Wonwoo decided he should just leave for today.

 

Before turning his body to leave, Wonwoo realized something. It was probably nothing personal so he should be able to ask about it, out of curiousity. ‘You smell a bit different. Is that normal after heat?’

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, caught off-guard by the question but he just smiled at the taller, biting his lower lip and avoided eye contact. Wonwoo felt guilty for asking, maybe it was too personal after all.

 

‘It’s-’ Soonyoung swallowed his words and paused, longer than what was comfortable.

 

Wonwoo noticed the tension he was giving, ‘Owh yeah. I’m sorry. You must be tired. Rest. We’ll talk later.’

 

He stepped forward to give the other omega a gentle rub on the head but Soonyoung backed away, showing discomfort. Wonwoo took that as the possibility that the smaller one still being a bit sensitive and stepped away. He really had no idea what he should do and what he shouldn’t do. This whole heat concept was still very new to him, and he was still reluctant to do research on it.

 

‘Good night Soonyoung, rest well.’ He turned back and exited after giving him an assuring smile. The smaller omega replied back but Wonwoo could sense the hesitance.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he wondered if it was possible for one’s scent to change temporarily during heat. His siblings all prefer to have their heats at the omega house, and his mom would send them away whenever she was experiencing it so he never noticed any significant change. And he never really took notice of other omegas’ scents to realize that either. It was really something interesting to him as a new omega.

 

Making his way down to his room, he held on his lower stomach from the discomfort he had been having lately. Wonwoo had always had a weak stomach… All that stress could have triggered his gastritis again.

 

Rubbing it, he laid on his bed to sleep the soreness away. He should go to the hospital for a check-up.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu was really giving it straight to Wonu, although he tried to water it down a bit. He can’t take any chance of another rival showing up!! xD Wonu is also not that dumb to not notice, he’s just ignoring it :D And his scent leaked a bit, from him losing control during his attack... though not enough to reveal himself.
> 
> We’ll have something good happening to those two in the next chapter. And maybe something bad too.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Mingyu jogged around here for the second round today, hoping to see Wonwoo again outside the library. Although that place was the only place they could be together without his friends, they couldn’t really have a real conversation so there was not really any progress in their ‘relationship’. And thanks to a certain young alpha, he knew that Wonwoo would hang out around the park with their friends, sometimes for work-out sessions, sometimes for other stuffs, at certain times of the day. Not everyday though, so he would only stumble upon the man if he was lucky enough.

 

And today, he was. ‘Wonwoo!’

 

‘Hey, Mingyu! What’s up?’ He heard another familiar voice and looked around to see the pack’s main alpha coming back from wherever he was. He sat down at the table where Wonwoo was laying with his eyes closed and invited Mingyu over. Sighing almost inaudibly, Mingyu complied. He could never say no to Seungcheol, afraid that angering him might cause him Wonwoo.

 

In fact, he couldn’t act freely around all of Wonwoo’s friends. And unlucky for him, they would always be there with Wonwoo, be it around him, or further, but with the male still in their point of view. To make things worse, they would never leave Wonwoo alone with him for too long, joining the conversation when it was getting good.

 

He didn’t really mind Minghao since the guy would sometimes even help ease the situation by teasing them both but Jun and Seungcheol was a completely different story. Jun would try to snatch Wonwoo away and silently threatening him with his sharp gaze whenever Wonwoo was distracted enough to notice while the main alpha was just, making him nervous. He would constantly be on guard, working extra hard so that his cover as a beta wouldn’t be blown and would try not to be as obvious in his pursuit. The alpha, unlike Jun, was more interested in conversing with him instead of letting him talk to the other, adding to his anxiety. Finally, there was Hansol, who although would not try to do anything to jeopardize his effort, was too unstable and distractive for him to trust not telling anyone about their little ‘pact’. To him, Hansol was the most dangerous one.

 

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Mingyu asked as he took a seat beside the older alpha. He was referring to Wonwoo’s pale complex, more than normal, and his frowning face.

 

‘His tummy’s been bothering him.’ Seungcheol replied casually, offering him a drink he probably bought for the sleeping man.

 

‘Is he okay?’ Mingyu was getting concerned.

 

‘Probably just gastric. He had it frequently during his first year from stress.’

 

‘Is he stressed now?’

 

‘Maybe. A lot’ve been happening…’ Mingyu noticed the other’s sad stare, wondering why. Hansol didn’t say anything about it, but he can never fully trust the man regarding the latest situation. But he did notice the same sad expression the younger alpha bore when he first started to talk about Wonwoo, as if something bad happened. Come to think of it, even the two Chinese had the same look whenever they see Wonwoo sleeping calmly, though both of them were quick to change them.

 

‘Did he go to the doctor?’

 

‘Yahh. You’re acting like his mom.’ Seungcheol tapped him and laughed a bit, eating his snacks and slurping his drink. ‘He’s old enough to make that decision. We did ask him to go.’

 

‘Did he?’

 

‘He did. Calm down. You medic students.’ He laughed and changed his seating position to face Mingyu. ‘By the way, how’s Dokyeom doing? Did you meet him lately?’

 

‘He’s busy with clinical rotations…’ he answered casually, wanting to get away. Wonwoo was sleeping and he could never have any special time with him anyway whenever Seungcheol was present, so he really just wanted to go back to his room and do something else. But who was he kidding? Nobody escapes Seungcheol. Except for Seokmin.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo eyed Soonyoung who kept avoiding his gaze since he got here at the café. He could sense the tense atmosphere. They were finally sitting down to talk about something, and Wonwoo placed his bet on the the other’s strange behaviour since his heat.

 

‘I can’t do this.’ Wonwoo looked up at the now dark blue haired omega who was playing with the hem of his shirt, seemingly nervous. He knew this was coming, he expected this to come sooner but it was still shocking to hear it being spoken out loud. And though he was prepared for it, he could still feel a pang in his heart, telling him that a chapter in his life was finally over.

 

Wonwoo gave him a smile, a forced one as he was in fact, truly saddened by it, but that only caused the other to laugh, trying to hold his tears. ‘You don’t have anything to say? That’s right… it’s my choice. You won’t try to tell me otherwise…’ He continued, his voice soft, trying to cover his loneliness. ‘I’ve been seeing someone else. An alpha. Since the very beginning.’

 

‘You’ve been…’ he swallowed. He knew something was wrong, but he never expected this. Being cheated on? ‘Cheating?’

 

‘I guess you can call that cheating. I mean, let’s be honest. We were not really dating. You refused to help me when I needed you the most… he was there to take your place. And you never really want to be involved in what I do, afraid to leave your mark in my decision-making. You don’t want to talk about our relationship. You kept on leaving me hanging. You cut contacts for half a year. Were we really dating Wonwoo?’

 

Wonwoo looked at the table, trying to process what had been thrown at him. That was true, with the intention of respecting Soonyoung’s privacy, he failed to notice the man’s basic necessities as an omega. He made decisions for both of them, thinking he was doing the omega a favour, irregardless of what the other wanted. Thinking he knew omegas better based on his observations and experience. He never asked, nor take the time to understand the omega’s biological needs. And that alpha did. That alpha filled the void left by him, taking care of his lover physically and emotionally.

 

Wonwoo could only blame himself for this situation. This time, it was not his present to be blamed.

 

‘I know you’re having a rough time right now. But I can’t keep this up anymore. I can’t lie to you. I tried to hold on to you, but I can’t be with an omega. I wanted to but I just… can’t. I’m sorry.’

 

‘Soonyoung-ah… I’m sorry.’

 

‘Let’s not meet again. At least, for a while. I still like you as a friend. We were always… just friends.’

 

‘It’s impossible to fix right?’ He tried, but he knew deep down, he didn’t want it to be fixed. He, too, wanted this to be over. Truth be told, he was not prepared to have a forbidden relationship either but he was afraid to say no, afraid to lose his precious ‘friend’.

 

Soonyoung nodded and stood up, ready to leave before turning back at him. ‘Not all alphas are like you attackers. I hope you realize that.’

 

Wonwoo looked away, not wanting to accept that last piece of advice. All alphas are bastards who only want to fuck omegas. Nobody cared whether he didn’t want it. They only cared about what satisfy themselves.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stared at the calm water. He can see everything inside it, the fish, the pebbles, the random turtles… Sometimes even the ducks came close enough for Wonwoo to step away from the lake, afraid to be bitten before realizing they were just as scared as he was. The one and only time he was here alone was the orientation night. He never realized how calmingly lively this place was during the day.

 

Sitting down on the ground, he leaned back, supporting his weight with both his hands, and took a deep breath. Away from other people, this place was very relaxing. All his worries didn’t seem to matter anymore. At least, for now.

 

Soonyoung, he deserved to be with the alpha. Despite what happened, he somehow was not as disappointed, as angry, or as surprised as he thought he would have. In fact, he was actually a bit relieved. After calmly rearranging his thoughts and feelings, he realized deep down, what they had was never really love. Yes, he enjoyed the smaller one’s presence, but that was merely adoration. Soonyoung was the first omega he ever met besides his family who had that shameless, in-your-face personality, who knows what he wants and is adamant about it. And yet he was adorable, lovable, awkward, and somewhat lonely, which made Wonwoo feel protective over him. He felt the same way about his family, he realized that now.

 

That could be why he rejected anything physical with the omega, it just never felt right. The fact that he easily cut off contacts after the incident, almost forgetting about the other, was proof enough of his real feelings. And yet, when the omega came to him, telling him his life could stay the same, he held on to it. Not because he loved Soonyoung, but because Soonyoung was his past.

 

The past that he was still not willing to let go.

 

Looking up at the bright sky, he closed his eyes. His stomach still felt a bit bloated but nothing the painkiller cannot fix. He knew he had to go to the doctors, he went there 3 times, but the every time they told him to prepare for ultrasound, he got cold feet and ran away. The word ‘ultrasound’ usually associated with pregnancy did not sound good to him.  

 

Ignoring the slight pain, he reached out for his soda, only to find it gone.

 

‘Don’t drink cola when you have stomachache.’ He heard Mingyu called as the man took a big gulp from his bottle. He looked at that smug face and turned back to face the lake, ignoring the wink.

 

 

Mingyu was excited to finally found Wonwoo alone. He check around, his friends were not there. Wonwoo was finally by himself, at the lake. Where he first saw the man.

 

‘Nice view.’ Mingyu commented after a few moments of silence. He looked over at the other, eyeing all his features, the ones he had come to adore so much. Wonwoo did not mind his staring anymore, maybe even enjoy the bit of attention, thanks to the constant teasing from his friends when they would catch Mingyu’s stares. At least one good thing came from their interruptions.

 

‘My face?’

 

‘The lake.’ He turned his head quickly when he realized Wonwoo was looking at him. That caused the other to laugh slightly, and Mingyu joined in. He moved in closer, making sure his shoulder touch with the other. At this distance, he can really enjoy the smell of the other’s shampoo, the scent he had been addicted to as of lately.

 

‘Why are you here alone?’

 

‘To be alone.’ Mingyu pouted at the answer as he realized how stupid his question was. He shifted his position a bit, hitting Wonwoo as he did, earning him a push from the other. ‘You’re making so much noise!’

 

‘I didn’t do anything!’

 

‘Your existence is noisy.’ Mingyu was baffled and pouted again, giving him the puppy eyes. ‘I hate dogs.’’

 

He never knew when he started understanding Wonwoo’s harsh jokes but he did, thanks to him laughing along awkwardly with Jun whenever the two betas make lame jokes together. As a result, his own sense of humor too, was reduced to lame ones. But none of that mattered because now, Wonwoo too, seemed comfortable enough to act playful, though he does so in a weird way, making Mingyu all giddy inside. All his effort for the past few weeks, months maybe, was not for nothing.

 

‘Did I interrupt something?’ He asked, to make sure he was actually welcomed. He would hate to be here if Wonwoo wanted him gone. The man had a tendency to say the opposite of things, and Mingyu sometimes find it hard to read in between the sarcasm.

 

Wonwoo stared at him longer than usual before a smile decorated his handsome face. He shook his head and laid down on the rocks before getting up again as he felt the sharp edges hurting the back of his head. Mingyu took that chance and did the same thing, cushioning his own head with his right hand, and stretching his left arm to make a pillow. ‘Come and lay here.’

 

‘What’re are you doing?’ Wonwoo looked at him weirdly but Mingyu could swear he saw some red on those cheeks.

 

‘Arm pillow.’

 

‘I have my own arms’

 

‘Mine are more cushiony. Yours are just bones.’

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and put his own left hand behind his head anyway and laid down. ‘This is not comfortable.’ He got up again and decided to just sit.

 

‘Told you so.’ Mingyu stood up from the painful position and started to collect some pebbles, throwing it into the lake to show off his stone-skipping skills. He knew the other couldn’t do it and was creating an opportunity for him to teach the other, if only he would bite the bait. Taking more, he did it again and again, looking back at Wonwoo with a proud grin. And Wonwoo was envious, he could tell. He was pretending to ignore the alpha, but couldn’t quite take his eyes off the moving stones. His curiosity betraying him.

 

Wonwoo slowly stood up and grabbed one of the rocks without minding the shape, and started to mimic Mingyu’s action with his body bending awkwardly. As expected, the stone dropped with a loud blop, making the better one laugh. ‘That was intentional.’

 

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Mingyu threw another one slowly, making sure every movement was slow enough for Wonwoo to ‘study’. ‘Ahhh…. Should’ve thrown lower…’ he murmured loudly.

 

As predicted, there was another blop. ‘Which one should I choose?’ He continued talking to himself while looking for the best pebble to throw. He grabbed one, complained loudly about it and throw it away, doing the same thing a few times until he found a flat one. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Wonwoo doing the same thing, collecting flat pebbles after Mingyu’s comments. _Adorable_.

 

He smiled widely after seeing Wonwoo failing, yet again. ‘Yahh, why don’t you just admit you can’t do it.’

 

‘The wind was strong.’

 

‘Woah! Look at that pride!’ He pretended to look up and received a punch to the shoulder. ‘Lemme teach you.’

 

‘No thanks.’

 

‘Whatever.’ He replied and proceeded to comment on the shorter’s every movement, lecturing him on the art of stone-skipping. And although the latter pretended to be annoyed, he was listening attentively and in mere moments, both of them were betting on who could throw the furthest. The best part of the whole situation was Wonwoo’s scrunching nose the whole time, delighting Mingyu even more. They started to collect more pebbles to throw before both accidentally grabbed the same one.

 

And he felt it, the jolt. Something like static electricity fading around his elbow. ‘Woah.’

 

 

Wonwoo was surprised at the sudden shock. He knew what it was, what it could be, but that was not possible. They were just getting to know each other, it was impossible. The only other explanation could be static electricity, but it was almost summer so that was even less convincing. And Mingyu’s comment did not help the situation at all. If he just kept his mouth shut, both of them could pretend it never happened and continued their little game.

 

Now he just wanted to hide his face. He was about to turn away to excuse himself, ‘Don’t you dare leave.’

 

Wonwoo gulped and stayed at his place, his heartbeat getting faster at the light yet authoritative command. He knew he could leave if he wanted to, Mingyu wouldn’t do anything to force him to stay, but he remained here, for whatever reason. As if knowing his thoughts and wanting to torture him, Mingyu crouched in front, their position facing each other. Caught off-guard, Wonwoo fell on his butt, backing away just a little for distance.

 

‘You’re avoiding me again.’

 

‘You should get used to it.’ Mingyu smirked, loving the subtle rebellion from the other. He liked that, having to chase this beautiful man in front of him, and being rewarded by the short stares and sweet smiles of approval. He never felt this accomplished in his life. And the fact that Wonwoo was too proud to admit his attraction was making all of this even more interesting. The only problem he had was Wonwoo’s over-protective friends, which was a bit tiring.

 

‘What if you just stay right there…’ he searched for the other’s line of sight, locking them together.

 

‘…just like this.’ He looked down on those luscious lips and back to that mesmerizing eyes. He could smell that sweet scent, and sensed the nervousness of the other, making him somewhat excited.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t shift his gaze away from those dark pupils and gulped. He could feel the other’s heat and his hot breath, and held his as he felt Mingyu’s lips on his own. Closing his eyes, he could feel his heart thumping violently, but it was not from fear. For the first time in a very long time, his heart was beating furiously out of excitement. ‘Ming-’

 

Mingyu placed his palms on the omega’s cheeks, lips still locking, wanting access. He bit lightly on the lower lip, bringing it when he move further before releasing and attacking them again, wetting those plump lips. Wonwoo closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his lips apart, first nervous at the sudden intrusion of the tongue exploring his cavern. Enjoying the feel of the excited member teasing his own, he locked them together, both their tongues twisted, dancing together before he too wanted access to the other. He almost passed out before realizing he was holding his breath and had to break their intense kiss for air. A short inhale was only what he could manage as Mingyu crashed their lips together again, and Wonwoo had to push him away, panting as he gasped. He was struggling, not remembering how to kiss. Not remembering the last time he kissed someone. Willingly.

 

‘Shall I teach you how to kiss too?’ Mingyu teased, enjoying the flushed look of the other before grabbing the back of Wonwoo’s neck with his left hand, bringing them together and supporting his own weight with his right, as he leaned forward to deepen their kiss.

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes at the sudden force and rest his hands on the other’s neck, preparing to push to take a breath. He was starting to lose control of his conscience as he felt their mixed saliva dripping from his mouth. It was dirty, and it turned him on. So much so that he started to moan. ‘Nghhh…’

 

Mingyu took that as a green light to take things further. This was everything he ever dreamed of. This scene, right here, right now at this exact spot, had been replayed so many times in his sleep, making him wake up with morning wood almost everyday for the last months. Wonwoo begging him to take him, to break him, to bring him to the highest ecstasy, taking his breath away. Grabbing the chance, he moved towards those sharp jaws, outlining them with his tongue, back to his mouth again, and further down toward that smooth, white neck. And he sucked, hard, biting and leaving trails as he took Wonwoo’s apple in his mouth, not allowing any space for rejection.

 

‘No… s-stop… ahhh.’ Wonwoo tried pushing the man from his aggressive attacks but to no avail. ‘M-mingyu… stop!’

 

The man took hold of both Wonwoo’s hands instead, effortlessly pinning those thin wrists together with one of his big hand and moved up to play with his ear instead. Wonwoo could no longer handle the intensity, feeling the harsh kisses to be triggering and wanted them to stop coming. The few moments of pleasure was starting to remind him of his trauma and he struggled to free himself. He was starting to feel scared.

 

‘Mingyu… please…’ he begged, more softly now, as the man finally returned to his gentle kisses. The nibble on his ear returned him to pleasure and he struggled to breath. ‘Uhmm…’

 

Mingyu’s was turned on… Wonwoo realized the strong scent coming from the man. Enveloping him, encouraging him to give in…

 

His powerful scent… his strong, dominating scent...

 

…scent?

 

Mingyu’s… an alpha?

 

Alpha. He was letting an alpha dominate him again. He was letting an alpha ravish him again, taking him, dirtying him again. The alphas who destroyed his life, violate him again.

 

And he was doing it willingly. Like a whore.

 

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away from him. He tried to push the man away, to distance themselves. But the alpha was not giving in, and he was getting more aggressive the more Wonwoo struggled to break free. ‘Stop!! Mingyu!!! GET AWAY!’

 

He was scared. Mingyu didn’t hear him. He didn’t stop. He was turning into those alphas.

 

Focussing all his strength to the palm of his hands, he pushed Mingyu’s face away from his neck, scratching it as he did. And after what felt like eternity of desperation, the alpha was finally forced back onto his butt, his face shocked at the sudden push.

 

‘Wonwo-?’

 

‘You’re an alpha…’

 

‘Yes…’ he went in to continue where he left off but Wonwoo struggled away, placing his hand on the man’s face as an attempt to avoid those tormenting touch.

 

‘No…’ another forceful assault, another desperate push. ‘NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!’ He finally threw the alpha back and stood up quickly, backing away as far as he could, not taking his eyes off his attacker. ‘Get away from me you alpha bastard.’

 

‘What the hell? Wonwoo wha-?’ Mingyu tried closing their distance and before the other could run away, he grabbed his wrist. ‘Was I-‘

 

_SLAP!!_  Mingyu touched his face, pained from the sudden force, shocking him. He looked at the other whose expression was difficult to read. Anger, fear, sadness.

 

‘Don’t ever touch me again.’ Wonwoo warned before running away, leaving Mingyu stunned and in shock.

 

What the hell did he do?

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting hot there for a while (//∇//)
> 
> Just a side note, both of them already set in their mind the fact that the other is a beta. That’s why although Mingyu could smell Wonu whenever Wonu didn’t hide his scent, he thought it was his shampoo. And since Mingyu is constantly scared that someone might blow his cover and Coups will get angry at him, he always hide his.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Mingyu threw his pencil and tear of the note, crumpling it. He pushed the books aside, messing his own desk. ‘What the hell is wrong with him? Tsk.’

 

He sat down on the floor with his legs straight, and brought one knee up to rest his elbow. Resting his head on the bed, he rubbed his temple to relax himself. He needed to calm down or he might have another anger burst, something he had frequently after knowing about his attempted kidnap. Bringing his forearm to rest on top of his closed eyes, he inhaled deeply before letting his limbs fall to his sides. He knew he went too fast that day, but to his defense, that was the longest he had to wait for someone to finally give him attention.

 

To this day, he still couldn’t comprehend why he was so desperate for the man. Why he was so captivated by those smooth skin and thick lower lip, and that deep voice. Why he couldn’t forget the man after meeting him just once. Why he tried so hard to get his attention. Why he didn’t mind not sleeping with the man when that was the only thing he ever wanted from another person all this while. Why he felt excited whenever he got close enough for their skin to touch even though he had touched so many people before.

 

And that static electricity he felt when their hands touched that day. That was a sign something was going on between them right? The chemical reaction between their bodies caused by love hormones. Or whatever the reason. It was definitely not one-sided. Wonwoo seemed to like him too, the man responded to his kisses, even tried to dominate it and yet, why the hell did he ran away after all that making out? What was with the man calling him an alpha bastard? What the hell did he ever do to Wonwoo? If anything, Mingyu was definitely far from being an alpha bastard. He was a noble for god sake. The best of the best.

 

‘ARGHH! JEON WONWOO WHAT THE FUCK?!’ He screamed as he messed his hair violently. This was really stressing him up. The skinny guy had been avoiding him since that day, and it had been more than a week. More than a week of him trying to find the man, trying to explain himself. Eleven days of the man running away from him and stopped coming to his usual hang out places.

 

 

*****

 

Mingyu leaned against the seat of the shuttle bus, sighing as he thought about how he was going to confront Wonwoo today after class. This was getting ridiculous, both of them are adults, there was no need for a long fight when misunderstandings can be cleared by talking. Though, he had no idea how to ‘talk’.

 

Entering the lecture hall, he looked around to see both Wonwoo and Hansol still not present, which was not surprising considering how Wonwoo had been trying to avoid sitting with him by coming in right before the lecture started. Taking the seat near the aisle on the row nearest to the doors, and right in the middle, he took out his notes and started to play with his phone while waiting. If only they had exchanged numbers when they were still in good terms, Mingyu wouldn’t have to try so hard to merely talk to Wonwoo.

 

The class started and Mingyu avoided looking around too soon, not wanting his target to realize his intention. Right when the professor was in the middle of explaining something important, he swiftly looked around and spotted Wonwoo, looking paler than usual, three rows from the back, at the row near the windows. That was ideal, since he would be able to block Wonwoo from exiting the classroom without talking to him first. Satisfied with his plan, he turned his focus back to the lecture.

 

 

‘Wonwoo, wait.’ He called when the said man tried to go pass him through the door. Blocking Wonwoo’s path with his hand, he stepped in and the latter inched back, wanting space. Luckily for him, the dazed Wonwoo dropped his notes and asked Hansol to leave before him. So now there were only the two of them, minus their classmates who were disappearing from the room. ‘You can’t keep avoiding me.’

 

‘I’m busy right now.’ Wonwoo tried getting away, only to be blocked again. He stepped backwards, returning to his spot.

 

‘We should talk. You owe me an explanation.’ Mingyu frowned when the other scoffed at his statement, as if he said something stupid. Not letting that get to him, he continued, ‘You slapped me.’

 

‘You’re an alpha.’

 

‘How did you know?’ Mingyu asked just because. He knew the only way Wonwoo would know was because Hansol told him. With no answer, he looked at the beta in front of him who was making his was slowly towards the door to exit. He shifted his position to disturb his attempt before continuing, ‘So what if I’m an alpha?’

 

‘I hate alphas.’ Was the reply which didn’t answer his question.

 

‘You slapped me because I’m an alpha…?’ He rephrased that, making sure Wonwoo knew how stupid it sounded but to his disappointment, the man showed no emotion. As if that was a given. And that made Mingyu angry.

 

‘You knew I was an alpha yet you were laughing with me the whole time we were at the lake and now you’re telling me you hate alphas? Why did you let me kiss you then, huh?’ Mingyu scoffed at the man. Hearing no reply, he eyed the other intensely, suddenly pissed with the lack of response. Wonwoo kept looking away, he noticed the nervousness from the other but refused to give in. The absurd answer was not enough. ‘Did you suddenly remember I was an alpha and decided to fucking slap me?’

 

‘Yaah, Jeon Wonwoo, answer me.’ He was getting impatient with the man. Patience was never his strong point. The only reason why he could wait for Wonwoo all this time was because he thought he had a chance with the man, but it seemed that the reason was almost nonexistent right now, like his own composure. ‘Cat got your tongue?’

 

Wonwoo scorned at the alpha, hating the way the man was speaking to him. He finally noticed the whole class was gone, leaving both of them alone in the empty room. Feeling cornered, his heart started to palpitate quickly, begging his body to escape but every time he tried to, Mingyu would move in front of him, making him retreat back in slight fear. Gaining his courage, he pushed through the man not caring if he was grabbed by the wrist.

 

‘You’re not running away again. Not today.’ Mingyu held Wonwoo’s wrist as the man tried to escape him. They needed to settle this here because this had been dragging for way too long. Wonwoo needed to tell him clearly what he wanted because Mingyu refused to accept ‘hating alphas’ as the reason for his rejection. He did not waste half a year chasing the man only to be turned down cold for being someone he was born as. Not when he knew that the other had feelings for him too, if only a bit.

 

Wonwoo pulled his wrist forcefully and dashed away, leaving Mingyu calling his name in frustration. The alpha wanted to run after the male but he still had his stuff on the table, he left them there when he rushed towards the door to stop Wonwoo from leaving earlier. Grabbing his bag, he made sure to switch off the lights before searching for the other.

 

 

 

After minutes of running around the department, Mingyu finally spotted the man, sitting around a table with his friends, minus Hansol. He was actually relieved about it because who knew what he would do to the other alpha if he was there. On the other hand, Seungcheol and Jun was, making it harder for him to talk without causing some commotion. But they need to settle this once and for all. Because Mingyu needed to know.

 

Not caring anymore, he walked towards the group, stopping right beside Wonwoo’s seat. All three of his friends looked up at him, confused at the sudden appearance while Wonwoo kept looking towards the others, completely ignoring him. Seungcheol, as expected, did not seemed pleased.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo. We were not done.’ He locked his sight with Wonwoo, not minding his friends’uncomfortable reaction. There was a long silence where the only sound was some murmurs from their surroundings, but none from where he wanted it to come from. ‘I said, we were not done.’

 

‘What are you trying to do, Kim Mingyu?.’ He was interrupted by the older alpha who eyed him threateningly. That was not a question, it was a warning not to use that authoritative tone with his pack members though it shouldn’t matter since none of his betas would be affected. But Mingyu was not there looking for trouble, he just wanted to talk so he calmed himself down.

 

‘I answered your question. We’re done.’

 

‘That wasn’t an answer. That’s an excuse.’ He fired back, not satisfied. He could feel the eyes staring at him, especially the angry gaze of Jun. Seungcheol already turned his body to face him, his left hand placed on the table, his right behind Wonwoo. Mingyu could sense the tensed atmosphere surrounding him.

 

‘Well then maybe I did it because I’m a jerk.’

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo!’

 

‘Kim, leave!’ He was shoved backwards a few steps by the man’s best friend who now stood between them. Realizing how he just screamed the Wonwoo’s name, he looked back at the man. Wonwoo was slightly hidden by Seungcheol who had his right arm straightened in front of him in a protective manner. To top it off, the older alpha was now giving off his own pheromones, challenging Mingyu for a fight, to which Mingyu automatically responded by amplifying his own.

 

‘Mingyu, you should leave.’ Their silent duel was broken by Minghao’s soft yet firm command. Looking around, he saw everyone looking at them, as if they were in a play. He turned back to the group with all three members, except Wonwoo, staring at him seriously. Outnumbered and feeling ridiculed, he laughed lightly, backing away.

 

This whole thing was outrageous. He finally understood what was happening. He should’ve known Wonwoo was only enjoying the attention he was giving like a desperate puppy with no intention to take it further. Mingyu was toyed with and thrown away. By a fucking beta.

 

‘Fine. I’ll leave. Don’t come running to me when you realize what you missed. Fucking dickheads.’

 

*****

 

Wonwoo was stunned motionless at what just happened. The strong pheromones of the two alphas threatening each other, so intense he almost shook in fear. For the first time in his life, he finally understood why alphas stare at each other before using their fist, unlike betas who just get to it right away.  They were measuring each others’ strengths. And seeing how unaffected the two betas were while his heart was beating violently, he finally understood why the omegas turned away from him that night; they were as scared as he was.

 

But the one thing that scared him the most about what just happened was how much stronger and dominating Mingyu’s pheromones were compared to Seungcheol’s. They were heavy and suffocating, he felt weak and helpless just being there. It was clear that the alpha could do anything to him if he wanted to and he would be powerless to stop it. And to think that he had been near the alpha alone, just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

 

‘What the hell happened with you two?’ Jun asked, his face still red with anger. He was looking directly at Wonwoo, demanding answer. The few seconds of tension was eased by Minghao’s voice, apologizing to the people around them for the ruckus before sitting back down. Jun still kept his gaze, not giving up, and Minghao asked the same question, only, gentler.

 

‘N-nothing happened.’

 

‘Bullshit. You did something to him.’ Jun called out and Wonwoo sighed inwardly. The fact that Jun did not believe him blindly showed how well he knew him, and sometimes Wonwoo just wished Jun would let him tell the obvious lie, if only to comfort him.

 

‘I… slapped him.’

 

‘That bastard! The fuck did he do to you?! Did he tried t-‘

 

‘Yaah! Calm down. Everyone can hear you.’ Minghao hushed the aggravated man for which Wonwoo was thankful for. He didn’t want people around them to get the wrong idea.

 

‘Nothing. I just… he didn’t…’

 

‘Wonu.’ Seungcheol interrupted, wanting him to tell the truth. Wonwoo looked down and bit his lower lip, ashamed to admit the real truth. Not in front of Seungcheol. Not in front of his friends. He just wanted everyone else to leave him be. ‘Tell us.’

 

‘He’s an alpha. I… just noticed.’ Wonwoo complied hesitantly. It wasn’t the forceful, hungry kisses that scared him. That too. But the real reason was because he realized he was kissed by an alpha. The very kind that destroyed him that night. The kind that he hated the most. He let another alpha take him, willingly, making him feel disgusted with himself. The thing is, he never wanted to admit it to his friends because two of them are alphas. And though he hated the alphas, he loved his friends dearly. He kept his eyes locked at the table, too ashamed to cross eyes with his senior, ‘I’m sorry Coups-hyung. I’m trying but I’m... still afraid…’

 

He felt the familiar strong hand placed behind his neck, the thumb rubbing his skin like a father would a son. Seungcheol shook him lightly before moving firmly grip around his shoulder. ‘I know. It takes time. At least you know Hansol and I won’t hurt you. That’s enough. Other alphas can wait.’

 

Wonwoo nodded and sighed. It shouldn’t matter if he would never be able to accept alphas. Nothing will change. He will still be able to have a normal life, a normal family with another beta. But, he didn’t want to keep avoiding them forever either.

 

‘If he ever come close to you again, I’ll kill him.’ Jun was still irritated with Mingyu’s rude behaviour. The man looked at Wonwoo, silently telling him not to have anything to do with the alpha which made the latter felt a bit guilty. Aside from the sudden aggressive kissing, which he initially enjoyed before his normal panic attack, the only thing Mingyu did wrong was being an alpha. And though he knew there was nothing the man could’ve done to change what he is, Wonwoo still couldn’t help being scared, angry and defensive towards him.

 

‘Wonu, let’s get something to eat.’ Seungcheol dragged him up and he followed, knowing his senior wanted to talk privately. After asking what the other two wanted, they made their way towards the convenient store but stopped right at the corner and entered a quite road. Wonwoo played with the hem of his shirt, still feeling slightly uncomfortable after saying that he hated alphas. He knew they were going to talk about it.

 

‘Wonu.’

 

‘Hrm?’

 

‘Did you sense it? When Mingyu asked you to explain?’

 

‘What?’ Wonwoo wondered what he should notice. How persistent he was?

 

‘Did you feel like you have to comply?’ Now that he thought of it, he did feel like something was going to happen if he didn’t but that was because he was feeling guilty. ‘That’s the tone alphas use to control omegas. Remember that tone, the low voice with slight growl. You should know what is happening so you won’t be manipulated easily.’

 

‘What…?’

 

Seungcheol sighed. There were so much more to their world that a simple beta would not understand. Omegas learned it at the omega schools but Wonwoo has no one to guide him and that worried the older. Of course he could trust Jeonghan to teach his junior, but important things might be forgotten unless they were experienced first hand, such as the commanding tone used against Wonwoo. Though he knew Mingyu didn’t do it on purpose, it was still important to tell the new omega. ‘You were not affected because of you have a mate. But your bond’s getting weaker and once that’s broken, you may be exposed to these things. Keep that in mind and be careful.’

 

Wonwoo gulped and nodded weakly. For the past few months, he realized how much his bond had been keeping him away from other alphas. And though he hated the fact that he was forcefully claimed, he had to admit in the absence of his ‘mate’, the bond had only been keeping him safe. Truthfully speaking, he used to be excited for it to break but now, as it grew weaker, he was getting more and more nervous. Because that meant he would be a free omega for other alphas to claim.

 

 

*****

 

 

Everything went back to normal a few days later, besides Mingyu avoiding him that is. Whenever they happen to be in the same vicinity, the alpha would ignore him completely before moving away like during his jogging sessions. Wonwoo knew he should be relieved but he felt a sudden loneliness enveloping him. Just like how his omega classmates showed their hatred towards him, Mingyu even went as far as to change seat to get as far away as possible from him during their first class together after that incident. And at that moment, Wonwoo felt a pang in his heart.

 

‘You okay, hyung?’ Hansol’s voice interrupted his daze. His stomachache was gone but he started to feel slightly light-headed for the past few days. And no, sleep did not help at all. Today, he felt his body burning a bit as he rose from the bed this morning but it was not so much that he had to take a rest. His body temperature was normal too.

 

Wonwoo looked at the younger’s concerned face and gave a weak smile. He already had his head on the table, his whole body feeling heavy and needed support.

 

‘You sure? You don’t look so good.’

 

‘I’m fine.’

 

‘Your gastric again?’

 

‘No… it’s okay. Don’t mind me.’ He assured his junior again, wanting him to focus. The exam was next week, and unlike Hansol who needed to pass it, he was only attending the class for revision. He would hate to be the reason why Hansol couldn’t focus.

 

Hansol nodded and turned back to the lecturer, but made sure to check on his senior once in a while. He was taking notes when he heard the heavy breathing beside him, as if Wonwoo was having difficulty to breathe. Indeed, the man was sweating. He was even too distracted to hide his scent like he usually would during class hour. Worried, he tried again. ‘You need to rest.’

 

‘It’ll pass.’

 

‘No, hyung. Go back.’ Not wanting to fight, and feeling a bit sick, he agreed to that suggestion and got up to leave. He had to hold on to the walls for support once in a while so he knew it was getting worse. Grabbing his bike, he started to push it home as he was too out of it to even balance himself.

 

‘You okay?’ Some guy suddenly walked beside him and held his upper arm to stop his track. And without realizing it, Wonwoo let out a gasp, more like a short moan, as his sensitive skin made contact with another. His unexpected reaction shocked him and he pushed the man away in embarrassment before loosing his footings and fell to the ground.

 

‘Hey, where are you going? Let me help.’ The shorter male tried again as he crouched near the omega, too close Wonwoo could feel his breath on his skin. And the scent. He was an alpha.

 

Wonwoo refused the hand held out to him and tried prying the grab on his shoulder but it was useless. He was in no condition to do anything. ‘Leave me alone.’

 

‘Why don’t we go somewhere I can help you.’

 

_Low voice with a slight growl. How alphas control omegas._ ‘No!’

 

‘You’re not looking good. Let me help.’ He was supported back up but the pressure kept coming, the alpha’s pheromones were getting intense and Wonwoo started to shake involuntarily.

 

‘Let go of me.’ He tried again weakly. He had no energy to fight and he just wanted to go back to his room.

 

‘He said he’s fine, man. Let him go.’ Wonwoo finally noticed another man standing there all this time. He tried to push the alpha away and this time, the other guy helped by pulling him away. ‘Jesus. What’s wrong with you?’

 

‘He needs help.’ The alpha tried touching him again and Wonwoo flinched away. Looking at the beta male holding his pursuer, he silently begged for the other to be taken away from him.

 

‘He don’t need it. He’ll be fine. Let’s go, man.’ The beta dragged his friend away, not understanding the persistence.

 

Wonwoo took a second to regain his composure. He didn’t know why he was feeling really helpless and pathetic right now but tears were falling down his face, making everything blurry and he just wanted to lay down somewhere safe. He kept looking on the ground, trying to hide his face and avoid making eye contact with the people around him. A few more people stopped him and Wonwoo just decided it was best to lose the bike and run back, albeit his weak knees. And he kept moving.

 

He didn’t recognize the place anymore. He lost track while trying to avoid all the alphas but he couldn’t stop walking. And now he was in an unfamiliar place, trying to get back home. This place was quiet, and Wonwoo contemplated whether he should take a rest here to regain his strength and clear his mind.

 

Something caught his attention here. Something about this place felt warm and safe. Without thinking, his legs started to move. Into a building, towards the isolated staircase. He kept climbing, supporting his weight on the rail as his legs almost gave away from the exhaustion. He wondered how much longer he had to climb but he didn’t know where he was heading in the first place.

 

He finally reached the top floor and stood in front of a door. Pushing it, he walked straight towards the familiar scent.

 

‘Wonwoo? What the fuck are you doing here?’

 

‘Mingyu…’

 

 

_To be continued_ …

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu sure loves to curse -.-;;  
> Wonu kept running away from his problems and Mingyu’s finally had enough. Though he was also in the wrong ^^;;
> 
> And overprotective friends and aggressive Jun! Wohoo!!! Wonu’s not that weak he couldn’t protect himself, the whole fighting and controlling with pheromones things are all very new to him so they caught him off guard and he just don’t know how to react to it. He’ll learn how to defend himself later… he already did with the random alpha guy ^^


	20. Chapter 20

 

Mingyu laid on the ground of the rooftop where he had chosen to be his secret place to be alone. He really needed some place where he can get fresh air to let himself free without controlling his pheromones so he can relax and calm down. What happened recently was really stressing him up and it was really hard for him to focus on his lectures. Thank god most of the exams are over. He only need to sit for one more and submit one report before the term ends.

 

He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep before realizing a strong scent getting closer. Ignoring it to focus on meditating, he heard the door slammed open and looked over. It was Wonwoo. Almost immediately, every single thing that happened came flooding in, and Mingyu found himself holding back his anger. ‘Wonwoo? What the fuck are you doing here?’

 

‘Mingyu…’ He replied weakly and Mingyu rolled his eyes, getting up to leave. He didn’t want to be in the same place as the proud beta. To think that he had been chasing the guy made him feel pathetic.

 

‘Mingyu… I don’t feel good…’ Wonwoo spoke between breath. He was really heating up and feeling very light-headed. Grabbing the nearest wall, he slowly sat down and leaned against it, letting his legs rest. Mingyu was about to pass by him but slowed his pace before stopping completely. The strong scent he sensed a few minutes ago was definitely coming from Wonwoo…

 

Putting two and two together, he realized what he thought was impossible. Jeon Wonwoo, is an omega, and Mingyu is addicted to his scent.

 

The alpha just stared, wide-eyed at the man who was not moving anymore. Suddenly a lot of questions popped up. ‘Jeon Wonwoo…’ he tried. This was all really sudden. ‘Yah Jeon Wonwoo!’ He called again, afraid to close their distance. This much pheromones released could only mean one thing and he did not plan on getting tangled in this mess. Not after what happened between them.

 

Not caring to wait for a response anymore, he proceeded to ask his question, ‘A-are you an o-omega?’

 

 He needed to hear it from the man himself because this was really hard to digest, and he hoped he was wrong. All his senses might have gone haywire due to extreme stress. Yes, that could be it. 

 

Wonwoo did not seemed pleased with the question but his expression confirmed the alpha’s suspicion. That really bothered him because the former did not had any scent on him before this day. And yet, here he was, releasing them generously, enough to entice Mingyu.

 

Mingyu scratched his neck in annoyance with the lack of answer. What was he expecting? This was Wonwoo, the man with few words. Of course he wouldn’t say anything. Mingyu decided to ignore him. The man made it clear about not wanting to be in his presence, and Mingyu was no longer the persistent, desperate puppy he once was. He already made his choice so Mingyu had no business with him. He started to walk away, down the staircase.

 

…

 

What was he doing there anyway? He seemed comfortable enough to stay there so did that mean… Was Wonwoo nesting there? Out there in the open? Where other alphas can freely grab him and do anything they want to him? Mingyu looked back up the stairs, he couldn’t see Wonwoo but the scent was strong enough to be noticed even from where he was. The thing was, judging from his appearance and self control, he was obviously on his first day but this strong scent would usually by emitted during the peak of the heat. What in the world was happening?

 

‘Tsk. Whatever.’ He continued his step downwards. He stopped again, not feeling that great about leaving a weak omega in the open. If anything were to happen, he would be partially responsible. No matter how much he hates Korean omegas, they would still be the one who would carry his future child since his parents wouldn’t let him marry foreigners. And he knows really well how stupid omegas in heat will act - his first sexual experience was with a young omega in heat, wandering outside, clearly out of it, begging him for release. And being a young teenager raging with hormones, he acted without thinking. But he is no longer a careless teenager, he is now an adult with self control and sense of responsibility, who knows better than to let an intoxicated omega get himself in trouble. ‘Jesus. Hurh.’ He got back up again.

 

As expected, Wonwoo was at the same position, against the wall, hiding his face between his knees. Exhaling softly, half-annoyed, he called out, ‘Wonwoo… what are you doing here?’

 

‘I can’t move… it hurts…’

 

‘Where does it hurts?’ He sat in front of the omega, noticing the intense pheromones that would make any alpha crazy. He, too, despite his usual ability to control himself, found himself getting excited. It was just a matter of time before the others detect him and start to swarm this place. Wonwoo struggled with his words, but Mingyu could make up the word ‘stomach’. Though he knew that was not where it was supposed to hurt, he played along. ‘You wanna go to the doctor’s?’

 

Wonwoo shook his head. ‘Home? Your room? I can bring you to your room.’

 

‘No… I don’t know…’ Wonwoo pulled his legs nearer to his chest and hugged them tightly. He didn’t want to see the doctor because he knew this was something about the changes in his body to an omega, and he hated it. He refused to listen to anything that remind him of his change. But he was really dizzy right now, the air around him sent shivers every time they hit his skin and his stomach tightened so much he almost couldn’t feel his legs. He just wanted to stay here, unmoving. Just here.

 

‘Hey… we can’t stay here. It’s dangerous…’ Mingyu tried to sit closer once he heard a soft whimper coming from Wonwoo. What is it with this guy that made Mingyu so overly concern about his wellbeing? He usually find this kind of people annoying and would usually just ignore them. ‘Let’s get you to your room, okay?’

 

‘No! I don’t wanna go back there…’

 

‘What do you wanna do then?’ He accidentally raised his voice and noticed the other shrinking even more as a result. There was a long pause and Mingyu felt really nervous. This was really stupid. Wonwoo was acting really stupid. Didn’t he know the risk of an omega in heat being out in the open like this? What if he had stumbled upon another alpha instead of him? ‘I just… wanna stay here…’

 

‘You can’t Wonwoo!!!’ Mingyu sighed and inhaled deeply. This is getting ridiculous. He should just leave him be. It was not as if they were in good term anyway. He should not care. ‘Fine. Whatever. You know what you’re getting yourself into right? Suit yourself.’

 

He was about to take his leave again when he heard a muffled cry in between Wonwoo’s knees. The man was really crying and was trying really hard to hold it in. ‘What’s happening to me? I don’t… I don’t know…’

 

‘You fucking serious? Are you kidding me?’ Mingyu almost screamed but settled with raising his voice again instead. ‘You’re in fucking heat Wonwoo! Are you that stupid or what?’ He paused at a sudden realization, ‘Is this one of you desperate act to sleep with me?’

 

Mingyu just stood there waiting for an answer. He might have hit a bullseye. Wonwoo might have figured out who he is and was now desperate to take him back, like all the other pathetic omegas trying to get him as their mate. What he did not expect was Wonwoo standing up on his weak legs and stumbled away, trying to go down the stairs in spite being all wobbly. ‘Yahh, where are you going?’

 

No answer.

 

‘Yaah!! Jeon Wonwoo!’ He pushed the man towards the wall, placing both his hands on each side of Wonwoo’s head, making a barrier in case the man falls down. He noticed the tears flowing down the man’s flushed face before a look of pure horror replaced it. Wonwoo started to scream and pushed Mingyu’s face away from him with his other hand on his shoulder doing the same, although it didn’t make any difference because he was too weak. It did, however, startled Mingyu, who pushed himself and step backwards a few steps away from the horrified man. ‘I’m sorry… I wasn’t trying to…’

 

Mingyu noticed the scent getting stronger, more than he thought was possible, and realized it was because it was mixed with fear. Unfortunately, his own body was starting to betray himself by reacting to it despite him feeling sorry for what he did. He heard omegas do that when they feel threatened to attract their mate or other alphas to help them but he thought it was merely old wives’ tale. Because no omegas were able to do that. Maybe, if they were scared to the extreme, but he never met one who had. And even if it _was_ possible, doing it during their heat would be suicide considering how the alphas would want to mate with them instead.

 

‘Yaah… c-calm down.’ He tried to assure the other but he, himself was a bit shaken with that experience. On the other hand, Wonwoo already made himself down the stairs without looking back. ‘Where are you going?’

 

‘Somewhere...’

 

‘You can’t… Jesus! You need to be indoors you hear me?’ Mingyu stared at the back of Wonwoo. The man really seemed like he believed it was only a severe case of a stomach ache and Mingyu was worried that he might attract the wrong attention while being out in the open. Furthermore, it didn’t seem like he was going to his room from the looks of it, he might try to go to the lake. Mingyu was sure he would get himself lost again though. Because Jeon Wonwoo is just a complicated person who is a bit oblivious to his surroundings. Without thinking, Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo and carried him bridal style down the stairs. He was expecting a fight but was surprised when the man just rest his head on his chest instead, nuzzling it. ‘Where are we going?’

 

‘Somewhere safe.’

 

*****

 

Shit. He brought Wonwoo back to his apartment. What the hell was he thinking?

 

And now Wonwoo was in his bedroom. All alone while Mingyu was outside pacing back and forth in front of his television. Wonwoo’s scent got weaker compared to ahalf an hour ago but that was because he had calmed down a bit.  But what about tomorrow? And the day after? What about during his peak? What should Mingyu do? Just sit in in front of the television waiting for it to pass? He wasn’t sure he was that strong. This was the first time he ever felt tempted towards an omega since his return, in fact, this was the first time he ever felt like losing control just by being in the presence of an omega in heat and that puzzled him. Nobody ever have that effect over him, atleast not after he learn how to control himself. But Jeon Wonwoo... He was already attracted to him when he was supposed to be a beta, and now that he is an omega, Mingyu realized he was loving the man's scent as well. And above all of that, he was now in heat, in Mingyu's room. His alluring scent just begging Mingyu to hold him, the sweat droplets on his skin urging the alpha to lick them clean... Mingyu wanted to just give in to his carnal desire and fill the man with his seeds.

 

But he wouldn't do that. He won't waste his energy on that fine human being. He was still mad. Maybe.

 

He could just lend the house to Wonwoo for a few days until this is over since he sleeps at the dorm anyways. Yes, that was a good idea.

 

He knocked a few times to make sure the male on the other side was ready for his presence before calling in, ‘Wonwoo… I’m gonna go now. You can use the house freely. There’s food in the fridge. Just eat that when you’re hungry.’ He waited for an answer but none was heard. Not even a movement. Had he already fallen asleep?

 

‘Wonwoo? Jeon?’ He tried again. He should really not enter right now but he was really curious. No, not because he wanted to take a peek at the omega taking care of his needs. Well that too. Mostly that. But also because he wanted to make sure the other got his message. With no answer yet again, he decided to open the door anyway, slowly as to not startle the man.

 

‘Yah! What are you doing on the floor?’ Mingyu almost pissed himself looking at the figure sitting in the corner of the wall, rocking back and forth. Wonwoo had cocooned himself with Mingyu’s black blanket, and was just sitting there, breathing heavily. He didn’t seem to realize the other’s presence, or he was completely ignoring it. And this confused Mingyu so much he just stood there staring. ‘W-what are you doing?’

 

There was a shake of what Mingyu assumed was his head and Mingyu frowned. This was really weird. It was as if Wonwoo really had no idea what was happening to him even though Mingyu had told him a few times already. Most omegas would already start to masturbate once they reach somewhere safe, or they would already make a move on any alpha available to help them get through the heat. This was the first time Mingyu encounter someone who cover themselves in a blanket and just sat there doing nothing. Was that even possible?

 

‘Wonwoo… let me ask you again. Do you know what’s happening to you?’ Another shake and Mingyu closed his eyes in disbelief. This was preposterous. ‘You gotta be kidding me… are you fucking serious? I told you a few times already! Why didn’t it register in that brain of yours?’ He let his head fall down front and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to gain his cool. ‘Is this seriously your first time? What are you? A new omega or something? Like for real?’ He asked, half sarcastically because he was convinced this was all some sort of plan to get Mingyu to sleep with him so he can ask for something back. Nobles are wealthy people after all, and everybody knows that.

 

A shy nod and Mingyu let out his breath. ‘What? A new omega? Seriously?’

 

The alpha rubbed his face and pushed his hair back to think. It _was_  possible, because Wonwoo had no scent before today. In fact, Mingyu only started to smell what he initially thought was the omega’s ‘shampoo’ a few months back but that too, was only sometimes. He had no clue how omega presents so that could be it. Their scents showing bit by bit before the day they fully become one. He couldn’t be sure about that hypothesis but decided to give Wonwoo the benefit of the doubt.

 

That being said, he had another problem at hand now. How the hell does one tell someone to keep touching themselves for about a week without sounding like a creep? How does one even explain about heat to someone?

 

Mingyu got out of the room to escape the suffocating sex pheromones and walked around the living room in circles to think clearly. What did all omegas do during their first heat? He never asked anybody that question because everyone seemed to know what they were doing and he just assumed they knew it from the start. But apparently he was wrong.

 

He needed to consult someone. An omega. Maybe ask the omega to talk to Wonwoo and guide him. That should be for the best.

 

He scrolled his phone book for any omega numbers. All he had was Seungkwan’s, his mom and grandmothers’. Mingyu laughed. Who would have thought the great Kim Mingyu have no local omega’s number when his phone in Europe was filled with it. Sighing, he considered calling Seungkwan before remembering the chattermouth. He decided he was too tired to listen to Seungkwan’s blabber and settled with calling his mom.

 

‘Eomma… this might sound weird but what did you do when you first had your heat?’

 

_‘Ommo Mingyu-yah… that’s a bit… Why’re you asking?’_

 

‘I kinda stumble upon a new omega… I think… in heat-’

 

_‘You can’t touch a minor!! I know you have this thing with omega but-‘_

 

‘Eomma no!!! It’s not like that! Look, he’s not a minor and he looked confused! He covered himself in a blanket and just sat in the corner doing nothing! But he looks so sick, his veins were showing and I’m worried.’ _Worried_. He was worried.

 

_'Alright...'_ Upon his mom’s suggestion, Mingyu decided to pass the phone to Wonwoo and let his mom do all the explanation. Omega to omega. Which he was thankful for because he didn’t want to imagine his own mother during heat. But to his displeasure, the stubborn man refused to take out his hands from the blanket to hold the phone. And he also refused to bring out his face from his knees, making it hard for Mingyu to hold the phone to his ear. After trying for almost half an hour, Mingyu gave up and threw the phone on the sofa, grunting in annoyance.

 

His mom suggested buying toys for the omega but what kind? Mingyu never possessed any toys since he prefers using his own member to pleasure his partner but apparently most omegas use toys to get through their heat in the absence of their partners. So was Wonwoo a vibrator kind of guy? Or a dildo kind of guy? Or maybe the one with electricity flowing on demand? Maybe he likes pumps? What size should he buy?

 

Mingyu ended going to the nearest adult toys shop and bought one of each. Never in his life would he thought he would actually buy one. Or many. It was also his first time going to such shop so everything was very shocking to him, like the abnormally large dildos or the really violent vibrator, who the hell thought about this kind of unrealistic stuffs anyway? Not to mention the chains and whips his eyes caught at the fetish section. Thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Putting one of each type of toys at the register, he noticed the lady at the counter gave him this weird look which he was quick to ignore. He shoved everything in a black bag and returned to his apartment in regrets.

 

Now…

 

How should he pass them to Wonwoo?

 

Maybe he overdid it with the toys. Wonwoo would think he was just a perverted sick alpha like all the others. Maybe he should have bought just one. Which one though? ‘Arghhh! The things I’m going through for that guy…!!’

 

Mingyu gave up and decided to call his last resort – Seungkwan. Because he couldn’t ask his mom again about this. It was just too embarrassing.

 

_‘Mingyu you better have something important to call me at night.’_ Gosh, not even a hello. And it was only 7. It wasn’t even dark yet.

 

‘Seungkwan. I’m just gonna say it straight because it’s been more than 2 hours and Wonwoo is still not doing anything. What do you do on your first heat?’

 

‘ _Heol…_ ’

 

‘Shut up Seungkwan. Wonwoo’s having a hard time and…’

 

_‘Don’t you dare touch him. Send him to the nearest omega school or omega house. They’ll take care of him.’_

 

‘They?’ MIngyu did not like the idea of other people touching Wonwoo. He _despised_ the idea of more than one people doing so.

 

_‘Professionals, Mingyu. Teachers, certified doctors. Leave it to them.’_  That answer did nothing to satisfy him either. Are those people allowed to touch new omegas just because of their profession? What right do they have? A lot of thing was bothering him but he had no other choice. Wonwoo needed help because he was clueless about taking care of himself.

 

 

‘Wonwoo. We’re going to the omega house.’ He opened the bedroom door again only to be greeted by the strong, seductive scent which had accumulated during his absence. Mingyu felt himself reacting to it and gritted his teeth to control himself.

 

‘No. Stay.’

 

He let out a long sigh. He was in no condition to be fighting about it. With one swift lift, he held the cocoon on his shoulders and rushed down towards the car. He noticed some alphas lingering around them and realized that they were there since he first went out to the store to buy Wonwoo’s toys. That was when it hit him - they were not residents of the apartment, they were there for Wonwoo.

 

‘DAMMIT WONWOO! STAY IN THE CAR!’ He exploded as Wonwoo got out and started walking away hastily back inside the building which was secured from the inside due to the auto-lock. Loosening his safety belt, he got out as quickly as he could when he saw one of the alphas grabbed Wonwoo and started to drag him away. Mingyu unconsciously punched the stranger and growled at the others before gripping Wonwoo’s wrist to bring him back into the vehicle.

 

‘GET AWAY FROM ME!! NO!!’ Wonwoo was struggling like his life depended on it and Mingyu could sense the tension behind him. He snarled at the other alphas who had been moving closer towards both of them. Wonwoo panicking and being under this much stress was releasing more pheromones that even Mingyu was having a hard time calming himself. The others were starting to lose their minds as well, judging from them not even feeling threatened by Mingyu’s noble presence. He intensified it few folds and tightened his hold on the omega, only opening the lock when the other backed away from them.

 

‘Shit Wonwoo. Shh… It’s okay. We’ll go back to my room, okay?’ He cooed as he carried the new omega back and as soon as they reached his room, Wonwoo scurried back towards the corner, hiding his face in his knees and refusing to move. Mentally exhausted and wanting to get away from Wonwoo, he commanded, ‘You need to relief yourself. Use the bathroom if you want. Are you listening to me?’

 

Wonwoo still shook at the corner, ignoring him. ‘Yah, calm down. You need to calm down Wonwoo! You’re attracting a lot of alphas! Dammit!’ Mingyu rushed from the room, out of the house and crouched down with his back against the door. He had never felt this drunk from an omega’s pheromones before. His erection was already rock-hard and it was becoming harder for him to be in a room with Wonwoo without lifting a finger. ‘What’s with you Jeon Wonwoo?’

 

Mingyu inhaled deeply, trying to get some fresh air to clear his system. He searched for the number of any omega house and called, hoping someone there would come here instead. Unfortunately for him, that was impossible since it was illegal to do so outside the facilities. ‘What the hell should I do then?’

 

_‘Pass him the phone so I can guide him.’_

 

‘I already tried that. He refused to move. He seemed really frightened.’

 

_‘Bring him he-’_

 

‘DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME? HE REFUSED TO MOVE!’ Mingyu closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself, ‘I’m sorry. We’re not in a good situation now. It’s impossible to get him there. It’s been almost three hours. Please…’

 

_‘Then maybe you can try to educate him, persuade him to come. Tell him how his action might affect his ability to conceive. We’re sorry. The law does not allow us to do more than that.’_

 

Hanging up out of frustration, Mingyu almost threw his phone away. This couldn’t be it. Did he hear the operator right? Ability to conceive? He might have plenty of experience handling omegas in heat, but he still had no idea how heat affects an omega’s physical condition. He has yet to learn about it too. But one thing was for sure, he refused to let Wonwoo suffer and ruin his body like this. Especially since it would mean he would not be able to carry a child later.

 

He should check on Wonwoo. The omega did not seem sane enough to be left alone that long.

 

‘Urghh…’ Mingyu stopped right in front of the closed room. The scent was already filling his whole house, the intensity increasing tenth-fold from before he stormed out. ‘Why the hell are you this scared...?’ He thought out loud as he sensed the fear.

 

His mind was almost clouded with lust, his sanity threatening to leave and Mingyu opened the window as his last attempt to gain control of himself. He noticed some lowly alphas standing below his window and realized how serious the situation was. Closing the window and locking it regardless of them being on the 6th floor, he rubbed his face roughly.

 

He needed to take care of it himself.  That was the only way.

 

Mingyu entered the room and grabbed the shaken omega by his legs. He heard the shocked whimper but decided to ignore it. Throwing Wonwoo on the bed, he climbed on top and pulled the man upwards, so his body was completely on the king-sized bed.

 

‘STOP! STOP!!’ Wonwoo pushed his face away, another hand grabbed his own to free himself from his trapped position. ‘GET OFF ME!!’

 

Mingyu turned Wonwoo on his stomach with much struggle and held his hands in place, right above his head. The omega obviously had no energy left, every attempt to free himself was too weak it was not even a problem for Mingyu. While his right hand pinning the other, his left worked on the the button of the omega’s pants. ‘NO! STOP! HELP!!!’

 

With one forceful pull, he managed to bring the jeans towards the knees. Wonwoo kept his legs shut tight to stop himself from being stripped, but Mingyu turned him around on his back instead. Bringing both his legs up, the alpha pulled the jeans off completely.

 

‘I don’t want to… No…’ Wonwoo sobbed, hiding his face with his arms. He was shaking violently.

 

Mingyu stared down at the man. He had already made his mind. He was going to take care of Wonwoo’s heat.

 

He will force the man if he had to.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I got goosebumps writing the last few lines. O___O;;
> 
> Mingyu’s losing his mind!! He’s falling into a point of no return!!!! I have no other comment on this one... *hyperventilates in the corner*


	21. Chapter 21 [M]

 

Droplets of sweats started to fall down his temple as Wonwoo took deep breaths trying to hold in his pain. His lower stomach contracted so much he could no longer feel anything around that area. It was too painful he wanted to just pass out and wake up again when it’s over.

 

This was definitely not how heats should feel like. Heats shouldn’t hurt like this. Everyone seemed like they enjoy theirs. This was not enjoyable at all. This was torturous. He shouldn’t feel like this if he was ready to mate. He should be desperate for other people’s touch, that was what Soonyoung said. He would have already touched himself if this was the case.

 

No. This was not heat.

 

He shouldn’t be in heat.

 

He was already long pass the normal timing for his first heat. He should be a broken omega.

 

He should be infertile. He should be a normal beta male with scent.

 

This was not heat. Mingyu didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

This was not heat.

 

Not heat...

 

 

Wonwoo gasped in surprised when he felt his leg grabbed and his whole body thrown onto the bed. He managed to catch a glimpse of the place and realized he didn’t recognize the room. Trying to sit up, he finally caught the strong scent that had been surrounding him for the last minutes. It was an alpha, and the pheromones was invasive and intense, trying to control him, trying to stir him motionless and Wonwoo widened his eyes in realization.

 

He was indoors.

 

He was indoors like they told him to be and yet an alpha managed to get him. They said he would be safe behind closed doors but he was thrown on the bed instead. They said he was attacked because he was at the alley filled with alphas but he was now alone behind four walls and yet someone managed to get inside. They blamed him for what happened that night because of his own carelessness and yet...

 

They lied. They said he would be safe here. He thought he was finally safe here. He thought he could finally try to relax and focus on holding the pain in his stomach until it disappeared. But he was obviously wrong. Nowhere was safe.

 

Already drained from trying to bear the pain in his lower stomach and the incident a few minutes ago, he couldn’t even push the hands away from his body as he was flipped over on the bed. As much as he tried to grip the other’s hands to push it, he only managed to pull a finger away. That was not enough.

 

He almost chocked on his own saliva as he was flipped yet again, only this time, his jeans were gone before he could stop it. Looking at the entranced alpha above him who had his eyes all over his body, Wonwoo hid his face in shame as he felt his knees spread apart, baring his private parts to his attacker. ‘I don’t want to….’

 

No. This couldn’t happen again. This shouldn’t happen again! Not after all the progress he made in recovering after the first time! He was almost fixed back to normal!!

 

‘NOOO!! DON’T WANT!!’ Wonwoo screamed as he struggled to push himself away from the alpha above him. Still trying to close his knees to hide himself, he screamed his refusal, hoping the man would actually listen but to no avail. He knew it was useless. Just like that night, they will never listen to him. He gasped for air as hard as he could, trying to hold the tears that were filling his duct, making them vibrate as the liquid were threatening to flow down. He didn’t want to cry.

 

He bit his lips as hard as he could to hold in the whimpers as the alpha touched his sensitive skin and was thankful it hurt so bad it distracted him from what was happening, even for a slight moment. The moment he felt the grip on his hands loosened, he reached for the side table, blindly hoping to grab for something hard to swing. The man had secured his knees on each side of the sheets and Wonwoo realized he couldn’t close them anymore, not when the man had already placed himself in between. It was too late. He will be torn into inhumanly again.

 

Feeling his chest tightened as his panic returned, he took short and deep breaths while twisting his upper body painfully as a final attempt to distance his entrance from the hard member of the alpha. Somehow succeeding in closing his thighs slightly, he could finally look at the bed side table. He grabbed the small alarm clock and when the alpha pulled his shoulder back to turn him onto his back again, Wonwoo swung the clock towards his attacker. He heard a loud thud before feeling his whole body pushed back onto the bed aggressively.

 

Wonwoo shrunk a little hearing the painful yet foreign scream of the man. He continued to pant heavily, attempting to push the heavy weight above him. The alpha seemed to be injured by his attack so now was his chance to get away from here. Except, he couldn’t lift the man enough to free himself from the pinned situation. He needed to knock the alpha out cold so he can gain a bit of energy to pull himself while the man was unconscious. No. He could just kill the man so he can finally relax. Nobody can blame him. This would be self-defense. Yes. He should kill him. Kill.

 

 

‘FUCK!’ Mingyu was caught by surprised at the weak, yet forceful swing of the alarm clock against his left forehead. His brain buzzed a bit which was enough to break him from his drunken state. ‘Shit… Wonwoo…’

 

‘Get away from me… Bastard…’ The omega was crying as he hit Mingyu again and again with the clock, his grip was shaky, such as his whole body. His hits were desperate yet really powerless and Mingyu could just feel that helplessness of the broken man beneath him. ‘Die!! Die!!!’

 

‘Oh my god…Wonwoo…I’m sorry…I didn’t… shit.’ Mingyu stared at Wonwoo who had already hid his face with his forearm while continuing to hit him with the clock, mumbling words of despair. He felt something tightening around his waist and looked down to see Wonwoo’s pale legs, trying to shut himself as close as possible. Shocked at his own position above the man, he brought Wonwoo’s knees together and pushed it upwards so he can move away from his spot. And as he did that, Wonwoo turned to his side in a fetal position, still gripping the device in his hands as if it was his lifesaver. The broken man’s knuckles had turned white from clenching the clock yet it was too weak Mingyu had no problem prying it away before throwing it on the floor. Wonwoo’s pheromones were still as strong and Mingyu was afraid that he might be reduced to the state earlier any time soon. He needed to act fast. But he couldn’t bear forcing the fragile figure that was shaking violently beneath him.

 

‘Wonwoo… It’s me. Mingyu.’ He tried talking hesitantly, wanting to get Wonwoo’s attention. The man kept muttering curse words and other desperations, as if he wasn’t aware of Mingyu’s presence anymore. It was as if he had shut himself off, repeating random words as if they were mantras. Shaking his head violently to distract himself from his instinct, Mingyu turned Wonwoo towards him and searched for his eyes - they were almost empty. ‘It’s Kim Mingyu from the medic team. Remember? Hey, focus. It’s me.

 

‘Don’t touch me…Die!! Bastard!!!!’

 

‘Wonw-‘

 

‘LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! GET AW-‘

 

‘WONWOO, LOOK AT ME!!!’ Mingyu growled loudly as he gripped Wonwoo’s cheeks with his right hand and forced him to look at the alpha. And though his eyes were shaky and out of focus, Wonwoo whimpered and got silent, responding to the command obediently. Shocked at his own action, Mingyu caught his breath when the omega finally stopped struggling.

 

‘Let me go….’ He begged weakly, his voice trembled..

 

‘I can’t. It’s dangerous… Owh Won-, I’m…’ he wiped the tears from this pale cheeks, ‘It’s going to be okay…’

 

‘Please don’t…’ Wonwoo shut his eyes again to try to stop the flowing liquid. He was pathetic, begging like this, crying like this. Weak. ‘No more. Not again. Please. Not again….’

 

‘Open your eyes Wonwoo.’ He asked softly before shutting his own and resting their forehead together to distract himself from his own selfish need. He clenched his teeth and felt a light shake from the man pinned beneath him. ‘Hey, look at me. It’s me. Mingyu. You’re safe.’

 

The oppressed man suddenly started to sob hard, hugging Mingyu as tight as he could, trying to bring the man as close as possible. Mingyu bit his inner mouth as their distance shortened, the omega’s scent challenging him to take action while the owner begging him to control his demons. ‘Mingyu…’

 

‘Yes. That’s right…’ He brought chin above Wonwoo’s head instead, trying to breath in different air, hoping it would lessen his lust.

 

‘Mingyu….’ The alpha breathed hard. This was impossible. ‘Mingyu… don’t let them take me again… please..’

 

‘They won’t come near you as long as I’m here okay?’ Mingyu licked his lips as he saw the other nodded. ‘Now, let me take care of you.’

 

‘Please don’t hurt me… I don’t want….’

 

Mingyu pecked those lips lightly, shortly, not breaking eyes contact. He placed more kisses, hoping to calm the omega down. ‘It’ll be fine. Hushh now…’ He continued comforting the man. His erection was still raging, and he didn’t know how long he would be conscious anymore. And it scared him just as much. ‘I don’t wanna hurt you. I just wanna make you feel better… you’re in pain right? Hurm?’

 

‘It hurts so much…’ Wonwoo replied between his heavy pants. He was almost at the verge of unconsciousness from exhaustion.

 

‘I can make it go away. You want that?’ A nod of assurance and Mingyu claimed those lips hungrily before placing himself back to his favourite position – between an omega’s legs. ‘I’ll be gentle.’ He hissed before positioning the head in front of Wonwoo’s entrance, only to be clamped as the man, yet again, attempted to close his knees. ‘What’re yo-?’

 

‘Mingyu… I don’t want it. I don’t want it inside. Please don’t force me….’ He tears flowed like a river as he muttered those words. It broke the alpha, he could just hear the desperation in that shaky voice. As annoyed and desperate as he was, he didn’t want to do it like this. But he didn’t want to leave Wonwoo alone either. The man wanted to be helped, and Mingyu wanted to be inside him. So badly. So fucking badly.

 

‘I won’t put it in. Shh….’ He bit his lips so hard it bled while cursing his situation. His throbbing erection was already hurting him. There was only one other way he can do this. ‘You need to be entered. I’ll-‘

 

‘NO!! NOTHING! NO-umphhh!’

 

Mingyu kissed the frightened man, pushing his lips hard, wanting access. He needed distraction from his own body and that was the only way he could, by busying himself in the paradise that was Wonwoo’s soft, wet and sweet mouth. He licked the tightened jaws, pecked that twitching nose, hoping to relax his nerve but to no avail. Finally feeling hopeless, Mingyu sucked on those smooth neck he always wanted to bite, making slurping sound as he kissed and licked, leaving trails all over.

 

‘nnAAAhhh!’ He heard those heavenly moans and quickly placed his tongue inside, clashing their lips together. Wonwoo tried to push him away but he found himself getting intoxicated by the taste of the alpha’s mouth and wanted more, his own tongue fighting to explore the other’s.

 

Mingyu reluctantly broke their passionate kiss, staring at the omega’s befuddled state. ‘I need to be inside you.’

 

Wonwoo shook his head again, his eyes wide.

 

‘It won’t hurt. I promise.’ Mingyu went down for another peck, gritting his teeth as he felt his hard-on hitting Wonwoo’s bottom. He moved to his side, allowing the other to finally close his shaky legs. ‘Trust me.’

 

Mingyu pulled the other closer to him, spooning Wonwoo as he connected their lips once more. Without warning, he lifted the man’s left leg, spreading him as wide as he could before his right hand moved towards the groin area. Shocked, Wonwoo tried to move away but Mingyu pushed their body closer as a response, biting his own lips hard to distract him. ‘Mingyu no….’

 

‘It’ll be okay. Trust me.’ He inhaled deeply on Wonwoo’s neck, sending shivers to the omega, ‘I got you.’

 

‘No!’ He tried to escape again but Mingyu locked their waist together.

 

‘Alright! Okay… I won’t do it… relax’

 

‘Don’t put it in… I can’t tak-’

 

‘Only fingers. Okay?’ He stared at Wonwoo’s glassy eyes, pecking his lips until the omega nodded hesitantly. After getting the signal, he pushed one finger in immediately, earning a soft grunt as the man tried to get used to the raw intrusion. Mingyu, on the other hand, was shocked.

 

‘Wonwoo… you’re… you’re dry.’ He pushed his finger deeper, to confirm it and pulled it out quickly, earning a whine.

 

Mingyu gathered his breath from the shock. Wonwoo is an omega so he should be able to self-lubricate. And yet, he was dry, just like a beta. Gulping, he laid on his back and opened his bedside drawer to look for the lube. Everything was confusing him but he won’t be able to hold himself back anymore if he didn’t do it now. Right now, Wonwoo needed to be relieved. And since he couldn’t lubricate, Mingyu needed this liquid which he never would’ve thought he needed anymore. He sighed a relief, thankful that he didn’t throw it away after those many disappointing nights with the betas.

 

‘Cold…’

 

‘It’s lube. It won’t hurt like this.’

 

‘Nnhh…’ Wonwoo pulled the alpha’s head closer when he felt the first digit entering his sphincter. It was a foreign feeling, and his body was struggling to accept it, his muscles clamping the finger in order to force it out instead.

 

‘Don’t push me.’ Mingyu whispered as he sucked on Wonwoo’s earlobe, distracting himself from losing control, and the omega from the pain. He felt the pressure loosened and started to move around that warm orifice, bending it to loosen the entrance. He put in a second one and started to spread them inside, twisting his hand, folding his fingers and pulled it out slowly before pushing it in again. Should be around here…

 

A lovely gasp was heard and Mingyu bit Wonwoo’s earlobe in satisfaction. He found it.

 

‘aaAAHHH! Mingyu!!’ Wonwoo shrieked louder as the foreign pleasure continued to hit him, sending electrics to the back of his neck, giving no space to breath. He couldn’t handle it but he wanted it so badly, and it showed through his hands that were confused whether to push the alpha’s hand away or to pull the man close. ‘Min- unnHh!’

 

Mingyu stared at the breathtaking view right in front of him. His head stretched back making his neck arched beautifully, his apple protruding right in the middle on display. He could bite the man and this fine specimen would be his forever. Nobody will ever dare to touch him again. Wonwoo will only long for him. He will beg Mingyu to fuck him. Mingyu will be able to give it to him, fill him up real good…

 

Just a few inches away...

 

Mingyu peeked through the polo shirt still buttoned to the top. Wonwoo was not wearing any protection. He can do it. The omega will be his in less than a second. He won’t even know what hit him.

 

Just a bite…

 

A strong and swift bite…

 

‘Stop! Too much…. Hfff…’ Wonwoo’s begging freed him from his thoughts just in time. Mingyu shook his head roughly and got up from the bed, pulling his fingers as he got to the edge of the bed. He heard the other’s shocked whine from the sudden loss before pulling the man to the corner roughly. He couldn’t do it in that position. He might do something he would regret. This position, in which he was standing over the omega whose legs spread eagled, was all he could managed as he tried to hold on to his last bit of sanity.

 

Without a word, he continued where he left, pushing in three fingers at the same time and violently hitting that sweet spot while he brought Wonwoo’s shirt up and attacked his smooth chest. Heavy breaths turned to moans as the man beneath him turned mellow from the new sensual touch, leaving him crazy in ecstasy. His held his tummy in when Mingyu started to drew circles around his nub with his tongue, finding it hard to bear with only his grip on the sheets. He was losing his mind from the constant hits to his sweet spot, sending him somewhere he never thought he would go. He was so high it was starting to scare him.

 

Everything was starting to blur.

 

He was seeing stars.

 

This was bad. He can’t do this. He’ll explode.

 

‘Mingyu sto- I can’t! NnaaHH!!!’ The pleasure was too much for him to handle. Mingyu was going too fast! He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

‘MINGYU! TOO FAST!’

 

‘Cum baby…’ Mingyu pushed their lips together, muffling the moans and cries of the omega. Wonwoo was almost there. His hands were raging behind him, scratching and squeezing everything from the sheets to his back, to his shoulders, anywhere he could hold for support.

 

Just a little more…

 

‘HhAaaakk!!! Haaa…’ Mingyu released their lips and rested their head together, enjoying the vibration coming from the finally relaxed man. His whole body was shaking in pleasure after his much needed ejaculation, his neglected member still shooting his load, even after Mingyu had retreated his fingers.

 

Rising up, Mingyu peeked at the dazed omega for one last time before leaving him be.

 

His own cock was enraged. If he were to stay a second longer, he might have stuck it in while Wonwoo was out of it.

 

*****

 

‘Dammit!’ Mingyu hit the tile and let the cold water flowed down. Of course he knotted. He was in a room, with Jeon Wonwoo, who was in heat for a good four hours before he finally got his release. Of course his cock would knot that big. This would take a while.

 

 

20 minutes. His knot took almost half an hour before finally calming down. If he was inside Wonwoo, the man would definitely be impregnated by his seeds. 20 whole minutes of him knotting in thin air. It fucking hurt.

 

Feeling annoyed, Mingyu wrapped his towel around his waist and stopped at the mirror to look at his body. There were scratch marks everywhere, thank god they weren’t deep. The omega’s weak fingers couldn’t do any real damage to start with anyway. If only his nails were short…

 

‘What the hell?’ He stared at the bruise that was starting to blue at his left forehead. That alarm clock. ‘Tsk.’ He hissed. It could be hid with his bangs but it will definitely hurt when he sleep later. Why the hell did Wonwoo hit him like a madman when he could just submit to him earlier? He ended up liking it anyway. The man was so complicated it frustrates him.

 

He calmed himself down before getting out of the shower towards the bedroom to take a new pair of clothing. The sex pheromones had softened dramatically, it was barely even detectable if he chose to ignore it. To think that he was almost influenced by it to actually rape the owner felt unbelievable. In fact, it was weird. Did all new omegas released this much scents during their first heat? Was that why they needed to be separated from the alphas the moment they presented? If that was the case, Mingyu could just be an unlucky guy to stumble across one. No, he would have been a lucky one had it not been Jeon Wonwoo, the ridiculously stubborn guy. If it was any other omegas, he would probably have the time of his life.

 

Sighing, he entered the bedroom, not sparing a look at the omega on his bed. He would be sleeping anyway, judging from the lack of sound and movement. Putting on a simple shirt and boxers, he got out to make himself some food. All that struggling had him drained and hungry. He looked back one last time at the bed before closing the door. It surprised him that instead of sleeping, Wonwoo was sitting up while staring at the window, unmoving. Worried, but somewhat angry at the same time, he chose to ignore the man. If he wanted to talk, he will talk. If he wanted to leave, then it was none of his business.

 

*****

 

He is an omega. He thought he was broken but he wasn’t. He was just a late bloomer.

 

He is an omega…

 

He just had his first heat. That was his first heat. Like they said, it calmed down once he was entered and had his release. He just had his fucking heat. And that meant that he now has a fully functional, disgusting baby-making organ inside of him.

 

His life will now be of him running away all his life from the alphas whenever the season comes. And that meant once every two to three months. How can he live a normal life again?

 

How can he return to his class filled with alphas when he knew they will try to mate with him if he gets his heat during class hour? How can he walk the street alone whenever he wanted if the alphas will be chasing him when they catches his scent?

 

The man in that alley that night… he was here. Wonwoo saw him outside from inside the car. The man tried to take him away again. He was out there. He knew where Wonwoo was. He will never be safe outside the campus. What should he do once he graduates? He wouldn’t be able to leave the house!

 

His started to hyperventilate as his chest tightened from the stress. Panting deeply, he looked around for his bag. His medicine should be inside. He got out of the bed, looking around the floor for his bag without success. He needed that pills or he would go mad! Shit!! Where were his pills???!!

 

Turning the bed upside down, he looked at every corner of the room. Beneath the bed, under the pillows, inside the pillows, behind the curtains, inside the bedside drawers… there was an anti-anxiety bottle inside the drawer. He shook it and heard the pills hitting the bottle before pouring himself two pieces and swallowed it dry. He looked back inside, there was another bottle, similar to his own medicine. This was good. He can take those.

 

Maybe he took too much.

 

Owh well… who cares anyway….

 

*****

 

Mingyu looked up from the boiling sauce when he heard the bedroom door opened. Wonwoo got out of the room, still in his old, tainted shirt and his messy hair. The man had his black blanket folded up and was heading straight towards the door without even glancing at the owner. ‘Where are you going like that?’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘That.’ Mingyu pointed at the omega with his wooden spatula to notify him of his tasteless appearance. There were obvious semen stains, still uncleaned on the shirt. Only a crazy man would go out like that.

 

‘Owh. This. I’m just bringing this home to clean it. I’ll give it back…’

 

‘Your shirt. At least change or clean that first. What are you thinking? Jesus.’

 

‘Owh. Shirt. I’ll clean my shirt too. Okay…’ Mingyu narrowed his eyes at the other. He was acting strange, he was too calm and careless. ‘I’ll go now.’

 

‘What th-? Yah. At least change in to my shirt or something. Are you intentionally trying to attract attention with that?’

 

‘Your shirt… okay.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes and continued to put in ingredients for his spaghetti. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he always a cuckoo? Why was he so silent?

Mingyu peeked up again to be greeted with Wonwoo, just standing in front of the door, staring at the handle. ‘What the hell are you doing right now? Do I need to get it for you? It’s in the fucking closet!’

 

‘I’m leaving.’

 

‘Fine! Leave! See if I care.’

 

‘Okay.’ Was the reply but the man did not move from his position. He kept staring at the door instead.

 

‘What are you doing now? Jesus. Make up your mind.’

 

‘I’m leaving…’ Mingyu frowned at that answer. He had been repeating himself. Did he want him to stop him from leaving? Was he expecting Mingyu to beg him to stay or something? Sure, it would be lovely if he would but they were not in a good term anyway. He did his part and if Wonwoo, who should be aware of his condition, decided to go out and get himself raped by someone else, that will be on him. Not to mention how he will get to wherever he wanted without any money on him. Did he think he can just walk home in his condition safely? Did he think that just wrapping himself in that black blanket was enough?

 

‘Yah. Is your head okay?’

 

‘I’m okay. I’m fine. Okay.’

 

‘How are you gonna get home?’

 

‘Huh? Owh. Taxi.’

 

‘Which one? You have any money?’

 

‘Money? I have. Here- I have. Wait.’ Wonwoo put his hand into every pocket frantically, searching for his wallet, and the alpha just stared, confused with the situation. In between the vain attempt in searching, the man’s stomach started to growl, reacting to the simmering meat sauce, but he was completely unaware of it. ‘I left it inside. I’ll go get my money.’

 

Mingyu brought his palm to his eyes and squeezed his temple. Wonwoo was obviously not in his right mind. There was no wallet or handphones or bags on him when he found Mingyu at the rooftop. Turning off the heat of the stove, he followed the deranged man back to his room.

 

‘What the fuck happened in here?’ He stared back at the messy room, as if someone had broken in. He looked back at Wonwoo who, without even caring about the mess, walked around while looking at the floor to find his wallet. Walking towards the bed, his eyes widened at the spilled content of his anti-anxiety pills. ‘Wonwoo, did you take these pills?’

 

‘Pills? Yeah, I need my pills too…’ he headed towards the bed and attempted to grab the bottle before Mingyu secured it first. He grabbed the omega’s face and looked at his eyes, they were dilated. ‘What did you do? Owh god… These are strong meds! How much did you take??!’

 

‘I need my pills…’

 

‘Jesus. Wonwoo. What is wrong with you?!’ Mingyu pulled the man out and sat him at the kitchen counter where he can watch out for him. He was definitely not going home now. He would be responsible if anything were to happen since he was the one who left the crazy man in the room with his prescriptions. The drugs will wear out by tomorrow so he will have Wonwoo stay the night. That being said, he should feed the starving man. ‘You hungry?’ He asked as he took a paper towel to wipe off the stain on the man’s shirt.

 

‘Yes.’ Mingyu smiled at the simple and honest answer. So unlike the normal Wonwoo he knew.

 

‘You like pasta?’

 

‘Yes. I need to eat…’

 

‘Okay Jeon.’ He joked to himself, knowing that the other would probably not react to anything. Putting both their portions into plates, he served one and put his behind the counter. ‘Enjoy.’

 

Wonwoo dug right in, although very slowly. And Mingyu enjoyed his while staring at the adorable creature in front of him. If he was always this obedient, how perfect would he be. Although Mingyu enjoyed the hard-headed side of the man, this cute side was good for a change. The man had his wall high up and it was hard for Mingyu to have to break it every time to make even a small progress, only to be rejected for one small mistake. This, right here, this was a good motivation for him.

 

He saw the fork dropped on the plate and realized that Wonwoo had fallen asleep without finishing his food. His head hang down, but before long, Mingyu could hear light wheezes from the tired omega. He put his utensil down and carried Wonwoo to the sofa, wondering if he should help him brush his teeth or not. Tomato sauce is not something you want to leave in you mouth when you sleep. Although, how would he brush someone’s teeth in the first place?

 

Sighing, he returned to the counter and finished his and Wonwoo’s. Things were finally really calm, the alphas outside were gone, and the man who caused all the commotion up until a few minutes ago was finally asleep. Just when he thought he could rest, he remembered the dump that was his bedroom and sighed. Wonwoo really made a mess in there.

 

He got up to clean the room, changing the sheets while he was at it. At least, after studying, he would want to go straight to bed so doing it right now was only logical. He took a pair of pajamas and brought it out, changing the sleeping man into them and putting the old ones in the washing machine.

 

Returning to the living room with his text book in hand, he flipped open the pages for tomorrow’s final examination. What the hell was he thinking, tending to Wonwoo when he was busy with school?

 

He looked back at the sleeping figure. Though he always had this stoic expression when he was awake, his sleeping face was different. There was a slight curve at the edge of his lips that made it look like he was smiling in his sleep. Mingyu would love to see that smile everyday. To see him laugh at him just like he always do to his friends.

 

Come to think about it, why did he needed those pills in the first place? He didn’t look like someone who has those kinds of problems. Even though Mingyu had stumbled upon a panic Wonwoo one too many times, he still couldn’t figure out what triggers it. Wonwoo begged him not to ‘let them get him again’, did ‘they’ do something bad that he gets attacks at random times?

 

He cleared his throat as he thought of some horrible situations that could have happened. It was only his imagination, but he didn’t like it. Trying to erase those images, he returned to his book, reading through each chapter once to refresh his memories. He already revised the subject long before today so he didn’t really need to focus that much. It was just that, after the mess he got himself in today, he might have forgotten a lot.

 

 

A few more lines and he was done. It was already midnight. Wonwoo didn’t really move nor show any signs of another wave so the future doctor could finish his task smoothly. Standing up, he carried the other to his bed, enjoying the smell of the other as he nuzzled closer to the alpha. Putting him on the bed, he tucked the man in, making sure he was comfortable. He didn’t fail to notice the bruises around his wrists and upper arm, from the forceful pull of the other alphas out there, and from him attacking the man a few hours ago. Marks after sex always excites him, knowing that he was the one who left them, but not this time. This time it hurt.

 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before returning to sleep. Taking the position behind the other, he pulled the man as close as possible and wrapped his hand around that tiny waist. This was relaxing… he would really have a good night sleep today.

 

 

_To be continued_ …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu got to control himself! Yay! Thanks to that alarm clock *laughs awkwardly* But he almost claimed Wonu in the heat of the moment… And… Wonu’s out of his mind for a while there. He really did give a lot of trouble to Gyu xD thank god he didn’t snap like he did with other omegas.
> 
> Owh yeah, I don’t really know the effect of anti-anxiety drugs but I read somewhere that it makes you extra calm and a bit forgetful so I just used that ^^;;


	22. Chapter 22 [M]

 

The sound of shuffling from the kitchen awaken Mingyu from his deep slumber. Still feeling groggy and a bit reluctant to leave the warm bed to check on the noise, he turned to the side table to search for his phone but there was none. Turning to his side, he felt around on the carpet without succeeding in grabbing anything close to the device. Finally feeling annoyed, he sat up and peek to his right to the omega. He was gone but his scent was still lingering. Another wave.

 

‘Urghh... Jeon Wonwoo...’ He stood up and made his way towards the sound. As he predicted, the man was in the kitchen, frantically opening the door to look for something, with the alpha’s phone near his ear. How the hell did he even unlock the thing? ‘Wha-?’

 

Wonwoo was talking to someone while panicking, but it was too muffled for Mingyu to process. The omega then grabbed a beer bottle, wrapped his hands around it before putting it back. Mingyu didn’t know what to make of the whole situation, his mind still not fully awake yet and couldn’t find a word to say. He walked slowly towards the other before Wonwoo proceeded to open his freezer. ‘It won’t stop!! No! It’s not- no! You don’t understand!’

 

‘Wonwoo, what are you doing? Who-’

 

‘NO! I’M NOT LYING! YAH!’ The omega didn’t seem to notice his presence and was making a mess, looking for something in the freezer. ‘IT WON’T STO-’

 

Mingyu couldn’t bear looking at the absurd situation any longer, still annoyed with the way he was woken up, and took the phone away from him. His heart almost stopped when Wonwoo screamed in shock before backing away, only stopping when he hit the counter. ‘Why are you acting like this?? What’s wrong with you?!’

 

There was no reply but Wonwoo didn’t look at him. His eyes were traveling back and forth from his body to the living room while his left hand gripping on a few ice cubes. ‘What’re you gonna do with that?’

 

Wonwoo dashed pass him, to the living room. ‘Wonwoo! What-’

 

He suddenly maneuvered to the bathroom. ‘Fucking hell. WONWOO!’ He chased after the male and pushed the door open, right before the other manage to lock it from the inside. Feeling trapped, Wonwoo backed quickly and sat down on the floor, right at the corner of the shower room. ‘What now?? What’s with the ice?’

 

There were no answer; Wonwoo kept gazing at his toes, gripping the melting ice in his hand. ‘Wonwoo...’ Mingyu growled.

 

‘It won’t stop coming out…’ He muttered shakily, confusing the alpha. ‘I was bleeding but it’s not red but it kept coming out I need to stop it I-’

 

‘What are you saying? I don’t understa- bleeding? Where?’

 

‘It won’t stop coming out!! I need to go to the hospital! ‘

 

‘Where?!’ The man went silent again, hiding his face between his knees. Mingyu frowned at the action. As far as he could see, there was no blood anywhere. His back maybe? Did he trip and hurt himself? He really need to make sure so he can take safety measures. Walking slowly towards the vibrating man, he noticed the grip on the ice turning red from the cold. His hand? ‘Wonwoo.... let go of the ice first.’

 

‘No... It won’t stop flowing...’

 

‘Let me check.’ He held the hand and rubbed it gently, taking the cubes away before hugging the sobbing omega.

 

‘Mingyu...’ Wonwoo finally uttered, ‘What’s wrong with me?? I dunno what’s happening…I’m scared…’

 

‘Tell me what’s wrong… What won’t stop?’

 

‘My..’ he swallowed, ‘something keep coming from my… from my a-but… from down there. It won’t stop. I tried to close it, I washed it but it still-!’

 

Mingyu frowned deeper. Something? Down there?  Fluid? ‘Can I take a look?’

 

Wonwoo pushed him away and moved further into the wall even though it was impossible. ‘No! We need to go see a doc-‘

 

‘Let me just feel it.’

 

‘No!!’

 

‘Wonwoo, please! Can’t you just listen to me?! I’m a medic student! I might know about these stuff!’ Wonwoo didn’t make a sound but he was trying to stop his tears. Holding Mingyu’s shoulder to hide his face, he nodded and the slightly larger male instantly let his hand down, into the boxer. As his finger grazed the tight entrance, he felt the hug on his neck tightened from the nervousness. Thick, wet substance was all over the man’s opening; it was slippery. This was definitely natural lube. Wonwoo had been self-lubricating, something he couldn’t do last night. He was in another wave, and he was self-lubricating like any normal omega would. ‘Wonwoo, this…’

 

‘I’m scared… they said it’s normal but I… what’s wrong with me?’

 

‘You’re in heat. It’s normal for you to lubricate.’

 

‘What the fuck are you saying??!’ He forced the man away from him, stood up and grabbed the sink to support himself, the other hand grabbing a fist of hair.  ‘My heat is over!! You took care of it! And I don’t lubricate! That’s disgusting! DISGUSTING!! STOP SAYING THAT! STOP!’

 

Mingyu could only stared at the distressed man. He was screaming and cursing at the alpha, as if he had just said something really absurd while in fact, it was a common knowledge that everybody knows. ‘Are you kidding me? Heats last for days. You know that right? They come in waves.’

 

Wonwoo glared at him with a look that can kill, provoking Mingyu who was ready to explode. What was there to deny? He was releasing his pheromones, he was lubricating, any omegas would know what to do.

 

‘Is this funny to you? Do I look like I would sleep with you just because you tell me that? NEVER! YOU’RE SICK! PERVERTED ALPHAS! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME’

 

Pervert? Him? He was just telling the man the facts. That is just how omegas’ body work. Pervert? ‘Fine. You wanna go to the doctors? Go! Go get yourself out there in the middle of your heat to the hospital. Even if you manage to go there without getting yourself attacked, they’ll probably just laugh at you and send you home right away. Go.’

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Feel free to leave whenever you want. Don’t expect to return once you walk out.’

 

‘Leave me alone!!’ Wonwoo glared at him angrily but Mingyu only smirk in response. He didn’t plan on staying either. He had more important things to do than arguing with a stupid, egoistic and troublesome omega. Grabbing his tooth brush, he gave the man what he wanted – time alone to be crazy.

 

 

Mingyu looked at the time while gurgling the last bit of his toothpaste. There was still some time before he should get to the campus. This was really a bad morning. Not only did his head hurt from the bruise, his mouth too was filled with cuts from his attempts to calm himself last night. Not to mention how he had to deal with the man who was locking himself in the bathroom the moment he woke up, now he couldn’t even take a shower. Sighing softly, he washed his face lightly and changed into a new set of clothes. He should get away from this place before Wonwoo starts to go crazy with his pheromones. He didn’t want to get caught in the mess again. Who cares how he is going to take care of it this time.

 

Seriously, the guy really needs to take a chill pill. Why was he freaking out about every little thing? As an omega, shouldn’t he be well aware about his own body? Everybody knows that heats last for a week. Everybody knows that omegas self-lubricate to prepare for penetration. Everybody knows omegas needs to relieve themselves before they can finally relax. That’s just basic human anatomy. Every omegas and alphas were taught about it at school. Heck, they even have to sit for an exam on the subject.

 

Stupid,

 

…

 

Wait. If Wonwoo is a new omega, that means he didn’t go to omega school. Which means he was a beta when they were taught about the subject. And since betas didn’t have to sit for the class…

 

Shit. Maybe he _was_  actually clueless about it. But, shouldn’t someone at least teach him about the basics when he first presented?? His parents maybe? When did he present? Last week? Last month? Is he staying at an omega dorm? Shouldn’t someone there teach him about these things? So many questions...

 

Scratching his head, he headed towards the bathroom again. The man was sitting down at the corner, not moving. His face was tensed but his eyes were glassy. Mingyu argued with himself whether he should do something about it or not. It could take a while, and he had about an hour before he needed to go… but he _was_  partially at fault for bringing the man to his apartment in the first place when he could just return him to his own room despite his reluctance. Deciding to be the big guy, he got through the door and stood against the sink, trying to think of a way to start the conversation. Wonwoo ignored him at first but then turned his face away, avoiding to even look at the alpha. ‘Wonwoo. I’ll send you home later but lets take care of your heat first.’

 

‘Don’t fucking touch me.’

 

‘Or you want other alphas to do it to you instead?’ He replied without thinking and regretted it as soon as the words left him. He noticed how small the omega became at the sarcastic question, as if he was genuinely terrified, and cursed his own mouth. ‘Look, we don’t have to have sex but you still need to be fu- you still need to be penetrated.’

 

‘Just leave me alone.’ His voice was cracking. If he keep on speaking, he might break down, ‘I wanna be alone…’

 

‘Will you be able to do by yourself then?’ Mingyu wasn’t expecting any answer to that question. He doubt Wonwoo would even dare to touch himself, let alone find release. But if he let that continue for the few hours he will be gone for the exam, the incident last night might happen again. Other alphas will start to flock his apartment. One of them might finally try to break in. ‘Hurh… we’ll use toys. Like other normal omegas. Okay?’

 

Grabbing the small vibrator he bought last night, he crouched down in front of the distraught omega and showed it to him, ‘It’s smaller than my pinky.’ He kept the device in that position, hoping the other will take notice but to no avail. ‘It won’t hurt.’

 

Wonwoo finally looked at the black thing in his hand, looking a bit convinced, but there were still some signs of reluctance. ‘It’ll be over in minutes. Just shove it in. You don’t even have to touch yourself. Simple right?’ Wonwoo frowned and Mingyu closed his eyes while pressing his lips, feeling stupid at the last statement. ‘I’ll help you. Okay?’

 

There was a few moments of silence before the desperate omega slowly nodded, to Mingyu’s relief. He was still not emitting that much pheromones yet so the alpha still has his control. Thankfully, Wonwoo was not the type to pretend to be all innocent and despite his own humiliation which was clearly written on his face, he cooperated by taking off his boxers and spreading his legs without being told so. Caressing the man’s thighs gently to calm the nervous shake, Mingyu slowly put the toy in, enjoying the warm and soft wall of the other swallowing his finger as he pushed it in further. A low whimper and he knew it was at the right position.

 

‘Don’t push it out okay? It’ll be over quickly.’ He whispered near Wonwoo’s ear, enjoying the shocked gasp and light struggle as he set the speed to high right away, smirking in satisfaction at his subtle revenge for the bad morning. The latter kept trying to hide his face but the alpha locked them in his hand by the neck, wanting to look at the flushed and messy expression the omega wore as he tried to control himself from screaming. ‘Breath Wonwoo…’

 

The short and hard pants followed by a few soft moans teased the alpha as he found himself getting carried away by the scents and seductive sound. As he was about to close their distance to have a sniff of that sweet aroma, Wonwoo started to struggle, desperately grabbing the alpha’s hand and shoulder, trying to find his orgasm. ‘Take it out!’ He gritted when he felt Mingyu’s finger inside, preventing him from pushing the vibrator out of his rectum. He could no longer handle the attack on his prostate.

 

‘MINGYU! PLEASE!!’

 

‘A little bit more…’ Wonwoo ignored the excited look on the other and focused on his breathing instead. He tried to wiggle himself from his locked position but there was no where he could run to. Wanting this whole ordeal to end quickly, he moved his hand towards his member, attempting to pump it to fasten his ejaculation. Unfortunately for him, the sadistic alpha didn’t let him.

 

‘Why?!’ he almost screamed in frustration before his vision started to blur. In a few moments…

 

‘Just a litt- ahh… there.’ Mingyu bared his teeth to the tired omega before turning on the shower. ‘That’s not so bad right?’ He asked as he brought the head toward Wonwoo’s private parts, briefly cleaning it before the other could catch his breath enough to react. Satisfied his work, he returned the shower back and helped Wonwoo up to his feet before passing him a new set of toothbrush. He pushed the man out gently, ‘It stopped flowing right?’

 

Wonwoo, still a bit disoriented, nodded and walked out the door as Mingyu conducted. He looked back at the alpha, wondering what he should do, still not comfortable being at the other’s place. ‘Brush your teeth. You stink.’

 

‘What’re you gonna do now?’ he questioned the man who was now closing the bathroom door.

 

‘I have needs.’ He pointed to his erection and laughed when Wonwoo blushed and looked away.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo sat silently at the counter, taking a bit from the cold toast Mingyu made. He was so famished since he didn’t eat anything since yesterday morning. Anything is good now, even the hard toast. Still hungry, he took grabbed the ones on the other’s plate without thinking twice.

 

‘You alright now? No more crazy attacks?’ Wonwoo flinched at the sudden voice and turned to the owner. Noticing the curious expression, he looked down in guilt and embarrassment before turning back to his plate.

 

He really made a mess in the house - the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, every single drawers and cupboard opened, every cushions and books on the floor – the result of his frantic search for his pills and phone. This morning, he freaked out when he realized he was not in his room, and feeling the cold and wet sensation around his bottom half made him recall that night when he was broken so badly blood kept oozing out from his hole. He knew he was having his attack and despite him desperately wanting to calm himself down, he ended up calling 119 but the operator kept telling him things he didn’t want to hear. That was when he sensed an alpha’s presence and ran into the bathroom for shelter.

 

‘You still hungry?’

 

‘I’m… no. Thanks for the meal. And that thing…’

 

Mingyu nodded as a response while still keeping his gaze. Remembering the thing about staring that the omega didn’t like, he pour himself some coffee instead and broke open a few eggs to scramble them so he wouldn’t be distracted by the other male. Since the last of his toast just got eaten, he opted for a simple cereal. The milk he bought last time have not yet expired, thankfully. ‘Eggs?’

 

‘I’m good.’ Mingyu put some on his plate anyway, wanting the man to at least look at him but the latter only mutter a soft thanks and stuff his face with it right away. He looked so gloomy, but that was expected. Wonwoo always has his poker face when with strangers. And they were no longer on a friendly term so in a way, Mingyu’s status was no more than a stranger, or a mere acquaintance.

 

‘Do you wanna go to the omega house? They can teach you about your kind…’ he tried to convince the man to go but stopped when he noticed the scared look Wonwoo tried to hide. ‘Something wrong?’

 

‘They? Who?’

 

‘I dunno. Professionals.’

 

‘What’re they gonna do to me? I don’t wanna be touched!!!’

 

‘Hey. Calm down…’ Mingyu placed his palm on the other’s fist and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. ‘I don’t know how but they can help you. Better than me. I’m an alpha. I react to omegas in heat.’

 

Wonwoo bit his lips and retreated his hand from the counter. He didn’t trust anywhere else. He didn’t trust anybody besides his therapist and friends. Deep in thoughts, he finally realized the other already finished cleaning up and was preparing to leave. ‘Where are you going? Are you leaving me??’

 

‘Campus. I have exam.’

 

‘NO!! Don’t leave me here!!’

 

‘Won-‘

 

‘They’ll get me!!! MINGYU!’

 

‘JEON WONWOO!’ Wonwoo felt himself shrink from the tone and held himself back. He didn’t dare to look at the man in front of him.

 

‘You said they won’t get me if you’re here… why are you leaving me…?’ He almost cried but tried to breath deeply to control his tears. ‘You said- they’ll hurt-‘

 

‘It’s only for a few hours. You won’t have another wave that quickly.’

 

‘I’ll go with you.’

 

‘I have exam. You have to wait outside for me. You want that?’ Wonwoo didn’t have his student card, he wouldn’t be able to get into his dorm. He didn’t have his phone to call his friends either, and Mingyu wouldn’t have time to wait with him even if he call Hansol for the man. Noticing the look of despair, he patted Wonwoo’s back. ‘I’ll look for your stuff before coming back. Where did you lose them?’

 

‘I don’t remember…’

 

‘Around where you found me?’ Wonwoo nodded. He threw his bike away before walking quite a distance. But he was hurt and his pace was somewhat slow so it shouldn’t be that far. ‘I’ll ask around. I’ll be back around noon.’

 

‘Mingyu.’ Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s shirt and rest his forehead on the latter’s shoulder.

 

‘You need anything else?’ he shook his head. He didn’t want to be left alone in the empty apartment. The alphas outside couldn’t get him but what about his neighbours? The guards? They were already inside the building, the only thing separating them was the door. What if they manage to unlock it? ‘Wonwoo?’

 

‘Don’t leave me please…’ he begged incoherently, knowing fully well the other would ignore his plea. Letting go of the shirt, he turned around and entered the bedroom, covering himself in the black blanket as he heard the front door closed.

 

*****

 

Mingyu laid on the grass after his last paper of the term. Only one report left and he’s free to go. Taking in all the fresh air he could manage before he needed to return to his apartment, he almost fell asleep if not for the familiar voice going pass him. ‘Seungkwan!’

 

The nurse-in-training stared back at him, his face not amused, and crossed his arms. Mingyu ignored his defensive action and ran up to him anyway. ‘Let’s go back to my place.’

 

‘Ew no. Oh my god.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes at the overdramatic rejection. He wasn’t even inviting the chubby man for that kind of thing. No need to be all disgusted.

 

‘Come on! Wonwoo kinda need some crash course for the whole being an omega thing. He went all crazy yesterday-‘

 

‘Yah. First of all, who is this Wonwoo? Second, if he’s the new omega, I told you to take him to the house.’

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo! The tall, white guy-‘ he heard a scoff and held his breath, ‘Hansol’s hyung. He’s an omega.’

 

‘Omo. _That_  Wonwoo! Of course he’s an omega.’ Seungkwan stated as-a-matter-of-factly. His first thought was the man but Mingyu said something about being a new omega and Wonwoo was definitely not a new one so he thought there was another guy with the same name. He was about to say something else before noticing the big blue bruise on the alpha’s forehead and laughed. ‘He gave you that?’

 

‘Damn alarm clock.’ He got more and more annoyed at the laughing male clapping his hand like his injury was so funny. ‘The noble alpha got attacked by a weak omega!’

 

‘Shut up Seungkwan.’ He hissed and the other tried to hold in his laughter. ‘Look, he don’t know anything about omegas and he refused to get out of my apartment so I-‘

 

‘Why’s he at your apartment anyway?’ Mingyu licked his lips at the question. He brought the man home secretly wishing he could get a little something but regretted it at once. However, it was too late since the omega already made the place his nest. How should he tell the other that without sounding like a pervert?

 

‘Anyway,’ avoiding to answer, ‘he woke up this morning thinking he was bleeding and went all crazy. He fucking called 119! Something’s wrong with his head and-‘

 

‘Rude…’ Seungkwan rolled his eyes and sneered at the alpha.

 

‘What now?’

 

‘Why don’t you try eating and sleeping with lube in your ass.’ The omega retorted and Mingyu cringed at the mere thought. His distaste was evident and the other rolled his eyes in annoyance, ‘we were beta men before we were omegas, it’s not like we have periods or something we can relate to.’

 

‘Well you guys don’t go kooky every heat so how should I know that?’

 

Seungkwan let out a sigh and poked the blue bruise, ‘We get used to it, duh! That’s why I told you to bring him to the house! Someone’s there to help him!’

 

‘He didn’t want to go!!’

 

‘What happened to your ‘noble dominating tone’ you’re so proud of?’ He did ask the omega to follow him, but Wonwoo was either _that_  strong, or he didn’t hear the order so he couldn’t comply. Either way, last night was a chaos. He was about to insist the other omega to help him but Seungkwan seemed busy with his own matter so the alpha reluctantly let him leave.

 

Remembering the promise he made to the omega, he headed straight to the office to inquire about the bike. To his luck, they found it and the bag with the wallet and phone still inside. Only retrieving the bag, he tried to go through the phone but it was unlock. He did saw some notifications though - lots of messages from Jun, and a few missed calls. There were some from Hansol too. He was about to put the phone back into the bag before the phone vibrated. Another call from Jun. Pouting from annoyance, he rejected it and turned the power off.

 

He really dreaded having to return to the apartment, back to the mess, back to the hysteric omega in heat, back to having to control himself, back to being hurt. He just wanted to relax and focus on writing his last report in peace. Driving ever so slowly back, Mingyu stopped by the adult toy store again. He remembered seeing some books for new omegas. He should buy that for the man. Eyeing around, his eyes caught on some neck protector. Wonwoo really need one. With his beautiful face and that perfect body, not to mention his alluring scent, he would be the perfect target to be claimed. Any alpha would want to bite him. Mingyu wanted to mark him the first time he saw Wonwoo. Even more now that he saw the man’s sexy face whimpering in bed.

 

Wonwoo needed a neck protector. Mingyu was buying him one.

 

*****

 

The moment he opened the door, those seducing scent invaded his nose straight to his groin. It had only been less than five hours, how did it get this intense? Mingyu closed the door again and return to his car. He couldn’t do it. That was too much stimulus for him. He never met someone with this strong scent. Heck, even other omegas’ peak weren’t as strong as this guy’s and it was just his second day. Mingyu should get away from there before he lose control again.

 

If only Wonwoo would let him touch him. Why wasn’t he attracted to Mingyu’s noble scent in the first place? No omega could resist him and his family, instead, they would beg to be held. Why wasn’t Wonwoo reacting the same way? Unless…

 

No, he didn’t sense other alpha on him so the man is a free omega. Then why?

 

Mingyu refused to get out of the car only to be greeted by that tempting pheromones which excites him. The fact that he needed to control himself was too much of a torture. Mentally and physically. It was not as if he owed the man something. All he did was provide him with a place to spend his heat. He had no responsibility to help Wonwoo get through it. Just as he was about to start his engine, a mail came in.

 

_Wonu-hyung’s with you? Is he okay? – Vernonie_

 

Dammit Boo Seungkwan! He totally forgot about this. Replying a simple yes and assuring the man not to worry, he got another reply a few seconds later.

 

_Gimme your address! I’ll go pick him up! – Vernonie_

 

Mingyu scratched his head reading the message. Was the guy seriously coming to pick his omega hyung who was in heat? Did he really think it was okay for an unmated alpha like him to be close to someone like Wonwoo during this time? What the fuck is their relationship?? Sending an accidental angry reply, he hit his head on the headrest a few times out of regret.  He should be happy that someone was willing to take the burden away from him, why was he getting mad? After pushing Hansol away, he automatically become someone who is accountable for the other. Sighing, he walked heavily back to his apartment. Now, his only salvation was the protector he bought in case he wanted to claim the man, and the hope that Wonwoo would be attracted to him.

 

Something might work. He can try to release as much pheromones as he can near the door without entering! If Wonwoo want him, he would come closer and if he didn’t, Mingyu could just throw the omega’s bag and the neck protector inside before returning to campus. That might actually work!

 

Standing close to the door, he was about to focus on amplifying his scent before the door opened, revealing a drenched omega. A desperate omega clouded by his heat, pulling Mingyu close for a hug. Embracing him. Caressing him. Nuzzling him.

 

Inhaling his scent hungrily.

 

‘Wonwoo…’

 

‘Mingyu please…’

 

‘Y-you need to stop.’ He tried to push the man, feeling himself getting rock hard from the action. Wonwoo didn’t hear him though and continued his teasing to excite the alpha. ‘Wonwoo stop! Thi-this is bad!’

 

‘Wonwoo!!’ He growled and the omega finally stopped, looking at him with those dark orbs, tempting him to go in for a kiss. ‘I won’t hold back if you keep provoking me like this.’

 

Wonwoo brought his face close, touching their nose together before enclosing their forehead. ‘Don’t hold back.’ He whispered.

 

‘Won-‘

 

‘Touch me, Mingyu. Please…’

 

To hell with self-restrain. Wonwoo’s his.

 

 

 _To be continued_...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, in my omegaverse, omega’s body only starts to change after their first present, and their full transformation is complete during their first heat. Female omegas don’t change that much except for their heats and stronger uterus but male omegas developed theirs during this time so it hurts, that’s why Wonu had his ‘gastric’ before his first heat and the thing with the ultrasound to check for the uterus (Wonu ran away from it so he didn’t know until it’s too late). And males also suddenly self-lubricate through their bottom which is actually really uncomfortable if you think about it. All these sudden changes can really freak a new omega without any prior knowledge hence the thing with the bleeding xD
> 
> Also, since omegas are required to go to omega school after their first present, alphas and betas really have no idea how crazy things get during their first heats. This is important since hormonal teenage alphas won’t be able to control themselves if an omega just suddenly get into their first heat in the middle of school hours. That’s why Mingyu’s clueless about the whole situation.
> 
> Hope this clears things up for the chapter!
> 
> Please do tell me your thoughts on this chapter!  
> Thanks for your love and support! I love you guys so much!!! <3<3


	23. Chapter 23 [M]

The cicadas stopped chirping a while ago. Staring at the floor wrapped in the black blanket, it took Wonwoo a while before finally realizing how silent the room was. It was really calm. There was nobody else besides himself. No alphas trying to get him. No anxiety-provoking thoughts that stressed him. He was alone, alas.

 

Looking around, he finally notice the disastrous interior of the room courtesy of himself. He should clean up. He was safe enough to move around the house anyway. Mingyu said he wouldn’t have another wave that quickly.

 

Making the bed, he placed the brown digital clock back on the bedside table, right below the lamp. No numbers were displayed much to his horror. The alpha would most likely throw a tantrum if he found out that Wonwoo broke it! Hitting the clock as hard as he could a few times, Wonwoo could finally breath easy once he saw some numbers on the screen. Whether the time was right, he didn’t know and couldn’t care less.

 

Scanning the room, he grinned to himself. The room was almost in perfect condition so he decided to clean elsewhere. He _did_  went all crazy this morning…Stepping out of the room, his eyes almost jumped out of the sockets; besides the kitchen which the owner probably cleaned lightly while they were eating, everywhere else were of course, hit by hurricane Jeon. No wonder Mingyu was in such a bad mood this morning.

 

Wonwoo sighed. Making the mess was simple, cleaning it was another thing. He didn’t even remember where the alpha placed each of his stuff. Should he just randomly rearrange them and tell Mingyu later? That was the best option right now. Deciding just to go with it, he started by putting the books in place first before moving to the couch. At least, with the living room clean, the whole apartment looks better. Next, kitchen. The place he rarely goes to. Where should he place all those spices? There were so many spices… In the cupboard? Cupboard seemed logical. He spilled some stuff on the floor too. He should clean those.

 

Sitting down to pick up a few big bits of unknown ingredients, he stiffened at the cold sensation at his bottom. The boxers was wet and it felt uncomfortable, disgusting to say the least. He stood back up, ignoring the spill but that didn’t help either. The coldness was still there. The fabric was stuck to his skin causing discomfort but he was too repulsed to even pull it. This was bad, he felt sick to the stomach from the thought of the fluid flowing out from him. Goosebumps were all over his body, his skin was starting to itch. Itchy. His neck, his arms, his chest, everywhere was itchy.

 

This can’t happen now.

 

Not yet. It was still too early.

 

Wonwoo looked at the wall clock, ignoring the urge to scratch himself. It was already past noon. Mingyu will be back by noon so he could well be on his way home. He needed to take care of this heat before the alpha arrives.

 

His jaw was tensed from the sudden emotional breakdown he was about to have but Wonwoo refused to give in. Running to the room to look for the black bag Mingyu left him last night, he spilled out the contents before leaning against the wall in devastation, his knees suddenly too weak to support himself. This was his new reality, having to stuff these things inside himself so he can free himself from the heat. It was either this, or have another person touch him. He didn’t want any of that. He didn’t want to have his heat. He didn’t want the fucking uterus. He didn’t want to wet himself like a child and cry for help like a pathetic human being. He was fine being a beta!

 

Frowning deeply, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. There was a bathtub he could use to calm himself down. Submerging himself in water always work, he would feel clean and he wouldn’t fell the fluid to mind it. This was great.

 

*****

 

His body was starting to shrivel indicating just how long he had been in the water. Too long and yet, the alpha still hadn’t appeared yet. Was he really been left alone? Until his heat is over? Does he really have to touch himself?

 

No. He will never do that. Never.

 

Mingyu said he will take him to the omega house where there are people to help him. He didn’t know how and was uncomfortable just thinking about it but anything was better that having to do that to himself. That was… downgrading.

 

Shit. He was starting to tear up. He needed to lean his head upwards. Mingyu was really late.

 

Did he leave him? Was Mingyu that angry he finally gave up on him and leave?  
  
No, he wouldn’t. But…

 

…Mingyu promised he would be back but it already so late. Did Mingyu leave him because he refused to sleep with him? But he allowed the man to use his fingers…

 

He didn’t know why he was thinking all these stuffs. He didn’t know why he was so scared being left alone when that was what he always wanted - to be free from any alpha’s presence. He didn’t know why he was okay with Mingyu being here with him. No, he wanted the alpha to be here with him. He just knew that Mingyu listened to him. Mingyu didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want. Mingyu protected him from all the other alphas. He was safe with Mingyu.

 

But the man left him. It was his fault. He hit the alpha and called him names. He messed up his home and used his phone without permission. He was being emotional egoistic mess. Mingyu hates him.

 

‘Don’t leave me…’ He muttered between his breaths. He was sobbing really hard right now and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn’t find the pills which was in the drawers last night. Submerging himself in the water did nothing to help either.

 

It was suffocating. Everything was suffocating him. He wanted someone to be there with him. To say everything was going to be alright.

 

He missed Jun. He missed Jeonghan. He missed Soonyoung. His mom.

 

Black dots were starting to blind him. He had to inhale through his mouth but the air wouldn’t enter his lungs. He needed to stay conscious…

 

_Click._

 

Wonwoo perked up from his position. Was that the door? It was! Mingyu was finally back!

 

But it was so quiet. Why didn’t he hear any footsteps? Intruder?

 

No. This house was secured. The only person who knew the password was the owner. But why?

 

Wonwoo carefully rose from his position and took slow and quiet steps towards the door. He swore he heard the door, he could smell the alpha’s slowly fading scent and yet…

 

Mingyu abandoned him. He probably decided Wonwoo was not worth the trouble and left. What should he do? He didn’t want to be left alone. He wanted Mingyu to be with him. How do he get him to stay? Do he really need to give the alpha what he wanted? Was that the only way he will remain beside Wonwoo? If he leave, who will protect him? Mingyu is strong. He is stronger than most alphas. Even Wonwoo felt himself rendered motionless from that dominating pheromones. If he kept the alpha close, even without a mate, he would survive. It was Mingyu, other alphas or touching himself and he wants the first. He wants Mingyu to keep him safe. He wants Mingyu to take care of him. He couldn’t handle this alone. It was too unbearable.

 

It should be fine. It wasn’t as if he was a virgin anyway. There was nothing left to protect. He was already broken by few alphas, what’s another one? At least, this time, he would get protection and security. And he had a choice. He really had nothing to lose.

 

He should be okay. He went through it once. He already experienced the worst. Sleeping with the alpha should be no problem. He wouldn’t act violently like the others. Mingyu would be gentle. It wouldn’t hurt as much. He wouldn’t end up in the hospital this time.

 

What was he thinking all this time? He was an omega. This was going to happen sooner or later. Why suffer when he can just accept this reality earlier?

 

He needs Mingyu. He wants Mingyu.

 

He needs to find the man. If Wonwoo ran, he could catch the man somewhere around the building.

 

Turning the knob slightly, Wonwoo froze. The alpha was close, he could smell him.

 

_It’s okay Wonwoo. Don’t be too nervous…._

 

 

*****

 

 

‘Touch me, Mingyu. Please…’ Mingyu pulled the omega’s waist closer and claimed those lips hungrily. His heart was beating violently, fearing another rejection but to his relief, Wonwoo didn’t push him nor did he made any attempt to run away. He was obedient, pulling the alpha closer, replying to his kisses, touching his back desperately. This was finally happening. His dreams coming true. ‘You sure bout this?’

 

‘Don’t… ask me.’ Mingyu complied and continued his attack on the lips, moving straight down to the wet jaws, licking the water droplets from the upper neck, enjoying the vibration as the sweet man unconsciously moaned. He tasted so, so sweet Mingyu wanted more and more with every lick..

 

‘hHK!’ He heard a gasp and realized they were lying on the couch now, Wonwoo tripping backwards from his aggressive assault. He was about to continue where he left off before noticing the heavy breathing of the male beneath him, his gaze was towards the ceiling instead of him. ‘Wonwoo?’

 

‘Don’t stop.’ Mingyu sighed. He was too hasty. It was Wonwoo’s first time as an omega, of course they shouldn’t do it on a couch. Kissing those cheeks lightly, he pulled the man up and guided him to the bedroom. They were going to do it anyway, there was not need to be in such a hurry. He might as well enjoy every moment of it and make sure Wonwoo would remember their time together all his life.

 

Wonwoo was nervous, he could tell. It was his first time. Mingyu was his first time. Smiling in satisfaction, he took of his shirt and pulled the omega towards him before the other had the chance to look away. ‘I’ll be really slow.’

 

‘No…’ Mingyu lift his eyebrows, ‘Just take me.’ Laughing through his nose at the false pretense, he pulled of the other’s wet shirt and pushed him on his back, teasing him, giving his a taste of what’s to come. Wonwoo was probably clueless about the pleasure he was going to experience too, hence the rush.

 

Owh, Jeon Wonwoo. He had no idea how good Kim Mingyu can make him feel.

 

The alpha continued licking the most sensitive part of the omega, enjoying the strong scent enveloping him as he continued pleasuring the man. His body was so smooth at all the right places, so pale, so fragrant. HIs protruding collarbone so… ‘aaAh!’

 

He found another sensitive spot. Continuing to ravish the clavicle, he had to pin the other beneath him as Wonwoo tried to push his head away while panting, his toes curling, his body arching to free himself. ‘Just do it! Mingyu!’

 

‘Not ye-’

 

‘Just fucking enter me!! I can’t stand…’ The voice was shaky, he was in ecstasy. But Mingyu wouldn’t give up that easily, he just love the feeling of Wonwoo’s erection rubbing against his own. There are lots of ways he can make the man cum before finally releasing him from his heat. Both of them will enjo-

 

‘Why are you cryi-?’

 

‘Just put it in.’ Wonwoo turned to his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He positioned his entrance right in front of Mingyu’s hard on but the alpha could only frown. He wasn’t like this in the morning. He was nervous and kept on refusing his touch but why was he rushing it now when he was adamant on not being penetrated earlier? Shouldn’t he be a bit scared? He changed so much from this morning. This was not normal. Something was off. This was not how he wanted to do it, no matter how desperate he was right now. Mingyu didn’t feel good about this at all. ‘I’m all lubed up. No need to tease me. I’m not a fucking beta.’

 

‘Won-’

 

‘Please Mingyu. Don’t hold back. I can handle it.’ Wonwoo pushed back and the alpha backed away, not falling into whatever trap he set. Getting up, he was about to make his way to the bathroom to relief himself before the omega stopped him. ‘Where are you going? Why aren’t you doing it?’

 

‘What the hell is wrong with you? What are you planning?’

 

‘Mingyu!’

 

‘I’m not raping you. You don’t want this.’ He pulled his arm away from the omega’s grip. ‘I don’t understand you.’

 

‘It’s just a fuck right? It’s my job to-’ Wonwoo almost chocked from his own word. No, it was his sob. He was crying. Dammit. He shouldn’t cry! Not right now! ‘my job to- sleep-’

 

‘Job? Heh. What do you take me for? A stupid sex-craze alpha? Fucking omegas…’

 

‘No…’ Wonwoo’s voice was barely audible even to himself let alone to the leaving alpha. He had to do this. He need to do this. This was the only way. ‘Mingyu!’ There was no answer. He was probably in the bathroom. ‘Mingyu please!’

 

‘What the hell? Can’t you take a hint??!’

 

‘I need to- I need-’

 

‘You need to what? Sleep with alphas? It doesn’t have to be me right? There’s a lot outside waiting for you. Why don’t you just leave with them? You’ll get more than one. Isn’t that great?’ Mingyu answered without looking over. There was a long silence to which he thought the omega finally gave up and return to the bedroom. He didn’t expect the man to have another panic attack right there and then. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he moved closer to close the door on the liar, ‘You’re really good at acting. A+.’

 

Was all of this an elaborate plan to sleep with him? To mate with him? Did he know Mingyu was not into omegas anymore hence the long pretense? Was he even a new omega? Was Hansol into this as well? Were all his friends in this too?? This was sickening. He felt stupid.

 

‘Dammit.’ He could sense the fear in the man’s pheromones again. He was something else. Even went as far as to intensify his own scent and control it to make this whole thing more realistic. He really deserve an award. He should have taken an acting course instead of architecture.

 

Mingyu hit his fist on the tile wall. His own heart was palpitating from the fear, he was really affected by this whole situation. But if he didn’t do something about it, he might actually fall into the trap. He needed to get rid of Wonwoo. Who the hell cares what happens outside? He didn’t deserve Mingyu’s concern anymore. He was another bastard, like those guys. Stepping outside, he was surprised to found the omega gone. Even more surprised at himself for getting worried. ‘Wonwoo? Where are you?’

 

There was no answer and Mingyu dreaded the thought that he might actually left the apartment and get himself attacked outside. He _did_  seemed desperate. ‘WONWOO!’ He needed to find the man before anything bad happened. Running to his room for a new shirt, he almost screamed seeing Wonwoo curling inside his closet. ‘What are…’

 

‘Don’t let them take me… Mingyu please…’

 

‘You’re crazy.’

 

‘They’ll hurt me. I don’t want them…’ He started to hiccup but was still hiding his face. ‘They hurt me. It hurt so bad… I don’t want them… please…’

 

‘You won’t hurt me. You said- You said you’ll be- be gentle.’ Mingyu didn’t know what to do. He was so confused, his mind telling him to leave, his heart telling him to stay and comfort this scared being. His body, wanted the other so badly. ‘It’s okay if it’s you… Mingyu. I want it to be you…’

 

Exhaling loudly as his own logic left him, Mingyu pulled the other out of the closet, onto the bed. There was no stopping now. ‘Ride me.’

 

‘Wha-?’

 

‘Ride me. I don’t wanna feel like some shit forcing you. I won’t be able to control myself at this rate.’

 

‘I don’t know.’

 

‘I know.’ Mingyu backed up until he reached the headboard and leaned against it, signaling Wonwoo to come close. Fear was written all over his face but Wonwoo grabbed the other for a kiss instead. Mingyu’s mouth always calms and excites him. That was enough distraction for him. He had to do this. Taking his position with both his knees besides the other’s waist, he held the shaft before proceeding to lower himself. Mingyu pulled him to the front instead, failing him. ‘What’re you doing?’

 

‘Putting it in.’

 

‘It’ll hurt if you put it directly. You need to stretch first.’ Mingyu sighed and Wonwoo frowned. He had to stretch himself? ‘At least,’ Mingyu closed his eyes trying to control himself from moving his hips to claim the man, ‘don’t force it.’

 

Wonwoo didn’t know what got into him but he grabbed the alpha’s hand and guided them towards his hole instead. ‘Stretch me. Wide enough to take your dick.’ He saw the throat bobbing and took the apple into his mouth, earning a whine from the alpha. Almost immediately, he felt two fingers inserted into his body, scissoring him desperately, moving around, bending at the nerve clump. He gasped, moving his body back but the sensation was already gone, replaced by a third digit. Grabbing the alpha’s wide shoulder as support, he began moving his hips forth and back, earning a grunt of pleasure. Wonwoo was about to go for a kiss but the man already moved to his chest, biting strong enough for a scream, but soft enough to not leave a mark. It felt so good when the man then licked it better, Wonwoo felt safe.

 

‘Aah!’ He opened his eyes as he was supported upwards by the man beneath him, the fingers gone, replace by a thicker organ just shy of slipping into him. Wonwoo stared at the Mingyu for reassurance, too afraid to look at the man’s erection. ‘Mingyu…’

 

‘Slowly…’ Mingyu placed a peck on his nose and he tightened his hold on the other, biting his lips and shutting his eyes as he felt the tip making its way pass his sphincter muscle. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself downward before feeling the other’s grip on his waist hardened. ‘Hey. Slow… It’s okay…’

 

He could see the vessels protruding from Mingyu’s neck and temple, his scent was raging but the man still smiled tenderly. Wonwoo went in for the lips to calm the alpha, feeling sorry for what he had to go through. He felt the hold on his back tightened and he was pulled down towards the chest, ‘Move whenever you’re okay.’

 

‘I’ll never be okay.’ Wonwoo buried his head on the crook of the alpha’s neck, resting his head, inhaling the warm scent for comfort. This could be the only thing he liked about his change, how he can feel protected from other people’s pheromones. Just like Mingyu’s. ‘I can take it… Just be… gentle.’

 

‘Wonwoo, I might lose control.’

 

‘I trust you…Aah!’ Wonwoo heaved a sharp gasp as he was thrown on the soft bed with the alpha above him, eyeing him hungrily. His waist was mid air, attached to Mingyu’s by his grip and Wonwoo braced himself for the pain which was soon to come. He felt the familiar force on his forehead and stared at the brown orbs looking back at his own, ‘It’ll hurt a bit. It’ll get better. Relax for me.’

 

Wonwoo nodded before his mouth was intruded by a hungry kiss. ‘Mpphh!!’ He tightened his hold as felt the sudden painful thrust invading his hole followed by a few more forceful pushes before Mingyu finally stopped moving.

 

‘You’re so warm…’ Wonwoo opened his lids and feel a light peck on his temple, ‘Don’t clench me too tight.’

 

‘You’re not moving…’ Mingyu kissed nose again, and cheeks, and forehead, everywhere until Wonwoo finally moved his hands to hold on to those cheeks and guided them towards his mouth, his body feeling warm from the scents and the skin close to his own, and the man’s member in his entrance. It was weird, he felt like pushing it, but it didn’t hurt anymore. ‘Can I?’

 

He took it back. It hurt. He didn’t know how to adjust himself, always a step behind Mingyu’s movement, causing him more pain than he anticipated. ‘Hurts… It hurts.’

 

There was no reply, the alpha chose to attack his collar bone instead, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but moan as he felt electrics up his neck, his muscles swallowing the thick member in rhythm with the thrusts in response. ‘Just like that.’ Panting heavily, the omega grabbed his partner in short bliss as the hard member finally hit his forbidden spot ever so slowly. Agonizingly slow.

 

‘Mingyu, faster.’ he whined and almost regretted it as the change of pace was too much for him to adapt. However, the attack on his nerve was too much of a pleasure for him to mind the pain anymore. It was too much for him to notice the sound of their skin hitting each other, the bed knocking the wall. It was too much for him to bear alone. ‘aaaAAhh!’ He heard a high pitched scream and covered his mouth in shame. He made that sound.

 

‘Wonwoo.’

 

‘Too fast! Mingyu!’ He grabbed on the pillow, the sheets, his legs closing into the alpha, locking their body together, his back arching from the sore caused by the vigorous thrusts, his breath heavy in rhythm with their movements.

 

Then, the alpha pounced harder.

 

So hard he couldn’t catch his breath.

 

So intense he was pushed backward until his head hit the headboard. His eyes turning back into his head in pure euphoria. ‘Too much!!’

 

‘Not yet…’

 

‘I can’t!’

 

‘Hold it in!’ A grunt and the alpha slowed down his pace, grabbing Wonwoo whose whole body contracted from his own ejaculation before turning their position with the omega on top. He thrusted a few more times, spilling all his seeds and both of them caught their breath, lying with the other on top of him. ‘You did great…’ he kissed the omega’s forehead, enjoying the warmth from the other, their scents mixing in harmony, as if they were meant for each other.

 

However, that was short-lived. Wonwoo suddenly started to hyperventilate in his arms. ‘Hey.’

 

‘Get it out!! GET IT OUT!’ Mingyu’s eyes widened at the realization of his own knot inside Wonwoo, it was his first time knotting inside someone so he was at lost at what to do. Wonwoo trying to force himself away was not helping both of them, Mingyu feeling the pain of the tight clench on his expending member, Wonwoo feeling the pain from the big knot inside his contracted crevice, forcing it out through the small entrance. ‘GET OUT OF ME!’

 

‘Wonwoo it’s just a knot!!’ He didn’t know why he knotted whenever he was with Wonwoo, be it only in his thoughts, or in his physical presence, but he did. And he forgot about it. But what bothered him was how the man was reacting to it when other omegas love it. Every omegas Mingyu ever been with would always hope to feel his knot inside of them, saying it was another kind of pleasure, something he would never be able to understand. He definitely wasn’t expecting this traumatized look of horror.

 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo who kept trying to pull himself apart from the alpha despite his own contracted hole, making Mingyu cringed just looking at the painful action. He locked the omega in his arms, placing his head on his heart and caressed the man gently, trying to calm him down. He never thought his knot hurts, he felt really sorry for Wonwoo. But there was nothing he could do about it. They just have to wait it out. ‘Shh… it’s just a knot…’

 

‘Take it out… please….’

 

‘Sorry...’ Mingyu kissed the head lightly, holding it in place as Wonwoo started to sob into his chest. ‘Relax…’

 

‘Mingyu…’

 

The alpha wasn’t sure about it, but he think he knew why Wonwoo was acting this way. He could see a pattern, but he didn’t want to think of the cause. ‘It’s me. Mingyu.’

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas! Omg I really took my time writing Wonu’s first heat XD three whole chapters before they finally did it. LOL. But they finally did it! 
> 
> Anyways, be sure to leave some comments for me <3<3<3


	24. Chapter 24

 

Both the two males were laying on the bed, their breaths the only sound heard. Mingyu stared at the mop of hair, tracing his fingers, moving the wet fringes away to reveal the wide forehead and the thick, black eyebrows. Wonwoo had his head on the other’s chest, enjoying the movement which almost lullaby him to sleep. There was a soft growl which the omega ignored. Not Mingyu though. ‘You hungry?’

 

Wonwoo lazily nodded and Mingyu moved a bit so he can sit up. ‘I’ll make us something to eat. Want anything in particular?

 

‘Ramen.’ Mingyu shook his head, of all the things he could think of, Wonwoo chose the one that was unhealthy. Rubbing the latter’s head, Mingyu got out of bed. He would just have think of something later.

 

‘I’ll shower first. Stay right here ‘kay? Don’t throw stuff around.’ Another nod and Mingyu made himself out of the room. On the bed, lying on his stomach unmoving, Wonwoo stared into space.

 

He  just slept with Mingyu. An alpha.

 

It wasn’t as painful as he remembered. He didn’t feel any tear, he didn’t have any flashbacks. It hurt a bit and he still felt uncomfortable with his wet lower half but he was okay. Everything was calm. He no longer had those disturbing thoughts. No more emotional turmoil. He thought he had finally gone mad, that his mental had broke down because he couldn’t take his medicine but that was not it. He realized it was the heat.

 

He remembered Soonyoung saying that omegas feel extra emotional and want to be touched during their heat. Guess his description was perfect. Wonwoo just experienced it first hand. His mental health wasn’t helping him though, it only amplified the effect, much to his dismay. Now that he thought about it, when they first started dating, Soonyoung called him a few times during his heat crying. The smaller omega used to ask to be with him but Wonwoo basically told him to suck it up and get through it himself, in a gentle way though. And Soonyoung did that. Because Wonwoo was such an ignorant jerk of a boyfriend. He couldn’t even survive his first three waves alone, he had no right to tell the other to do so. More so when he just slept with an alpha because he was too ashamed to touch himself. He remembered thinking it was his job to do so. He just prove to himself that he was now those omegas that he hated so much. He had no dignity. How pathetic of him.

 

‘Wonwoo. You okay?’ Mingyu’s voice woke him from his dark thoughts.

 

‘Uhm.’

 

‘Go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen later. Shirts and pants are in the closet. Towel’s on the desk.’ Wonwoo got out of bed and started his way to the closet before stopping as he felt fluids down this thighs. Looking around for tissues, he grabbed a few and started to wipe himself, completely oblivious of the alpha staring back at him. He heard what seemed like a curse but ignored it to focus on his task. Suddenly being lifted, Wonwoo gasped in shock as he was carried to the bathroom.

 

‘Shit. Sorry. I’ll be back. Make sure to clean yourself as much as you can okay? Shit.’ Mingyu handed him the shower before taking of the shower head. ‘Here. Use this if you need. Sorry.’ Wonwoo didn’t really grasp the whole situation but he knew the alpha was preparing to leave again. He was putting on his jeans.

 

‘Are you leaving??!’ They already did it. Mingyu shouldn’t leave him!

 

‘Just for a bit.’

 

‘Why? What bout food? You said-‘

 

‘Pharmacy. I need to get some pills for you. I messed up. I didn’t know what I was thinking.’

 

‘What pills?’ Wonwoo stared at the alpha, holding his hand to stop him from going out the door. Mingyu stared back at him in confusion.

 

‘Wonwoo… You’re an omega…’ He held his tongue, not sure whether to continue. Before he could choose though, the omega finally understood. He was now an omega. He just wiped off the alpha’s cum flowing from inside of him. No.

 

Noticing the scared look, Mingyu tried to hold the man but Wonwoo recoiled from his touch. Mind still in distress, Mingyu decided it was better for him to leave and buy the morning-after pills as quickly as possible. He will deal with Wonwoo later.

  
Moving to the living room, Mingyu grabbed the bag on the floor and return to the room to pass it to it’s owner. Grabbing it, Wonwoo took out his phone, but more than that, he needed something else. The yellow plastic case with his medicine. ‘You… have the pills?’

 

Wonwoo ignored the man and took two of each but before he could place them into his mouth, Mingyu stopped him. ‘What are these?’

 

‘My meds.’

 

‘Meds? Contra-’ Mingyu looked at those familiar looking pills. ‘Wonwoo… you shouldn’t take these pills this much.’ It wasn’t the pills he thought it was. They were anti-anxiety and anti-depression pills. Knowing they weren’t contraceptive pills made him a bit relieved but worried at the same time. Wonwoo refused to let go of them though. ‘You can’t take them in an empty stomach. You’ll have side-effects.’

 

Mingyu took them away, along with the plastic case. Wonwoo didn’t fight him but he kept looking at the floor, as if he was sulking. Sighing, he caressed the other’s head, ‘I’ll come back and make your food as quickly as possible okay? Call me if anything’s wrong.’ The omega nodded and Mingyu walked towards the front door. Realizing one important thing, he turned around. ‘Take my phone number.’

 

Wonwoo took his phone up and switched it on. Waiting awkwardly in silence, Mingyu spoke, ‘Forget it. Gimme yours.’

 

Finally closing the door behind him, Mingyu hit his head lightly. He forgot that he was he one who switched Wonwoo’s phone off that morning out of his jealousy.

 

*****

 

Mingyu stared at the two rows of the same pills from different brands, contemplating which one to buy. There were various products ranging from weak to strong ones. He really couldn’t comprehend the need for the weak ones. Were they for people who couldn’t make up their mind?

 

He looked to his right and left, feeling awkward as the only alpha in the aisle. Everyone else were either omegas or beta females. Ignoring the strong urge to leave, he took all three strength and read the labels, studying them. Wonwoo was in heat so weak was out. He was an alpha so strong it was. Nodding, satisfied with his new-found knowledge, he eyes almost jumped out of the socket. One whole box for a tablet? Just put it in a smaller case or something! Sighing, he took three boxes - for emergency, before walking towards the cashier.

 

Owh. He forgot something important.

 

When it was his turn, he whispered to the pharmacist, ‘Does this pill have any affect on new omegas? I mean, can they take this during their first heat?’ He looked back at the pharmacist, only to notice her swift shocked and disgusted face. She quickly changed it back to her professional ones though. Mingyu laughed awkwardly. ‘It’s for my sister. Hormonal teenagers.’ He lied and caught the relief on the middle-aged woman.

 

‘I suggest you lower the strength.’ Mingyu wanted to argue as the suggestion was in contrast to his initial conclusion but decided against it. Guess he could only pray for the best.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa staring outside while charging his phone. This was his third attempts to call Soonyoung but to no avail. That should be expected though considering they only broke up less than a month ago. Wonwoo just really wanted to apologize to the other omega. He felt really guilty of his actions when they were together. Feeling a bit down, he decided to call one of his friends to cheer him up.

 

Not Jun. The man had gone into his stalker mode and had been calling Wonwoo more than 50 times. He was probably the reason why his battery was so low. Wonwoo decided to torture him a few more minutes as a revenge. He should call Hansol first.

 

‘ _Hyung! You okay? You wanna go home? I’ll come get you!_ ’

 

‘Hi Hansol.’ Wonwoo laughed at the panicked alpha. Guess he was really worried. He didn’t seem _that_ worried though based on his texts. Briefly updating the younger man on his situation to free him from his worries, Wonwoo decided to tease him a bit. ‘Yah. How are you gonna come here anyway?’

 

‘ _Taxi._ ’

 

‘I might as well go home by myself.’ 

 

‘ _Owh_ …’ Wonwoo could only laughed at that answer. Not only did he not think that far, Hansol also seemed to forget that he was an alpha and Wonwoo an omega in heat. Whether it was from his forgetfulness or his ignorance which the omega sometimes find annoying, Wonwoo found that that particular personality was what he needed to get through his rough time. He knew everyone around him was trying to act normal by not mentioning his change in front of him but he always felt as if he was being a burden. He knew they didn’t think of it that way though. But Hansol, the boy just completely ignore his change like just now. As if he didn’t really mind it. And that was what Wonwoo needed. Hansol was the one that made him feel normal which was why he love the boy so much.

 

Hanging up, Wonwoo decided it was time to call the crazy stalker. ‘ _Wonu! Where have you been? Hansol said you’re sick!! I called you hundred times._ ’

 

‘I know. Can’t even sleep with all that buzzing.’ He lied as the other laughed and apologized. ‘ _Want me to sleep with you?_ ’

 

Well, Jun. He didn’t even try to make Wonwoo feel normal, he made the whole omega thing a joke, which made the whole thing less serious than it is. He sometimes tried to take advantage by using him to get into the omega dorms and stuffs. Wonwoo could sometimes sense the mocking tone when Jun mention how they couldn’t do any of the things they usually do together because Wonwoo had to live separately, which was what he thought himself, only, he didn’t voice it out. Having someone express his thoughts made his already messed up mind somehow less complicated. ‘ _You need anything? Food? Medicine? Blanket? Me?_ ’

 

‘Stop panicking you ugly monkey! I just need to sleep.’ Jun pretended to be mad but couldn’t hold it and laughed again followed by a sigh of relief. This guy, always the one who gets overly-concerned on things regarding Wonwoo. He wondered how Jun’s going to get married in the future. His partner would probably feel like the third wheel in the relationship.

 

Enjoying their talk, completely forgetting his initial guilt and worry, he realized how lucky he was to have them in his life. His friends are the best.

 

*****

 

Mingyu unlocked the door to the omega’s laughing voice. He was on the floor with his phone, his voice the loudest he had heard, yet. That made him relieved. From the way Wonwoo was acting when he left, he would have thought the man would lock himself in the bathroom or the bedroom, not sit in the open having the time of his life.

 

Not wanting to disturb the other, Mingyu took out one of the pills and put it on a small plate on the counter. He grabbed all the groceries he just bought and got to work. He noticed Wonwoo looking over while he was chopping the onions but the man quickly looked away. It was obvious that he was curious but was too stubborn to ask about it. Too cute. Having the potatoes soft enough, he took it out and started to work on the patties. As he slapped the chunk of meat left and right, he noticed the blob of hair turning around again, this time, the head stayed that way for a while before returning to its original position, again, without any word. Mingyu could only laugh inside.

 

Once all the preparation was done, the alpha started to fry the patty. The loud sound finally piqued the omega’s interest and he hang up before making his way to the kitchen. ‘That’s not ramen’

 

‘Yup. It’s cheeseburger. With salad side-dish.’

 

‘I wanted ramen.’

 

‘And I made you cheeseburger.’ Mingyu messed with Wonwoo’s hair and skillfully flipped the patties.

 

‘Are you a chef or something? It’s so fancy.’

 

‘I’m an alpha.’ Mingyu winked at the other but was greeted with the usual poker face. Smirking at the unenthusiastic reaction, he smiled as he saw the glimmer in Wonwoo’s eyes as he looked over the food on the table. His stomach grumbled angrily but the omega ignored it. Trying to distract the alpha from that humiliating sound, he muttered, a bit loudly, ‘That’s not even an answer.’

 

‘Owh? Every alpha should be able to cook though.’ Mingyu placed his chin on his hands, looking at Wonwoo, ‘Balanced meal for our omegas.’ He grinned at the flushed face and continued what was left for the burgers. He could still remember the hell he had to go through remembering the thick nutrition book; what was good for omegas during their heat, what was good when they are pregnant, what was good for males, for females. Thanks to that, he road to studying medicine was easier compared to betas so he didn’t really mind it alas. ‘Being an alpha is hard too, you know.’

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, feeling slightly attack by that statement. He noticed the pill left on the counter with a glass of water and took it, figuring it was his.

 

Alphas should know how to cook? That was the first he ever heard of it. He always thought omegas were the ones who was expected to do so. He’d expected Jeonghan to take care of Seungcheol, not the other way around. Come to think of it, Soonyoung didn’t know how to cook anything besides ramen and fried stuffs. So did he. Both of them would make really bad parents. Thank god it didn’t work out. ‘Why do alphas need to know how to cook though?’

 

‘Cause you need to eat healthy during your heat and other stuffs. I dunno.’ Mingyu shrugged. He never give it any thoughts. The system was like that so he just followed it. To be fair, alphas who were born as one, already knew that their other half would be an omega, unlike their counterparts who were first born a beta. Unlike omegas who can have a family with both alphas and betas, besides the gender of their partner, alphas really had no choice. Also, some omegas only presented shy of being adults so they probably couldn’t incorporate that many syllabus in that short while. In the end, his acquired skills helped him a lot in life too, so there’s really nothing to complain about.

 

Wonwoo nodded lightly, impressed to know that they were expected to learn so many skills from such young age. No wonder all alphas seemed _that_  confident with themselves.

 

Except Hansol. Hansol didn’t know how to cook though.

 

 

*****

 

Both the males were in the living room - Mingyu working on his report on the sofa, Wonwoo leaning against the couch, seated on the floor while watching some random show on the television. The alpha was surprised as he felt a weight on his knees, Wonwoo just casually resting his head there. The alpha didn’t fail to notice the scent too, it was starting again. Mingyu looked on the wall clock, it was still eight o’clock; his waves were getting more frequent. His peak should be tomorrow or the day after.

 

This was bad. This was really bad. Recalling the last few times where he almost lost his mind, Mingyu didn’t know how to feel about Wonwoo’s heat anymore. ‘It’s more comfortable to lie here.’ He patted on the empty space beside him and Wonwoo got up, sitting exactly a few inches away from him, their hands almost touching. Mingyu pulled him lightly so his head was on his shoulder and started to intensify his pheromones to calm the omega’s heat down a bit. ‘Wonwoo.’

 

The man looked at him, ‘Hurm?’

 

‘Why did you came to me yesterday? Was it because I’m a noble?’ Mingyu didn’t like that. That people just casually wants him because of his ancestral aura. Even if that person’s Wonwoo.

 

‘Noble?’

 

‘My scent. Stronger than others.’

 

‘Owh.’ He noticed that back when Mingyu confronted him in front of his friends. Mingyu’s pheromones was stronger than Seungcheol’s. It kind of make sense that he was a noble. ‘I dunno. Your scent just seemed… familiar.’

 

‘Familiar? Heh.’ That’s a new excuse. People coming to him because he was familiar. ‘You’d go to Vernon or Coups too if they’re around?’

 

Wonwoo frowned at the tone. Pushing himself away from the alpha, ‘I’d never. What the fuck.’

 

‘Owh. Right. Maybe Jun? Shit. I forgot. Jun’s not an alpha.’ Wonwoo was disgusted by that comment on his friends. He knew what Mingyu was trying to imply and he would not take this kind of treatment. He was not that kind of person. He made a mistake. Mingyu was a mistake. He should leave. Standing up, he went straight to the bedroom to get his bag and before the alpha could respond, Wonwoo closed the door behind him. Mingyu stared at his front door, still trying to process the whole situation. ‘Shit.’

 

Mingyu hastily chased behind, quickening his steps as he saw the omega in front of the elevator with the phone near his ear. He seemed to be calling a taxi. ‘You’re crazy? Your wave’s starting!’ Wonwoo only gave him a cold stare before pressing the button a few times in hope that it will arrive faster.

 

‘Wonwoo-‘ the elevator door opened and Wonwoo got inside without a word. Not wanting to let him go, Mingyu pulled the man out again, blocking the entrance before noticing how violently Wonwoo was trying to free his hand. As he let go, Wonwoo recoiled back and started to move to get back inside. Unfortunately for him, the elevator was long gone. ‘You sure you wanna go out there?’

 

The paler man completely ignored him and started to press the button quickly again. Mingyu noticed the bruises on the wrist from last night that still hadn’t faded and shuddered. Wonwoo will literally be in physical danger outside. Rutting alphas can be dangerous when faced with competitions and Wonwoo’s scent was strong enough he gathered a few, even when he was protected by thick walls. The man couldn’t even fight off one of them let alone a few. He might get killed. It scared Mingyu just thinking about it.

 

Both of them heard footsteps and went silent. As it got closer, they could sense it was another alpha. Mingyu instinctively looked over at Wonwoo and noticed the tightened jaw and widened eyes but the man refused to budge from his position. ‘Lets go back inside.’

 

‘Go back yourself.’

 

The female alpha stopped beside them, waiting for the elevator. Mingyu tensed up in her presence and started to amplify his own, trying to cover Wonwoo’s heat. All the while, Wonwoo kept his eyes on the floor. He noticed the alpha kept looking at both of them but she didn’t say a word. Thankfully the elevator came and she got inside. But to Mingyu’s shock, Wonwoo followed suit after drawing a large breath. Without any thoughts, Mingyu joined them and placed himself in between the two. He noticed Wonwoo looking at him weird but Mingyu tried to focus on his own job before finally realizing that the lady was already mated. No wonder she showed no interest in Wonwoo. Once they reached their destination, the alpha female got out but before the omega could step out, Mingyu pressed the 6th button and blocked the entrance. ‘Lets go back.’

 

‘No.’

 

Mingyu sighed. They already arrived but indeed, Wonwoo refused to exit the small space. Reentering the facility, Mingyu tried to talk the man out. ‘Wonwoo, you know what’ll happen if you go out.’

 

‘Nothing new. I’ll get to taste other alphas.’

 

‘That’s not…’ Mingyu cursed himself. He said that to Wonwoo. Him and his big mouth. ‘That’s not what I meant.’

 

‘Then maybe you should’ve shut up.’ 

 

‘I’m sorry! Okay? I know I’ve been a jerk but to be fair, you weren’t that good to me either. You confuse me! We were kissing and the next, you slapped me. Then you find me during your heat and you told me it’s only because I smell familiar. How do you expect me to take that? I’m crazy about you! I almost bit you! I almost made you mine! Did you even realize that?’

 

Mingyu looked back up to the man and saw him putting his palm on his lower left neck, obviously scared to learn about it. Exhaling deeply, ‘I’m scared too you know. You made me lose my mind a few times. I could never control myself. I never lost control. It’s not even you climax. What if I hurt you tomorrow? During your peak? I never forget the condoms. What if you get pregnant? We were fighting until yesterday, do you really want to carry my pups? I like you but I’m not ready to be a parent with someone who only wants me out of convenience.’

 

There were a long silence that Mingyu dreaded. He already voiced his thoughts but he wasn’t ready to hear what the other think about the whole situation. What was with this guy? They didn’t even have many interactions but Mingyu just couldn’t stop thinking about the little things that they shared together. Wonwoo didn’t speak much either but he always feel like jumping when he did. Jeon Wonwoo scares him. ‘Aren’t you gonna say anything?’

 

‘I’m…okay with you.’

 

‘Okay? How am I gonna take ‘okay?’’

 

‘Just… I hate your mouth. I don’t hate you.’

 

Mingyu stood up straight and held Wonwoo’s shoulders. ‘Is that good?’

 

‘I hate alphas. You’re okay.’ Resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders, Mingyu chuckled. He could accept that. ‘Am I the same level as the Chinese guy?’

 

‘Don’t push it.’

 

‘Okay.’ He pouted and turned around to face the door.

 

'Sometimes you speak in language I don't understand. Stop it. I can't understand it no matter how loud you scream at me.'

 

'Sorry.' He must've talk in Dutch sometimes when he was stressed. It couldn't be helped; it was basically his native language, frankly speaking. He still kept his silly grin, lifting his hand to press on the open button but before he could do so, the door opened and a few people including some alphas got inside. They had been in there for a while. Feeling a bit challenged, Mingyu held on to Wonwoo’s hand tightly. ‘Let’s go back.’

 

‘Uhm.’ Was the reply as he pushed the button.

 

Once inside the security of his house, Mingyu searched for another forgotten plastic bag. He took out the black choker-like protector and showed it to the omega. Wonwoo only stared at it, not sure how to react. ‘It’s a neck protector.’ He noticed the distaste expression but put it on the other anyway. Wonwoo didn’t seem to like it. ‘I won’t be able to do it even if I lose my mind. Please? You owe me a peace of mind.’

 

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, but he stopped trying to take it off. Not that he could do anything about it anyway. The device couldn’t be taken off during heat. He did, however, make a cringed face before pulling on the fabric of his pants. ‘Mingyu…’

 

‘Ermm?’ The alpha looked at him, just seated at the sofa. He patted the space beside him, signaling the other to join him but that was the last thing Wonwoo wanted to do right now. He wanted new pair of boxers and pants to change into. ‘Come here. We’ll take care of you later.’

 

‘It feels disgusting.’ Mingyu just smiled and patted on his lap instead. And somehow, the omega didn’t want to argue any further. Lying on his side, he stared at the television before feeling a movement from the other.

 

‘I just remembered I bought a book on omegas for you. It looks like it’s for kids though.’ Laughing a little, ‘well, you’re basically a baby omega.’

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Since I know you won’t open it yourself, I’ll just have to read them to you.’

 

‘I can read by myself.’

 

‘Yeah. As if. So, first chapter. What’s an omega?...’

 

 

 _To be continued_ …

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, when an omega is mated, other alpha’s won’t show any interest in them, even during their heat as they can sense the omega’s alpha’s scent. Mated alphas won’t show any interest in another omega as well. It works both ways. Wonwoo attracting other alphas during his heat could either mean his bond is already broken, or it was already too weak and almost breaks completely.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, don’t forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter!!!  
> Thanks you for always supporting and loving this fic!!! Love you readers so much!!! <3<3


	25. Chapter 25

Mingyu leaned against the door frame, staring at the frail back before Wonwoo put on his shirt. The bruises on his wrists and arms were almost completely gone and Mingyu was careful not to leave any marks on that milky neck. His hair was still a bit wet from the shower so the alpha took a towel and placed them on the other’s head, drying them lightly while sighing inwardly.

 

Wonwoo turned his whole body around suddenly, shocking the alpha and looked up a bit, smirking triumphantly, satisfied with the surprised gasp. Mingyu couldn’t do anything at the sweet face and smiled back. Wonwoo was being mischievous and it was cute. Everything about the man when he is in his right mind was just adorable to him. Caressing his bangs a few times, Mingyu returned to the kitchen to make the omega’s final meal before leaving his apartment.

 

His heat was over. There was nothing left to hold him here.

 

Although he was almost driven crazy a few times, in the past few days, Mingyu learned so many things about the pale man, be it good or bad. His favourite thing would be how Wonwoo likes to play with his decorations whenever he was bored, which would be every time Mingyu read the omega guidebook to him, and how he likes to lay down on the floor whenever he gets the chance. The worst would be how Wonwoo would wake up in the middle of the night crying while looking for his pills when Mingyu left him to write his report in the living room a few times. The alpha would have to hold him in a tight hug to calm him down. He hated when the omega begged and screamed in his nightmare because he now know what messed him up so badly. He knew someone forced himself on Wonwoo. And he was sure the reason why Wonwoo would lost his mind when Mingyu accidentally knotted inside was because of that bastard.

 

Which was why he now found it really hard to let the omega go back. Because he would have to wake up alone in the room without anyone by his side. Mingyu never asked Wonwoo about it though. He doubt the other had a clue he knew about it either.

 

‘Wae?’

 

‘Nothing…’ Mingyu brushed it off and watched as Wonwoo continued to munch on his sandwich. Noticing the stare, Wonwoo pushed a piece towards the alpha who beamed happily and took a bite. ‘You sure you don’t want me to send you?’

 

‘Yeah. You’ve done enough. You still need to finish your report.’

 

‘I wanna send you. Can’t I drive you back?’ Wonwoo only gave him a small smile and a shake. Mingyu rolled his eyes when he remembered ‘Owh yeah. Your friends might kill me.’

 

‘They won’t… I think.’ He didn’t seem to be convinced by his own words because his friends were really mad at their argument a few days ago and were still worked up over it. He doubt they would let Mingyu near him without causing a commotion. And though Wonwoo thinks he need not answer to anybody regarding his personal matters, he knew they feel responsible and overprotective over him out of guilt of letting that night happen. The least he could do was not worry them. And telling them about this week would. This was a big deal. He just spent his first heat with Mingyu. He just slept with an alpha for the first time after his attack. Jeonghan would understand him, Seungcheol might or might not, Jun would flip out completely. ‘I’ll tell them.’

 

‘About us? Wonwoo, what are we?’

 

Wonwoo sighed, putting the sandwich down. ‘I… I just broke up few weeks ago. It’s still too early for me.’

 

That was not it. Soonyoung and him ended way before. The only reason why he rejected Mingyu’s offer to be lovers was because he felt that the reason why he stayed with the alpha was, in Mingyu’s words, out of convenience. He needed someone to be with him and Mingyu just happened to be there. Even if he had meet some other alpha who could make him feel safe, Wonwoo couldn’t be completely sure he wouldn’t sleep with that alpha either.   

 

In fact, he could actually think of a few other reasons why he didn’t mind being around Mingyu such as him actually already recovering from his trauma and was not afraid of the other kind anymore, or him already making peace with his change to an omega and all his responsibility as an alpha’s mate. Whatever the reason, Wonwoo was not ready for other commitments. He still need medicine to cope with his daily life. He was not in the position to be someone’s lover.

 

Nodding in understanding, Mingyu held up his hand to touch the other but before he could do so, Wonwoo got up from his seat and moved to the sink to wash his plate. ‘I guess uh… I’ll see you after the break? We can hang out if you want…’

 

‘Can I call you during the break? Let’s keep in touch.’

 

‘Sure! Yeah… you’re not that boring so why not…’ Wonwoo laughed and the tanned male pouted. ‘You can make me more food if you want. A packed lunch everyday would be nice.’

 

‘Make you food? Owh… okay.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes playfully. ‘Sure. I always have time to make you food.’ Wonwoo laughed at the sarcastic remark accompanied by a failed over-reactive facial expression. The taller of the two simpered at the nose scrunch and hit Wonwoo lightly, suddenly embarrassed with himself. ‘What’re you doing during the break?’

 

‘It’s Coups-hyung’s last year, so we’re gonna go for a graduation trip!’

 

‘Sounds good. Where to?’ Wonwoo shrugged and walked towards the door, ready to leave. Mingyu forced a smile,  disheartened by the simple gesture as he was actually planning to drag Wonwoo’s time here longer. ‘Wonwoo… Remember not to see any of your alpha or omegas friends fo-‘

 

‘-at least two days or they’ll know we were together and they’ll kill you. Okay.’ Wonwoo finished his sentence, staring bemusedly at Mingyu. The latter had been repeating the same thing over and over again since yesterday, making sure he remembered so their time together wouldn’t be exposed, as per Wonwoo’s own request. According to the guidebook, since they slept together, their scents linger around each other for a while. Most alphas’ scents only last for a day but Mingyu’s a noble so his lasts longer. ‘Mingyu?’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Is our scent lingering the same as bonding?’ Mingyu almost burst out laughing before noticing the genuine confused look on the other. ‘Nope. Urm, how do I explain this… for bonding, you’ll feel like the other’s mate is always nearby but our scents mixing after sex is just like… hrmm… you wearing my shirt?’

 

‘I don’t get it. You suck.’

 

‘Yah! I never have to explain something like that to someone!’

 

‘Annyeong.’ Ignoring the excited alpha, Wonwoo waved to the other, grabbing the knob to exit but was pulled in a hug. ‘Hey. You should take responsibility for my deteriorating mental health.’

 

Freeing himself from the bear hug, Wonwoo knocked the giant’s head lightly. ‘I like redecorating your house. Okay then, don’t miss me too much. I’m going now.’ He noticed the smirk before making his way towards the elevator.

 

He truly enjoyed his time with Mingyu. The man didn’t hold anything back at all. Though he hated being screamed at, it was somewhat a breath of fresh air when Mingyu scolded him to snap him out of his hysteric attacks. Wonwoo might actually be crazy, but he somehow felt a sense of security that someone would pull him back from his nightmare by any means possible. Except for Jeonghan who stopped halfway when Wonwoo fought back, everyone else only tried to talk to him whenever he felt like losing his mind. Though that sometimes calm him down, he would end up feeling like a burden when it was over. On the contrary, Mingyu plainly showed how agitated he was about his random outbursts but he never left not treat Wonwoo any different. And that made Wonwoo comfortable, knowing that someone is always there beside him, even when he couldn’t hold everything together, even when he clearly drove the other crazy.

 

*****

 

Humming his favourite song while resting his head on the headrest, looking out at the street, Wonwoo closed his eyes. It had been a while since he last ride the bus back to campus. Since that night, he never ventured out of his university alone. In fact, the only reason he would go out to the city was to see his therapist, and even then, Jeonghan would drive him to and from.  

 

Taking advantage of being under the protection of Mingyu’s lingering scent, Wonwoo decided to challenge himself by riding the bus instead of the more expensive taxi. It could be another step to building his self confidence. And he had to admit, the long ride back really gave him some kind of tranquility. Since there were very few people inside, that is.

 

Wonwoo looked around him, observing other passengers, something he liked to do back then. There was a really old lady with her big hat, a rebellious-looking teenager who kept singing some unknown song while headbanging lightly, a sweet little kid with huge glasses looking back at him with a grumpy look… This view too, had been a while. Almost a year to be exact. He had been too bitter and scared to lift his head up in public places, afraid that they knew what happened just by looking despite it being impossible.  That being said, he felt really accomplished today.

 

Wonwoo smiled at the kid, waving to her despite the deep frown as she was dragged out by her mother. He tried to close his eyes but sat back up when he realized something.

 

This scent. He smelled this before.

 

Turning around quickly, Wonwoo almost lost his mind when he saw a familiar alpha. The man was there that night. He didn’t remember what he did, whether he was one of those who attacked him, beat him or the ones watching but he was there. In fact, he had been close enough for Wonwoo to recognize his scent.

 

Owh no.

 

The man was staring back at him. There was a look of recognition.

 

Feeling sick to his stomach and trying hard not to throw up, Wonwoo pressed the stop button as quickly as he could. He needed to get out. He didn’t want to be in the bus anymore. He needed to get away. Away from the alphas. Why wasn’t the bus stopping??

 

‘Kid, stop pressing the button!’ Wonwoo flinched at the command, afraid to look at the owner. He could feel his whole body shaking as his breaths got shorter. He didn’t want to have a breakdown now. Not in front of his attacker.

 

Closing his eyes to try to distract himself, he heard the door opened and rushed out the bus, almost forgetting to pay.  He ran a few steps towards the nearest traffic light before stopping to catch his breath.

 

Shit. The scent was still there. The man’s scent was getting stronger!

 

He couldn’t cross the street. There were too many cars. He should go straight ahead.

 

Shit. He couldn’t move his legs anymore. They were shaking violently.

 

The man was right behind him.

 

Wonwoo held his breath, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. The scent got weaker, moreover at a pace quicker than it was stronger. Daring to lift his head, he saw the man holding groceries, rushing somewhere. Running away from him.

 

Waiting anxiously until the alpha was out of sight, plus a few more minutes until his legs would cooperate, Wonwoo stopped a blue taxi. To hell with building confidence. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and wrap himself in the blanket.

 

He should never have taken the bus.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo laid on the floor, fully cocooned inside his blanket, staring at the legs of his desk. He didn’t want to take his pills, Mingyu said he was becoming too dependant on them. But it was hard. His mind was a mess and his heart wouldn’t calm down. His chest hurt so bad, so was his throat from his desperate gasps for air.

 

He thought he would never bump into his attackers outside the west district but he was clearly wrong. Just like him, apparently not everyone was native to the place. In just a week, he had stumbled upon two of them. It was also possible that he had met a few more which he didn’t remember.

 

To make things worse, the man in the bus clearly recognized him. He was obviously running away from him. He remembered and pretended he did nothing that deserved punishment. He dared to live his life as if nothing happened while Wonwoo suffered every single day since that night. 

 

He wondered if every alpha from that night remembered what they did to him like he did them. Just like the guy, does every single one of them even remember his face? Do they have nightmares about him too?

 

This was too much.  He couldn’t deal with this alone. His mind felt like exploding. He needed to share this with someone. Not Jeonghan. Soony-

 

He was no longer in good terms with Soonyoung.

 

Not caring anymore, Wonwoo gulped on his pills. He needed relief. He will deal with addiction or whatever later.

 

Finally feeling sane enough to breath but still feeling like shit, Wonwoo looked around his silent room. He didn’t want to be alone. His dark thoughts would eat him whenever he was left alone. He needed distraction. He hated his anxiety.

 

He couldn’t be with Jeonghan if he wanted to honour his promise with Mingyu, but he couldn’t be with Jun either because he was not allowed in the alpha/beta’s dorm. Should he go back to Mingyu’s?

 

Owh. Minghao’s place was outside campus! He could ask Jun to drive him there so they can hang out together. Since they would go for the trip in a few days, he might as well bring all his stuff with him. Hopefully Minghao wouldn’t mind it.

 

*****

 

Jun stared at the overly excited raven-haired man, playing video games with Minghao. His sudden invitation to their junior’s house was a bit out-of-character for Wonwoo. Though this was the only way they could hang out, this was also the first time Wonwoo ever been here. He had been refusing to step out of campus since his return so this was really weird.

 

Still, this was also one of the rare times Wonwoo would laugh like this. He should let him be.

 

 

‘Wonu?’ Jun whispered at the man lying beside him with his back towards him. A soft hum was heard, indicating he heard it. ‘You okay?’

 

‘No. Jun-ie.’ Wonwoo took a deep breath to prepare his own emotion, ‘I saw them. The alphas who attacked me.’ Jun didn’t say anything but he could hear the other’s angry breath. ‘One of them recognized me.’

 

‘Did those fuckers do anything?’ the darker man almost screamed but repeated himself softly, calmly when they heard Minghao grunting in his sleep, afraid to wake the younger male. ‘We should lock those son-of-bitches.’

 

Wonwoo shook his head softly.  He was tired. ‘Not like we can do anything bout them. Even if I recall each and every one of them, they won’t lock them.’

 

Yes, that was what the police and attorney told him. That the alphas couldn’t be blamed for what happened because they were only responding to his ‘call to breed’. That the alphas naturally lost control of their minds so they shouldn’t and wouldn’t be accounted for his rapes. Even with enough physical evidence and eyewitness, his case was too complicated. They asked him to drop the case because it could backfire on him instead, and Wonwoo was too weak and traumatized to argue for his own justice. The only one they can lock up was his ‘mate’ that they have yet to identify. So now, even if he sees them on the streets, he should just suffer alone. That was the agreement, in exchange for his free health care.

 

Jun laid on his back, not knowing what to say. He felt responsible for what happened. He left Wonwoo alone for lunch that day, only to return to find his best friend signing a contract he was coerced to agree. ‘You… you wanna leave here? ‘

 

‘To where? They’ll always be around as long as I’m still here.’

 

‘I mean, just for now. We can leave earlier than Coups-hyung. That’s two months away from those fuckheads.’

 

Wonwoo gave that a little thought, ‘Let’s just ask them to go early then.’

 

‘Owh hell no. Jeonghan-hyung’s in heat.’ Jun laughed and Wonwoo blushed a bit, remembering that his heat literally just ended today. ‘In fact, I think we’ll have to push it a day or two later.’

 

‘Isn’t his heat a bit early?’ Jeonghan’s last heat was only about two months prior.

 

‘I dunno. Coups-hyung said it’s a bit haywire these days. They couldn’t really keep track. Doctor said it’s cus of stress since Coups-hyung’s graduating and all.’ Wonwoo was just about to ask how Jun knew about all this thing before remembering the fact that Seungcheol never really hide it. He would sometimes mention it like it was no big deal, and them being betas, didn’t really care since they never understood it anyways. Now that he mentioned it,Wonwoo realized after his change, Seungcheol had been really careful not to bring the subject up but he never really thought about the reason why. ‘So? How ‘bout this? We go somewhere else first then meet up with them later?’

 

‘Hansol?’

 

‘Last test’s on Monday so if we leave tomorrow, he’ll have to go with the couple.’

 

‘Tomorrow??’ Wonwoo turned to face his friend. He wanted to get out of town as quickly as possible too but tomorrow was too… sudden.

 

‘Whenever’s fine though. I’m free, Minghao’s free, you’re already all packed.’

 

‘Hotels and stuff?’

 

‘Never been on a road trip before?’ Jun gave him _the_  look and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Of course he had been on random road trips before. With the stupid guy in front of him who would kidnap him for the weekend. They always end up sleeping in his small car. That was back when they were high school students. ‘By the way, what’s that?’

 

Wonwoo looked at the direction he was pointing, ‘This? Neck protector.’

 

‘Looks good on you. Except you need spikes or chain to look badass.’

 

‘It’s not a collar dumbass.’

 

‘Or a bell with your name on i-’ Wonwoo muffled that big mouth with his pillow.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo yawned as he stretched himself on the mattress. He grabbed his phone to look at the time but noticed a message from the alpha.

 

_Got home safely? Ate breakfast?’ - Gyu-ie_

 

He cringed at the contact name. That was not how he saved Mingyu’s name. That alpha must have changed it when he was not looking. Changing it back to ‘Mingyu’, he looked at the wall clock. It was only 10 o’clock, Mingyu woke up really early judging by the time of the message which was two hours earlier. He wanted to ignore the man but remembering Mingyu’s pissed offed face, he got up and made himself a piece of toast before washing up. Once the toast was done, he took a picture and sent it back as proof.

 

‘Wow! You made an instaworthy piece of toast.’ Jun clapped his hand with Minghao laughing beside him. Munching on his bread, he laid on the cold floor right between his friends and the television. He was about to continue his nap before another message came in.

 

_Where’s the veggies? Protein? Sausage or eggs at least?? - Mingyu_

 

‘Gosh.’

 

‘What?’ Minghao asked, curious about the content.

 

‘Nothing.’ He looked back at the pair who were obviously sweating in their shorts and shirts. ‘Did you guys ran?’ He stared at both of them, ‘Without me??’

 

‘We tried to wake you up five times. Jun kicked you twice.’ Minghao answered before he was playfully kicked by the older beta. ‘Let’s get ready. We’ll depart in an hour.’

 

*****

 

Mingyu stared at his phone with a deep frown and a long pout. He was not happy. Laughing at the big baby, Seokmin just had to ask the reason. ‘Wonu’s not eating.’

 

‘And why’re you getting mad?’ He raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Cus he’s so tiny and he needs meat! Jesus Wonu!’ Mingyu threw his phone to his side and laid on the bed, hiding his face in between his pillows before sitting back up and patting them back into shape. He heard Seokmin laughing, commenting on how Wonwoo was bigger than him, only thinner. The man was obviously deceived by his broad shoulders and large clothes. ‘Have you seen his waist? How can he carry pups like that? It’s not ideal.’

 

‘Pups? Wonu can’t have babies. He’s a male beta.’

 

‘He’s an omega.’ There was a long silence and Mingyu looked back at his partner. Seokmin looked pale. Clearing his throat, feeling like he just exposed Wonwoo’s biggest secret, he continued, ‘He’s uhm… new omega.’

 

‘Owh.’ Seokmin gave him a smile but there was still the look of disbelief carved on his face. The man was never an expert at hiding his emotion to begin with so that was a given. The only thing Mingyu found weird was why he was so shocked on learning about Wonwoo. It was not as if they were close or anything. ‘So he’s the one I can smell right now.’

 

‘Yeah. He smells so good.’ Mingyu wished he could smell it too but just like bonding, mixed scents could only be detected by people around them, not by themselves.

 

‘Yeah. Sure. Jasmine type. That’s a first…’ He paused to think, ’And you have no problem with his scent? I thought you hate Korean omegas.’

 

‘I don’t… hate them. I just don’t like them.’ Mingyu tried defending himself. Of course he didn’t hate them. His grandmother and stepmother as well as in-laws are all omegas, and they are Koreans, and he has no problem with them. He just finds other omegas annoying, that was it.

 

‘And yet…’

 

‘He’s…’ Mingyu had no idea why he didn’t mind Wonwoo. The man should be the most annoying one but he could tolerate him.

 

‘Uh-uh.’ Seokmin’s cheesy grin cringed him, shuddering him. He knew why the man had that stupid smile on his face - he though he just won their bet. What nonsense. Utterly ridiculous. Absurd.

 

No, he was not in love.

 

‘He’s crazy. I almost lose my sanity.’

 

‘Uh-uh.’

 

‘No. You don’t understand. I lost my ‘sanity’. I almost had a mental breakdown. Not the ‘love’ crazy thing. Mentally crazy.’

 

‘Okay then. Good luck feeding him.’ It was useless. None of Mingyu’s excuse was good enough to convince the man who was beaming happily, imagining what he could do with the bet money. Owh, a lot. He could even buy his fox his favourite steak…

 

‘Why would I feed him? Pfft.’

 

‘Cus you said he’s too tiny he wouldn’t be able to carry your babies.’

 

‘I didn’t say that!’

 

‘Whoops. You said pups. Sorry.’

 

‘Yah!’ Mingyu almost threw his pillow on the man who was making some crazy sounds and weird dance moves before heading out to return to his room. Sighing, he turned to his laptop to look at his half-written report. Seokmin had been especially happy these few weeks it annoys him. Obviously he had been with an omega, their scents always sticking together. Good for him, getting it almost everyday. No wonder he had been returning to his apartment every chance he got.

 

Annoying.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stared at the cooked rice on the stove. There was no used cloth so he couldn’t check the inside of the pot but he smelt something burning and was kind of worried. He was in charge of rice since that was the simplest cooking task. Minghao and Jun was making some side-dish to go with his rice while waiting for the other three to arrive. Running around to look for a stick, he grabbed a stern looking one and got back. There was a handle on the cover so he stuck the piece of wood and took it off.

 

‘Wonu! Did you burn the rice??’

 

‘No! It’s fine!’ He unmistakably burnt it. How the hell should he turn the stove off? How the hell did old folks cook using this ancient-looking stove? Why the hell did Seungcheol chose to live in this kind of place his graduation trip? Was he insane? ‘Minghao! A little help!’

 

‘Yah!’ He heard Jun screamed back but ignored it. The youngest simply removed the pot with some thick cloth he found somewhere, laughed at Wonwoo and returned to his post. Dumbfounded by how stupid he was, Wonwoo took a rice paddle and mixed the rice quickly so the base wouldn’t burn. ‘Don’t mix it!’

 

‘Owh.’ He just mixed the burnt part with the good ones. Now they have to eat the bitter rice. Whelp. No use crying over burnt rice. They just have to man up and eat it. Thank god it was only for two days before they move to a normal hotel instead of this shabby looking house in the middle of nowhere. Wonwoo loves camping, he hates this.

 

‘I smell something burning!’ He heard the VIP’s voice and headed out, noting the other two behind him, wearing the same unreadable expression. Well, Jeonghan’s soon turned into shock but Hansol was still processing the whole situation. The only happy guy was Seungcheol, and Jun, who was immersing himself into cooking to distract himself from the horrid beginning of their summer vacation.

 

Wonwoo noticed the same bandaged lower neck of both Jeonghan and Hansol which confused him. First, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were already mated so why did he have that new mark and two, why the hell did an alpha like Hansol have it too? What did the boy do?

 

Running quickly to the new members, he noticed the citrusy scent around Hansol and laughed, alerting the others who didn’t realize his stealth movement. ‘Hyung.’ Hansol stared at him wide-eyed. ‘What happened?’

 

‘Don’t you owe us some explanation? This? Boo Seungkwan?’ He pointed the obvious to both the betas, announcing the news since he was sure the alpha/omega couple already know about it. ‘Why’s the mark on you?’

 

‘Wonu-’ Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked concerned, so was Hansol. Did he just said something he shouldn’t? Was there something he didn’t know about new bonds? Because he didn’t remember coming across anything close to not announcing bonds too early to betas in the guidebook.

 

‘Wow! Chwe Hansol! Seriously?’ Jun’s voice broke the silence, backing him up in his plan to tease the youngest of the pack. ‘You’re a man now!!’

 

‘But why are you bitten?’ Minghao asked, puzzled, and the other two nodded, curious. Hansol didn’t seem to hear the question though, he kept looking weirdly at Wonwoo before Jeonghan pulled him over. Laughing at the normal dazed face, he was about to help them unload the trunk before suddenly being pulled by Seungcheol. ‘You’re okay?’

 

‘Owh, yeah! It was just uh, my gastritis.’ He lied awkwardly, trying to avoid the suspicious gaze the oldest was giving him. A nudge from his mate and Seungcheol let his hand go.

 

‘No, hyung-’ Jeonghan stopped Hansol and forced a smile to Wonwoo, which he found unsettling. ‘It’s good you’re okay.’

 

‘Guys. I know you’re tired after the long journey but can someone please help us cook?’ Jun’s commanding voice filled the space and everybody finally moved away to their respective position. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy.

 

It felt like déjà vu.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know why Wonu didn’t want to get out of campus ^^ And Mingyu knew what happened T_T although he didn’t know the details.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think about this chapter? Make sure to tell me your thoughts!!!  
> As always, thanks for reading and supporting this fics!! If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask! I reply to comments!! <3<3 Cus I love each and one of you :3


	26. Chapter 26

 

After more than an hour of hustle and bustle to finally make the small hut at least livable, all six male finally sat down for their dinner. Besides the battery-powered lantern, it was as dark as the abyss. As all of them were already tired, none of them really said anything and just focused on eating. Which in turn, allowed the sound of the wood to take over. And it creeped some of them out.

 

Noticing the inactivity of his friends, Jun started, ‘So Hansol. What happened there? Boo Seungkwan?’ He turned his gaze towards his closest friend who stared at him as a signal that he was doing good. Everyone turned their attention to the embarrassed alpha who tried to ignore them by eating as fast as he could. But of course, being him, he managed to choke a bit and ended up with severe coughing.

 

Laughing their butts off, Minghao helped the poor boy out while the other made fun of him further. ‘Isn’t it too early? It’s only been three months? Four? Even our golden couple took a year before they bonded…’ The older Chinese expressed his concern and Wonwoo couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

 

‘It was an accident.’

 

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they heard right. Seungcheol broke the silence first by snorting, infecting the others. ‘Accidental bonding??’

 

‘It’s true! I swear! We were wrestling and-‘

 

‘Woah. Wait. Wrestling?’ Minghao interrupted while the 96-liners slapped each other’s back to stop themselves from suffocating. ‘You shouldn’t wrestle yet! You’re only 20 years old!’

 

Seungcheol took deep breaths, his face distorted too much from excitement, ‘Yaah, that’s not the best part. Ask him why he got the bandage on.’ And so Minghao did.

 

‘We were playing around and-‘

 

‘Playing. Pfft…’ Jun whispered to his partner, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They didn’t even bother to hide their giggles. Realizing the other meaning of his statement, Hansol got defensive and almost screamed, ‘I swear! We were playing basketball!! And I got too aggressive so we ended up wrestling!!’

 

‘Okay, okay. And then?’ Wonwoo tried to calm the youngest down.

 

‘And then I bit his neck but ONLY cus I know we couldn’t bond since he had the protector thing like Wonu-hyung has.’ He tried to close the subject at that but the looks on his hyungs clearly suggested that they wouldn’t let it rest until Hansol spilled everything. ‘Seungkwan got annoyed and bit me back.’

 

‘But you guys bonded though?’ Minghao asked what the other two was dying to know.

 

‘Apparently omegas can mark alphas too.’ All three of them did an ‘O’ with their mouths, trying to digest the new knowledge. It somehow made sense since it would be weirder if alphas were the only ones able to do that. Wonwoo wondered how hard he had to bite to mark someone. Considering the strength of alphas in comparison to the other two kinds, it should be fairly easy for them. Playing with his protector, he realized another thing, ‘But why aren’t you guys required to wear a neck-protector?’

 

‘Cus no omega is strong enough to force-mark an alpha!’ Seungcheol mindlessly answered, looking at the younger alpha, bemused. ‘Hansol’s probably the first marked alpha in history.’ He clapped at his own joke but quickly stopped, aware of the silence and tensed atmosphere. ‘Shit. Wonu-yah…’

 

‘Wae… it’s funny.’ Wonwoo tried to ease the tension by laughing awkwardly. This was the very thing he didn’t want happen. Them being too cautious around him. He was fine with those kind of innocent jokes now, it didn’t trigger anything. He really didn’t want to spoil the mood by just being there. He noticed Jeonghan worriedly looking at his direction and gave the older a forced smile. He needed to do something, ‘Sometimes I wonder if our Hansol is really an alpha too!’

 

Earning laughs from the two betas, Wonwoo thanked them inside. He noticed the momentary glance from Jun before the man spoke, ‘By the way, we should congratulate Wonu! His bond is broken!!’

 

Jun clapped alone while the others glared at Wonwoo. ‘See this lame collar? Wonu promised to wear it once it’s broken!’

 

Again, nobody made any sound. Minghao tilted his head at the person in question, wanting him to explain further. ‘I, uh… it’s already been more than a year.’ His bond should already be broken. There were many signs to support that. First, a year without meeting his mate. Second, other alphas were attracted to his scent during heat. Then there was the fact that he could sleep with Mingyu instead of longing for his mate during heat. According to what he learnt, that meant he was already a free omega. ‘I just want to forget about it and move on… Let’s just forget about what happened and have fun this trip!’

 

‘But hyu-‘ Hansol finally spoke after a while but he was quickly silenced by the older omega.

 

 ‘Okay. We’ll try not to talk about it. Let’s try to have fun in this shabby place.’ Jeonghan glowered at his mate, a few seconds too long until the alpha became restless at his seat. Clearing his throat to pretend he was not affected by the sharp and deadly look, Seungcheol started to collect the plastic dishes and pots before standing up. ‘Since you three cooked, we’ll do the dishes.’

 

Hansol kept his stare at Wonwoo, there was a look of confusion and concern. Wonwoo felt a bit uneasy.

 

*****

 

Mingyu played with his phone, checking his mailbox once in a while although no notification came. Wonwoo was out of reach and he was bored. Not that messaging the troublesome omega was any fun.

 

He was already packed for home, not really needing much since his home was just more than an hour drive away. Somehow he didn’t want to go back without meeting his friends since it was his first summer break in Korea but obviously, he didn’t have a pack like he did back in Europe who would invite him to travel even on short breaks. 

 

Sighing, Mingyu decided to disturb his next-door neighbour. Seokmin was packing his stuffs in a small bag, probably for a short trip. ‘Going somewhere?’

 

Looking up at the taller man, Seokmin gave him a brief smile. ‘Yeah. We’re going for a barbecue trip then I’ll send Hoshi back to his hometown.’

 

‘Hoshi? That’s the omega’s name? That’s a weird name.’

 

‘It’s Soonyoung. I just like to call him Hoshi.’ Mingyu pouted, not understanding where that nickname came from. Though he noticed the confused look, Seokmin decided to ignore it to focus on what he was doing. ‘Long story. You? Any plans?’

 

Mingyu leaned against the door frame to think. For now, he would go back and… damn. It would be fun if his family would go for trips like they did when he was little but his sisters were all bonded with their omegas, and both his parents were busy with their jobs so that idea was out. And he was too busy chasing Wonwoo to even make any friends this semester. The only close friend he had was planning a trip with his boyfriend. God. This would be the worst summer break ever. Thank god it was only two months.

 

Owh, maybe he could ask Wonwoo to go somewhere with him? Or he could offer to send the omega back to his hometown and ask him to show him around the area since he didn’t know Korea that well. That was a nice idea. Smiling, he looked back at his friend who was staring at him weird.

 

‘I’ll send Wonwoo back.’

 

‘Owh? I thought he’ll go back with Jun? Both of them are from the same district so they always go back together.’ He commented, and Mingyu’s face fell.

 

Damnit Wen Junhui.

 

 

*****

 

Wonwoo hugged himself and Jun hugged him from behind, followed by another hug from Jeonghan the moment they stepped out of the car. Minghao and Hansol already ran towards the ocean, leaving Seungcheol behind to judge the clumped three. ‘Finally! Civilization!!!’

 

‘Yaah! Aren’t you guys being overdramatic?’ The oldest scolded but was quickly silenced by the death glare from his mate. ‘It wasn’t _that_ bad…’ he muttered almost inaudibly. Wonwoo brought out his phone high up in the air and cried tears of joy to provoke the alpha further. ‘Signal!! Jjirit jjirit!’

 

‘Wonu, stop.’ He giggled at the demanding voice, not minding the threat because the alpha would never misbehave in front of Jeonghan, and Jeonghan was on his side. This would definitely be the last time they were going to ask Seungcheol for his idea of a good summer trip. The man was lucky this was his graduation trip. Thank god the he was sane enough to stay in that stupid hut in the middle of nowhere for only two nights before moving to a normal hotel because Wonwoo was sure he would go crazy if he had to take another trip to the river for water and sleep on the straw mat with mosquitoes and other creepy crawlies for another night.

 

Unsurprisingly, the only one who truly enjoyed the trip was the main alpha himself, who kept showing off his survival skills to his disinterested mate. Jeonghan was clearly pissed with the accommodation choice and chose to ignore the alpha who was desperate for his attention the whole two days. With the two acting like that, the other four had to find other ways besides laughing at Seungcheol to entertain themselves, which was hard considering there was no electricity and phone service.

 

Wonwoo sat on the hot sand using a plastic he found lying around. After confirming that all his friends were gone, he finally opened the mail from Mingyu which dated back yesterday. It was a picture of him holding a small white dog.

 

_This is Aji. He reminds me of you. – Mingyu_

 

Wonwoo stared at the stupid looking white thing. Just what in the world would make the alpha be reminded of him? It’s white fur? Mingyu always emphasize how pale Wonwoo looked compared to his own tanned skin…

 

_You calling me a dog?_

 

_No. Both of you like to run away from me ( ◉◞_ _ ౪ _ _◟◉ ) – Mingyu_

 

Damn he felt some burn. Was this guy flirting with him or dissing him? That smiley was not appropriate. What was that face? He wanted to do smileys? Wonwoo could do smileys.

 

_凸 ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_ _凸 _

 

Laughing in triumph, Wonwoo almost threw his phone when Jun suddenly sneaked up from behind of him to take a peek. His heart was beating violently he felt like punching the stupid face. Luckily the man was more interested in scaring him rather than reading the content of the mail so his secret was safe.

 

 

It was already late when they arrived at the hotel after dinner at a local seafood restaurant. They sneaked in some fried chicken because Wonwoo couldn’t eat seafood and the look on each face whenever they heard footsteps coming closer to their seat was that of a dead man. Now, all six of them were in front of the elevator playing rock paper scissors to choose their roommates, which was initially confusing to the four since they thought it was obvious the couple should be roomed together. Instead, Seungcheol suddenly revealed that they wanted to enjoy the trip as friends and asked the others not to mind themselves in front of Jeonghan. Wonwoo could somehow understand that reasoning because Jeonghan was only with them as Seungcheol’s mate instead of a member of their group of friends, so it made sense that he would somehow felt left out.

 

And surprise, surprise. Jeonghan was roomed with Wonwoo. While the latter didn’t mind it, the pairing would serve no use in strengthening the older’s relationship with the rest of the members considering both of them were already quiet close from Jeonghan helping him adapt with his new life as an omega.

 

As soon as both of them got into the room and shower, almost instantly the duo jumped on their respective beds and turned the television on to watch some random show. Not long after, there was a call from Hansol, asking if they wanted to join the others for late night snacking in one of the rooms but Wonwoo, as well as Jeonghan loved the fluffy bed so much they refused to get up. And hence, in mere twenty minutes, the lights were off and both the omega were ready for bed.

 

At least, the plan was to doze off.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t sleep no matter how much he tried staying still. The room was cool enough, quiet enough, the bed was comfortable enough and yet his brain was wide awake. Peeking slightly at the other male who was also lying down, he tried calling his name.

 

‘What?’ Jeonghan replied, his voice was still clear, implying that he too, was having a hard time sleeping. Taking that as a green light to converse, he started off with something he had been wondering since they first met two days ago.

 

‘That… why do you have that bandage? Did you renew your bond or something?’ Jeonghan laughed softly, repeating the word ‘renewing bond’, and Wonwoo blushed in the dark, feeling a bit stupid. Of course he had read the guidebook and there was none of such thing written. But if just reading a 50-page textbook would suffice, why the need for all the other omegas to go to a special school? Surely there were some other knowledge that Wonwoo didn’t get from the simple book that the others learnt at the facility. But he wouldn’t know that unless someone tell him.

 

There was a long pause, but not without some sighs. Wonwoo could sense the other was uncomfortable and was about to change the subject, ‘I asked him to mark me again because I had severe anxiety of him leaving.’

 

Wonwoo couldn’t understand what he just heard. Firstly, how was that related, and secondly, his senior was not going anywhere. He would still be in Seoul working in a mobile company and Jeonghan would still be in their university continuing his Master’s degree. Both of them were planning to rent a place together between the campus and Seungcheol’s workplace. Why would Jeonghan need another affirmation? Their relationship was stronger than ever.

 

‘Separation anxiety. Apparently I have that.’ Jeonghan’s weak voice interrupted his train of thought and Wonwoo squirmed a bit, not enjoying the bitter laugh. ‘New diagnosis to add to my other conditions. I’m messed up. I know.’

 

Wonwoo laid stiff, not knowing how to respond. He thought Jeonghan was already well enough since he would only see the therapist once in a while but he would never have imagined new diagnosis. The man had been seeing experts for almost a decade! That should result in something, right? If Jeonghan was still like this, what would happen to him? Would he really be able to get fixed and return to normal?

 

Sensing the already dark ambience, Jeonghan continued, ‘I always had trust issues, you know. It was just a matter of time before the doctor gave that condition a fancy name. And since it had been affecting my cycle lately, the doctor suggested doing things like this to reassure me about his loyalty or whatever it is that caused it.’ Jeonghan place his hand on the brown bandage and smiled to himself, thankful that his own mate would comply with his ridiculous request.

 

On the other side, Wonwoo continued not making a sound. Everything was so hard to process, what more with him being new to this world. He knew that trust comes with the bond – bonded person would automatically trust their lives with their mates, and he knew that the feeling was even stronger than love. A bond is stronger than love; which was why the authorities need to help separate mates once they decided to break their bond. Those were the words of both his therapists. Which was why it was confusing for him, to hear that Jeonghan had trust issues with his own bonded mate.

 

No, it scared him to learn that Jeonghan’s mental issues were stronger than the trust between mates.

 

‘What about you? Anything you want to tell me?’ The older omega finally attempted to change the subject after spilling his heart. Wonwoo was, however, caught off-guard by the sudden question.

 

Something he wanted to tell the older? What could that be? Wonwoo could only assume it was about his heat. Jeonghan probably caught on his ‘gastritis’ being his uterus development and his absence last week as his actual heat. After all, the man is, an omega himself. ‘I uh… had my first heat.’

 

There was no respond so Wonwoo presumed Jeonghan wanted him to elaborate. ‘I uhh…’ he hesitated. He didn’t know what he should say. He didn’t want to tell Jeonghan about Mingyu but then, how was he supposed to explain how he got through the week?

 

‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…’

 

‘No, I…’ Wonwoo caught his breath. He didn’t have to say anything but he wanted to. Because there were a lot of questions he wanted to ask but he didn’t know where to start, ‘You were right. It was hard and confusing, I felt so weak and-‘

 

‘Wonu…’

 

‘-desperate and-‘

 

‘Hey.’ Jeonghan interrupted him and Wonwoo realized he was actually recalling that night instead of his memory during heat. It was so, _so_ similar - the hopelessness and fear he felt before Mingyu stepped in.  Wiping his wet cheeks, not sure when he started to tear, he turned to his side to look at the older alpha, the light outside the window bright enough for him to see the man’s face. Jeonghan was already facing him. ‘Do you also feel like that? Every time you get your heat?’

 

‘No… It’s different for me because of what happened but I know you’re not supposed to feel like that.’ Wonwoo nodded and turned back towards the ceiling. He knew that was not how he should feel because other people never mentioned fear in the forums he accessed. But, he didn’t want to be the only one feeling like this. He wanted the comfort of knowing someone out there understand him but of course, that was too much to ask. His condition was a curse he never wish to befall other. ‘It gets better with time… Other emotions will replace the bad ones. I was the same but I met someone good, and you’ll do to. You’ll get through this.’

 

Wonwoo nodded again, wishing that day would come sooner. At least, he could already see the light at the end of the tunnel. He was fine being with Mingyu so that meant he was already halfway down his road to recovery. He went from scared motionless around alphas to spending his heat with one. ‘I’m fine now. Really.’ He stated, hoping it would lessen the worry he sensed in the older.

 

‘You don’t have to pretend you’re okay…’

 

‘I know.’ Wonwoo smiled and placed his hand on the neck-protector he received from the giant alpha. ‘At least the bond’s broken. I can focus solely on accepting my change from now.’

 

That was a huge step because he will no longer feel the emptiness and desperation for someone anymore. The nights of intense longing for the stranger who was his attacker, gone. Most of all, his body will no longer feel the need to search for his mate by emitting stronger scents.

 

He will no longer feel the need to submit to something, the need to be obedient, the need for approval in every decision he make. Those feelings which came with the bond is now gone. He was now a free omega.

 

‘Wonu-yah… you-’

 

Wonwoo saw Jeonghan sat up from the corner of his eyes and turned his face back to the latter. That sudden action really worried him. ‘What?’

 

Jeonghan did not answer him right away. Instead, he took his time rearranging his words, trying to find the best way to convey his thoughts. He looked really serious and again, Wonwoo felt uneasy. Somehow, he had been feeling so the moment he met the alphas and Jeonghan two days ago. The glances which they were quick to hide and the worried tone they used to check up on him when they did… It was as if they wanted to ask him something but somehow could not.

 

After what felt like hours, Jeonghan finally started, ‘I don’t know if you did this on purpose or-‘ Wonwoo suddenly tensed up. ‘Were you-? Did you meet any familiar alpha lately?’

 

Now the latter was really uncomfortable. He recognize this tone. It was the exact same tone Seungcheol used that night when he asked Wonwoo if he could smell both the alphas. He did not have fond memories of it. ‘Familiar?’

 

‘From that night…’

 

That surprised him and Wonwoo sat up to match the older. Did Jun told him about his encounters? Or was Jeonghan only shooting in the dark? ‘Why did you ask?’

 

‘You…’

 

‘Jeonghan-hyung. Just tell me. I don’t like you beating around the bush.’

 

‘Wonu…’ Jeonghan took a really deep breath,exhaled, and Wonwoo did the same. He knew it was not going to be good. ‘Your bond is not broken.’

 

‘Wha…?’ Wonwoo stared at Jeonghan who had a deep frown before averting his gaze left and right, trying to recall what he just heard. Not broken? It can’t be… He was with Ming- The alphas were around-

 

Owh.

 

Wonwoo burst out laughing at a realization. This was a joke. A prank. The three of them were playing with him to celebrate his bond breaking. Nice one. They got him. This was funny. Jeonghan was a really good actor. Hansol too!

 

‘No, Wonu.’ Jeonghan moved the hysterical man’s bed and brought his hands up to touch the other but Wonwoo recoiled. He didn’t like this situation. This was enough. They got him. There was not need to keep on acting or he might actually have a breakdown. ‘Wonu, it’s back to normal. I thought you kn-‘

 

‘You should stop. That’s enough playing around.’

 

‘Wonu-yah. Your bond-’

 

‘I SAID STOP! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!’

 

Jeonghan moved closer to the younger in another attempt to cool him down but again, was pushed away harshly. Holding onto his protector tightly, Wonwoo got up from his bed. ‘Wonu, calm down.’

 

‘CALM DOWN?’ Wonwoo turned his front to face Jeonghan but backed away slowly until he hit the wall. ‘It’s broken. I know it is. I slep-‘ His knees went limp suddenly and his legs gave out. Wonwoo hit the floor, leaning against the wall, holding both sides of his head to stop his brain from pulsing so hard. Everything hurt. ‘The fuck you know? What the fuc-‘

 

‘Is that why the three of you kept looking at me weird? What the hell?’ He didn’t know how to take this. After all this time? After one whole year of him locking himself in his room, avoiding the people in fear of stumbling upon his mate? He had been taking every precautions there was and more! He changed his course! He stopped his part-time job! He did everything!! It was weak enough for him to attract other alphas just a week ago! Back to normal? BACK TO NORMALL???!

 

‘Wonu. I’m sorry. I thought you were trying to hide it from Jun and Minghao. We thought…’ Jeonghan tried to hug his distressed junior but before he could get close enough, the man managed to get up and locked himself in the bathroom. He barely made it to the door before hearing the clicking sound.

 

Shit. This was worrisome. He was afraid Wonwoo might lose it and do something bad to himself. Jeonghan placed his ear against the door to analyze the current situation. He heard the exasperated breaths which sounded close enough so he knew Wonwoo had his back against the door. Jeonghan closed his eyes, trying to remember if there was anything inside that Wonwoo could use to hurt himself. It was not looking good. There were shavers. ‘Wonu-yah… don’t do anything stupid!’ He screamed and leaned back against the door. He heard the shower and bit his thumb.

 

That did not sound good. Pacing back and forth in front of the door, Jeonghan kept on biting his nail. He was too afraid to do anything hastily, scared that it might cause Wonwoo his life. If Wonwoo was filling the tub with water, it would take a while before he could start cutting himself. If he was planning to.

 

Jeonghan thought hard on whether he should tell Seungcheol about it. He couldn’t break the door. He knew it. But what if Wonwoo did anything stupid when he was out to get his mate? He needed to be here to persuade Wonwoo to come out.

 

‘Arghh! Stupid!’ he hissed at himself when he noticed the phone. Why didn’t he thought of it sooner??

 

_Click._

 

Jeonghan looked up from the dial, at the shuddering figure who was out of the bathroom. He was drenching wet and was heading straight to his bed. Panicking, Jeonghan grabbed a towel and bathrobe, and pulled the shivering alpha close to him in a tight hug. ‘Who?’

 

‘I don’t know. I never smell this scent before…’ He rubbed the towel around, trying to dry the other.

 

‘I met someone… from that night. He was there waiting outside during my heat and tried to take me away…’

 

‘It could be…’

 

‘And another was riding in the same bus as me… He ran away when he saw me.’ Wonwoo turned his head towards Jeonghan, his eyes pleading for answers. The latter dropped his gaze, feeling guilty because he couldn’t give the man what he needed. ‘How? Am I not even allowed to go out anymore??’

 

‘No. Wonu…’

 

‘ONCE! IT’S ONCE IN SIX MONTHS!! What should I do now…’ Wonwoo fell back on his knees, supporting his front weight with his palms, bringing Jeonghan with him. He was in distress, Jeonghan noticed. His pheromones were all over the place, strong but with fear. Something only Wonwoo could do.

 

‘It’s not that… Wonu, you need to be exposed to his scent for a while. Longer if it’s already that weak…’ Jeonghan decided to stop. He didn’t know why he bothered trying to explain. Wonwoo didn’t want to know how, he probably didn’t care. It was already too late. It already happened and none of them were there with him to warn him. None of them were there to look after him.

 

The older male rubbed Wonwoo’s upper arms, showing his support. He wanted to say things are going to be fine, or that he understand him, but he couldn’t because he didn’t know. They went through similar nightmare but his was very different. He was never marked, and when he finally did, it was mutual with someone he really trust. He knew things would get worse now that Wonwoo finally had his first heat and yet he couldn’t offer any support.

 

‘Who? Since when??’ Wonwoo was trying hard to speak in between his broken sobs. It was painful to watch the man desperately gasping for air. He wanted so badly to calm the poor man but nothing seemed to work. Wonwoo needed to relax. He needed to rest or he might go mental. They will discuss about this later, with the other two, including the betas if Wonwoo let them but not now.

 

It took a few hours of intense crying but Wonwoo finally calmed down.

 

No, he was finally tired enough he passed out.

 

Leaning Wonwoo against the wall, Jeonghan grabbed his phone to call Seungcheol to his room. The alpha helped carry Wonwoo to bed after Jeonghan dried his hair and changed him into new pajamas, and both of the couple sat on the floor, against Wonwoo’s bed.

 

‘You know who his mate is?’

 

‘I think I do…’ Seungcheol sighed and kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head. He recognized the base of the scent, but it was too soon to make conclusions. He needed to make sure.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note! The base of the scent that Coups mentioned is basically the strongest scent of an alpha or omega. Everyone have their own unique scent but every family have their own base. Jeonghan’s lavender, Coups’s cedarwood, Vernon’s cocoa, Seungkwan’s hallabong (lol, he’s a Jeju prince) and Wonwoo’s jasmine. All omega in a family will have their omega parent’s and all alphas will have their alpha parent’s scent. So, Wonwoo’s family smells like jasmine but they also smell different from one another. And since the sub-scents are sometimes too complicated, people always mention the family’s scent rather than the person in question’s specific scent.
> 
>  
> 
> Since the plot had developed enough, don’t hesitate to tell me your theories and thoughts on the chapter!! I always love reading your comments!!
> 
> As always, don’t forget to show your love and support for this fic!!! I love you readers!!!


	27. Chapter 27

 

‘Hey, Jun.’ Wonwoo leaned against the rail where his friend was on, looking around the beach. Unwrapping one of the ice creams he just bought, he offered one to the tanned man who quickly bit it and brought it to his own hand. ‘’Sup.’

 

‘You’re so burnt.’

 

‘Still handsome though.’ Wonwoo laughed through his nose at that confidence. Typical Jun. ‘So… about this Thursday…’

 

‘Uh-uh.’

 

‘I-uh… Jeonghan’s uhm…’ He didn’t know how to start the conversation. He was supposed to go back home to his parents with Jun in three days but he couldn’t do that anymore. Not right now. Because everyone will notice his unbroken bond and it would break their hearts; again. He didn’t want that to happen again.

 

‘Jeonghan said anything?’

 

Wonwoo looked back at the other, smiling weakly to show he was listening but returned to stare at the melting ice cream in his hand. Since the night he was notified about his bond, Wonwoo couldn’t even get himself out of the bed. He didn’t know how to get himself out of the situation alone, but he didn’t want to let the people around him know because he would let them down the second time. It was stressing him so badly he had random attacks as a result. For two days, Jeonghan told the others he caught a cold when in truth, Wonwoo was busy crying. It was clear he needed help but suddenly disappearing would alert the two betas, and the mere thought of that worsened his conditions. Feeling pity for the younger, Jeonghan offered a short-term solution until they can figure out how to move forward. ‘He told me about this uh, this vol-volunteer program at uh, a shelter. For people like me. And I want to join.’

 

‘Owh. Okay, when’s that? In Changwon?’

 

‘No. It’s in Seoul. For the summer.’ He paused, waiting for an answer. Jun was looking ahead towards the horizon, his face unreadable which made Wonwoo nervous. ‘The whole summer, so I won’t be back this time…’

 

There was a disturbing silent as Jun sat, biting his ice cream cone and chewing it slowly. He was thinking hard, ‘Do they need more people? I can volunteer too…’

 

‘No… it’s for omegas only.’ Which was a lie. Yes, he was volunteering at an omega house and the only ones not allowed are alphas but, he didn’t want Jun there. He knew his friend wanted to show his support but he needed his time alone to calm down and think. 

 

‘Really? Alright then…’ Jun wrapped one of his hand around Wonwoo’s neck and pulled him in for a headlock. Shocked, Wonwoo almost dropped his own ice cream on the ground. Thankfully his reflex was good and he caught the cone by his fist, crushing it in his hands.

 

‘WHAT THE HELL?’

 

‘That’s for getting sick during the break, you pale monkey! No ice cream for you!’

 

‘DIE!!!’ Wonwoo threw what was in his grip towards the darker male and jumped on the rail to the other side, ready to tackle and beat the man to his death.

 

*****

 

Looking around the gated and fully secured building, Wonwoo bowed at who seemed to be the head of the facility. The man with grey hair, probably in his late sixties bowed back to them and proceeded to hug the older omega, a look of familiarity evident on his face. Jeonghan responded with a tighter hug which caused the elder to cough a little as they both released each other with laughter. Wonwoo showed the old man an awkward smile when he was finally acknowledge, unsure of how to react.‘You must be Jeon.’

 

‘Yes. Jeon Wonwoo. I uh…’ He didn’t prepare any self-introduction. He thought they were going straight to doing volunteer jobs.

 

‘Your first time volunteering?’ he nodded. ‘Thank you. So wha-?’

 

‘It’s uh… big.’ The old man looked at him bemusedly before laughing and patting the confused omega’s back to which Wonwoo responded by looking at his brown-haired senior for help. How do one communicate with an elder? Should he laugh? He was so lost right now. Did he said anything wrong? Why was the man laughing?

 

‘Ahjusshi, he’s a bit tired. He couldn’t get any sleep last night.’

 

‘Really? We can’t have you stand up so long then. Come, let’s have some rest in my office.’ With that, the man guided both of them to a simple office with a desk and a few chairs. Jeonghan took a seat without being asked, leaving Wonwoo standing, not knowing whether he should ask for permission to sit or follow his senior. In a formal occasion, he should do the latter so he waited. Until the two other man laughed at him. ‘Yah, don’t be so stiff. I’m not that strict on manners.’

 

‘Wonu-yah. Come on.’ Jeonghan patted beside him and Wonwoo did as he was told. A teacup was placed in front of each of them but the younger was internally disappointed it wasn’t coffee. Apparently the old man couldn’t drink the bitter beverage because it makes him ‘poop’, but Wonwoo didn’t like tea. And he was really tired from lack of sleep. He really couldn’t concentrate on anything the man was saying. All he heard was something about helping with the cleaning and cooking, both of which Wonwoo was not very good at, and sometimes look after the smaller ones, which Wonwoo sucked at.

 

‘Are all omega houses this big?’ He accidentally asked out loud while the other two were updating each other about their lives. Wonwoo never been to one so he was a bit curious. This place was as big as a school!

 

‘This place is also a shelter so it’s bigger than other houses.’ The man replied with a warm smile, ‘We have our own therapists and consultant, and dorms for the victims and volunteers. Normal houses only have a few rooms for emergencies. You want to go around?’

 

Wonwoo looked back at Jeonghan who smiled back at him to encourage the younger. He didn’t know what to do in the room since the other two were busy talking among themselves about memories they shared that Wonwoo was not a part of. Since he already finished staring at all the decorations and couldn’t drink the tea to distract himself longer, he was already bored. Too bored he was trying really hard not to yawn and stretch right there and then. ‘Ahjusshi, can we go to our room first? Wonwoo had a long day so he is a bit tired.’

 

It was a simple statement but Wonwoo was so thankful to Jeonghan for noticing. He managed to catch the momentary sad look on the elder’s face as he nodded to Jeonghan. ‘Sure. Of course. Go to your room now. Come down whenever you want. The schedule’s are on the board as usual. You know the drill.’ The man patted Wonwoo’s shoulder, squeezing them lightly and showed them the door.

 

Wonwoo looked around building, the main building opposite them is where every activities are held everyday, and the smaller building they were in was the accommodations for those who needed help. Just like their dorms back in campus, it was really quiet minus the sounds of children playing in the garden. He also couldn’t help but notice all the security cameras placed in almost every corner. As expected from an omega house.

 

Too busy turning his head around, Wonwoo bumped onto the older omega who was now unlocking an old-looking door. As soon as he entered the small room with a single bed, he noticed the pictures of young Jeonghan in a few frames. ‘Well. This is my room. Wait here, I’ll go get a mattress from the store.’

 

‘Okay’ Wonwoo put his bag on the floor and took a seat on a wooden chair. The room was really small, even smaller than their dorm rooms. There was the bed, a small cupboard, mini desk, the chair he was sitting on, and side table. Even his own room back at home was bigger than this. To think that Jeonghan spent almost six years in the room before entering university was just… impressive, in a way.

 

The door opened and Jeonghan set the mattress down with the covers. ‘They still have a few empty rooms you know. You sure you wanna sleep here?’

 

‘I won’t be able to get out of bed if I go to another room. Are you okay with me here though?’

 

‘Sure.’ Jeonghan patted his shoulders and proceeded unpack his stuff into his cupboard. It was still filled and decorated, as if he never left the room in the first place.‘You… still come here often?’ Wonwoo asked, curious.

 

‘It’s the only place I have to return to…’ The shorter male sat on the bed and took out a book from beneath his bed, flipping it and laughing once in a while. ‘I’ll move out completely next year once we find a good place. Finally. After ten years in this small room… our dorms feel like a luxury!’ He laughed lightly, not expecting the other to do the same. There was a hint of sadness in it, from the thought of leaving his safe haven for good. ‘By the way, like ahjusshi said, the therapists and consultants also live here. They work in shifts so you can go meet them anytime you want… If you want.’

 

‘I’ll think about it.’ Lying on the slightly hard surface, Wonwoo turned to his side to face the wall. ‘Hyung? Did you tell him?’

 

‘No. Why?’

 

‘Nothing.’ Wonwoo heard Jeonghan hummed, and some shuffling as he continued to unpack some stuffs from plastic bags. ‘Ahjusshi’s been here a long time you know. He’s seen and heard a lot of things. He can know things just by observing.’

 

 _He just know…_ That was somewhat unsettling to hear. What about the staffs here? Can they read people like a book too? How many people here that they passed through today knew about him? Do they only know about his marking? Or about his violators too?

 

Tucking himself inside the blanket, Wonwoo tried to close his eyes. Suddenly, he didn’t want to be here anymore.

 

‘You okay?’ Wonwoo didn’t want to answer. He wanted to sleep and run away. Hearing a sigh from behind, he decided it was okay to put down his defence and try to rest for real. He couldn’t sleep at all these past few nights, his nightmares had started to haunt him again, this time worse than before. The sleeping pills help him the first few hours but the effect didn’t last as long as they did when he first took them a year ago, and he would still end up waking in sweat and tears.  

 

‘And Wonwoo…?’ He waited for a reply which didn’t come. Jeonghan noticed the lack of movement but it was still too fast for the man to be fully asleep. It was obvious Wonwoo could still hear him, he just didn’t want to respond. ‘There are lots of programs for people like us. You are free to join if you want. You’re not alone here.’

 

Wonwoo let out a long breath. Opening his eyes and staring at the white wall, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

 

People like them… This place was filled with people like them. He thought he would be relieved to hear that but he wasn’t. It was disturbing. Because he saw people of all ages here. He saw children. There were many children.

 

Jeonghan grew up here too.

 

No, it didn’t bring him any comfort at all. It was messed up.

 

Being here really messed with his head. He just suddenly got this crazy thought that he was lucky. Because he didn’t end up here after that night. Because he was able to return back home to his parents. Because he wasn’t left alone and helpless.

 

It never occurred to him how lucky he was. And he didn’t want to think of himself like that. He was good with thinking that he got the worst of them all. He was good with being the poor victim gang-raped, claimed and left for dead. He was okay with hating himself.

 

He was not okay with thinking that he was lucky. Because those things don’t happen to lucky people.  Lucky people get to live their lives as beta. Lucky people get to hang out with their friends whenever they want. Lucky people get sleep at night. They get to go wherever they want without fearing for their lives. Without fearing that their mate might find them.

 

He was not lucky. But he felt he was. And that was messed up. Because he felt as if he was better than the people here when he should not.

 

Being here was messing with his mind. He felt sick.

 

*****

 

‘Phew…. you can do this. It’s only Coups-hyung.’ Mingyu walked around in circles in front of his car, nodding his head as he tried to calm his nerves. Wonwoo stopped replying to his messages about a week ago, but Mingyu was not surprised at that. The omega seemed like someone who likes to be alone so he just assumed the man was tired of socializing and was currently enjoying his personal time. Wonwoo would reply him back when he recovers.

 

The thing that bothered him though, was the fact that a few days ago, he got a weird message from Hansol which he ignored. And yesterday, Seungcheol suddenly called him out for coffee and he was sure it was not because the alpha wanted to get closer to him.

 

He was sure it was because Wonwoo’s friends already knew about them and as their main alpha, the strongly built man wanted to confront him. Maybe. Heck, even Hansol warned him to stay away. THE Chwe Hansol who never cared about what was happening around him.

 

They really don’t seem to like him. What should he do?

 

‘Urgh. What the hell?’ He scratched his head and walked towards the shopping street. Who cares what they think? Their relationship of whatever should be decided by them both, not by other people so he shouldn’t care.

 

Mingyu stood in front of the cafe entrance, contemplating whether he should hide his scent or just let them loose. Weaken them at least? Just so he didn’t seem so intimidating? Since that was the rule when trying to join an established pack and all. But then again, Seungcheol already knew about him when he had a fight with Wonwoo back then so basically, there was no use for him to hide himself. Still… maybe he called Mingyu out today to reconsider him as Wonwoo’s partner so he should show a little respect.

 

Tsk. What was he doing? He just told himself to not care about the older alpha’s thoughts about them and yet he was still scared to face the man.

 

 _Shit_. He was 5 minutes late.

 

Pushing the door, Mingyu scanned the whole vicinity as quickly as he could. Right at the back was the man he was looking for, his thick brows slanted in a frown and his lips sucked in. Seungcheol hadn’t noticed him, yet he already did not look pleased. Gulping, exhaling deeply, Mingyu put on a forced smile before heading towards the older alpha. ‘Sorry. Did you wait long?’

 

Seungcheol just stared at him for the first few seconds, his eyes following Mingyu’s every movement before he finally released his strained facial expression and replaced it with a lighter, friendlier one. The tension was still there though, Mingyu could sense it. The waiter came right on time to save him from the awkward greeting. Mingyu tried to drag his order as long as he could because he was not ready for whatever the older was going to say. Unfortunately, the longer he had to wait, the tighter his jaws were and that chilled the noble.

 

‘So… Coups-hyung…’

 

‘Kim Mingyu.’ Wow, he just called his full name. Were they back to square one? This was not a good sign. ‘Your scent is… unique.’

 

‘Yeah, well, aren’t we all?’ Shit. Did he know about him and Wonwoo? Wonwoo said he didn’t meet his alpha friends for almost a week so that was not possible. Unless the omega lied to him…

 

He heard a low laugh which broke him from his running thoughts. ‘I guess that’s true.’ Their drinks came faster than expected so both of them took a sip. It helped ease the tension between them which Mingyu was thankful for. ‘You… do all of your family smell like this?’

 

The question just made him become self-aware. He knew Seungcheol was asking about his family’s scent but the way he inquired about it was as if Mingyu had some kind of body odour that could not pass as a scent so he had to ask. ‘Of course… you ever heard of an alpha who has a different scent from his family?’

 

‘I guess that’s true too…’ Seungcheol eyed his own drink intensely, his face serious as if he was thinking hard. Seeing that made the younger alpha anxious as he didn’t know the reason for it. If it was concerning him and Wonwoo, there was no need for such questions right? ‘You have siblings right?’

 

What’s this now? Was his background that important? ‘Yeah. Two sisters.’

 

‘Both mated?’

 

‘Yeah…’ Mingyu frowned. This was getting weird.

 

‘Any cousins?’

 

‘Yeah. A few.’ Before the other even got the chance to open his mouth, Mingyu grabbed his chance, ‘Why are you asking me this questions?’ This was not normal. People usually stop at siblings. Cousins?

 

‘Nothing. Just,  your scent is just uncommon...’

 

‘Heh.’ He smirked out of habit, ‘Of course. We’re nobles.’ He glanced at the other alpha who did not seemed a wee bit impressed by that. Realizing he was showing off again, and that the man was expecting another explanation,  Mingyu cleared his throat to wash away the embarrassment he just felt. ‘It’s rare for us to have more than two children so our family’s not that big.’ 

 

Unlike normal alphas who could produce all three kinds of offspring with their omegas, noble alphas could only produce another alpha child which was the reason why they are called nobles in the first place. Back when alphas were of higher social status, this particular attribute placed their family on top of the hierarchy, being generals and rulers. Of course, their other superior traits also played a part in strengthening the title, though that really didn’t matter anymore nowadays. In saying that, not all omegas are strong enough to carry noble alphas. Their bodies get weaker with every pregnancy and some might even lead to death, such as what happened with Mingyu’s biological mother during his birth. That is why once the pregnancy confirmed, their family takes great precaution or they might lose the baby, and the alpha get’s extremely protective over their mates, even more than normal alphas. That is also why it is important that they choose an almost perfect and healthy omegas as mates.

 

‘Everyone mated?’

 

‘I don’t know all of them.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes. They _do_  have a family tree to record all the family members but nobody really cared to read and remember everyone, not to mention keeping up-to-date with all of them. Slurping his coffee loudly to express his annoyance, Mingyu kept his eyes on Seungcheol. He still had his puzzled face on which Mingyu was not fond of. What was there to think? Everything was as it is. If the man just ask him what he needed to know instead of all these weird questions about his family, he might actually be happy to help. But this, this he didn’t like. It felt like an interrogation, as if his private life was violated.

 

‘Anyone else living around here?’

 

 _The fuck now?_  ‘Look, you asking me all these questions about my family is not appropriate. I dunno if that’s how you Koreans do stuff here, but that’s private information and I don’t feel like telling you.’ Mingyu locked his eyes with the older alpha, slightly threatening him. He thought the man wanted to talk about him and Wonwoo but it didn’t seem that way so he didn’t find the need to show respect towards him.

 

‘Hurhh…’ Seungcheol exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and turned his face upwards, thinking of what to say or how to say it. He thought it was Mingyu. He couldn’t be completely sure because he was only exposed to Mingyu’s scent briefly last time, and Wonwoo also started to hide his scent again since he was notified about the bond so Seungcheol’s memory was a bit blurry, but he was almost hundred percent sure it was Mingyu. Only, after seeing him face-to-face, Seungcheol realized Wonwoo’s scent was not on the younger alpha. The next logical explanation was another family member who has a similar scent but of course, Mingyu just said that he didn’t know about it and couldn’t be of any help.

 

‘I’m sorry. Your scent is just rare. ‘ He licked his lips and let out another sigh. ‘Something happened to a friend so I had to ask.’

 

‘What’s that got to do with my family’s scent? That’s just ridiculous.’ The taller of the two sneered in annoyance. Was Seungcheol accusing him or his family for something? For something involving scents? What could that be?

 

‘I guess I was wrong. That was rude of me.’

 

‘Yeah. Guess you were wrong.’ Mingyu drank the last of his coffee and was about to leave before the older alpha called him back. Turning around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Don’t come near Wonwoo again.’

 

Mingyu mouth twitched at the warning. Who the hell did he think he is telling people to stay away from each other? Did he even know that they made up? What was with Seungcheol asking him out to ask about his family, and randomly skipping straight to warning him to stay away without even mentioning Wonwoo even once in their conversation? ‘Why is that?’

 

‘He can’t handle anymore stress right now.’

 

‘Did he say I’m stressing him? Or are you just assuming things?’

 

‘No. Your scent might. So just do us all a favour and stay away.’

 

‘Or what?’

 

‘Or I’ll break your fucking bones.’ Seungcheol kept his gaze on the younger alpha and felt the other intimidating him with his pheromones in response. He only felt it once, back when Mingyu argued with Wonwoo a few weeks ago, but his pheromones were heavy. How befitting their titles. Nobles.

 

‘Customers… may we please ask you to stop fighting here?’ A beta waitress asked them gently which broke their silent duel. Looking around, Seungcheol noticed the omega staffs clumping together behind the counter in fear, just like other omega customers were holding onto their alpha half in search for protection. Bowing slightly as an apology, he grabbed his bag and headed out, Mingyu already gone from sight.

 

*****

 

_Wonwoo, you’re busy? - Mingyu_

 

_Your precious senior just told me to stay away. Sorry to say this bout your friend but fuck him. - Mingyu_

 

_Did you say you wanted me to stay away? - Mingyu_

 

_Wonwoo, just reply this once and you can keep ignoring me. Come on, it’s really bothering me. - Mingyu_

 

_Are you gonna act like this? Don’t tell me you didn’t look at your phone at all yesterday. Seriously? - Mingyu_

 

_7 missed calls from Mingyu._

 

 

Wonwoo stared at his phone, hesitant to touch the screen in fear that he might accidentally answer when Mingyu call. He didn’t even dare to unlock his phone because he might touch the message and the other would get the notification that he read it. Since yesterday, he only read the incoming mail through the notifications without replying.

 

It was not Mingyu. He wanted to believe that. He didn’t see Mingyu that night. He didn’t remember smelling him at all, and Mingyu’s scent was hard to miss. His tall figure was hard to miss. His handsome face would be hard to forget.

 

No, Mingyu was not there. He was sure of it. But Seungcheol said it was his scent, Hansol said the same thing. This frustrated him so much because he had no way to confirm it by himself. The fact that they couldn’t smell their mate’s scent on themselves was really infuriating him. He didn’t know about his bond being back to normal because of that. And now, he could only hold on to other people’s words on who his mate was because he couldn’t even smell him. And it sucks because he wanted to believe in Mingyu, in himself, in his memories but with other people telling him otherwise, he found himself caught in a dilemma.

 

Wonwoo walked away from the noisy building into the storage room. Nobody really goes there unless necessary so it was the best place to be alone. Leaning on the wall, Wonwoo dragged himself down to a sitting position, still staring at the phone. He really didn’t want to believe it was Mingyu

 

He really didn’t want to believe it.

 

But he just came back from a class for the new omegas right now, and the teacher said it was impossible to sleep with other alphas if an omega was still in a bond. It should have been impossible for him to sleep with Mingyu because it was obvious now that he was still bonded.

 

Still, he didn’t want to believe it.

 

It could be that he was able to do it because Mingyu was a noble. Maybe the alpha’s pheromones were too strong it caused his body to react even when bonded. Maybe he was attracted to Mingyu because his scent was similar to his mate’s?

 

Yes. That makes sense. Of course. That was the only explanation. Nobles are strong enough to do that to omegas. Right. Because Mingyu didn’t forced him even once during his heat. Not even once.

 

No. Mingyu didn’t rape him that night.

 

No. Mingyu didn’t.  Mingyu didn’t claim him. He wasn’t even there.

 

No…

 

No. No! NO! NO!! IT’S NOT HIM!!!  IT’S NOT MINGYU!!!

 

Gripping his chest tightly, Wonwoo tried to take deep breaths. His chest hurt so badly he was starting to see white, his mouth dry and his brain was going in circles. Closing his eyes, still trying to focus in his breathing, Wonwoo finally allowed the tears to flow while biting his lower lips as tightly as possible to stop himself from making any sound to alert other people.

 

It was not Mingyu. It can’t be Mingyu. Because that would mean he was the reason why his bond was back to normal. He was the one who insisted on sleeping with Mingyu when the man kept on rejecting him. He was the one who wanted to stay. It was his fault.

 

No. It can’t be Mingyu.

 

No…

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re already here. Wonu’s still bonded, and everyone’s pointing at Gyu eventhough Wonu’s really confident Gyu isn’t one of his attackers. These kids T___T
> 
> Do share your theories!! I’d love to read them before posting the next chapter ^^  
> Trust me, it'll be fun to post them. Hoho.  
> As always, thank you for your support and love for this fic!!!


	28. Chapter 28

‘Tsk.’ Mingyu threw his phone on the bed and crashed his body down. Wonwoo was acting up again during the break and wouldn’t answer his call nor reply to his messages. There was really no use of them exchanging phone numbers in the first place when all Wonwoo did was replying his messages for the first week they were apart, then ignored him the rest of the summer.

 

He had to admit, the omega had a knack of leaving him hanging.

 

And he was not even mad. Not anymore. He was, at first, then it just turn into longing.

 

Now he was back to being a desperate puppy.

 

No, he was not mad. He was frustrated. He got so desperate he checked his phone every other minute that he couldn’t focus on doing anything last month. It got worse when he saw other couples out there; he became sexually frustrated because he couldn’t touch Wonwoo nor hear his voice. Then he started to wake up with a hard-on every morning.

 

He was back to the first time he met Wonwoo at the lake. How the hell did he went backward? He really had no idea.

 

Mingyu got up and took out the matching band shirts he got from a friend. Wonwoo told him about his favourite artist back at his apartment whom Mingyu also happened to like, and as one of his attempts to get the pale guy to pay attention to him was spamming him with the shirts he bought with no success. Sighing, he placed the shirts back into his bag and took out the matching sunglasses he got just because. No, he was not one of the cheesy guys who likes to wear matching outfits with their significant other. Hell no. He just had so much free time he went on a shopping spree. And buying stuff for other people was way more fun than buying things for himself. Fortunately his grandmother found about it early or Mingyu would have gone crazy and bought them airplane tickets to Greece.

 

Wonwoo drives him crazy. He was damn good at it.

 

_Don’t come near Wonwoo again._

 

‘ARGHH!’ Mingyu threw his shirts on the floor before he got worked up enough to tear them apart. Seriously. Somehow he couldn’t help but to think that the reason why Wonwoo would ignore him was because of his friends. The pack was just too influential over his life they were becoming a burden. If Mingyu could just pull Wonwoo away from them and keep him in his pocket, that would be really great.

 

Getting up to shower and cool his head off, he heard a knock on his door. Definitely not Seokmin because the man never knocks. Reluctant to open it, Mingyu dragged his feet as the knock got louder and angrier. ‘Kim Mingyu. I know you’re inside. Yah.’

 

 _The fuck?_ That was Jun’s voice. The guy sounded really angry and Mingyu just didn’t want to deal with his shit right now. He really didn’t want to see any of the omega’s friends before the man himself, because right now, they were the guys who were keeping Wonwoo away from him and that really pissed him off. He already got warnings from two, he didn’t need another one. Heck, he was already keeping his distance as told, albeit only because he couldn’t get in touch with the other.

 

‘Yah. Open up before I kick the damn door open.’ Tsk _._ Rude shit _._  Just like the rest of his friends. But then again, birds of a feather flock together. Not wanting to make a scene, Mingyu decided to give the man what he wanted. ‘What the hell yo-’

 

_Thud!!_

 

Mingyu moved his jaw around, trying to fix it back after the powerful punch. ‘The fuck?’ Jun gripped hard on his collar and pushed him inside the room, crashing him towards the wall, knocking a few books down from the shelf. Provoked and already irritated enough, Mingyu knuckled the beta’s left cheeks, forcing him back a few steps as blood flowed down his nose and broken lips. He wanted to continue so fucking badly but he knew the guy wouldn’t be able to take it. He didn’t want to send someone to the hospital, especially not one of Wonwoo’s friends no matter how much he hated them. ‘What the hell you want?!’ He asked between hard breaths.

 

Without Uttering a word, Jun punched him in the gut, and Mingyu had to admit, it was one of the worst punch he ever received. Where the hell did that power came from? Hearing the door shut close, Mingyu held his stomach, coughing from the impact. He was elbowed on the back, sending him on his knees. Grabbing the leg launched towards him, he pulled the angry man down on the floor, not giving any fuck anymore. Shit just got real. A broken rib or two wouldn’t do it anymore. He want to disfigure the beta’s face.

 

Why the hell was he this worked up?? The alphas already warned him. No, even the alphas only warned him. Why did Jun went all this way to beat him? Didn’t they exchange information or something?

 

Owh.

 

He got it. Jun didn’t came here to ask Mingyu to stay away. No. He came here because Mingyu fucked Wonwoo. He fucked Jeon Wonwoo, the man’s ex.

 

‘What? Are you mad he chose me? Huh? That he’s mine??’ He climbed on top of the Chinese and lift his head up before crashing it to the floor. Owh, that felt good.

 

‘Shut up!’ A punch was thrown and it hit Mingyu’s nose. It hurt like hell but he still had the upper hand. Returning the favour twice, he tried to calm himself down after seeing the bloodied face, ‘You know what? You guys are crazy!! You, and your fucking friends are a bunch of crazy shitheads.’

 

He felt something hard hit his head and pushed himself backward to lean on the bed. Jun did the same as he got up to catch his breath and leaned against the desk. He was holding a wooden chair. No wonder his head felt like breaking, his brain was buzzing from the force. Laughing through his nose, Mingyu took deep breaths and closed his eyes to focus on exterminating the pain. Something similar happened to him a few months back, just with something smaller, by someone weaker. ‘Yah. Do you guys always treat people outside your clique like shit?’

 

Jun didn’t reply right away. He, too, was trying to recover. ‘No. Only rapists.’

 

Mingyu smirked, taken aback. Just because the crazy bastard couldn’t get into Wonwoo’s pants didn’t mean he had to use force just to get it. ‘Rape? Yah, I didn’t have to rape him! He was the one who came onto me.’ Yeah. That’s right. He didn’t even have to do anything. Wonwoo was the one who begged him for it.

 

He was rewarded by Jun’s enraged face. As if the face couldn’t get any uglier than it already was, the man’s eyes were big, his frown deep, his nostrils large. Horrid. Utter disgusting. Mingyu was pleased to say the least. He won.

 

‘DON’T FUCKING TALK BOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU MOTHE-’

 

‘WHAT THE HELL??!’ Jun’s advance was halted by Seokmin who somehow managed to ran between them and pushed the beta away to a seating position. Both the brawlers were stunned by the alpha who looked at both of them back and forth, his face filled with horror. ‘You okay?’ He asked Mingyu first since he seemed like the worst of the two, and the victim, based on the whole situation. Earning a nod, he turned towards the other. ‘What happened?’

 

‘He’s mad I banged Wonwoo.’

 

‘Try saying that again!!’ Jun attempted to continue where he left but again, was stopped by Seokmin who held his shoulders a bit too tightly, making him hissed in pain. ‘Yah, stop! Both of you!!’

 

‘It was mutual. He told you that? How he begged me not to leave him during heat?’ Mingyu laughed, provoking the beta further. He was really enjoying the irritated and desperate look on that face. It was ridiculously stupid-looking. Seokmin turned to him and Mingyu froze. It was the first time he ever saw him that furious, ‘Mingyu, shut you-.’

 

‘That’s cus you marked him you bast-aAkhh!!’ Jun hissed again when he was shoved back by the other alpha. For a few minutes, nobody said a word. Jun, starting to feel the result of the alpha’s strong hits, Seokmin, monitoring both the crazy guys and Mingyu, trying to process what was thrown at him. Things were still tensed, both alphas shocked at the accuse, one obviously more than the other, but they were calm enough not to throw punches anymore.

 

‘What are you going about now? I didn’t mark him.’ Mingyu finally broke the silence, his voice shaking out of disbelief. Following his friend, Seomin added, ‘Jun. He’s not mated.’ He knew the beta was not convinced, his annoyed eyes and smirk revealing his thoughts - that Mingyu was making excuses. Someone needed to tell him the truth so the whole fight could end, and that someone was Seokmin. ‘Hey. You don’t know cus you’re a beta but Mingyu’s not mated. He’s not carrying Wonwoo’s scent.’

 

Again, Jun sneered, confusing both the alphas, ‘That’s cus this bastard marked him when he just turned! Wonu couldn’t handle the bond!’

 

‘Now you’re not making sense.’ ‘That’s not possible.’ Both of them replied at the same time.

 

‘Well then, why don’t you ask him if he smelled Wonwoo’s mate? Cus he’s bonded, since last year. And he still is.’ Mingyu eyes widened at the reveal, unable to hid his shock and obviously, the beta noticed.

 

Seokmin turned back to look at him, he too, startled. ‘Didn’t you-?’

 

‘You didn’t know right? This guy forced himself on Wonu and left him to die.’ Jun supported himself up to a standing position and glared down to Mingyu who couldn’t find any comeback. The latter was too baffled. That was too gruesome to be a mere fiction. He wouldn’t make that kind of story about his best friend. ‘Try touching him again and I’ll make sure he’s the last person you’ll ever get to touch.’

 

Mingyu locked his eyes on the outsider as he limped slowly towards the exit. Even after he was long gone, he kept staring at the door, his mind too shocked to accept reality, that is, if what Jun said was true. Not of the accuse, but of the fact that Wonwoo was mated. That Jeon Wonwoo belonged to another alpha. And that that alpha left him to die last year.

 

‘Tsk!’ He hissed as he felt pressure on his nose and bared his teeth to Seokmin, pushing his hand away from his face.

 

‘Yah. Just lemme check your face real quick.’

 

‘Urghh...’ Mingyu dragged himself up on the bed, his stomach hurt from the whack’s punch. His was thumping right now. Jun didn’t make any sense but it was messing with his mind. Glancing at the door, fully alert at the littlest sound, Mingyu groaned at Seokmin who was back with a first aid kit in his hand. Clenching his teeth to endure the pain as the other cleaned his wounds, Mingyu closed his eyes.

 

‘He’s mated? Did you bite him?’ Seokmin finally asked, unnervingly calm.

 

‘I fucking bought him a protector cus I was afraid I’ll bite him. You think I’d do that to him? Really?’

 

Seokmin half-smiled at his pathetic-looking friend. The so-called noble beaten to a pulp by a weak beta. ‘Well, they said he is.’

 

‘Yeah. I heard.’

 

‘But you slept with him.’ Mingyu gulped and exhaled deeply. Yes, he did. And yes, he didn’t notice the bond because if he had, he would have stayed away. No, he didn’t even have to stay away because he wouldn’t find the omega appealing in the first place. Even if he was _that_  crazy about Wonwoo, he would never sleep with someone else’s mate, even if he could. He was not that despicable. ‘Well one of us is lying then.’

 

‘I believe you.’ He heard his friend replied without giving it a thought and Mingyu felt relieved. ‘You were so careful approaching him. You’d never do that.’

 

Mingyu smiled back at his one and only buddy, thankful for his support, ‘Besides, I don’t believe in one-sided bond thing. Too crazy for me.’

 

If it was too crazy for Seokmin, then it was too crazy to be true. Because the man reads. And he reads a lot of crazy things. And he believed most of the crazy things he read. And if he said it was impossible, then it probably is.

 

*****

 

 

Wonwoo waited on one of the benches in the park for the other three to arrive. He just got back to the campus today, and tomorrow would be the first day of the new term so he just wanted to meet up with his friends before each of them get busy. And he was sure all of them were already here because, obviously, classes start tomorrow.

 

He wanted to get back earlier but he mind was still a bit messy and he didn’t want to put too much pressure on himself on trying to recover that quickly. The shelter really helped him a lot so he decided to push his stay as long as he could. It was the best choice he made for himself in a while.

 

Sensing the familiar scent, Wonwoo turned back at his senior who had a few cans of beer in his hands. ‘Are we getting drunk?’

 

‘Tomorrow’s your first class. Are you crazy?’ Seungcheol scolded him, making him laugh lightly. From the plastic he had on the bench, right below the table, Wonwoo took out the snacks he bought earlier to go with the beer. ‘I knew you’re gonna bring that.’

 

Seungcheol pointed at him in disbelief and screamed, his face bright. As he placed the plastic on the table, he looked around for the other three. ‘Did you ask Jun?’

 

‘He’s banging someone tonight.’

 

‘Damn that kid.’ Seungcheol commented like an old guy which Wonwoo pointed out, earning him a pat on the head. Opening the snacks first, the alpha suddenly stated, ‘Listen, when Hansol’s here, don’t mention bond, couple, don’t even mention orange or any kinds of fruit, okay?’

 

‘What happened?’ Wonwoo munched on the peanuts slowly, more curious about the new gossip. Seungcheol closed their distance and started to lower his voice for some reason, ‘Both of them had problem with their parents because of the accidental bond thing.’

 

‘Shit.’

 

‘And the Boo kid’s heat is coming and they don’t know what to do. He’s been asking me bout it but it’s so weird! You know? I don’t wanna imagine anything!’ Wonwoo was about to ask about the ‘don’t know what to do’ part before realizing how innocent both of them were. They were playing basketball when they mated for god’s sake! Nobody mate while arguing over basketball game! At least, based on his research on the internet, everyone mates during sex. ‘They never did it. Don’t bring it up or he’ll ask you for advice.’

 

Of course.

 

As if on cue, both Minghao and Hansol came and quickly took their seat around the table. The beta grabbed a can and sipped it while the younger alpha laid his head on the table, his dark circles obvious on his white skin. Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol who shook his head vigorously as a warning. Grabbing a beer, he passed them to the depressed alpha, ‘Himnae.’

 

Seungcheol widened his eyes in anger, Wonwoo only tilted his head and lifted his shoulders. He noticed Minghao looking at them so they tried to laugh it off. If he asked about it, they would have to mention it, and Hansol would ask for advice, which they didn’t want to give. ‘What happened to your protector?’

 

Wonwoo unconsciously put a hand on his lower right neck, on the barely visible scar, forcing a small smile at his friends. He threw it away. Because he didn’t need it after all. He was still bonded, and the protector was from Mingyu… ‘It’s hot so I took it off.’ Hearing the obvious lie, both the alphas chugged on their beers, nervous on behalf of the omega. Wonwoo realized the strange reactions and tried to convince Minghao about it, ‘it’s okay. We don’t have to wear it all the time.’

 

Seungcheol and Hansol really didn’t know how to relax. Their faces were so tensed they’d give anything away. And Minghao obviously found it hard to believe him. ‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yeah. It’s only dangerous during heat.’ Seungcheol suddenly added to help him out but the second the words got out of his mouth, Hansol’s expression changed back into depression. Wonwoo glared at the oldest as he hit his own head. Now they’d have to tell him about heat. Great.

 

‘Jun-hyung’s at my house right now.’ The beta interrupted randomly, saving them from Hansol’s desperation. Wonwoo looked back at his junior, thankful but confused at the same time. He was sure the man told him he was with someone tonight. The horny guy must be borrowing Minghao’s place for his ‘sleepover’. Feeling sorry for his junior, Wonwoo was about to suggest kicking his friend out before realizing the other male was still staring at all three of them, as if he was waiting for another reaction. He had a sad smile none of them ever saw before today. ‘You guys gonna keep this from us? I thought friends tell each other everything. I guess betas are different kind of friends.’

 

‘No. Minghao.’

 

‘What are you talking about?’

 

Wonwoo could only lower his head. It was about him, obviously. ‘Why didn’t you tell us? We congratulated you. You made us feel like fools.'

 

Nobody said anything. The two alphas realized the tensed atmosphere but it was not theirs to break. This was between Wonwoo and the betas. And Wonwoo didn’t know how to explain himself either. It was not his intention to hide it from both the betas. It wasn’t even his intention to tell anyone in the first place. Had the other three been betas as well, he would have kept it a secret from everyone. ‘Just so you know, Jun went to see Mingyu yesterday.’

 

They heard a shocked, muffled gasp and turned towards Hansol who had his eyes closed in frustration. ‘Hansol you-?’

 

‘It slipped! Okay? I didn’t mean to.’ Hansol pleaded to Wonwoo, ‘Hyung, I-’

 

‘No. I should be sorry. I, just didn’t want to worry you guys.’

 

‘But they knew.’ Minghao whined, accusingly.

 

‘Cus we can sense it. Minghao, Wonu didn’t know about it till we told him either.’

 

Everyone sighed at the awkward tension yet again. Recently, all their outings had been filled with silence, but it was not something that could be helped. Things just happened to be bad right now. ‘I know we don’t have sixth sense or whatever you guys have but don’t push us away like this again. Or I’ll go back to China.’

 

Wonwoo looked at the young Chinese who finally relaxed as he opened the wrapper in front of him. It took them a few second to noticed the childish threat at the end due to the man’s weird Korean but they finally did, and it was even funnier because of the lagged reaction. Laughing loudly, Wonwoo joined in, not forgetting to send death glare at their youngest who took a big gulp of the beer in fear. ‘And you might wanna check on Jun. He got beat up pretty badly. Mingyu’s no joke.’

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘What you think happened.’ Wonwoo sighed. This was probably the main reason, amongst all others, why he didn’t want to tell Jun. Because Jun thinks with his fist and that always gets him in trouble.

 

*****

 

Mingyu sat on one of the benches in front of the architectural department’s building, hiding his scent like he always did. He had no idea if he would be able to meet Wonwoo since he didn’t know the other’s schedule, and with his own class schedule, he could only hope the man was here right now. And that his friends weren’t around because he didn’t want to deal with them anymore.

 

Playing with his phone, refreshing his twitter account, he rested his head on his elbow before detecting his target coming out of the building. Finally, after a few weeks of trying. Hansol was with him but Mingyu knew the other would leave him eventually since their dorms were on the opposite sides. And just his luck, he didn’t even have to wait long for the alpha to leave his omega alone. Hansol seemed to be rushing somewhere, leaving Wonwoo who had a silly smile on his face.

 

Shit that smile was cute.

 

This was the first time he met Wonwoo after the break. He was still as handsome as he remembered.

 

Frowning and shaking his head to free himself from the spell, Mingyu prepared himself for another confrontation. Somehow he already knew what would happen - Wonwoo tries to avoid him and run away, he chases Wonwoo and hold him in place, Wonwoo ignore him, he gets angry, Wonwoo either speak or escape. At least, that happened once or twice before, so he wouldn’t be surprised if it happens again.

 

Anyone would think he was a stalker right now, even he thought he was acting like one; looking around once in a while to ensure the gang was nowhere near, trailing Wonwoo silently until they were somewhere he could corner the man… He was acting creepy, he realized that. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

 

One thing was really bothering him right now. Which was, Wonwoo didn’t have any scent on him. Not anymore. Unless he could hide them like Mingyu, which was impossible for an omega, his sweet Jasmine should be filling the alpha’s head already. Along with it, Mingyu would have been able to confirm whether Jun’s claim about him being mated was true without going through all this trouble. He would be able to detect Wonwoo’s mate and kill the damn alpha for claiming someone who was supposed to be his.

 

Damn he was getting all worked up again. All these accusations thrown against him was really stressing him up. Especially because they were accusing him of violating Wonwoo, a year ago, when he only met the man for the first time on orientation night. That, he was sure. Because he was attracted to Wonwoo the moment he laid his eyes on him so he would probably remember if he met the omega a few months prior. People just don’t change their taste quickly like that. Unless Wonwoo was an ugly duckling the year before, he was pretty confident about his memory.

 

‘Wonwoo! Let’s talk.’ He finally called out once they reached the park with only a few people. This was as private as he could get. He noticed the wince but instead of stopping, Wonwoo sped up, just as he expected. What he didn’t expect though, was Wonwoo starting to run, and that he was so fast Mingyu almost lost him.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo! Stop right there!’ The omega stopped as instructed, surprising Mingyu who thought he would have to dash full speed. However, the former didn’t even turn around nor move his head from looking at the ground. Grabbing the chance, the alpha closed their distance and stopped in front of the stunned male who still refused to look up.

 

He wanted to ask a lot of questions but first things first, ‘Yah. What happened? Did you tell your friends I raped you?’ Yeah, he just asked the man straight to the point because he was pissed and if he dragged his time here, Wonwoo would escape.

 

Bowing a little to intimidate the shorter male, searching for his line of sight, Mingyu snapped his fingers to get his attention. ‘Hey, look at me. Hey.’ He was acting like a thug but he was already one in their minds so who cares. ‘Do you see these? You best friend went all crazy and punched me because you told them I raped you. You don’t think you owe me an apology? An explanation maybe? This is not a simple slap. What next? The alpha’s gonna kill me?’

 

‘Yah. I’m talking to you.’ Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand but the man pulled it away immediately, pulling it close to his chest, his whole body shaking in fear. And jasmine…

 

Mingyu frowned. Wonwoo’s hands were in tight fists, his knuckles white, just like his lips…

 

 _Shit_.

 

‘Wonwoo, hey… sorry. I wasn’t gonna hurt you… I just wanna know what’s going on.’ Mingyu brought his hand up to caress Wonwoo’s fringe, wet from his cold sweat. The latter didn’t move away but he was vibrating violently, it made the alpha feel really guilty. He forgot about what happened to the man. Maybe he was too aggressive just now and unintentionally triggered Wonwoo’s trauma.

 

‘Are you okay? Jun said-’ Mingyu gulped. He knew this was not the time but this was the only chance. ‘He said someone force-marked…’ Wonwoo whimpered at the word, backing away slowly as his whole body shrunk. Seeing that, Mingyu cursed himself. He forgot it was supposed to happen last year. That was obviously what caused Wonwoo’s trauma in the first place.

 

Seriously. What was he doing right now? Wonwoo was scared, and he didn’t want to make it worse but he wanted answers and couldn’t stop himself from asking all these questions. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do right now.

 

‘Coups-hyung asked me… Someone I know?’ He threw another one anyway, preparing himself for a complete breakdown or the man running away but none of that happened. Instead, Wonwoo just glared coldly at him, his mouth curved sarcastically. That was when he noticed the fact that he could smell the omega right now…

 

…only him.

 

Perplexed, Mingyu walked closer, hoping to take in as much scent as he could, as weird as that sounded. Wonwoo’s strong scent might cover his mate’s, if that was even possible. If what they claimed about him was even true.

 

He didn’t fucking smell any alpha right now! Was all this a prank or something? Because this was just taking it too far.

 

‘Wonwoo…’ He licked his dry lips, suddenly feeling light-headed, ‘What are you doing? Why are they- Wonwoo, tell me what’s going on. Just, fucking talk to me okay?’ He pleaded.

 

‘You, don’t sense any alpha on me…. right?’ The low bass could finally be heard, the voice as weak as his own, ‘Can you smell other people’s mate? Including your own families’?’

 

Mingyu swallowed again, out of words to say. He didn’t want to answer that. This was not happening. Everyone was playing a trick on him to test him. To test his worth. ‘I’m bonded with someone. I didn’t know who… I do now.’

 

‘Wonwoo…’

 

‘Don’t come near me again.’

 

This was not happening. He didn’t do it. They never- He would never-

 

Pulling Wonwoo close and pinning his shoulder on the nearest tree, Mingyu took deep breaths to calm himself down. ‘I never bit you. I wanted to but I never did it. You know that right? I even bought you the protector!’

 

‘Stop your bullshit, bastard!!’ Wonwoo shoved him away and Mingyu just, froze. ‘Just disappear.’

 

‘Wonwoo I didn’t-!’

 

‘KIM MINGYU!’ The noble felt himself pulled forcefully, sending him hitting another bark. With his eyebrows furrowed, Mingyu looked up to the newcomer, still trying hard to calm himself. It was Seungcheol, behind him, his mate holding on to Wonwoo who still kept his eyes locked on him. The alpha was pissed but Mingyu was just… tired. ‘He did anything to you?’

 

‘He was just leaving.’

 

The oldest of the four pulled the weakened alpha up, bringing them eye-to-eye, ’I’m not playing around when I told you to stay away.’ He hissed. He meant it. Seeing Jun’s battered condition was enough reason to kill the man but he held back because that was the beta’s fault, and Mingyu had been doing as he was told, though, apparently, not for long.

 

Mingyu only stared at him, not finding the will in him to fight anymore. Pushing the hands away from his collar, he walked away, leaving the trio.

 

He didn’t do it. He would never do it. He was not that kind of person.

 

….but he didn’t sense another alpha’s presence with Wonwoo.

 

He didn’t do it.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu T_T  
> Honestly, this is one of the heaviest chapters I’ve ever written, Please do tell me your thoughts about it!  
> As always, thanks for reading <3<3


	29. Chapter 29

‘Urghh…’ Opening his eyes, Mingyu threw the pillow away and rubbed his eyes with his right hand, his head hurt from over-thinking. Why did this have to happen to him? He was still a student who had loads to learn, why did something this complicated had to be thrown on top of all those things. How the hell should he learn when he couldn’t get enough sleep to concentrate in class, and enough focus to revise back in his room?

 

He really feel like hitting something right now. Anything would be great. If he can just break a glass or two, kick the desk to pieces, he might feel better. Sighing, he got up, opened the fridge and drank straight from the water bottle. Mingyu decided to sit on the colder floor, just because he wanted to cool down. He really needed to see his therapist or he would start hurting himself again. A few minutes passed with him just closing his eyes, leaning against the fridge and focusing on the soft vibration of the machine, the sound so close to a purr it helped calm him. Releasing a long breath, Mingyu got up and moved to his desk to stare at the sky. His head was in a mess he needed an escape.

 

…Fuck. This was almost impossible. The memory of them hiking suddenly popped up in his head - Wonwoo offering him that piece of bread, the blue sky above him, looking like an angel. ‘Dammit!!!’

 

Hitting his fists on the desk, Mingyu bumped his head a few times before grabbing a fistful of hair. Now he remembered how scared the omega was when he followed him to the woods, how he was taking steady steps backwards, ready to run with every step Mingyu took towards him minutes before he asked to tag along. Wonwoo was already claimed back then! He was claimed a year ago.

 

_'I'm bonded with someone. I didn't know who... I do now.’_

 

_‘They hurt me. It hurt so bad... I don't want them... please...'_

 

_'It's okay if it's you... Mingyu. I want it to be you...'_

 

_'I hate alphas. You're okay.'_

 

_‘You’re okay.’_

 

‘Shut up. Shut up!! FUCK!!!’ Realizing he was screaming to no one, Mingyu grabbed his bag and took out something he never thought he would have to take again - antidepressants. He really didn’t want to, but he was desperate. Too desperate. He felt like running amok right now. Settling with half a pill, Mingyu closed his eyes and rest his forehead on the desk, taking slow, rhythmic breath to aide the effect.

 

One year ago…

 

He was drugged and blacked out a year ago…

 

But he didn’t bond with anyone. Kris assured him nothing happened. His family didn’t notice anything different with him accept for the random aggression which they thought were caused by him trying to adapt to his new life. He would already be killed by his grandmother if he mated without her approval.

 

Mingyu let out a soft laugh. He knew what this was. What he had thought earlier during Wonwoo’s heat - the pack’s amateur plan to extort money from him. They were probably planning to threat him later with police reports to blackmail him. Which was stupid it was almost funny. The only ones accusing him with marking Wonwoo was his friends, without any proof nonetheless. They even gave him a stupid excuse as to why Mingyu didn’t carry Wonwoo’s scent with him. It was like a very bad high school play, filling loopholes with stupid explanations. So, _so_  stupid Mingyu’s stomach almost hurt from laughing. To think that he fell into it like a fool…

Shit. This was so funny he couldn’t breath. He needed to relax. Taking deep breath, coughing harshly from trying to force himself to shut his mouth, Mingyu finally laid silent on the floor, his cheeks wet from tears. So funny…

 

It was funny because nothing like that would ever happen in real life.

 

That would never happen.

 

It was too stupid.

 

…too stupid to be a mere excuse…

 

Frowning, he sat back up and supported his back against the bed, bringing a knee up to hold his head. Maybe he should consider the extremely low possibility of his involvement in any of the bullshit they were sputtering.

 

Not liking that idea himself, Mingyu clicked his tongue and forced himself to try to remember. It was almost impossible, that night was supposed to be forgotten. He had already tuck it away deep inside, it should stay that way. Nothing happened that wasn’t taken care of, that he was made aware by Kris. At least up to the point where he stopped the man from informing him about that incident because it reminded him of the one time he messed up. But now, he needed to know what happened that night. He needed to be sure. Not just assurance, he needed to know the truth.

 

Kris should know. If anyone could prove his innocence, it was that Chinese man who was as cold as ice. Licking his lips, Mingyu contemplated whether he should consult the other or not for two reasons. One being the fact that he might hear something he’d regret, and two, his grandmother might caught him because who knows what was happening in that house right now? Why his grandmother needed to hire a bodyguard for him in the first place was weird enough as it is. Hiding his face between his arms, Mingyu lifted his head back up and touch the phone icon besides the name. It took four rings before he heard the low voice he hadn’t heard in a while.

 

Getting straight to the point as he knew the other didn’t have time to entertain him either, he proceeded, ‘You said everything was taken care of that night?’

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

‘What did you do to them?’

 

‘ _They_ _’re locked up_.’ That was it? Mingyu sighed at the simple answer given by the stern man. Should he tell the man to elaborate? Unless, that night happened as he was informed, and nothing more, which made him innocent. That was goo- _‘They’re a part of a syndicate. I took care of everyone in the group. Rest assured_.’

 

Shit. And he thought Kris was just a normal bodyguard. Bringing down a whole syndicate? The man is one crazy fucker. The story about him having friends in the Chinese mafia must be true. Mingyu shivered just thinking about it. Hanging up, he stared at the windowpane.

 

This couldn’t be it. It still didn’t make any sense. He was still accused of biting Wonwoo last year. If nothing happened to him, how the hell did Wonwoo managed to get his scent stuck on him? Unless… they were not amateur after all. Maybe they were a part of the syndicate Kris was talking about, and what happened to him, and to Wonwoo, was carefully planned from the start. If he did actually marked Wonwoo like they said, then it was possible the omega was another victim of the syndicate, just like him. Doping him with rape drug, and somehow placing Wonwoo in front of him, like putting a piece of meat in front of a hungry predator. Then they waited for the right time to get settlement fee by suing him or something. He could really imagine Seungcheol or Jun doing that because they had already began threatening him.

 

Maybe they wanted to go with Mingyu violating their friend but as it involved the police, and their group had already fallen, they went with forced-marking instead? This made much more sense. If this was the plan, then maybe they were not amateur after all, just desperate conmen.

 

If that was the plan from the start, he was the dumb one for trying so hard to get Wonwoo’s attention all these time. If he knew they would push the omega towards him anyway, he would’ve just waited silently instead of chasing the man around like a madman.

 

And… since they already accused him of claiming Wonwoo anyway, he wouldn’t be blamed if he take what is his, right? He could just bite Wonwoo again, just to be sure, and they wouldn’t be able to do anything to him. He could make the man his, finally.

 

Fuck. That was so messed up. Why did he even consider doing that??

 

And Wonwoo… he shouldn’t be a part of the fucked up scheme. The man’s trauma was real. His panic attacks, his crazy eyes, his tears… Heck, nobody can pretend to have nightmares for a week straight. No omega’s strong enough to control his pheromones and increase it like Wonwoo did when he was in tremendous fear. That was not something one have control over.

 

Wonwoo could also be a victim. Someone might have did the same thing to him too. He might have been drugged as well that night.

 

And Mingyu could have raped him like they said…

 

Panicking by his own thoughts, the alpha redialed the first number in his call history. The other did not answer it the first time, and the second, but after the third try, Mingyu finally lost his temper and coincidentally screamed curses the moment Kris answered. Not bothering to hide his anger anymore, Mingyu continued, ‘Tell me the exact thing the happened the moment you found me. What the fuck happened? Did I do anything to anyone?’

 

He heard a sigh which was very unsettling to hear, _‘They took you out from the club and I was waiting outside. I told you to run while I dealt with them. I found you on the street a few blocks away, throwing up, so I took you home and called the doctor.’_

 

‘That’s it?’

 

_‘You were shaking, you told me not to tell.’_

 

‘Did I hurt anyone?’

  
_’No one else was with you. I’m positive nothing happened.’_

 

Mingyu bit his lips, wanting to trust the butler of his. Wanting to trust his innocence. But he needed to know how he was related to Wonwoo too… ‘Hey Kris. Find out what happened to Jeon Wonwoo last year.’

 

_‘Young Master, I’m not a detec-’_

 

‘You brought down an entire underground gang. Don’t tell me you can’t find something on a college student, Kris.’ He emphasized on the man’s name, showing how serious he was. He knew this was illegal, but if his butler couldn’t do it, he would hire a private detective to do it for him anyway. He was desperate. He wanted to claim his memory back. He wanted to prove to Wonwoo he didn’t do it. And he wanted proof that Wonwoo was not a part of the messed up scheme he was thinking about.

 

*****

 

Basketball practice didn’t do it for him right now. He thought sweating out would help release some of the stress, and since jogging around campus was out of the question, he had been looking forward to bouncing balls and hitting his seniors head on. If he was lucky, he would get to bicker with Seungkwan and annoy the shit out of him but none of that happened.

 

He sweated, got a bit too aggressive, and almost broke one of the senior’s wrist. So much for stress-relieving…

 

‘You okay?’ He felt a hand squeezing his shoulders and turned to look at Seokmin, their captain. Ignoring the question, he leaned back towards the rail, trying so, _so_  hard not to scream and throw tantrum right now. He felt a cold sensation on the cheek and quickly grabbed the canned soda. ‘Someone in the team would always crack a wrist, it happens once a year. Club curse.’

 

Lifting an eyebrow to give a weird look at the other, he was greeted with the familiar bright smile where the man’s eyes disappear completely. ‘I cracked mine first year. Still working.’ And Seokmin slapped him a few times, ‘See? Still usable.’

 

‘Yah!’ A can was shoved onto his forehead. ‘Calm the hell down. So noisy.’ He heard a scoff and turned towards Seungkwan who only made an appearance after all the chaos was gone.

 

Sighing, he accepted the other drink and put it in his pocket for later. Who would’ve thought he would be comforted by the two fools who he wouldn’t even look at had he been back in Europe. Now, the overly-positive nerd and the obnoxious diva was the only two he could turn for support. How his life had changed…

 

Feeling a slight goosebumps on the back of his neck, Mingyu turned to see Seungkwan avoiding his gaze, ‘What?’ Hearing that, Seokmin also looked towards the omega, wondering the same thing.

 

‘I heard what happened.’

 

‘Of course.’ He felt a pat from the omega and decided to just accept it without making a scene. ‘I feel like I owed you an apology.’ Looking at the slightly chubby male, he saw the face of true regret. ‘I thought the same thing when I met him few days ago. But you can’t hide your mate’s scent right? Even if you’re a noble…’

 

‘You smelled him on Won-?’ Seokmin suddenly closed his mouth with both his hands, afraid that it would trigger something. Mingyu pretended he didn’t see it, trying to focus on what Seungkwan was about to say. This was the first time he heard about it from someone outside the pack. Moreover, coming from Seungkwan who spent a lot of time with him, if he said he sense Mingyu on Wonwoo, it was probably true. And that, he didn’t want to hear.

 

‘But yeah. You’re obviously still a single, narcissistic noble so that’s weird.’ Laughing it off awkwardly, the trio continued chatting until nothing was left in their cans. They would never say it, but all three were very much confused with the whole situation the noble managed to catch himself into.

 

*****

 

Four days. It took four days until Kris finally called him back. And in that four days, Mingyu had taken a few pills, skipped a few classes, and spent his time punching bags at the gym until his knuckles and elbow bruised, only to put bandages over them and start again. At least, the pain and fatigue took his mind away from Wonwoo and he could finally have a good sleep.

 

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, Mingyu answered the phone and walked towards the vending machine to lean against the nearby wall without bothering anyone. He heard pieces of paper being flipped in the background, documents he got on the omega, he assumed. There was a sigh, to which Mingyu rolled his eyes in annoyance. After a few moments of silence, Kris finally asked, _‘What do you wanna know?’_

 

Everything, he wanted to say. Everything on Jeon Wonwoo. He knew the man has the info in his hands right now. He should just ask him to send it to his address.

 

…But that was private information. He realized that. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Thinking for the best question to ask to bring himself a peace of mind, he finally inquired, ‘Is he a part of the group you took out?’ The answer was negative. That was a relief to hear… That was all he needed. With just a word from the Chinese, he felt as if half the weight on his shoulders was gone.

 

He heard the documents being put down, and there was an eerie silence that he dreaded. Not because it was peaceful, but because he could somehow hear the butler rubbing his face, inhaling deeply, as if preparing himself to deliver a bad news. ‘ _Young Master, he was in the west district that night. If that was what you wanted to know._ ’

 

That, was not what he expected. Why? What was…? What? Did Wonwoo just happened to be in the club? ‘ _He was involved in another case._ ’

 

So he was apart of another crime? Maybe he was right about them being conmen. Or maybe they are street gangsters. He could imagine them mugging people of the street because, they were actually not as innocent as they seemed. He thought they were but he was beaten by that beta and almost got another from their main alpha. And Wonwoo? The man could really make someone shake in fear just by staring at them coldly. Or maybe they are involved in drugs? Because that Hansol kid seemed like someone who is high all the time…

 

_‘No. He was the victim.’_

 

Owh. That made sense too. Wonwoo might look like that but based on their short time together, Mingyu decided the omega was more of a house cat. Always looking uninterested and act aggressive when deep down, he wanted to be petted and taken care of. He would never actually hurt anyone. Not Wonwoo. ‘Of what?’

 

‘ _Group sexual assault._ ’

 

‘What?’ Standing back up on his two feet, Mingyu closed his free ear to dilute the noise and quickly walked out of the gym, running towards the back, trying to find someplace quiet where he could be alone. People back there were too loud he thought he misheard something, ‘ _Group_  sexual assault?

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

‘Group? More than one?’ He asked again, conveniently assuming the man mistook the word because, he was not a native.

 

 _‘Six. They found six different samples. And he was marked.’_ His knees almost gave in and Mingyu leaned against the rough wall. He could literally feel the blood disappearing from his lips, and the eye area because he was starting to see white. His heart was beating violently, threatening to jump out of his ribcage, and he heard buzzing in his ears. He knew something like that happened to Wonwoo which caused him to act all crazy, he could accept that. But…

 

Never in his dreams, would he thought… six…

 

Shit…No wonder…

 

Swallowing hard to wet his sore throat, Mingyu cleared it a few times before he could find his voice, though still hoarse, ‘Who?’

 

_‘They only identified two.’_

 

‘WHO??’ He wanted to find those fuckers and kill them!! He would rip them apart and throw the human trashes into the sewer to be fucking feasted on by rats. How dare they? To Wonwoo??

 

_‘There’s no information on that. All of them are alphas, based on the reports.’_

 

Alphas? Fuck… No wonder…

 

All his crazy words and actions during his heat made sense now. It finally made sense. The slap he received at the lake, his curses at Mingyu for being an alpha…

 

He would hate his kind too if he was-

 

He would run away from himself too if it happened to him…

 

Shit. A teardrop could be felt, tracing down towards his lips. What was happening to him? Was he crying? For what? It wasn’t as if it happened to him. Shit. Why couldn’t he stop crying? What the fuck? _‘-ster? Mingyu-sshi?’_

 

Owh god. They only found two out of the six… ‘Did I-?’

 

_‘No. I can guarantee that much. It was bloody, but you didn’t have any stains on your private parts.’_

 

Mingyu cringed in disgust hearing the statement with no emotion whatsoever but what was he expecting, the man really lacked empathy. It was already bad enough for Wonwoo to endure that ordeal… bloody? Mingyu frowned deeply, anger again, already replacing his momentary sadness. ‘Did they catch the two?’

 

_‘No. They stopped the investigation.’_

 

What the fuck? Let go? Stopped the investigation?? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?? Mingyu felt himself hyperventilating in anger. Was this how the police system work here? They freaking identified the attackers!! _‘Jeon Wonwoo signed an agreement to not pursue them any longer.’_

 

What in the world? Why would he do that?? He was obviously greatly affected by that incident, why wouldn’t he want justice? Vengeance? That really didn’t make any sense!! Moreover when they were making a big deal about it after a year, even going as far as accusing him of having a hand on what happened… Why did they stop the investigation if they were going to act like this? What were they thinking?? What was Wonwoo thinking? Why??

 

Wait. So they said Mingyu claimed Wonwoo, which didn’t make sense to start with. Maybe something about it was written in the documents that could put an end on all of this. ‘Who marked him?’

 

‘ _They couldn’t identify him. The sample was lost during first aide._ ’

 

Fucking convenient. Now, how the hell was he going to prove his innocence?

 

Deciding he heard enough, he casually thanked the other and walked back inside to gather his stuff. He needed to get away from campus, from this place. He needed an escape to clear his mind.

 

 

*****

 

After another session with his doctor, Wonwoo pulled his hood up and walked towards the bus stop, getting on as soon as it arrived. As usual, the bus was almost empty. Getting a seat near the window, he closed his eyes and stuffed his ears with his earphones.

 

Somehow, just knowing who his mate was, made recovering much easier than he expected. All these while, he was afraid of the outside, of course due to fear of stumbling upon his attackers, but more than that, he was afraid of meeting his mate who could be anybody. He was afraid that the alpha he was bounded to would turned out to be a violent alpha who refused to let their bond break, and he would be forced to be with his mate. He was afraid that the alpha would want to claim him physically. Which was why he was always anxious. Because it could be anyone. And he wouldn’t recognize them until it was too late.

 

But now, he knew who to avoid. He had the power to refuse the man. He knew he had the upper hand because as far as he was concerned, his mate was still liable to prosecution. If Mingyu wanted to do something to him, he will throw the noble into prison. Owh, he would.

 

Getting off the bus, Wonwoo walked ever so slowly to his dormitory. Everything seemed peaceful… He no longer feel the need to rush indoors whenever he was alone. Sure, he still had nightmares, and problems with alphas in general, but it was better. He felt much better. He didn’t need the pills as much as he did.

 

…He sensed someone familiar.

 

Kim Mingyu…

 

Quickly turning around to face the alpha, he warned, ‘Stay right there or you’re dead.’

 

‘Wonwoo. Let’s talk.’

 

‘Fuck talking. You’re not coming near me.’

 

He frowned at the scoff and the arrogant smirk on the alpha. Still so egoistic. ‘What? Fuck talking you said? When the hell did you ever ‘talk’? All you ever did was avoiding me.’

 

Wonwoo could feel his face twitched at the insult. Did the man think he was in the position to talk bad about him right now? And why in the world would he expect Wonwoo to just sit and listen to his excuse after all he did to him? No sane person would agree to that. ‘Well you don’t have the right to get my attention in the first place.’

 

‘Don’t you dare.’ He hissed at another step, calculating how fast the noble could get to him if he were to turn and just dash back to safety. It was not looking good.

 

 

‘Hurh…’ Mingyu finally sighed and gave up. After spending more than a week somewhere in the mountains, his head was finally clear enough to think of a way to prove himself. All he needed was a witness and he would be in the clear. And the witness needed to be the omega in front of him. He wanted Wonwoo to acknowledge him. ‘Fine. Is here alright?’

 

‘The further the better.’

 

‘If you try to get away, I’ll chase you. You know I can catch you.’ He threatened the male; he could see the slight fear in the latter which he was quick to hide. Though it bothered him how much his simple words scared the man, he was determined to get his point across as quickly as possible so he paid no mind. ‘I didn’t do it.’ Before the Wonwoo could say something, he cut, ‘I can prove it to you.’

 

‘I don’t want any proof. Just stay away from me.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because it doesn’t matter! Okay? Don’t appear in front on me again and we’re good! Easy!’

 

‘I don’t wanna do that!’ Before he knew it, he felt a vibration on his grip. He was now holding Wonwoo’s wrists, locking them as he pulled the man closer. Both the males were frozen, shocked by the sudden change in position, and too stunned to move. Mingyu held his breath at the proximity, finding himself mesmerized by the omega’s beautiful face once again, the face he was so desperate to see for the last few weeks. Too entranced, he released one of his hands as Wonwoo finally struggled to break away from him, almost punching him had it not been for his quick reflex to push the incoming hand away. ‘FINE! I’LL DO IT!’ He shouted, hoping to calm the distressed man down, ‘I’ll do a DNA test. I wasn’t there. I didn’t do it.’

 

‘Let me go or I’ll break your face!!’ Wonwoo pulled on his firm grip on the other hand in vain.

 

‘I SAID I’LL DO IT!’

 

‘AND I TOLD YOU THAT IT DOESN’T MATTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!’

 

‘IT MATTERS TO ME!’ He shoved Wonwoo’s hand away, releasing it at once. Instantaneously, Wonwoo held the wrist with his other left hand, rubbing it, as if it would bruise if he didn’t. Maybe it would, Mingyu didn’t really care to hold back his strength. ‘It matters to me. Wonwoo. I told you I didn’t do it.’

 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, refusing to look at the noble who was in anguish. Catching his breath, trying to relax, Mingyu stared at the other, gripping his hand hard, trying not to touch. ‘I didn’t do it. I would never do that to you. Never.’

 

‘Or we could just not meet again and continue with our lives. Forget we ever met.’

 

‘Wonwoo…’ Mingyu let out a desperate breath. Why wouldn’t the man try to understand him? What he was trying to do? Why couldn’t he just agree to it? ‘I don’t want to! I want to be with you! I li- I like you! I told you that!’

 

‘And I told you I don’t want to see you again.’

 

‘Let’s see if you still think that during your next heat.’ Mingyu didn’t know where that came from but he could see the horror in Wonwoo’s wide eyes. He too, shocked himself saying that and he bet the other never thought about the whole situation that far. He fucked up. He needed to leave for now.

 

He would come back with the result and show it later.

 

For now, he needed to disappear because Wonwoo was turning white, and he was starting to hyperventilate. He just sent the omega back into his nightmare.

 

Fuck.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note! I read somewhere that in sexual assault cases, it was possible for samples to be lost. They need consent to do a rape kit, and in cases where the victim’s health is at stake, it is more important to treat the victim first before caring about the DNA samples. So if the doctors need to clean the wound area, they will, and that would mean tampering with the DNAs. In Wonu’s case, he almost died so obviously, saving his life was the main priority ^^ Hope this clears things up for those wondering.
> 
> The truth of what happened will be revealed in the next chapter! Or the one after… I can’t promise… But feel free to still share your thoughts!
> 
> Don’t be shy to share your thoughts on the chapter and ask me questions!  
> Love you readers so much!!!<3<3


	30. Chapter 30

_‘You’re now sitting on a table counter, ordering something from the bartender…’_

 

The music was thumping in the background, of some sound unfamiliar to him, but something he could move his body along nonetheless. The place was so strange, to put it in a way. Everyone was overly dressed for a small, unknown club, as if this place was one of the high-end ones. Mingyu was sure of it because, considering how small the bar was and the absence of a quality DJ, he doubt celebrities frequent here. Looking around, he realized almost everyone was trying to mingle with each other, and he didn’t see any group of friends dancing without grinding on each other. Maybe clubs here are different from clubs in Europe where people just go to dance.

 

Good. Because he was looking for a good fuck tonight too. If everyone here had the same thoughts as him, it would make things easier.

 

Sipping a bit of the beer he had just received from the bartender, Mingyu turned his body slightly towards the dance floor, scanning the whole place for any good-looking omegas, someone who would stand out from the rest. He intensified his pheromones, calling out to them to cut his hunt short.

 

_‘An omega is coming towards you…’_

 

‘Hey alpha.’ Mingyu glanced at the sultry male omega who was leaning against the counter, his body turned towards him, bent in an arch, perfectly showing off his flexible body. ‘You’re a strong one aren’t you.’ The omega touched his upper arm, looking at him, desperate for a taste.

 

Smirking at the boldness, Mingyu glared at the male, looking at him up and down. He was not bad-looking, his ass small, but round. He should be able to handle him…

 

Turning around to look for another potential partner, the alpha spotted a few female omegas making their way towards him, looking flushed. The one in white looked so pretty, Mingyu could imagine having her scream beneath him, her long straight hair in a mess. If she has a good scent, Mingyu would like to bring her home for tonight.

 

‘Alpha. Look at me.’ The male omega beside him pulled his face and kissed him, needy. The man didn’t smell bad too… at least, his scent was not as strong, so he might work too. If the white lady turned out to be an annoying one, Mingyu might just give the male what he wanted.

 

Pulling the man away from him, glaring sharply to warn him to behave, Mingyu took another sip of his drink before giving his attention to the female omegas who were now seated on his right. They were really not playing, everyone bending a bit to show their cleavages, hands on his shoulders and face, teasing him… Damn. Horny omegas are the best!

 

_‘The male omega is telling you something…’_

 

‘Alpha. Fuck me tonight.’ The male omega, sensing his defeat, pulled Mingyu toward him again and placed the latter’s free hand on his own butt, squeezing over it while straddling the noble as a last attempt to get his attention. He was tempted, but the female in white had a really good berry scent, which reminded him of the omegas back in Europe, though a bit different. Reaching his hand out to  the female omega, the hand was pulled by the male above him who was really persistent it was getting annoying. Mingyu was about to push the man away before he whispered, ‘I can do a threesome.’

 

Threesome? That, he was interested in. He never had a threesome before, but he was not against it. And Mingyu was an adventurous alpha so he would love to try it at least once. Now gaining his full attention, the man started to sniff him, grinding on top of him, already too hungry to be filled. ‘You have someone in mind?’ Mingyu put the man back on his seat, locking his hips in place so he couldn’t climb onto him again.

 

‘You like another omega, or alpha?’ Mingyu gave it a bit of a thought. Obviously another omega. Why would he want another alpha on his bed? They would only end up killing each other. Telling the man his desire, Mingyu finished his beer as he waited for the omega to call up his friend.

 

_‘What did he do after that?’_

 

He didn’t know how many minutes had passed but he was already feeling a bit tipsy, which was weird considering he only drank a glass. He noticed the female omegas were already gone, probably turned off by the male omega shouting profanities at them earlier. Now the man was playing with his hair, and Mingyu found that a bit funny. ‘You wanna try this?’

 

‘What’s this?’ Mingyu looked at the small bottle but before he could process what was happening, the man brought the bottle near his nose, causing him to inhale it in. Coughing automatically, he laughed at the weird sensation he just felt as the substance made its way down his nostril. ‘It’ll make you feel so good.’

 

‘You’re so sexy.’ He grabbed the omega’s head and crashed their lips together. He couldn’t wait for the friend to come any longer. The man alone would do just fine tonight. He was already so turned on right now he could just bend the omega over the counter and fuck him raw.

 

_‘Did he give you anything else?’_

 

‘Alpha…’ The omega pushed him away to take a breath, staring at the intoxicated alpha in front of him. ‘You’re a noble?’

 

‘Yes.’ Mingyu pulled the man again, wanting another taste. This was so weird. He never liked doing this kind of stuff in public. He usually only flirt around and bring them back, only playing with them once they were in a private place, but he couldn’t help himself. No, he could control himself, he just didn’t care. It was as if there were nobody else around them, the voices completely dissolved into the background as if he was underwater. The surrounding blurry he couldn’t make up anything, just weird, muffled voice and moving splashes of unclear colours…. ‘AaH!’

 

Mingyu looked down at his thigh. He just felt something like a pinch, no, like something was injected. It hurt. Pushing the omega away out of reflex, he almost slammed the man towards the wall if not for the buzzing in his ears causing him to lose balance and fell back down on his seat. ‘It’ll feel better, alpha.’

 

_‘His friend finally came. They are taking you somewhere.’_

 

Mingyu felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the owner. It was another omega male who was a bit taller than the one in front of him. Unconsciously, he pulled the man onto his lap and started to sniff him, taking his scent, like a hungry predator. He realized this was out-of-character for him, his head was telling him to behave but his body felt so good, almost to the point of euphoria, he didn’t care anymore. The omegas’ scents were heavenly. He just wanted to be inside them, filling them until he was dry. ‘Not yet.’ The new male punched him teasingly, and Mingyu laughed softly onto his neck. He couldn’t wait to take them back.

 

‘Let’s go to a hotel.’ He whispered to the taller one, kissing the neck, teasing him so the omegas would not waste time any longer. He heard them whispering, but he was too busy sucking on the man’s neck to care. The omega brought out a piece of paper, opened it and placed it in front of him, and before he could wonder what it was, he felt the powder flowed into his system. ‘What di-’

 

‘Let’s go to our place…’ Mingyu looked at the shorter of the two who was now talking to someone on the phone. He was about to pull him closer but the taller one leaned over and clung onto him, and Mingyu couldn’t help but do the same, continuing his attack. This was so strange. They both seemed calm while he was the one desperate for the omegas. It was usually the other way around. He knew something was wrong but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind it. ‘Who are you calling? Let’s go.’

 

‘Another friend.’ The taller answered and Mingyu giggled. Foursome. Shit. This was awesome.

 

The two omegas had to support him to the exit because Mingyu kept on stopping so he could have a taste at one of the two. He just couldn’t keep his hands off them, as if he was addicted to them. This was exciting. Two omegas on his bed, three omegas on his bed, and they were not fighting for him. He would never have dreamed about this. Korean omegas are the best!!

 

Before he realized it, they were outside, heading towards a car. He sensed an alpha. Dammit. The new alpha would try to take his omegas away! He couldn’t let that happen! Glaring at the male inside the car up front, Mingyu let go of the two smaller males and was ready to fight before one of the omegas caressed his chest, ‘He’s our friend. He’ll drive us to the hotel.’

 

‘I don’t want him near you.’ He hissed but was quickly calmed down by a kiss. ‘We’ll have fun all night long…’

 

‘All night…?’

 

‘All four of us.’ The omega whispered, and Mingyu beamed happily. His brain kept telling him to reject the idea, that having sex in a room with another alpha was not going to end well but he just accepted it. ‘Everyone’s gonna like you… noble…’

 

Everyone’s going to like him. That sounded so good. Owh… everyone was going to love him! Mingyu chuckled blissfully as he felt the two guiding him towards the car again.

 

_‘You can hear a familiar voice calling you…’_

 

‘Mingyu-sshi!’ Mingyu turned around to see his bodyguard. It had been a while since he last saw him. The last time was… owh. A few hours ago. He ran away from the man. Haha. Why did he ran away again? Who cares. Since they were going to have a foursome anyway, he should invite Kris to join him. ‘Hey grim-face! Meet my new friends!!’

 

Woah. Kris just flew towards him. He didn’t know the man could do that! So cool!

 

Owh. Why was he pulling the other alpha out of the car? Were they already starting? Here? In the open? He shook his head to make sure he wasn’t seeing wrong. Shit, his omegas were running towards the two alphas. Whoops, he just fell on his butt. Owh wow… he just saw some lights flashing when he hit the ground…

 

‘Hey.’ Mingyu felt someone touched him and looked back to see another omega male he never met before. Was he joining them too? Wow. This was turning into an orgy! ‘Where are we going?’

 

Hey! Kris just pulled the new omega away from him! He should at least leave one for him! Making his way towards the overly muscular Chinese man, who looked a bit different, his body looking as big as Hulk which he never noticed, Mingyu decided he couldn’t fight him and turned back to sit. He wondered when Kris grew so much. He looked like a giant. ‘Owh hi!!’ He beamed when he was pulled back up by someone, and again, fell down on his butt as the person was pulled away from him.

 

‘Run!’

 

That was Kris’ voice! The man really had a deep voice. It sounded so funny Mingyu chuckled by himself. Other people were making too much noise though, he felt really dizzy right now. He could only focus on the butler’s silly voice to block away all the others. ‘Mingyu-sshi! RUN!’

 

‘Okay! I get it! I’m running!’

 

_‘Where are you going?’_

 

He didn’t know where he was heading but his legs were moving non-stop. He didn’t know why he had to run but the air felt so good, as if they were hugging him tight. He should find an omega right now. Maybe he can make love to the wind instead since they feel so good. How should he fuck air?

 

Finally slowing his pace when he noticed the grim silence, Mingyu started to walk into the dark alley. It was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat. Or was that someone else’s heartbeat? Was he hearing someone’s heartbeat? Was he being followed? Laughing at his silly thoughts, Mingyu grabbed an empty trashcan and dragged it behind him to make some noise. He never knew the sound of trash can hitting the bumpy road could make such beautiful music… he should do this more often. He should buy a steel trash can to put in his bedroom.

 

But the smell… Owh god. It smelled so bad. What was this smell? He needed to get away from here!

 

Why was the smell following him??

 

Shit. He almost fell. Phew. That was close. Owh no, his trash can was gone! He should get back to save the musical instrument from heaven. But it was so dark.. And the pungent demon must be waiting for him back there… Damn.

 

Owh well. He could just get a new trash can.

 

Getting back on his feet to run further, Mingyu’s nose caught a soft scent. It was an omega. There was an omega nearby! He should head there. The omega was calling him. Sweet, sweet omega. He could have the omega all to himself.

 

Quickening his pace from excitement, Mingyu frowned as the scent got stronger. There were alphas around as well. Owh heck. An orgy? But he wanted the omega alone! Koreans sure love their orgies! So weird…

 

Should he just go and join them? His hard-on was hurting for quite a while now. It was strange because he forgot all about fucking but it was still hard as a rock. Maybe his dick was a bigger pervert than he was. Dicks must act based on their master’s wishes, his dick was broken. He should change it with a new one later.

 

Fuck! Who the hell was howling?? Why were other people answering the howl?? It fucking hurt his ears! Must be some lowly alphas! He should teach them a lesson!

 

Owh? The lowly alphas were near his sweet omega… the omega’s scent was still so distinct even with this many alphas around. Mingyu’s jaw dropped. He never saw this many alphas acting crazy, looking straight at the center. It looked like a fucking cult movie!

 

_‘What are they doing?’_

 

Walking towards the suspicious group, Mingyu suddenly felt heavy, his heart palpitating quickly, as if it wasn’t quick enough with all the running. This was not excitement, this was fear… But he was not afraid, he was curious. Why was he feeling cold? Why was goosebumps forming all over his body? The omega’s scent was so strong, shouldn’t he be turned on? What was happening?

 

Finally reaching the end on the circle, Mingyu pushed the other alphas away, making his way towards the inner circle. None of them bothered to fight him, which was a given since he was a noble, but that was not what was bothering him. All of them had their eyes in the middle of the circle, and a few were pacing back and forth in the inner circle, restless, as if they were waiting for something.

 

What the fuck.

 

Mingyu glared intensely at the two figures in the middle, thinking he saw something wrong. No, he didn’t. The omega was shaking under the alpha, and there was blood. The omega was scared. He was scared!

 

That was what he was feeling! This wasn’t a mating call! FUCK! THIS WAS A CALL FOR HELP! WHAT THE HELL??

 

Looking around, Mingyu noticed that nobody cared about what was happening in front of them. They were waiting for their turn! Why weren’t they doing anything?? WHY DIDN’T THEY NOTICE THE FEAR IN HIS PHEROMONES?? WAS THIS FUCKING HAPPENING??!

‘Hey! HEY!’ Mingyu pushed the male alpha who was closing his distance to the pair in the middle while rubbing his member. His blood boiled just looking at the other filthy alphas. ‘HEY!! HE’S SCARED!!’ He looked back at the omega who was frozen in place, unmoving as if he was already gone. That wasn’t the look of an omega enjoying what was done to him. He was not in heat!! Why couldn’t anybody notice that??!

 

_‘What? What is he saying?’_

 

_‘It’s Dutch. The omega’s scared.’_

 

_‘I see. Mingyu-sshi, what did you do to the omega?’_

 

‘GET OFF HIM!!’ Mingyu couldn’t stand it anymore and attempted on pulling the alpha who was fucking the omega but a few alphas stopped him, growling at him, challenging him. ‘FUCK!! YOU BASTARDS!! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!!’ Mingyu intensified his own scent, and again, until the alphas around him backed up in defeat. They were too intoxicated their instinct completely took over and Mingyu was thankful for that because some of them were larger than him and could beat him up good. The fact that he was in the middle, emitting his noble pheromones to challenge them without anyone fighting back was something he would never dare do had they been conscious, at least, not when he was surrounded by tens of alphas. Why was he doing it anyway? He should run. He should.

 

Mingyu scanned the place quickly, figuring of some way to stop this sickening situation. Nobody dared to make any move, giving him some space to think, but they were getting restless as the alpha above the omega finally calmed down. And he was terrified, completely affected by the omega’s pheromones. He was panicking, even more than the omega himself! What was happening??

 

Owh no. Things were not looking good. Unless Mingyu do something, the other alphas would continue to ravish the omega unless he either somehow managed to calm down and lower his scent, pass out, or die.

 

He couldn’t let that happen. No one should die like this! Again, Mingyu attempted to pull the alpha away from the omega seeing he was already laying still.  

 

What the fucking hell? He knotted inside! The sweet omega whimpered in pain when Mingyu tried to pry the alpha away from him, which was impossible because of the disgusting knot. Sitting on the pavement, not knowing how to stop what was happening, Mingyu looked at the pale omega. He was starting to sob again. The sweet omega was crying. He was finally conscious and he was fucking scared! And Mingyu could feel everything he was feeling! Fucking stop!! STOP CRYING!!!

 

He couldn’t stand looking at the shaking omega who was too weak to do anything. He saw the helplessness in those eyes, the omega wanted to escape but it was impossible. He could feel that! He hated that! He couldn’t leave him here! But he didn’t know what to do! He couldn’t fight off this many aroused, aggressive alphas!

 

‘STOP CRYING!!! JESUS!’ Mingyu got up and pulled the dazed alpha above the omega, albeit the knot still not fully relaxed. Maybe he could carry the omega away with him.

 

…Fucking hell. What the hell was wrong with these alphas?! They were already closing in again! They didn’t even care about his presence!

 

CALM DOWN! WHY WON’T THE OMEGA CALM DOWN??! HE COULDN’T THINK RIGHT NOW!

 

‘GET AWAY FROM HIM!’ He growled loudly at the crowd which rendered them motionless for a while, before a few started growling back. DAMNIT!! STOP CRYING! STOP PANICKING! WHAT THE FUCK?!!

 

Pushing the other alphas away, Mingyu punched one who tried to pull the omega’s leg towards him. Shit. This was impossible. He couldn’t do this. They were acting like animals!! Why weren’t anyone doing anything to help??

 

‘Urghh!!!’ His ears hurt from the howling! Why were they howling?? ‘Get away!!’ He pulled another off the omega. Shit. This was useless. He couldn’t do anything. He should get away from here. But he didn’t want to leave the omega alone. The omega looked so weak, so fragile. Mingyu needed to protect him. He needed to protect this omega.

 

He needed to protect this omega.

 

Protect.

 

Getting on top of the omega, Mingyu pulled on his right shoulder, and another pushed the head away, revealing his bruised neck. This was the only way. He didn’t have time to waste.

 

‘Shh… pretty omega. It’ll be okay.’ He whispered hastily. ‘I’ll protect you.’ Closing his eyes, Mingyu bit the neck, so hard he could feel blood flowing out. He heard another wave of howls behind him but the sound was quickly diluted by the long beeping in his ears. His head turned blank, and as if his whole senses were broken, he couldn’t feel anything….

 

The whole world seemed like a dream…

 

‘AARGHHH!’ His brain was suddenly shocked by waves of electrics, travelling through his whole body, causing him to jump away from the omega who was starting to spasm.

 

Fuck. What did he do?

 

Mingyu felt his body being hit and turned back to see the alphas around him starting to regain their conscious, running away from the scene. It was chaos, everyone stepped on each other, pushing so they could escape. Few of them collided with him and fell down but got up despite their injuries, never looking back.

 

Staring at the omega in front of him, Mingyu backed away. He was not moving anymore, blood was oozing from his bite and other crevices. What did he do?

 

Owh god. He- he killed the omega.

 

Shit. His head hurt. He was starting to see stars. He needed to get away from here. He needed to get far away from here.

 

Fuck. He killed the omega.

 

Fuck.

 

Mingyu didn’t know how far he ran but he finally stopped when his legs gave in, throwing up the moment his knees reached the cold pavement. He- He just killed someone. He was a killer. He was the worst of all the alphas there. He was a piece of trash.

 

‘Blearghhh!!!’ He vomited again as the image of the omega flashed in his mind.

 

_‘You hear someone calling you…’_

 

‘Mingyu-sshi! Are you okay?’ Mingyu felt someone holding his shaky shoulders, rubbing circles on his back to help him clear out his gut. He recognized this voice. ‘Don’t tell anybody…’

 

 

 

‘Welcome back.’ Mingyu opened his eyes to the face of the woman in her late forties. She handed him some tissue and he realized his was crying so badly his nose was stuffed. Kris was nowhere to be seen though, Mingyu found himself searching for his companion. He felt grateful towards the man. Yes, he never thought he would think so himself, but he did. He realized the man saved him. Twice. Maybe thrice. Kris saved him from his own recklessness.

 

After going through his memories with the hypnotherapist, Mingyu finally thanked her for her expertise. He never believed in this kind of thing, thinking it was bogus, but experiencing it first hand, he had to admit it really helped him. He really hoped what he saw was the truth. That it was not something he just subconsciously created to run away from reality.

 

Getting inside the car, Mingyu leaned back against the backrest, lowering himself so he was almost in a laying position. Bringing a hand up, he rested his forearm above his eyes, covering them so his vision was completely dark, trying to relax, trying to find peace.

 

‘What’s your decision?’

 

Sighing, Mingyu opened his eyes to look out the window, ‘I’ll do the test.’ That shouldn’t be a question anymore. He should do it. Not because he needed to prove himself to Wonwoo. Not anymore. He might have come here to confirm what happened so he wouldn’t get himself in trouble when the result of the DNA test was out, but now, that was the least of his concern. Wonwoo was right, it didn’t matter what the result was, the abuse still happened, he was still a victim, his attackers were all still free. One person proving his innocence wouldn’t make things better.

 

But he should still do it.

 

He should do it because Wonwoo deserves to know.

 

He needed to know the truth, not because Mingyu wanted to be free of the accuse, but because Wonwoo deserves to be at peace, at least inside the campus walls.

 

He couldn’t help Wonwoo that night, but he could do this much….

 

…but the real question was, how should he explain it to the omega?

 

 

 

_To be continued…._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this was what happened that night. Mingyu was drugged, he wandered off in the middle and stumbled upon Wonu’s attack. And the rest was history.
> 
> I never take any drugs so I’m not sure about the affect, but some drugs only works after a period of time, and some only works for a period of time before the effect is lost. Then, there are different types of drugs, and one of the drug Mingyu took was something that boosted his feelings. That was why he was feeling overly happy, angry, paranoid and scared, more than usual. Which was why Wonwoo’s scent didn’t affect him as much as the fear that came with his pheromones. Wrong place, right time?
> 
> Also, FYI, Mingyu suddenly switched into Dutch in the middle of the session. He was screaming to the alphas and whispering to Wonu in Dutch which was why it’s harder for them to react to his commands and all. Cus they didn’t understand him. Lol. I hinted on that somewhere. I’m sorry I had too XD


	31. Chapter 31

The phone buzzed again but one look at the sender and Wonwoo ignored it. It was already dark so it could only be Mingyu telling him he was going back for the day, along with his usual goodnight wish. Still finishing his project with the free software he installed a few weeks prior, the architectural student stretched a bit, satisfied when he heard the crack, and continued inserting the few details for the 3D model of the apartment he needed to submit the following week. Deciding to take a break after two hours, Wonwoo finally got up to pour himself a glass of juice to quench his thirst.

 

Another buzz was heard and again, although still very much reluctant, he took another look at the sender. It was Hansol, asking him about his progress on the task he was doing. They might be in the same year due to his break last year, but Wonwoo still considered it his responsibility to ensure this junior of his graduate on time. Unlocking his phone, Wonwoo cursed as he mistakenly clicked on Mingyu’s mail instead of his junior’s due to his wet thumb.

 

‘Tsk.’ Now the alpha was going to see a small ‘seen’ notification beneath his messages. After all his efforts to ignore the hundreds of messages from the man…

 

Quickly pressing the home button, Wonwoo opened the mail he intended to read in the first place. Wait. He thought he just saw the word ducks in Mingyu’s message. What about ducks?

 

…Since he technically already ‘read’ the messages, it wouldn’t make any difference he actually DO read it anyway… so…

 

_I think the ducks migrated :( Now there’s only swans. Anyways, I’m going back now. Goodnight. - Mingyu_

 

Owh, well, it’s already autumn so that was a given right? Wondering about that random message, Wonwoo scrolled back up to read all the other messages, curious to see if there was anything else the man wrote. He never noticed because, he never opened even one of them. He just read them from the notification just to see who it was from, and the moment he saw the name, he would put his phone down.

 

_It’s raining. Today sucks. I’ll be here as usual. - Mingyu_

 

_I made friends with the swan. I think it’s the male one. I’m going back now. Goodnight. - Mingyu_

 

_Some cat just showed up and slept beside me :3 She’s pregnant! Btw, I’m going back. Goodnight. - Mingyu_

 

Cat? He never saw any cat around campus before. And just based on the texts, he never knew there were that many animals at the lake. He only ever saw ducks and frogs. Pregnant cat? That, he would like to see. But since the alpha would be there everyday until nighttime, there was no way he would go anywhere near that place. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could see the cat around the cafes or restaurants? She needed to eat right? Which meant, someone must be feeding her. And his best bet was the ladies working there.

 

God he was curious.

 

*****

 

‘Aigoo!’ Wonwoo felt someone threw a back hug over him, warming him up from the cold weather. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Jun, who had been complaining about his jacket not being warm enough. They argued about it, and Wonwoo chose to wear it everyday to prove his point but Jun was right, the jacket looked badass, but it was useless. But there was no way he was going to admit that, because then, his friend would be right and would keep on mentioning it forever. Feeling something being inserted into his pockets, Wonwoo realized it was hot packets. ‘Just admit the jacket suck.’

 

‘It’s warm.’

 

‘Yeah. I thought you’re a corpse.’ And right after he said that, he got three more heat packs - two from Hansol and another from Minghao. All three of them suddenly commented on the jacket, attacking him mercilessly until he had to admit he made the wrong choices. Glaring at Jun who gave him his silly grin, Wonwoo felt his phone buzzed and quickly looked at it.

 

_I’m already here. It’s cold so wear warm clothes :) - Mingyu_

 

‘He’s still going there?’ He lifted his head at Minghao, nodding slightly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Everybody knew about Mingyu waiting for him everyday at the exact spot even without Wonwoo having to tell them because they stumbled upon him a few times. But it seemed, after he told them about what the alpha was doing, his friends decided to avoid going to the place, in case they would end up making things more complicated. ‘It’s been 2 months?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘You should ask him to stop.’ Minghao continued. Though he hated what Mingyu did to his friends, he couldn’t stand how Wonwoo let him do that without the intention of seeing the male either. Among his friends, the younger beta was the most emphatic towards other, no matter who, and he was not afraid to voice it out.

 

‘I did.’ He did, the first time he got the message, the second time, the next week; he gave up after that. He thought ignoring the alpha would make him stop but apparently not. It was already December, and he thought the cold weather would break his spirit but again, he was wrong. So obviously, he was not the bad one here.

 

‘He’ll give up eventually. Come on.’ Jun placed his arm over his junior’s shoulder and gestured for them to keep walking. They were on the way to Minghao’s place for a gaming session. Looking back towards the campus gate, Wonwoo stopped, ‘Guys. I think I’ll get some rest. I don’t feel so good.’ He was not lying, he didn’t feel great. He stomach had been acting weird since noon and there were nothing he could do to make it feel better.

 

Bidding his goodbyes, Wonwoo jogged back inside, waiting for the campus bus to take him near his dorm. Once inside the safety of his room, he took off the jacket and quickly turn himself into a human burrito, sleeping a few moments later.

 

When he woke up again, two hours had already passed but he didn’t feel any better.

 

*****

 

Flipping his notebook, Mingyu stopped as he saw the keyword he was looking for. Although the name would suggest otherwise, Endocrine and Reproductive System was not an interesting class for him. Currently, his favourite would be neurology, which was mentioned frequently in the subject he was revising, but for the most part, the only thing that kept him in the class was the fact that he needed a pass to graduate and become a doctor. That was it.

 

Turning onto his stomach on the yoga mat he brought, Mingyu started scribbling as he tried to remember everything he learned today. Since it was already December, night came rather quickly so he only had two hours left of sunlight before he would have to go back to his room. Not to mention, it gets really cold at night, and today was colder than usual so he didn’t want to be here longer than he needed.

 

He had been waiting here, everyday ever since he got the DNA result back. Every single weekdays, from the time he got off from class until it gets dark, for the past two months, maybe three. He asked Wonwoo to meet him every time, but the man never did. He wouldn’t blame him. Mingyu did, almost killed him. If his memory of that night was correct, it was a miracle Wonwoo was even alive and running around. Away from him.

 

...this scent…

 

...Wonwoo?

 

Mingyu lifted up his head and looked around for the omega but there was still nobody around. Pulling out his headphones and putting his notes into the bag, Mingyu sat, facing the lake, trying not to get excited. He could hear slow footsteps making its way towards him and held his breath, peeking to the left at the source of the sound until he saw his omega, seemingly reluctant to take another step forward. Seeing that hesitation, Mingyu sighed and hid his scent, trying to calm the man enough so he could at least get closer to the lake so they could talk without having to shout at each other. And it worked as a few minutes later, Wonwoo got further from the slope, and closer towards him, though only a few steps.

 

‘You came.’ He finally started, and he knew the other heard him because his hold on his own arm got tighter. He didn’t even say anything threatening and yet, that was Wonwoo’s reaction. It didn’t feel good at all.

 

‘Are you cold?’ There was no answer. Thought so. ‘Why are you here?’ Still nothing. Licking his lips and taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t burst, he gave up on the useless attempt to chitchat. ‘I got the result.’

 

‘I told you I don’t need it.’ Finally. Damn that bass...

 

‘I know. But I did it anyway.’ Mingyu took the envelope out of his bag and stood up to give it to the omega but before he could even make it a few inches, he saw the panic in the latter’s eyes, his legs in a stance indicating his readiness to escape. That was almost similar to the face he was making that night… Frowning, Mingyu suggested, ’I’ll just put it right in the middle and come back here. I won’t come near you.’

 

Thank god he watched enough action movies to think about that negotiation technique. Getting back to his mat, he noticed Wonwoo eyeing his every movement, just like a scared puppy. How it bothered him. ‘Go on.’ He signaled.

 

‘I don’t need it.’

 

‘And yet, you’re here.’ He knew it was inappropriate, but he really enjoyed the slight shame in that beautiful face as the omega couldn’t find a word to counter that attack. Hey, he was frustrated too. He waited here, everyday, sunshine or rain, until nighttime, surrounded by animals and insects, for the past two months, waiting for the man to come. He deserved to enjoy at least this much triumph. ‘Are you gonna keep on standing?’

 

‘The rocks hurt.’ Mingyu smiled at that answer. He didn’t recall the man ever saying that when he sat here last time they were together. That was cute. Getting up again, he let out a loud sigh when again, Wonwoo went full alert.

 

‘Relax. I’m just putting this here.’ He left another yoga mat and got back to his own. ‘It’s more comfortable to sit on this.’

 

‘I’m not staying.’

 

‘Anything you say.’ Mingyu turned towards the lake, pretending not to care. And sure enough, Wonwoo was still there, just standing, staring at the envelope. ‘Aren’t you going to at least take a look? Since you’re already here…’

 

He saw Wonwoo flinched a bit at his sudden voice and laughed a bit inside. Still so stubborn. ‘You already know what’s written.’

 

‘I’m not telling. Read it yourself.’ He looked at the omega who had a worried frown. He didn’t know how to take that expression. To be honest, he didn’t know how to react to Wonwoo’s presence in the first place, what made him come here? If he wanted to know the truth, why was he hesitating? ‘I haven’t read it. I don’t know the result but I know I didn’t do it. The envelope’s still sealed.’

 

Again, Mingyu pretended to look away, and slowly, Wonwoo began to make his move. Yes, he knew how to deal with the omega now. He had practiced with the feral cat last time and her reaction was exactly the same as Wonwoo’s - any sudden movement and she ran, any steps taken before she was ready and she hissed, and most importantly, if Mingyu placed some food, stepped away and pretended to look the other direction, she would come closer. Which was why he was convinced that Wonwoo was actually, a cat.

 

Glancing at the omega a few moments after he heard the envelope being ripped off, he saw the change in the man’s expression, although very subtle. He knew it was negative from the softened look, but Wonwoo still had his poker face on. ‘I know it won’t change anything. I, just feel that you need to know that. It’s fine if you don’t wanna meet me anymore.’

 

It was still silent, so very silent that Mingyu could hear his heart beating violently. He said what he said but he didn’t really mean it. He didn’t actually want Wonwoo to stop meeting him. He still wanted the man, no matter how fucked up their situation were.

 

Mingyu almost jumped in joy as Wonwoo placed the yoga mat, still in the bag in it’s rolled up condition, and sat on it as if it was a log. And there he was, just gazing towards the lake, his pretty white nose red from the cold. Every time the wind blew, he would close his small eyes, and Mingyu would just stare, feeling all giddy from the adorableness.

 

Seeing how Wonwoo didn’t bother saying anything, Mingyu reckoned he was waiting for him to speak, maybe to clear things up. He didn’t know where to start, ‘I remembered. What happened that night.’ He noticed the widened eyes, ‘I saw what happened. I don’t blame you for acting like this. I would too...’

 

‘You saw what happened but you didn’t do anything.’ 

 

 _Shit._  Did he say anything wrong? ‘No, I wasn’t-’

 

‘Save it. Thanks for this.’ Wonwoo placed the envelope on the ground and was halfway on standing up, ‘I did something didn’t I? I claimed you!’

 

_Fuck._

 

‘AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THANKFUL FOR THAT? HUH? YOU LET THEM TAKE ME AND CLAIMED ME FOR YOURSELF! You’re no saint, fucker!’ He uttered the last sentence, too softly to be taken as a murmur.

 

‘That wasn’t what happened!’

 

‘That’s exactly what happened! I read the damn result so just leave me alone so I can break this suffocating bond.’

 

‘Wonu! Stay!’ He growled unconsciously and as the result, Wonwoo sat back down, his face pissed and his hands in fists. Mingyu could see how his jaws tightened and tears were forming in his eyes as his body betrayed his conscious. And he felt guilty for doing that. ‘I wasn’t there when they ra- when they did that to you. I came later.’

 

‘Yeah right. Like anyone would believe that.’

 

‘It’s true. I saw what they were doing. There was nothing I could do so I-’ The words were stuck in his throat, literally choking him momentarily. And he knew Wonwoo already know what he was going to say because he had a hand on his lower right neck, as if trying to hide it even though he was already wearing a turtleneck. ‘I thought claiming you would stop another one from doing it. I’m sorry.’

 

‘Okay. I get it.’ Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo, surprised at the calm respond but what he saw wasn’t the least assuring - the latter’s cheeks were already wet as he kept wiping them off. ‘So we’re done right? We just need to break the bond and everything will be back to normal.’

 

‘Wonwoo, I’m sorry.’

 

‘I don’t care! I just want to break the bond! I don- I don’t want it!’ He wanted to say something to defend himself but he held his tongue as Wonwoo hid his face between his knees and hugged the tight. It was a hard scene to see, and it made him felt even more guilty. It was just like how he was reacting when they were at his place back then - how stressful he was, how desperate he was to cry like this in front of Mingyu albeit him always trying to put up a strong facade. ‘Leave me alone... please. Just leave me alone.’ 

 

Shit. Did his command affect Wonwoo that much? He never thought about it that far. He should have never used it.

 

‘I- no. Alright. I’ll leave. You won’t see me again.’ He did what he needed to, and this was what Wonwoo wanted. He had no right to convince him otherwise. Not since he left Wonwoo on the cold pavement that night to save himself. Getting up, he gathered all his stuff before heading towards the man, trying to reach the only route away from the lake behind him. And as he got closer, Wonwoo started to scramble on his feet. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t do anything. Just...take your time.’

 

Reaching the nearest bench, he sat down and looked back at the omega. Sure he told the man he would leave, but he was worried. Wonwoo didn’t bring his backpack with him. What if he had another panic attack and couldn’t take his pills on time? He might faint at the lake, and today was very cold he might freeze to death.

 

He knew telling Wonwoo about this would lead to anything but positive reaction, but still, it seemed too much for the omega to handle. Mingyu thought telling him what happen would help reduce his burden but based on the reaction, it didn’t. In fact, he might have added more to Wonwoo’s plate.

 

This was a mistake.

 

Rubbing his face in exhaustion, he tensed up as he detected Wonwoo’s strong scent. It abruptly intensified. It just occurred to him that Wonwoo had been trying to unsuccessfully hide his scent when they were together, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why he couldn’t do it when he had been doing it for more than a year.

 

Wonwoo was in heat.

 

‘Shit.’ Mingyu cursed under his breath. He thought Wonwoo came here to meet him because he was ready to hear him out. Turned out he was wrong. Wonwoo didn’t come here to talk, he came here because he couldn’t resist the urge to be with his mate during heat. Just like the last time when Wonwoo found him in the isolated building. ‘Shit!’ He gritted his teeth.

 

Obviously he couldn’t leave Wonwoo out here to take care of himself. He couldn’t trust him. Based on his current observation, with the man’s breathing loud and heavy, and his shoulders tensed, he was clearly trying to hold it in, as if it was in his control. And based on him suddenly stopped crying, it looked like he didn’t realize his first wave was starting when he came here.

 

Jesus. How in the world can he leave Wonwoo alone when the man couldn’t take care of himself?

 

Releasing his scent a little, he was amazed at how quickly Wonwoo’s tensed shoulders relaxed a bit. He still couldn’t believe his eyes - Wonwoo was really his mate. If he had any doubt about it back then, this was proof enough.

 

Waiting a few more minutes for the omega to calm down enough to stand up, he got more and more concerned when he realized that it would never happen. It was getting dark, and Wonwoo, obviously still oblivious with his omega nature, decided this place was safe enough to be his nest, just like what he wanted to do at the rooftop.

 

Clearly he only felt safe because Mingyu was there. He just never realized that.

 

‘Wonwoo?’ He asked gently and the man jumped a bit, caught off-guard after he thought the alpha had left. ‘What are you still doing here? I told you to stay indoors during your heat.’

 

‘I’m not in heat.’ As if Mingyu still didn’t knew about it, Wonwoo tried to hide his scent again. It was apparently too much for him to do so, his veins already popping from his neck.

 

‘Wonwoo. Stop acting stupid and go back to your room.’

 

‘I’ll leave when you’re gone.’

 

‘WONWOO!’

 

‘I’M NOT IN HEAT! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE!’ Mingyu glared at the omega, trying to hold in his anger. This was the time where he should use his authority over his mate but he saw how it affected Wonwoo a few minutes ago. He didn’t want that to happen again. Clenching his jaws, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he asked about the reasoning for the ridiculous statement. Glaring back at him with his glassy eyes, Wonwoo responded, as calmly as he could manage, ‘I took suppressant. I won’t get my heat.’

 

‘When?’

 

‘Three weeks ago. My heat’s over.’

 

Mingyu almost scoffed at the omega but he tried to maintain his cool. He had to remind himself that most people taking suppressants didn’t know about how it worked either, that they just take it because that was the only choice they have. He had to remind himself that Wonwoo was not dumb, he was just desperate, because Mingyu tried use his heat against him the last time they were together. ‘Do you even know how suppressant work? They don’t skip your heat, they delay it. Wonwoo.’ He paused, trying to arrange his words to not appear too offensive. ‘Please don’t take something you don’t know how it works. Just stop with all these pills already. God.’

 

He didn’t meant for the last part to be spoken out loud but it did, and the man heard it loud and clear. He was waiting for another fight which surprisingly, didn’t come. Wonwoo just stared at the rocks as he started to tear again. ‘I’m not...’ 

 

‘It’s already started right?’ Self-lubrication. He knew Wonwoo hated it. He gets grumpy when his pants starts to wet. ‘Let’s go. I’ll walk you back.’ He noticed the slight discomfort on the man’s face, ‘Behind you. As far as I can.’

 

Wonwoo nodded obediently, which was again, a surprise. Smiling inwardly, he waited as Wonwoo took little steps forward, trying his best to understand the man’s uncomfortable situation. He had been lectured greatly about it by Seungkwan, so there was that, but he was also trying his hard not to scream again because he knew Wonwoo was finally trying to accept the situation for now. One wrong word and the omega might just hurt himself.

 

‘We need to walk faster. You know how your heat affects me...’ Mingyu wasn’t trying to threat Wonwoo but he needed to make it clear. Just as much as it pains Wonwoo to hold it in, it also hurts him to pretend his groin wasn’t starting to get aroused. He wasn’t expecting any response, in fact, he was hoping for Wonwoo to dash back out of fear but, the last thing he would expect was Wonwoo to stop walking and just stood there, biting his lips and clenching his fists. ‘Wonwoo?’

 

‘Make it go away...’

 

‘What?’

 

‘MAKE IT GO AWAY!! MINGYU!!’ It took him a second to process what he just heard, but that was all the time the omega needed to fall on his knees and cried, like a child. Not understanding anything, Mingyu stoop down in front of him, hands awkwardly in the air, trying to figure out where to place them. ‘I don’t want to do it...’

 

‘Urm, it’s not hard!’ He moved his eyes frantically around, trying to think of something to get Wonwoo back up again so they can reach his room as soon as possible. ‘Just put the vibrator in and wait. Remember? Simp-’

 

‘I don’t have vibrators... I don’t want to do it myself! Mingyu...’ 

 

Owh damn. That deep voice crying his name, his body was reacting to it. And did Wonwoo just suggested for Mingyu to take care of it for him? Because...‘I can’t. I’m sorry. You need to do it yourself...’

 

‘I don’t want to! ’ Still panicking with his omega bawling his eyes on the ground, Mingyu grabbed both sides of his own head, scratching it to find an any idea to stop this. To his shock, he felt Wonwoo’s hands on his shoulder and a few moments later, the man buried his face on his chest. ‘I can’t do it. Mingyu!’ 

 

'This is... Wonwoo. Stop, you don’t want this.’

 

‘Mingyu.’ He repeated again, as if merely calling his name calmed his heat even the slightest, ‘I don’t wanna be alone...’

 

‘Wonie, it’s the heat talking. We need to get you ba-’

 

‘No!!’ He felt the hug on his neck tightened, bringing him down on his knees, right in front of the omega. ‘I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay.’ 

 

‘We can’t stay here!’ He tried to stand up with the omega but the latter was holding onto him so hard, pulling him even closer, as if afraid that he might disappear. Which wouldn’t be far from the truth. He would, disappear. After he made sure Wonwoo was safe in his room, he would return to his own and never come back here again.

 

‘I wanna be with you! Please let me stay...’ The exasperated man whined on his chest, voice unclear from all his sobs. Gritting his teeth, trying to control himself and his body, the alpha found that his resolution was too weak against Wonwoo’s begs. ‘Don’t leave me. Mingyu! Mingyu!!’ 

 

Frowning, the alpha returned the hug, knowing fully well what he was getting himself into. After this was all over, Wonwoo was going to regret it and would hate him for it. But he didn’t care. Because they were already over the moment he claimed Wonwoo that night. Wonwoo was never planning to meet him had it not been for the heat. So he would do it.

 

He would do it because this was the last time.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonu’s showing signs of submission :3 At least now he knew who to submit to. Who am I kidding? Not gonna happen ( ◉◞౪◟◉)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your thoughts and questions! I reply to everyone! <3<3 Again, love you readers so much!


	32. Chapter 32 [M]

 

The slight bump irritated the alpha who kept on pulling his omega’s head closer to his neck, trying to hide him from the rest of the passengers. Wonwoo was already an hour into his heat, his strong pheromones calling out to Mingyu, his desperation clearly shown as he tried to muffle his moans by clinging onto the younger one. Anxiously tapping his legs, Mingyu kept on looking at the monitor for their stop, trying hard to ignore the others who kept stealing glances towards both of them. Had he been alone, he would’ve already made a scene but he kept his cool for the man in his embrace. Ten dreadful minutes later, they finally arrived in front of one of the welfare centers in their campus. He could tell the bus driver tried his best to reach here faster, Mingyu didn’t forget to give him a sincere nod.

 

‘Wonie, we’re almost there.’ he kissed the omega’s forehead, hoping it would help him relax. Wonwoo’s heat was hurting him, Mingyu could see all the veins on his clenched fists, his neck, even his forehead. Hugging the man tightly, he made his way to the registration counter, not giving any mind to the surrounding. Before he could say a word, the lady at the counter held out her hand, ‘I’ll just need one of your student IDs.’

 

She knew. She had a concerned face while she was working the registration. Few clicks later, a key card was passed towards the alpha, ‘Protection’s inside the drawers. Other needs can be bought from the vending machine. Manual’s on the table.’ She made sure to tell him before letting go of the card, to which Mingyu replied with a swift smile. ‘Second floor!’

 

Pulling the omega inside and closing the door behind, Mingyu wasted no time in pulling their coats off, undressing Wonwoo from the peach sweater as quickly as he could. The soft, white skin glistening with droplets of sweat, Mingyu would never get enough of that view. It turned him on so badly he started to breath heavily to stop himself from jumping on Wonwoo. He could, but he didn’t want to.

 

Wonwoo got thinner from the last time they were together, his collar bones were protruding. It was concerning. It made him sad. It made him angry.

 

‘Mingyu.’ The alpha, glancing up in response to his name being called, was greeted by the deepest kiss he ever had from the omega. Fuck conscience. Wonwoo wanted this as much as he did. If he wants to hate him after this, he would gladly accept the beating. But right now, they both, wanted this.

 

Sucking on the shoulder, Mingyu continued his way to the collarbone before he was pushed back. Wonwoo was trying to undress him as well but his hands were clumsy and too shaky to even pull it above the man’s head.

 

Taking his own sweater off, Mingyu proceeded on unbuckling his belt. Wonwoo didn’t appreciate the distance as he pulled Mingyu closer and traced his jaw with his tongue, not even trying to hide his desire as his hands rubbed the alpha’s biceps. The man really knows how to turn him on…

 

Mingyu pulled that tiny waist close and carried Wonwoo towards the bed, throwing him forcefully. Positioning the omega beneath him, he locked those delicate wrists on each side, not entertaining even the slightest attempt of domination. ‘nnhH…AAhH!’

 

That sweet voice, that high note coming from Wonwoo. That captivating voice calling out the beast inside him. Shit. He didn’t want to hurt Wonwoo. He needed to control himself. ‘-gyu! Ahhkk!’

 

‘Shut up…’ He hissed, clashing their lips together to silence the entranced omega. He loved this. He loved Wonwoo’s voice. He loved it so much he wanted to make Wonwoo his. He wanted to thrust into him so badly. He wanted to taste every part of him, he wanted to hear Wonwoo calling for him in desperation. He wanted to be the only reason for him to cry. He wanted to make Wonwoo cry in pleasure. He wanted to make Wonwoo cry because he feel so good.

 

Fuck. He wanted to break this man. He loved seeing the stubborn Wonwoo begging for him. He loved seeing Wonwoo lose control of himself. He fucking love everything about this omega!

 

Throwing desperate kisses on Wonwoo’s neck, Mingyu continued to ravish his chest as his hand moved lower, enjoying the shrunken stomach before resting his palm on the hard shaft. Squeezing it, Mingyu returned to the omega’s lips to muffle the moans, continuing to torture his member, rubbing it quickly until Wonwoo could only squirm madly to get away.

 

‘Mingyu… unh... inside…’ Wonwoo spread his legs apart and pulled the alpha’s neck towards him, whispering in his ear, ‘Please… inside me…’

 

*****

 

Pulling Wonwoo’s left thigh towards his chest to make more space for his hard thrusts, Mingyu leaned down, touching his chest to the man’s back, kissing the red earlobe. Wonwoo was left whimpering, no longer having the energy to respond to the sensual stimulus. He already came a few times but unlike his first heat, he wasn’t able to get the release he so desperately needed with a mere ejaculation. And that made him confused and scared at the same time. Every chance he got, Wonwoo would try to hold onto Mingyu for support. Not able to see his alpha made him nervous, as if the man would disappear.

 

Feeling the fragile hand around his neck, Mingyu shifted his attention towards the omega who was trying to change his position. His body was twisted almost completely while Mingyu was still slapping their body together. Concerned, he finally pulled out, locking the tired male on his back before pushing his knees up to continue where he left.

 

Wonwoo was clumsily moving along, hoping to chase his own climax. Mingyu noticed his agony. He should, because it was his doing.

 

He intentionally refused to grant Wonwoo the pleasure he much needed. He was unwilling to break his heat just yet. He knew how to, he just didn’t want to.

 

He wasn’t hurting Wonwoo, in fact the man was drunk in pleasure. Because of him.

 

He made Wonwoo feel good. Wonwoo needed him, Kim Mingyu to feel good.

 

And he would gladly do it for as long as he could.

 

He wanted to feel needed as long as he could.

 

‘Please… I can’t…’ Wonwoo tried to beg but only whispers could be heard. He was too exhausted to voice anything, even moans were draining him. ‘-gyu… cum… I want to cu-’

 

Claiming those swollen red lips, Mingyu stopped moving as he felt periodical jerk coming from thinner male. Wonwoo was sobbing. He was sobbing hard. He looked so broken. ‘Won…’

 

‘Too much… Mingyu…’ Maybe he overdid it. Shit. ‘Wonie, baby, it’s okay…’

 

Feeling the weak pull from the man beneath him, Mingyu took him into his embrace, throwing kisses on his face to comfort him. He admit, he went too far. Wonwoo was only here to be taken care of, not taken advantage of. And he did the latter.

 

Dammit. He’s really a bad mate. He’s a useless mate.

 

Slowly, but gently, he started the rhythm again, whispering soothing words to Wonwoo. The older had no self-control anymore, with no strength to hold himself back, nor the energy to push his orgasm faster. He could only hold onto the Mingyu, letting him take control fully.

 

One final thrust and Mingyu felt the spurt on his abs. Completely aware of whats to come, the alpha pulled out before he would knot again, letting himself fall beside Wonwoo. The drained omega had already gotten into a fetal position as his shook involuntarily out of intense pleasure. Heaving, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo close, letting his body fully cover the other’s smaller one. Having Wonwoo in his arms like this made him feel complete.

 

He realized, this was the reason why he had been feeling empty all this while. And he could have had this a long time ago…

 

…had he not run away to save himself.

 

‘Forgive me, Wonwoo. Love you.’

 

*****

 

The squirming figure beside him moved closer, and as the soft hairs poked into his nostrils, Mingyu moved his nose around to stop himself from sneezing. He tried to rub the hairy thing away from him but his hand felt very heavy. Wha… owh.

 

Between his eyelids, Mingyu saw the mop of hair belonging to the beautiful omega. And at this distance, he could really enjoy his alluring scent, as sweet as its owner.

 

Wonwoo was fast asleep, facing away from him, but he was holding onto Mingyu’s hand over his chest while his head was resting on his other arm. No wonder he couldn’t move them. The room was really bright it hurt his eyes. Mingyu had to narrow his eyelids so he could focus on something without getting a headache. There should be a clock somewhere…

 

Urgh. His neck hurt. He couldn’t move much in this position without letting go of Wonwoo. But he didn’t want to let go…

 

Can he just pull Wonwoo on top of him and carry him around?

 

No. Wonwoo needed the rest and he was tired too. Sighing, Mingyu placed a soft peck on top of the unconscious one’s head, sniffing deeply, as if he would gain something from doing so. Motivation to get up, maybe. Slowly liberating his arms, Mingyu leaned against the headboard. It was only 9 o’clock.

 

Looking back at the sound asleep omega, he deduced that the man wouldn’t be waking up until early morning, or at least for another hour or so. The probability of them spending the night together here was really high. Of course he could always just leave Wonwoo alone but, no way. Not again.

 

The fact that the facility had a fully functional hot shower was beyond him. He was expecting a cheaper shower set because, university facilities, but that was not the case. Maybe he underestimated Korean university too much. Or maybe, this was because this building was the one closer to the arts department. He doubt it would be as good if they were at the one near the medical department, just like all the other worn out buildings there.

 

Putting his shirt back on with his boxer, Mingyu brought out a damp towel to start cleaning his omega. He could imagine how grumpy Wonwoo would be if he wakes up with his bottom wet. It was his fault the bed was soaked anyway, he should at least do this much. He _did_ , drained the man off his energy. He shouldn’t expect Wonwoo to be able to stay awake to clean himself after that long session.

 

Fuck. Not again. Goddammit.

 

He forgot the condom. Again.

 

And what do you know? There was a bunch inside the drawer, just like what the receptionist told him.

 

Owh well, not like he could turn back time…

 

…fuck. What the hell was he thinking?? Looking at the digital clock, he got up on his feet. It was already 9:30. He should go down to see if the pharmacy was still open.

 

*****

 

The room felt really comfortable. The smell, this was not his room.  

 

There was warmth beneath his body…

 

Frowning, Wonwoo tried to open his eyes slowly but decided it was too comfortable to break his half-asleep state. He could still save himself as long as he keep his eyes close. Then, his brain wouldn’t notice he was awake…

 

…but this was Mingyu’s…

 

Forcing his small lids open, Wonwoo was stunned as he was greeted by the noble staring back at him. Awkwardly looking around with his body still frozen inside the man’s embrace, Wonwoo took note of the arm around his back, locking their bodies together. ‘Hey.’

 

He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out, only whistle-like noise. Flustered, he attempted on clearing his throat in vain; the vibration only succeeded on hurting him.

 

There was a gentle rub on his shoulder. He didn’t know how to feel about it. He liked it, he wanted to enjoy the soft feeling it gave him but his brain was screaming for him to get away. There was a voice on the back of his head telling him to push this alpha away from him. Because this alpha hurt him once, and he would do it again. This alpha shouldn’t be trusted.

 

But he didn’t want to. He felt really safe right now. The safest he ever felt since he got back to campus. And that, was what bonds do. He read the books, he knew this much.

 

‘Here, water.’ Wonwoo didn’t notice Mingyu had gone to pour him a glass of water which he readily accepted. The man also, passed him a familiar looking pill, ‘I did it again. Sorry.’

 

 _Shit_. Panicking, Wonwoo shifted his body as he looked around for a tissue box or a towel. He needed to clean it as quick as- ‘I cleaned you up. You were asleep for a while.’

 

He released a sigh of relief, touching the black shirt on his body. This was not his… and boxers… ‘Your, clothes. It was dirty so I washed them. The store downstairs sells cheap shirt and undies for,’ Mingyu pretended a cough, ‘I guess for stuff like this…’

 

Noting a similar looking one on the other, Wonwoo nodded as he put the pill in his mouth and proceeded to wet his throat. That felt so, so good…

 

‘Want anything to eat?’ Wonwoo avoided looking at the younger male, eyes wandering around to search for the time instead. This didn’t feel right. He shouldn’t be here. But he didn’t want to leave either. He was still very exhausted. But he needed to get away. Break the bond.

 

‘It’s late so the restaurants downstairs’ closed. We need delivery.’

 

The soft voice broke him from his thoughts again. This was suffocating. This dilemma he was feeling, this was too much. He wanted this to stop. He wanted this to st-

 

‘Wonwoo? Are you okay?’

 

‘-gyu.’ Wonwoo stared at the concerned pupils gazing back at him, trying to hold the urge to cry. He didn’t want to feel like this. He wanted to be able to accept, or reject the man clearly. He couldn’t deal with this. This, this confusion. The constant war in his head. The tiri-

 

 _Owh. What just happened?_ Grabbing the hands on his cheeks, Wonwoo studied the alpha in front of him who had just placed a kiss on his forehead. He didn’t know what Mingyu did, but it stopped. Did he sucked the bad thoughts away? Can nobles do that? Like some kind of magic shit?

 

‘You hungry?’ Wonwoo nodded. He was really hungry. No, he was famished. He hadn’t eaten from lunch…

 

The sudden movement from the alpha triggered something in him and Wonwoo reacted by grabbing his hand and pulling the alpha back, just enough to stop him from leaving. That seemed like a surprise to the latter, which was expected. Wonwoo even surprised himself.

 

‘There’s a few pamphlet on the table. I’ll just bring them here.’ Mingyu caressed his cheeks softly, and Wonwoo felt himself blush. Why did he do that? God, so embarassing…

 

 

‘Jajangmyeon looks good. Hrmm…’ Mingyu sat back on the bed and spread the pamphlet for easier comparison. He already had something a few hours earlier so he could survive, but he was really sure that Wonwoo would refuse to eat if left alone. And that man, needs food. Lots of food. He needs fats.

 

‘Cheeseburger.’

 

‘Hrm?’ Mingyu tried to search for any burger flyers to no avail. Maybe he heard wrong?

 

‘I want cheeseburger. Give me cheeseburger.’

 

*****

 

It was a hard task trying to find the healthiest cheeseburger for his mate who wouldn’t settle for anything else, but he did, and Wonwoo thoroughly enjoyed it. And now he was on the carpeted floor, lying down as if the bed was not only a few steps away from them.

 

That was unhealthy. He wanted to complain about it but chose not to. He didn’t want their last moment together to end with him scolding the pretty thing.

 

‘Where are you going?’ Mingyu stopped buttoning his coat halfway at the sudden question. He thought Wonwoo was trying to get back to sleep. ‘Are you leaving?’

 

‘You don’t want me here.’

 

‘I don’t.’

 

That short, sure answer felt like a stab. He knew this was coming but that didn’t make it any less painful. ‘I’ll leave you alone.’

 

‘Now?’

 

‘Before your next wave comes.’

 

‘Why?’

 

Confused, Mingyu turned to the omega who was now sitting up. He was expecting something, Mingyu didn’t know what. ‘Because… you don’t want me touching you…?’

 

‘But you touched me. We had sex.’

 

‘That was different. You needed help.’

 

‘And fucking me was the only way.’ How should he react to that? Now that they were both calm, he realized that, yes, he had other choices. But he chose to sleep with Wonwoo. He had no excuse for that.

 

‘I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. I am now. You want me to leave you alone. I’ll do that.’

 

‘I didn’t want the bond either but you never cared. You looked for me and made sure the bond stayed strong when I tried hard to break it. What changed?’

 

So that was it. What Wonwoo wanted to say to him. The ‘talk’ he always pushed the omega of having. It was finally happening. ‘Wonwoo, that wasn’t… I didn’t know we were mates…’

 

Both of them were clueless of the other, there wasn’t any obvious signs. Even the people around them didn’t know. He wasn’t guilty of that. If anything, since Wonwoo remembered some of his attackers, shouldn’t he remember Mingyu too? Not that he was blaming the omega or anything…

 

‘That might be true last year but you know about it now. You knew about it and you still wanted to meet me at the lake. Why? I clearly didn’t want this, you knew what meeting me means. And yet you…’

 

Their meeting was not his fault. ‘You came to me yourself.’

 

‘Because you fucking told me to!’

 

He knew he should be patient with the omega since the latter would be agitated due to his heat but he felt like he was being bullied. ‘You didn’t come to me the first time I asked you to. Not last month. Not last week. I didn’t threaten you. You came to me, because you wanted to.’

 

‘Because of my heat! Shouldn’t you know that? Being the omega-expert you are? What did you expect me to do?’

 

Mingyu clenched his jaws at the question. He wanted Wonwoo to meet him, that was true. ‘I only wanted to give you the result…’

 

‘And what?’ _And what?_  He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He wanted Wonwoo to be free from his trauma? He wanted Wonwoo to be able to relax? No, that was the lie he told himself; he actually wanted to be with Wonwoo. He was hoping for a second chance. ‘Were you actually thinking about me? About what I wanted when you waited there everyday? I wanted out. You, didn’t let me.’

 

‘Wonwoo… I’m sorry. I forgot…’ He messed up again. Again and again. He knew Wonwoo was bound to him. He knew how bonds work. But those were always two different thing for him. It just never clicked…

 

‘Good for you. I guess claiming someone against their will and almost killing them is a forgettable thing for you. I want that kind of memory too.’

 

Fuck. FUCK! He knew he deserve the beating but this was too much for him to accept. This, and that, was a completely different thing! He has his reasons for forgetting the night! ‘WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN?’

 

‘I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WANT!’ Wonwoo stood up as he screamed his confusion. Feeling all his muscles tensed at the perplexing confession, Mingyu moved his eyes left and right, his mind in disarray. Should he get mad? Should he leave? Wonwoo clearly conveyed his displeasure towards him. Maybe that was why he stopped Mingyu from leaving? So he could spat on his face for the last time?

 

‘I don’t want you to leave…’

 

God. He really couldn’t understand this man. ‘You hate me.’

 

‘I hate you. So much. Fucking hate you.’ Mingyu bit the wall of his mouth to stop himself from reacting. He never felt so little of himself until right now. People have only ever loved him or hate him out of jealousy, and in some occassion, annoyed by him but they never affect him even the slightest.

 

‘You bit me and left me there. I thought…’ He heard a hiccup. Finally finding the courage to face Wonwoo, his heart broke into pieces. His omega was crying again, but now, he could feel the misery. It was all around them, sprinkled in his distressed pheromones. ‘-One of the alphas… disgusting alphas…’

 

‘Wonwoo.’

 

‘It was so hard for me to… you… I thought he’ll find me and, and do it again, I- everyday I-’

 

Shit. He couldn’t let the man speak anymore. Running towards him, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into his arms tightly, pushing his head into his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry I left you back then. I shouldn’t have left you.’

 

‘I hate you.’ He felt the weak push on his chest. Squeezing him firmly, Mingyu planted a kiss on the top of his head, his forehead, rubbing his cheek onto his head. ‘I’m sorry. I won’t leave you. I’ll never leave you again. Let me stay with you.’

 

‘Don’t leave me.’

 

‘Never again. I’ll take responsibility. Give me another chance.’ Mingyu felt a hand enveloping over his waist. ‘I’ll protect you. I promise.’

 

*****

 

Mingyu didn’t know how he got from being the ultimate playboy to the alpha overly obsessed with his omega in less than a year. Less, because he had been obsessed with Wonwoo the moment he laid his eyes over the pale stranger at the lake that orientation night. And that night, he completely forget about other omegas and betas. His whole world revolved around finding this man, trying to make himself known. Trying to become a part of his world.

 

Maybe it was because of his unconscious guilt of leaving him that night at the alley, or maybe he was just attracted to Wonwoo because of his charms. He didn’t care. Wonwoo was now in front of him, playing his video games and laughing his heart out. He would never imagine this to happen last week.

 

‘Wonie, kimchi fried rice. Like you ordered.’

 

‘I said kimchi ramen.’

 

‘And I made you fried rice. Eat.’

 

‘Why you gotta hate on ramen?’ Wonwoo mumbled as he walked towards the table counter, to his usual spot. Smiling to himself, Mingyu walked to the other side and sat beside him. ‘I’ll make you ramen if you put on more weight.’

 

Wonwoo scoffed at him, ‘Everyone can make ramen. I don’t need you.’

 

‘You don’t want to eat the one I make?’ Mingyu teased, enjoying the small pout on the other. He knew Wonwoo love his cooking. It’s always evident on his face whenever he eats. And Wonwoo always finish his meal when with Mingyu. He seldom do so with his friends.

 

‘Wonie, do you want to live here? Aishh!’ Mingyu quickly grabbed a tissue to clean the bits of rice flown all over the table straight from the omega’s mouth. As their glass were also victims of flying rice, he had to grab another one to fill them with water and handed it to Wonwoo who was coughing.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘We’re mates. If you’re not familiar with that term, it’s the equivalent of marriage in beta world. We should live together.’ Noticing the frown and the lack of hand movement, Mingyu knitted his own. ‘You don’t want to…’

 

‘We just made up. I haven’t sort out my feelings yet. I still have a lot in my mind. And I’m messed up. It’ll take more time for me.’

 

‘We’re bonded. It’s only natural.’

 

‘I didn’t agree to the bond.’ Wonwoo took big gulps of the plain water before looking up at the alpha, ‘That’s just the fact. A fact that I’m trying to accept. I, still have a lot I want to achieve in life. I’m not ready to settle down.’

 

It took a while for Mingyu to finally agree to that. He acknowledge the fact that the bond was forced onto Wonwoo, he admitted it was his mistake, no matter the intention. He also realized how Wonwoo was trying to pick up the pieces of his life and heal his wounds. He knew he was asking for a lot.

 

‘I still need to work on my feelings for you. I mean, even YOU have to admit the thing about being drugged and blacking out is hard to buy. I mean, come on. Right before? And even then, you just happen to be the only one not affected? Are you a super-alpha or something.’

 

Mingyu put his bowl down, not pleased with what he just heard. ‘You don’t believe me.’

 

‘I mean, I trust you but we both know that’s the bond. I want to, believe you. I need time. It’s not easy.’ He felt a hand on his left and saw Wonwoo caressing the back of his palm, the reassure him about his feeling. Though he hated it, he already promised himself to try and understand Wonwoo. So he would.

 

‘I, also have a lot of explaining to do… to the guys and…’

 

Owh god. His friends. Why can’t their relationship only involve just the two of them? ‘Why should they care?’

 

‘Because they were there for me when you weren’t. You might’ve helped stop the attack, but they helped me survive it.’

 

‘Fine. But you don’t ignore me like you did everytime we part ways.’ It was difficult for him to let Wonwoo out of his sight because everytime they get intimate, something bad would happen and Wonwoo would avoid him again. It happened twice, he wasn’t sure he can take the third.

 

‘And you need to apologize to Jun.’

 

‘The bastard started it.’

 

‘And you fucking deserve it.’

 

‘The hell?’

 

‘You remember how you left me that night?’ Every fucking night since he regained his memory. How could he forget the horror displayed in front of him? ‘That was how he found me. And you know what? He called the police. He didn’t leave me.’

 

‘Won-’

 

‘-And if he was late for a few minutes, I could’ve died and you wouldn’t even remember what you did to me. He dealt with the police and lawyers for me. He told my parents about what happened for me. He fucking help me stay in the university. So you deserve that beating because I would’ve done the same thing to you for him.’

 

Mingyu wanted to argue that Jun messed up by asking him to let go of the case but he knew it would only backfire back at him. Pouting, feeling neglected by his own mate, Mingyu continued to eat his rice without any more questions. ‘Sorry.’

 

‘Tell that to him. You broke his nose and ribcage.’

 

‘Yeah I did.’ He almost grinned triumphantly before noticing the scary look Wonwoo was giving him. Fuck Wen Junhui.   

 

‘If you keep putting him before me, I might break his face.’

 

‘And I’ll break yours.’

 

‘Tsk.’ Mingyu gritted his teeth as he took a piece of chicken and placed it into Wonwoo’s bowl. He hates the Chinese beta. ‘But I get to be with you everyday.’

 

‘I dunno…’

 

‘Everyday.’ Mingyu glared at the omega, daring him to challenge his request. ‘Even weekends.’

 

‘But I need my privacy…’

 

‘Every-’

 

‘Okay. Fine. It doesn’t have to be long right?’ Wonwoo rolled his eyes, wondering what kind of mess he just got himself in.

 

‘And finish your food.’

 

‘Tsk.’ Wonwoo gave the alpha a dirty look as he stuffed everything into his mouth. He saw the man smirk in satisfaction, which was enough for him to be relief. At least, they had come up with some sort of agreement over their status. No more confusion there.

 

Owh yeah. He forgot something important. Probably the most important. ‘Mingyu?’

 

‘Hrmm?’

 

‘I want to go back to my parents.’

 

Mingyu seemed surprised but smiled at him nonetheless. ‘I’ll let you go. But call me everyday.’

 

‘What are you talking about? You need to go with me.’

 

This was unexpected. After all the things about sorting out his feelings, Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to meet his parents. They were already at that stage of their relationship? Fighting his urge to smile widely, Mingyu pretended to act cool and nodded.

 

This was exciting. They would love him.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally made up!! *throws confetti* They still need to work on some important things but Meanie’s finally okay with each other! FINALLY!!! As expected from Wonu’s heat. Such a good heat. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and commenting as always guys!! I really appreciate it <3<3


	33. Chapter 33

If he could say anything about this situation right now, it would be déjà vu. Like before, just a few weeks after he first made up with Wonwoo, Seungcheol called him out for coffee. That meeting didn’t end so well. So now, only a few days after Wonwoo agreed to give them a shot, he could only assume the same thing would happen. They would end up arguing, and this time, it might not end up with a mere silent duel.

 

This time Mingyu was prepared to fight. Because this time, Wonwoo said he would try. And if anyone tried to get in between them, he wouldn’t hesitate to beat the shit out of them. Because they have no right.

 

Unless, of course, that someone happened to be his omega’s parents, in which case, he would beg for mercy.

 

Even with all those crazy thoughts running through his head, Mingyu still find it hard to leave the comfort of his car into the cafe. So, like before, he walked around in circles, contemplating whether he should just leave. These things need strategizing, and his initial plan was to start with the two mellowest members of the pack - Hansol and Minghao, not the big boss. He didn’t even tell Wonwoo about this, not wanting to worry the man, but now he wished he did. At least, someone would keep them both in check if one of them starts to threaten the other.

 

‘Fuck it.’ Mingyu pushed through the entrance straight to the counter. This time, the cafe was not as packed so he could spot the older alpha at once. Seungcheol was flipping the menu, looking relaxed with his small smile and his fallen shoulder. It was as if his defence was all down. Which was a surprise. Mingyu didn’t know how he should approach the man. He thought aggressively, but now that wouldn’t be appropriate.

 

Walking forward anyway, Seungcheol called to him cheerfully which further confused him. He knew the man hate him for what he did, they all do, so him being kind like this was a shock. It frightened him a bit if he was being honest. It was like the calm before a storm. And he didn’t want to experience the storm. Not a few days into his new start. His and Wonwoo’s relationship was still too brittle to pressure. They might break.

 

 

As manners required, they each ordered their coffees and remained friendly until the first sip. And by friendly, they stayed silent. Their last meeting wasn’t pleasant so both couldn’t even try to start small talks. And this, was the longest 5 minutes Mingyu had ever experienced in his life.

 

‘I heard what happened.’ Finally, Mingyu thought. Truth be told, he wanted this to end as quickly as possible. But since he wasn’t the one inviting, he had been wondering when Seungcheol would finally get to the point.

 

‘Yeah we’re together. It’s none of your business. ‘ Shit. He didn’t mean to sound offended. He just wanted to put it out there.

 

‘I mean, that night. What you did to Wonu.’

 

‘Owh. Yeah. And Wonwoo decided to be with me. So lemme just tell you, mind your own.’ He decided to go with the threatening tone anyway because right now, he really didn’t care. Wonwoo already made up his mind. And the fact that Seungcheol came to talk to him alone only suggest that the man couldn’t put his stupid idea into Wonwoo’s head so he chose to confront him instead.

 

So really. He shouldn’t and wouldn’t care.

 

‘I heard you didn’t do anything to him when he was in heat.’

 

Mingyu almost laughed. Wonwoo told them _that_  much? He knew they were close but he didn’t expect Wonwoo to tell them about his heat because, privacy. Of course, what he told them was a lie anyway so it didn’t count. They both did something during his heat. MORE than something. ‘Wonu told you that?’

 

‘Seungkwan.’ Of course. Wonwoo would never. He’s too private to spread it around. ‘He was with Hansol when you called to ask about the omega house.’ Rolling his eyes, Mingyu sighed. Now that he thought of it, no wonder his friend was so cranky when he called. He interrupted their date. Slowly nodding his head, Mingyu tapped his fingers on the table while looking around the cafe. He thought he knew where this meeting was going, but he was wrong and now, he was clueless and anxious to be back in his room.

 

‘And I heard about what you did the night Wonu was… that night.’ Mingyu finally drank his coffee. It was bitter. He really didn’t like to be reminded of that night. It had been haunting him for months since he recalled the events, and he finally had his first good night sleep since then when Wonwoo was with him. And now, he reckoned Seungcheol would try to undo everything and force him to feel guilty. It wouldn’t be pretty. ‘For what it’s worth, I believe you.’

 

…maybe he misheard that. Though he had been back for a while, he still tend to misinterpret some Korean words…

 

‘As a fellow alpha who knows how hard it is to resist being near omegas in heat,’ there was a pause where Mingyu figured he was trying to find the right word. The older’s stiff shoulders and formal choice of words was evidence. Maybe it was the frown on Mingyu’s face, or his frozen fingers that gave out his confusion, but he was secretly glad it did. ‘I admire you trying to send Wonu away. Not many can. Especially not with Wonu.’ A loud exhale, ‘So I believe you’re capable of helping him that night without doing anything more.’

 

Wait. All he could hear from that long as sentence was how hard it is to resist Wonwoo. What the fuck? Did this alpha just said he’s barely able to control himself around Wonwoo? And the fucker hangs out with him every single day. ‘What did you say about Wonwoo?’

 

‘I’m bonded. Chill boy.’ Seungcheol laughed through his nose, ‘I just said something good to you. That’s the only thing that got through your head?’

 

‘Try me.’ Mingyu continued to provoke the older. He was not used to this. This could be his way of trying to lessen the blow which will come. He knew it was coming. Because in this situation, there’s always a but.

 

‘You know the thing about claiming him without doing anything else sounds too good to be true right? Nobody’s that virtuous.’ Mingyu smirked at that accusation. Just as he expected. He was about to open his mouth before the other added, ‘Had it been anyone else, I would’ve called bullshit. It’s weird, I know, but I believe you.’

 

‘Because I didn’t touch him? Heol. That’s easy. Thought it would take more convincing.’

 

‘Do you know why those alphas did that to him?’ Mingyu never thought of the reason. After all, it didn’t actually matter why, what mattered was that it happened, and Wonwoo was hurt. But he had to admit, that night was weird; how the alphas were circling him without a bit of conscience. Heck, they even howled like some uncivilized barbarians.

 

‘He had a burst of pheromones which the alphas mistook as heat. Every alphas around him tried to mate with him.’ Mingyu shifted in his seat. Just hearing this made him uncomfortable. He knew how scared Wonwoo felt that night because he felt it too. The horror, the confusion. The hopelessness. The desperation. The darkness. He felt it too.

 

‘The doctor said it would be stronger during his actual heat. That’s why he’s terrified of it. But when it happened, you weren’t affected by it. That’s proof enough for me.’

 

‘If only everyone else were as trusting as you.’ Mingyu tried to mock him. He couldn’t trust anything coming out of Seungcheol’s mouth right now. It was too different from his image. Seungcheol should be the hardest to please, not the easiest. There must be something else.

 

‘They don’t know how hard it is to be an alpha. They think resisting an omega is as easy as resisting food.’

 

So that was it. Who would have thought the reason why they would never get along became the one reason Seungcheol was on his side? Feeling his own wall breaking just a little, Mingyu commented,‘That’s not even comparable.’

 

‘It’s not.’ Both the alpha sighed simultaneously, remembering how hard it was the first time they were near a free omega in heat. Seungcheol, during the time he was a free alpha, and Mingyu, before he had to learn to control himself. And both were thankful of their current situation - the former being bound to his mate, and the latter being a noble with excellent self-restraint in his DNA.

 

Feeling relaxed enough for a small smile, Mingyu finally looked at the older alpha. He was not showing any sign of hate or aggression at all. He was really, laid-back. Seeing the younger’s expression, Seungcheol gave him a big assuring grin. And out-of-the-blue, Mingyu’s face dropped again. ‘I left him there.’

 

Seungcheol dropped his too but quickly picked it back up, forcing himself to smile a bittersweet smile. ‘Isn’t it ironic? I left him too. We almost lost control of ourselves so Hansol and I left. We were afraid we would hurt him, and ran away. The only ones who knew what the alphas were capable of doing, ran away to save themselves, and left Wonwoo with the two clueless betas.’

 

Mingyu couldn’t believe his ears. All these time this alpha in front of him was acting all high and mighty, as if Wonwoo was his when the fact was this was all his fault. That night might not have happened if Seungcheol was brave enough to protect Wonwoo until the end.

 

‘Yeah. To tell you the whole story, we were all with him. And to be honest, we didn’t leave because we were afraid of hurting him. I left him because I was afraid of him. I was mated, and he still affected me. Hansol was already as drunk as the others. So I admit, I had no right to treat you like shit. I’m sorry.’

 

This was unfair. Mingyu knew he should hate this apologetic, pathetic alpha in front of him but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. All he could feel was frustration, but there was no outlet. He needed to let go. He wanted to scream or curse at the man. But this was not the situation to do so.

 

‘I almost killed him.’

 

‘You did what you had to. His circumstance was just special.’

 

Fuck. Why wasn’t Seungcheol triggered by that? Why did he have to be so supportive??

 

Feeling his face warmed up, Mingyu pulled his cup near his lips and gulped. ‘I didn’t know he’d react like that to a bonding.’

 

‘Yeah. I know. Nobody would. Heck, those cops threatened to throw us to prison cus they don’t believe us.’ Seungcheol laughed bitterly at the memory, surprising Mingyu who was still in the process of blaming himself. ‘Fucking cops.’

 

The noble was shocked to hear that. He knew about the cops coercing Wonwoo to sign the stupid agreement but he never heard about his friends being threatened to be put into jails. Hearing that, he finally realized how chaotic that night was, after he left. Not the apocalyptic sight he saw, but the aftermath. Like Wonwoo said, Mingyu stopped the attack, but the ones who had to clean up after him was his friends. The cops, the doctors, the parents, the university; what they had to go through, he didn’t.

 

‘Wonu, that night, he just presented.’ Mingyu remembered Jun saying something close to that when they beat each other up, ‘I think that was less than two hours after his sudden present. Other omega’s would’ve been fine with the bond. Wonu was just, not capable of accepting it yet. It wasn’t your fault.’

 

Seungcheol looked up to him, catching him off guard and Mingyu shifted his gaze. ‘I, for one, am thankful for what you did. You did great.’

 

His face felt numb. No, to be exact, the muscles of his cheeks, right below the eyes were vibrating, and that was all he could felt. Mingyu didn’t know what to say to that. Biting the inner walls of his mouth as he moved them around, Mingyu pursed his lips. ‘Mingyu, let’s be friends.’

 

He wanted to leave.

 

He needed to leave.

 

Suddenly standing up, Mingyu hastily brought out his wallet to take out some bills. ‘It’s on me.’ Seungcheol tried to reject it but Mingyu didn’t want to argue so he walked away. ‘Seungcheol, thanks for the talk. I- see you around.’

 

Pulling out his car keys, Mingyu started the engine and drove away.

 

Anywhere. He didn’t really have any place in mind. He just needed to get away.

 

 

 

Mingyu didn’t know where he was but there was a river along the road. He didn’t drove far enough so this must be Han river, on the less popular end. As he needed to stop due to his shaky hands, Mingyu maneuvered left and parked.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

There were tears falling down his cheeks. He was crying. What the hell was wrong with him? Turning his head up to stop the annoying warm liquid from falling, Mingyu chuckled at the absurd situation. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ He whispered to himself as he wiped them off.

 

God dammit! It wouldn’t stop!! Knocking his head on the steering wheel a few times, he decided to distract his body by breathing heavily. It was working, his mouth was dry, his heart slowed down, his mind felt really light, he could even hear buzzing in his ears… but the tears didn’t stop.

 

‘Jesus.’ Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. This was pathetic. He must be looking like a fool crying in his car like a heartbroken man. Maybe he should turn the radio on to add the dramatic effect.

 

Doing just that, Mingyu finally allowed himself to bawl.

 

Just how messed up was he to be acting like this??

 

*****

 

Waiting outside the omega dorm, Mingyu laid his back against the wall, playing with the dirt. It was mid December, the air was chilly so he had his hands in his pocket as he waited for his omega to go out of his room.

 

He had the talk with the other two members of Wonwoo’s pack today. Hansol surprised him by apologizing instead, something about not realizing Mingyu’s scent on Wonwoo earlier, but he couldn’t expect something less from the younger alpha. After all, his mind was never in the right place. But Minghao, he thought the bubbly looking Chinese would be more forgiving but instead, he got an okay, but with a condition that he should make peace with Jun. Which he was yet to do.

 

For now, he was satisfied knowing that most of Wonwoo’s pack was okay with him. Though not enough for him to hang out with them, he was fine with them not having problem with Wonwoo being with him without making a scene.

 

So now, he wanted to celebrate. Because he felt really good. He was really proud of himself, and Wonwoo for keeping his promise of telling them, and not running away anymore. There were times when Wonwoo would seem unhappy about having to meet him, but he would at least make an effort, for about ten minutes before wanting to return to his little cocoon.

 

Sensing his omega coming near him, Mingyu grinned to himself. Wonwoo stopped trying to hide his scent too. Which the alpha appreciate as he really adores that soft scent.

 

‘Where are we going?’ Wonwoo wore a long brown coat with his usual turtleneck sweater underneath, looking beautiful, just like a model. He also had his round glasses hanging above his small nose, adding to his cuteness. Offering his hand to hold, Mingyu scoffed as Wonwoo rejected the gesture and pushed him away. Typical.

 

‘Ramen.’

 

‘Owh?’

 

‘The ahjumma’s stall near the north exit.’

 

‘Heol.’ Wonwoo dragged his word and Mingyu smirked at that. ‘I told you, I won’t make you ramen till you gain weight.’

 

‘I gained a kilo.’

 

‘No you don’t.’

 

‘It’s a kilo if you round it off.’ Look at this thing trying to outsmart him.

 

 

After about half an hour walking in the campus, with Wonwoo holding on to Mingyu’s shirt once in a while, especially when they were going through a darker road, they finally reached the stall covered in a tent. There were a few customers so they were able to secure a seat for themselves. Rubbing his hands together as he sat down, Mingyu called the owner.

 

‘What do you want?’ He asked Wonwoo first.

 

‘Cola.’

 

‘I’ll have soju. And two spicy ramen.’ Mingyu added to the order. Of course he would have loved for Wonwoo to drink soju with him, it was one way they could bond together, not to mention how it would keep them warm in this chill, but he also know how Wonwoo was afraid of losing his conscience. He always want to be in a state where he can make the right choice, in case he needed to run away again. And Mingyu agreed, he too, was drugged because he was not in his right mind. But a bottle of soju wouldn’t hurt him. He has a high alcohol-tolerance.

 

Each of their drink was placed on the table and Wonwoo quickly poured his into the glass and was ready to drink. But before he could, Mingyu held it in place, ‘Ahjumma, can we have a straw?’

 

The lady came back with one, but not before she gave Mingyu a one-through. Like he was a weirdo.

 

‘What? You’re afraid I’ll put the germs on the glass in my mouth?’ Wonwoo remarked sarcastically, receiving a pout from the alpha. He knew he had been too strict on taking care of the former’s health but he couldn’t help it. Ignoring the small eyes looking back at him, Mingyu took the menu out and pretended to read through it. And Wonwoo brought out his phone to scroll through. ‘Look at this. So cute’

 

‘We won’t have a cat.’

 

‘Tsk.’ Mingyu rolled his eyes at that reaction. They talked about Wonwoo wanting a cat at the apartment as a condition for him to consider staying there, but that was not possible. Both of them were in a course that requires them to spend their whole day at school. Maybe not now, but next year, and their last year, they might not even get to sleep on their own bed. It was a stupid request, which he knew Wonwoo was aware of. The man just wanted to use it to act cute around him, pouting and all.

 

Pulling out his own phone, Mingyu showed it to the man opposite him, ‘My sister have two. Look at this fatty.’

 

‘Waaa…’ He could see the sparkle in Wonwoo’s eyes as he promptly took the phone out of Mingyu’s hand and swiped around. Mingyu had been collecting those kind of pictures and made a folder in his phone, just to show it to his mate. He love to see that sweet smile on his face.

 

Especially when he sip on his cola. He look so sweet.

 

Resting his chin on his palms, Mingyu took a mental picture of the scene. ‘You’re staring again.’

 

‘Have anybody told you how pretty you look drinking through a straw?’

 

Mingyu just realized how wrong that sound the moment Wonwoo stared back at him like he was a creep. Not only that, he even looked around at their surroundings, as if trying to see if they heard what Mingyu just told him. Slapping his mouth, Mingyu claimed, ‘No. I didn’t mean.. Won, no.’

 

He really didn’t meant it like that. He just found Wonwoo’s sucking on the straw a beautiful scene. Very delicate. He just like how that small mouth would pout and the cheeks would be sucked in just enough as his take a sip. He just look soft. ‘No. Come on. The straw’s not even as big- No. I’m not that per-’

 

Dammit. He really never thought of it like that. Beside, his mouth wouldn’t be pouting if the straw was as big as his cock. He wouldn’t look as angelic. His small mouth will be stretched wide. There’s no way he’d look as pure. He’ll look so fucking sexy taking a mou-

 

No. No. He shouldn’t start imagining it.

 

Wonwoo took out the straw from his glass and put it down on the table, awkwardly giving him a deadly glare. Mingyu could feel himself sweating from this mess. Thankfully, the ahjumma came in just in time with their orders to save him.

 

‘I didn’t mean it like that.’

 

‘I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.’

 

‘Please just forget about it.’ He begged as he looked at his ramen, swallowing, nervous.

 

‘Let’s eat.’ Mingyu nodded vigorously at the suggestion and quickly digged in, taking a mouthful of the noodle. ‘And don’t even try to comment on me sucking on the ramen.’

 

Mingyu choked.

 

 

*****

 

He had dragged this for way too long.

 

Mingyu had been dreading the time he would have to confront Jun about what he did, like he did with the other three, but it was hard for him to even ask Wonwoo for his number. And when he did, he could see the smile on the omega’s face which was all the more reason why he couldn’t back away from the plan.

 

To make things worse, he had actually forgotten that he had the beta’s number. He saved it under a weird name which was why he had to ask Wonwoo in the first place. And now, Wonwoo knew he was coming here, and he had to go on with it.

 

He was lucky with Seongcheol but he doubt it would be the same for this one. They had nothing in common. In fact, they were the complete opposite of each other. They hate each other. The moment they knew about the other’s existence. 

 

Hearing slow footsteps which stopped right behind him, Mingyu turned. This was annoying, how he had to look at the beta to confirm if it was him because Jun didn’t have a scent. He didn’t want to look at that stupid face, it made him want to punch it in.

 

Also, he could read the man in front of him like a book. Jun was also being obvious about his feeling, not even showing the least bit interest in what he was trying to say. And Mingyu didn’t want to say it either. Because the one who should be saying it was the beta.

 

‘You’re here to say you’re sorry?’ Jun crossed his arms as he leaned back on the bench. ‘Wonwoo asked you?’

 

‘Like I would do it out of my own will.’

 

‘No.’ Jun replied without him having to say it. ‘And you know why.’

 

‘Of course. Just so you know, I’m not the one who should be saying it.’

 

‘I’m not saying it either.’

 

‘I’m still gonna be with Wonu.’

 

‘You don’t fucking deserve him.’ Mingyu’s face twitched at that retort. He knew what was coming, Jun would bring out the fact that he left him. And he was prepared for it. And he would let this son of a bitch know it.

 

‘You know what? If I wasn’t there to stop it, you would’ve seen what I saw and you wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it. Cus you’re a fucking beta. And while you’re calling the cops to save him after being beat up, who knew how many more would rape him. So don’t act like you’re better than me. You’re nothing.’

 

Jun breathed heavily at the remark. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. Because he was not an alpha. And he had always wished he was, because then, Wonwoo wouldn’t have had to endure those humiliation. Because he would’ve been able to claim him first, before that incident even start to take place. He would do it not because he was in love with Wonwoo; they were over. Jun would still do it as a friend. A best friend.

 

Which he couldn’t because he wasn’t. He didn’t even know what was happening All he knew was that they were chasing his friend, for what? He had no clue. Which was why he thought leaving him was the right choice. And he was wrong.

 

He wouldn’t have done that if he could sense it.

 

It was unfair. It was unfair that there is a whole other world that the omegas and alphas live in, that the betas had no idea of. It was unfair.

 

‘You know what? Fine. I’ll try to be friends with you. If Wonu’s parents are okay with you, then I’ll have nothing more to say.’

 

Mingyu smirked. Of all the things he thought the man would say, he pulled the parents card?

 

Challenge accepted.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Mingyu’s finally trying to make friends with Wonu’s pack ^^ Though he still have a long way to go! And yay! I put some Meanie fluff!! Muahahaha!!!
> 
> What did you think about Coups’ reaction? Was it how you imagined it to be?
> 
> Do let me know your thought on this chapter ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, did I ever told you guys how much I love you?? <3<3


	34. Chapter 34

‘Is this really your favourite food here?’ Mingyu stared at the greasy crab stick they just bought from the stall with big ‘#1’ signs written all over. He wondered why anybody would line up to buy this junk which didn’t even look appetizing to begin with. Looking back at his omega who seemed to ignore him while enjoying his own with a blissful look, Mingyu took a bite.

 

Nope. Meh. Number 1 his ass.

 

 

He didn’t know what had gotten into Wonwoo, but the older had been in a good mood ever since they got out of Seoul. Right now, Wonwoo was screaming along with the songs playing in the radio, annoying Mingyu once in a while by changing the lyrics to insult him. Nothing too severe, just the occasional ‘Mingyu is an idiot’ and ‘Mingyu got no jams’. God knows what the second one meant. He wanted to do the same to the omega but unfortunately, he didn’t know enough Korean songs playing on the radio to do so. Mingyu prefers English songs over his native ones since he grew up with it. The only Korean songs he knew were the old ones from his parent’s collection, which he doubt will be playing unless they tune to the oldies. So now, Mingyu just accepted the playful joke his partner was doing to him. At least it kept Wonwoo entertained, and that was enough to make him feel good as well.

 

‘Yah. Aren’t you going to stop?’ He pretended to be annoyed as Wonwoo kept headbanging along the rock song while repeating some stupid words over and over, just like the lyrics. Except, Wonwoo was screaming ‘slave’. Sometime Mingyu wondered whether his mate was actually a sadist.

 

‘Aren’t you suppose to love me? Aigoo, is the bond broken?’ Mingyu turned towards the man and tried to look at the scar from their bonding before feeling his head being pushed away. Pouting, Mingyu clicked his tongue while turning his attention back towards the road. He heard Wonwoo laughing beside him and smiled to himself.

 

Wonwoo had his nose scrunched.

 

*****

 

‘Let’s stop somewhere first…’ Mingyu suggested as they finally reached Wonwoo’s hometown. The latter had calmed down since he first noticed the places he grew up in, and started to point it out to his mate. And a few minutes before, Wonwoo suddenly suggested they take a detour so he could guide Mingyu around town. Not failing to notice the change in his tone, Mingyu realized that Wonwoo was anxious, just like him, and he kept dragging the time outside as a result. Unfortunately, they would have to go back sooner or later, and Mingyu prefers soon.

 

Parking the car near a shopping street, Mingyu pulled his mate towards the nearest restaurant. They weren’t going to eat anything, they just needed to relax and there were just no cafes in sight. Ordering their drinks, both the males sat down silently, each with his own thoughts.

 

Wonwoo told Mingyu the reason why he wanted the alpha to come back with him, and it was not because he wanted to officially introduce Mingyu as his mate. It was because his bond was still not broken and he couldn’t face his parents alone. Though Mingyu was disappointed to learn about that, he realized that he was partially at fault. First, for bonding with Wonwoo, and second, for keeping the bond in tact. Twice. Even though he didn’t do it on purpose.

 

He was scared, owh he was. But he knew Wonwoo was even more nervous than he was. He knew how much Wonwoo loves his parents, and how weak he gets in front of them. When Wonwoo told him that Jun had to be the one who spilled what happened that night in his place, Mingyu realized how much this visit meant for him. Which was why he couldn’t refuse it despite his own fear.

 

Not saying a word, Mingyu felt a hand on his own, and put his other one on Wonwoo’s. His mate’s hands were really cold. He tugged on that hand a bit towards him, and reading his mind, Wonwoo got up and moved to sit beside him, allowing Mingyu to drape his arm around his shoulder. ‘It’ll be alright.’

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stood in front of the door, regretting his decision to come back. He still had his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t find the courage to twist the knob to get inside. And funnily, he even hid his scent, to his own family.

 

What if they don’t like Mingyu? Or worse, what if they blame Wonwoo for not being strong enough to reject him? The thoughts scared him. Turning back to look at the alpha who was waiting a few steps away, he suggested, ‘Let’s go back.’

 

‘To where?’

 

‘Campus.’ He answered as he made his way towards the gate. But before he could go past his alpha, the man stopped him. Wonwoo sighed.

 

 

Wonwoo pushed the doorbell and bit his lips, waiting for someone to open it. Deep inside, he wished that nobody was home so they could call it a day and blame it on luck. Seeing his anxious condition, Mingyu finally asked, ‘Don’t you have a key?’

 

‘I have.’ With that, Mingyu nodded and kept his silence, understanding the omega’s intention.

 

Before long, both males heard footsteps from inside and crossed their hearts. Mingyu literally felt his heart threatening to jump out, seeing the knob turned and automatically, he recited the introduction he had been practising in his head. Even then, he managed to mess it up. Now, he wished he had taken Wonwoo’s offer earlier to run away.

 

‘Oppa!’ Wonwoo released his breath at the sight of his sister, accepting her bear hug. She was heavy. Getting a well deserved hit for his comment, Wonwoo released the hug. ‘Omo.’ She commented when she finally noticed Mingyu’s presence, looking at both of them in confusion. It was obvious that she recognized the stranger’s scent, based on the horror in her face and that only added to Wonwoo’s worry. ‘Can you call eomma and appa?’

 

‘Sure.’ She gave the alpha one last look before turning to her brother, concerned, and ran back inside to call the two owners. Glancing back at his mate, Wonwoo invited him inside and showed him the living room. He took a seat beside Mingyu with their backs facing the door so they can see his parents the moment they came out from wherever they were. Wonwoo wanted to offer his parter some water, but decided against it, afraid that his parents might show up while he was at the kitchen, so they both just sat, looking around the house Wonwoo grew up in. Before long, they saw Seulgi again, but she was heading out. ‘I’m going to the gym.’

 

Wonwoo forced a smile towards Mingyu, hiding his anxiety. The only time Seulgi goes to the ‘gym’ is when she wants to get out of the house, for whatever reason besides working out. And he could guess why.

 

 

‘Won, is this your new mate?’ His father was the first to break the silence after they both sat down opposite the young couple. Mr Jeon was smiling, but he could sense the critic in his old man. Mrs Jeon, on the other hand kept her eyes on Mingyu, not even trying to hide her distaste. Based on this situation, Wonwoo could only conclude that his mother haven’t told his father about this yet. And god, he wished she did.

 

No, he wished that both of them are betas so he can just lie his way through this. But he couldn’t. ‘He’s th-’

 

‘I’m-’

 

‘He’s the old one.’ Wonwoo answered quickly to avoid Mingyu taking the lead. He knew how badly Mingyu wanted to prove himself, but this was not the time. He saw the anger in his father as the man looked at his wife for confirmation, which she gave him. And to both the younger men’s shock, the old beta stood up and went to the back, almost stomping his legs. His father looked greatly agitated, and Wonwoo bit his already dry lips as he glanced at Mingyu looking for assurance which the latter couldn’t give because he too, was scared.

 

‘Alpha, you should leave.’

 

‘Eomma, he’s not-’

 

‘Eommo-nim-’

 

‘Didn’t you hear me? Leave.’ Mingyu swallowed hard at the threat, quickly noticing the anger around him. It shocked him how he could sense it, he thought he could with Wonwoo’s because they were mates, but apparently his mother could do it too. Wonwoo held his hand tightly while he asked her to calm down, stating things such as the fact that they just got here, and Mingyu didn’t have anywhere to go, but somehow that angered her more. ‘You have the balls to bite my son but you’re afraid of going out for a few minutes without him? What kinda messed up alpha are you?’

 

‘A-a few minutes?’

 

‘Until the old man calms down. Now leave.’ Looking at his omega one last time to see Wonwoo half-begging him not to, Mingyu walked out as quickly as possible after caressing his cheek, no longer than needed because the mother was watching. ‘I’ll be back soon.’

 

He felt guilty for leaving Wonwoo when he promised to protect him, but he was with his parents. This was the safest place he could ever be. Starting the car, Mingyu drove towards the nearest park which Wonwoo showed him a few minutes prior. Finally feeling safe enough, he laid on his back and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to relax.

  
That was intense. He thought they would at least give him the chance to introduce himself but he couldn’t even say anything. Heck, he didn’t even get to say his name! Damn, who knew an old beta and an omega could be that threatening, enough to make a noble like him shake in fear. What the hell? He almost wet his pants.

 

*****

 

 

Wonwoo kept looking at the coffee table, playing with the fabric of his sweater, waiting for his father to return from the back. He heard shuffling and clinking of metals so he knew the man was still in the house, but he didn’t want to think of what the sound meant. Then he heard his mother’s voice, muffled by the walls, his father replying in an agitated manner, and so on so forth until only the woman’s voice could be heard. A creaking sound of the door and Wonwoo took a deep breath, preparing himself.

 

‘Wonu, is that boy really the one that did that to you?’ Wonwoo instinctively put a hand over his scar before looking back at his father. He was still angry. As the man closed his eyes in disappointment, his wife guided him to sit in front of their son while she took the one beside him. ‘Why is he here? You’re still bonded?’

 

‘Mingyu did this to save me.’

 

‘Is he threatening you to say that?’ It took Wonwoo a second to understand the reasoning behind that question. He completely forgot about the cops which could be the why his father came up with that speculation. ‘What happened? Is this why you didn’t want to come home?’ His mother asked after he shook his head to deny the first question. ‘Honey, he’s not here. You can tell us. He can’t hurt you.’

 

‘He didn’t-’ Wonwoo exhaled deeply, trying to gain enough courage to speak about what happened. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t mention what happened to him. He couldn’t speak the word. Closing his eyes to find other words to replace the nightmare, he frowned as he forced himself, ‘-attacked me.’

 

‘Where is Jun?’ Mr Jeon inquired, not trusting his own son. Being a beta with four omega children, he knows about how bond affects an omega’s behaviour. He knows that omegas put their trust in their alphas blindly. Which was why he couldn’t believe Wonwoo right now. And not having Jun with him seemed too strange. That alpha might be threatening his son right now. Or this could be a case of Stockholm syndrome.

 

‘He’s not with me.’

 

‘Does he know about that alpha?’

 

‘Appa, please. He’s not one of them.’ Wonwoo looked at his mother who he could tell, also find it hard to believe him. Wonwoo knew they were asking questions because they were concerned about him, but he couldn’t help but feel surrounded. He was starting to get depressed. He really wanted to be with Mingyu right now. ‘Eomma…’ He begged.

 

‘He saved you?’ She questioned, finally giving him the space he needed to convince them about his mate. However, though he wanted to answer it confidently, he could only manage a weak nod. He could feel the muscles in his face starting to contract, signaling the arrival of tears. Thinking about that incident always affect him this way, he was still not strong enough to react differently. Frowning as deeply as he could to distract himself, Wonwoo tried opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

 

‘How?’ She encouraged him to tell them. She still couldn’t understand how claiming her son could be considered as saving him.

 

‘He bit me to stop them fro-’ Wonwoo felt himself choked on his own word. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to say what they did to him. But he had to, he needed to explain what happened to his parent’s. It was hard. He wanted Mingyu to be with him right now. Mingyu would know what to do. Mingyu would tell them for him. He wanted Mi-

 

‘Shh… it’s alright.’ Wonwoo felt a warm embrace enveloping him and another pair of hands wiping his tears. He felt a bump on the seat next to him and looked to see his father patting his head. ‘Aigoo, my baby.’

 

‘You don’t have to say it. It’s okay.’ His father gave him and assuring smile, but he could see the little hint of sadness in his eyes. ‘Aigo, uri Wonie. Eomma, he’s probably hungry.’

 

*****

 

Completely trying to forget the bad welcome, the old Jeons decided to start it all over again. Serving Wonwoo’s favourite cocoa as their beverage of choice, the family took their time to catch up with Wonwoo’s life on campus and how he was doing, trying not to touch on the important matter just yet. It took a while, but when Wonwoo was finally relaxed enough to speak normally without distress almost an hour later, he could finally tell them what happened, based on what Mingyu told him. He even showed them the test result he bought with him just in case. His old folks’ anger and suspicion subsided a lot seeing the piece of paper, but there were still some distrust in their expression which Wonwoo didn’t really mind. He knew it would take a while, even he himself needed time to accept it.

 

‘I still don’t like him.’ His father commented, and Wonwoo sighed. They only met for a few seconds before the older made a scene, that was not enough time to judge someone. ‘You don’t know him yet. He’s nice.’

 

‘And you know this Mingyu kid?’ That question came as a shock to Wonwoo. Of course he knew Mingyu, they came here together for god’s sake. He also knows that Mingyu’s a noble, and a medic student who can cook, and… he’s nice. ‘Honey, do you know Mingyu?’

 

‘I am… getting to know him.’ He realized he didn’t know much about Mingyu after all, especially his family and his past. He only knows about his two sisters and their cats, his stepmother and what Mingyu likes to do in his past time. He knew this was not enough information to even consider someone to be their mates, but he was not in the position where he was free to choose anyway.

 

‘And you like him?’

 

‘I don’t dislike him.’ That was an awkward question. To admit that he likes someone in front of his parents when they were sitting very close to him. Gosh, could’t they just accept Mingyu so he can escape this embarrassing situation??

 

‘Is that the bond talking, or is that you?’ Wonwoo frowned. Again, he was not expecting that question. Him liking Mingyu shouldn’t be related to the bond. Trust and like are two different thing, he should be able to tell the difference… Right? ‘Are you sure you wanna be with him?’

 

‘I’m bonded to him…’ That was the only reason he could think of right now of why he wanted to try being with Mingyu. He couldn’t say that he was sure of it, but right now, he knew he wanted to give them a chance. Mingyu promised to take care of him, and he liked being with Mingyu, that should be enough.

 

‘Wonu, you know he’s a free alpha, right? You’re the only one bound to him.’ This time, Mr Jeon stared at his wife in confusion. Wonwoo, on the other hand, started to pale.

 

Yes, everyone had been talking about Mingyu not having his scent on him, but he always thought that was because the bond was not done correctly. He had his questions but he never doubt the fact that they were mates. But what his mother just said - Mingyu being a free alpha, that was the first time someone ever told him straight to his face.

 

That was impossible, right? Mates are called mates because they involve two individuals, right?

 

‘Wonu, is that true? What eomma just said?’

 

He didn’t know. He was not confident anymore.

 

‘What bout you and appa? You guys didn’t bond and yet you stay together…’ He tried to change the subject. He didn’t want to think about it. It was getting suffocating.

 

‘We love each other before we decided for marriage. You and that alpha, you don’t like each other when the bond happened. And only now you’re getting to know each other. That might not be love. You can’t confuse yourself.’

 

‘What if it’s not? As long as we’re bonded, feelings don’t matter right?’ Wonwoo started to get defensive over it. He couldn’t take the questions anymore. He wanted them to stop and just leave him alone. Just let him be. Mingyu promised to be with him. They are mates. He wanted to believe that.

 

He needed to believe that.

 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his father sighed. Clenching his jaws, Wonwoo remained quiet, ‘Wonie, your feelings always matter.’

 

‘Wonu, honey. You’re bonded. He’s free. If anything goes wrong, you’ll be the only one getting hurt…’ She rubbed her thumb on her son’s hand, ‘Breaking the bond first is not a bad idea right? Then you can be sure of your real feelings-’ She stopped as she heard heavy breathing coming from her son. ‘Wonu? Are you okay?’

 

‘I don’t wanna break it…’ Wonwoo tried his best to speak between his sharp breaths, ‘Eomma, I don’t wanna be free! They’ll co-, the alphas- eomma-’

 

‘Owh no. Wonu… breath.’ His mother cupped his face, locking his head towards her while guiding his respiration as his father bought him a glass of water. Closing his eyes, Wonwoo tried to relax himself, his right hand blindly reaching all over to find his bag. He brought his pills with him just in case. ‘I’m not asking you to stop seeing him. No. Wonu… I just want you to be really sure about this.’

 

Wonwoo nodded at her, knowing fully well her intention. He didn’t meant to have a panic attack, it was just the thought of him being free, and the probability of the night repeating itself was too much to handle. ‘Mingyu’s a good alpha. He’s good…’

 

‘I know. It’s okay. If he treats you well, we’ll give him a chance.’

 

*****

 

Mingyu tapped his legs vigorously, anxiously waiting for Wonwoo to call him back, or at least reply his messages. He told the omega he would go back there if he didn’t heard from him in two hours, afraid that something bad might happen, though he doubt that. At first. But now, only fifteen more minutes to two hours, there was still no reply so Mingyu started to worry.

 

Already starting the engine, Mingyu tried to distract himself, at least for another few minutes. He didn’t want to make a scene in case Wonwoo was trying his best to convince his parents, but he didn’t want to leave Wonwoo there without him. The look on his omega’s face when he walked out the door bothered him.

 

_Bzzz._ Mingyu quickly looked at his phone and let a sigh of relief. Wonwoo just called him back. He wanted to reply, but he decided to leave right away. Typing would waste his time.

 

*****

 

‘So, Mingyu.’ The alpha looked at the lady of the house who seemed to mild down a lot from when they first met. Wonwoo was asked to leave them alone to talk but fortunately, he somehow managed to persuaded his parents to try and listen to Mingyu. So now, after accomplishing the whole story, and some light self introduction which was very nerve-wrecking, Mingyu waited for the convict. He didn’t know what to expect. Nothing happened the way he imagined it to be. He was nervous.

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Your bond with Wonu, you realized it was an accident, right?’ Mingyu nodded. They had already established that, he wondered why Mrs Jeon brought it up again. ‘Wonu’s still young. He’s ambitious.’

 

‘He is…’

 

‘Since neither of you agreed to the bond in the first place, I assume you agree with me that if he ever wants to break the bond, you’ll let him.’ Mingyu had a hard time processing the request. He had to ask her to repeat herself just to make sure. ‘I’m telling you to let him go when the time comes.’

 

‘I thought you said you’re okay with me as long as I treat him well.’ He knew he sounded like a kid whining, but he didn’t want to agree to that. Wonwoo is his mate, of course he would hold on to him if he could.

 

‘This, and that is different. You seem like a nice young man, but no matter what the reason, you bit my son, and now he’ll treasure your opinion more than his own.’

 

‘I’ll never force him-’

 

‘You’ll never force him to stay. Because if you do, I’ll make sure you end up in a cell. Are we clear?’ Mingyu swallowed hard before nodding his head weakly. He didn’t want to do it. He felt as if he just betrayed Wonwoo with the simple nod because he promised the man he would never leave him.

 

Probably noticing his upset and hopeless look, Mr Jeon stood up, startling the young alpha before giving him a hug. ‘Welcome to the family. Let’s get to know each other.’

 

Mingyu forced himself a smile. Still stiff in the manly hug, Mingyu felt himself being pat in the back before Mr Jeon let go of him. ‘Wonu said you like hiking? We’re planning to go for a trip nearby.’

 

‘Great.’ Though he said so, Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder how, and why they were planning for a hike during winter. It sounded a bit stupid to him. But there was no way he was going to say no after getting an invitation from Wonwoo’s father. That would be suicide.

 

‘You wanna get Wonu and Seulgi back? Dinner’s in an hour.’ For the second time today, his heart almost dropped. Mrs Jeon was really scary. That question sounded more of a command than a request. And Mingyu didn’t know why a noble like him felt the need to abide. Weren’t omegas suppose to be the one who submit to the alphas?

 

Owh wait, now that he thought about it, his grandmother is the highest rank in his house. She’s an omega too. ‘I-I’ll get going then.’

 

‘By the way, Mingyu?’ He stopped his step at Mr Jeon’s call, ‘You’ll be sleeping in the living room. I don’t want any stupid stuffs going on in my house.’ He sighed inwardly. He really wanted to hold Wonwoo in his arms tonight. Guess he would have to take what he can before dinnertime. Maybe they can- argh. He forgot he had to bring Seulgi together with them.

 

‘Don’t worry. We have comfortable mattress.’ Mr Jeon added while laughing, thinking the frown on the alpha was the result of not wanting to sleep on the couch.

 

Mingyu laughed awkwardly.

 

*****

 

 

‘-gyu? Are you asleep?’ Slowly opening his eyes, Mingyu groaned a bit while turning his body. He couldn’t see clearly due to the dark, but he knew Wonwoo was sitting on the floor beside him, hugging his knees. ‘Did I wake you?’

 

‘No, I was- what are you doing here? It’s late, what time is it?’

 

‘I dunno.’ Wonwoo replied. ‘Can’t sleep.’

 

‘Nightmares?’

 

‘Uhn.’ Mingyu sighed. He wanted to be with Wonwoo but since his father made it clear he didn’t want them to sleep in the same room, he had no choice but to spend the night here, in the living room. They were very hospitable though, as the old beta said, the mattress was very warm. They even rearranged the coffee table so he would be sleeping on the hot carpet instead of the floor. He figured the guests of this house are all treated the same seeing the lack of guestrooms. This was as welcoming as they could get.

 

‘Mingyu, sleep with me.’ Wonwoo put his hands onto Mingyu’s left arm and the latter drew a breath of regret. This was the first time Wonwoo being this needy while not in heat, and yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to see Wonwoo’s face so bad, he must look so cute right now. Mingyu could imagine a pout and puppy eyes, or maybe just his normal poker face. Mingyu prefers the first one so he would just imagine that.

 

‘You dad’ll kill me if he finds me in your room.’

 

‘Mingyu~’ the omega whined while shaking him, ‘I can’t sleep…’

 

Owh god. He couldn’t take this. This is too adorable. Why the hell was Wonwoo acting like this now?? Why didn’t he do this back at his apartment where they were free to do whatever they wanted? God dammit Jeon Wonwoo. Seriously, this guy really drives him crazy! What the fuck?

 

Shit. He really wanted to hold Wonwoo now. Maybe if he get up early then nobody would realize he was even in Wonwoo’s room in the first place.

 

No, if that plan failed, it would be the end of him.

 

Owh. He just thought of something brilliant. Mr Jeon only told him to sleep in the living room, which he was. He said nothing about Wonwoo not being allowed here as well. And the man can do whatever he wanted since this is his house too so…

 

‘Come here.’ Mingyu pushed his blanket open and offered his arm as a pillow which the omega happily accepted. He was about to pull Wonwoo close before the man started to shuffle inside the blanket.

 

‘Wonie, leave your pants on!’ He hissed, almost having a heart attack with that habit of Wonwoo. Jesus, this guy will be the death of him! Having Wonwoo to sleep beside him was risky enough, if his father found his son without pants tomorrow morning… Mingyu shivered just thinking about it. Locking the omega’s hands in place so he wouldn’t do anything, Wonwoo grumbled, ‘Tsk. Fine.’

 

Shifting their position excitedly, Mingyu pushed their body together so Wonwoo’s head would be near his face. Taking in Wonwoo’s scent, enjoying the lovely jasmine, Mingyu placed a soft kiss and closed his eyes. Feeling an arm around his waist, Mingyu simpered to himself.

 

Maybe being here wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arh… the parents ^^;; That was very hard for Meanie! Gosh, they’re so strict Wonu broke down and had panic attack in the span of two hours XD
> 
> You guys seriously didn’t think the Jeons would welcome the man who claimed their son with open arms and pretend nothing ever happened right? No no no…
> 
> On the bright side, we didn’t have to worry about Mingyu running his mouth after all! Who would’ve thought he’d become this speechless. Lol!
> 
> Don’t worry, Mingyu’ll try his best to get along with Wonu’s family in the next chapter ^^ Now we really have to worry about him behaving! So what do you think about Wonu’s parents’ reactions?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for always reading, loving and supporting this fic! I really, really love you guys so much!!! <3<3


	35. Chapter 35

The movement of the couch touching his back, along with the slight screeching sound between furniture and the floor shocked the alpha from his slumber. The sudden realization that his mate was still asleep in his arms, and the fact that somebody was on the couch, watching them stiffened him who was currently wishing for death.

 

Shit.

 

There was no sound other than some munching which bothered him. Mingyu still couldn’t let go of Wonwoo, wanting to pretend to still be asleep, at least, until the person behind them was gone but that person was eating so that would be a few more minute to an hour, depending on what their intention was. ‘I thought appa told you to not touch Wonu-hyung.’

 

Fuck. This guy knew he was awake. And who was he anyway? Hyung? So that means Wonwoo’s brother?

 

Turning around slowly, he almost flinched when he saw the disinterested poker face which looked a lot like the guy sleeping beside him, only a bit wider with a slight difference in some places. The man was still chomping on his cereal as he stared at Mingyu, not even care that he was basically disturbing the private time of the couple. ‘Who are you?’

 

‘I’m his brother. Duh.’

 

‘Owh.’ Mingyu didn’t know what more to say. Until yesterday night, there was only Seulgi. When the hell did this guy came here? And what the hell was his name?

 

‘Bohyuk.’ He answered and Mingyu nodded awkwardly, a bit creeped out that the man read his mind. Not to mention, he was still sitting on the sofa, not caring about them, and continued to eat his breakfast. ‘By the way, appa and eomma just went out for their morning stroll.’

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened.

 

‘You’re so dead.’ Bohyuk stated, smirking.

 

*****

 

‘I didn’t know there’s so many people here in the morning.’ Wonwoo finally stopped being bitter about being dragged out of the house so early in the morning with the excuse of exercising in the middle of winter, followed by breakfast when they could eat at home. After being forced to recommend a good place which served morning set, he could finally relax as they found a restaurant which is apparently famous for their really good breakfast, a few miles from home. Lucky.

 

Mingyu only nodded as he hungrily took a bit out of his American style breakfast, almost spitting out some to his mate if not for that sharp eyes warning him not to open his mouth while eating. Swallowing whole and drinking his coffee, he uttered, ‘Aren’t you glad I forced you out?’

 

Well, he only did it because he was afraid of what the parents might do to him once they were back, so he hoped that doing this might give them some time to cool off, and really, _really_  wish that Bohyuk or Seulgi might do something wrong to distract them from what happened this morning. And he was betting for it to happen real soon, before they had to go back home.

 

Staring at Wonwoo biting on his eggs really elegantly with his mouth closed, his slim fingers gracefully cutting through, again Mingyu had to hold back his tongue to not comment on how pretty the omega looked while eating. Because, eventhough it was sunny-side, eggs.

 

‘I’ll go pay first.’ Mingyu got up, earning a nod from his partner. Heading towards the cashier, he almost cursed at the line, mostly because of the scents of the omegas queuing before him. He still didn’t like them. He realized Wonwoo was an exception, which he initially thought was because the man was his mate. It came as a quite a shock to him the moment he noticed he didn’t actually mind the omega’s family as well. So now, he concluded that what happened to him all this while was actually the bond changing him. By causing this kind of reaction towards other omegas except family. Granted, he was never fond of Asian omegas to begin with, but that was another story. He bet he would now feel as disgusted with the European omegas too. He was sure of it.

 

 

‘Yah, Wonu! Is that you?’ Wonwoo almost jumped as he heard a voice calling him from behind when he was finishing up at the urinal. Realizing it was an alpha, he instinctively hid his scent and pulled up his pants, almost running away before remembering he was already mated. Turning his head towards the man, Wonwoo let out a sigh when he identified the man - his ex-classmate, one of his close friends in high school. It was weird, how he never noticed this scent before, this strong and dominating scent of an alpha when they were always together all three years of high school. It made him realized how much his world had changed. Back when he was a beta, everyone was the same to him, be it alphas or omegas. They were just people. Now, as he was standing here, as an omega, he felt a bit intimidated just being in a room with his friend who he used to joke around with.

 

‘Youngjae!’ He pretended to be delighted, his palms already started to sweat. There was this contradicting feeling, happiness of meeting his close friend, and fear of being in the presence of a strong alpha. He wanted to hug the man like they always do, their fond memories together too precious to be thrown, but at the same time his legs wanted to run away, terrified of the fact that he was trapped with the kind that violated him. Forcing an awkward smile, he showed his hands and said, ‘I’d hug you if I could but…’

 

‘Eww. No thanks man.’ _Thank god._ Laughing it off, he was at loss, wishing Youngjae would just go away. He wanted to talk more, also missing his friend but more than that, he was fighting off his panic attack which was getting harder to control as Youngjae kept getting closer out of excitement. ‘How long are you here? Is Jun here too?’ Youngjae asked, enthusiastically. ‘Daniel’s back too! We should hang out together!’

 

Owh shit. Another alpha. Not that he mentioned it, Wonwoo’s group was made out of three alphas and two betas - him and Jun. With his hands trying hard not to squeeze on his sweater, still dirty, he realized his mouth was starting to vibrate and his head was starting to feel light. He knew if he stayed here, stuttering and giving out his fear was the least of his concern. Walking straight towards the sink, he washed his hands and casually splashed himself with water, shocking his friend from the loud gasp. Realizing what he just did, Wonwoo turned towards Youngjae, trying to act cool. ‘I, uh, have things to do at the university. Won’t be here, uh, that l-long.’

 

‘You okay?’ Wonwoo flinched as Youngjae’s hand touched his shoulder. ‘Wonu, you’re pale…’

 

‘G-gastric.’ He lied and thanked god his friend was aware of his old condition enough to believe it to leave him alone after he mentioned he had taken his medicine. Pretending to walk towards the cubicle, he waved a weak goodbye to his friend who promised to contact him to hang out. Locking the door, Wonwoo sat on the floor, not caring that it was dirty, and started to breath slowly. It didn’t work, his chest tightened, so did his esophagus and before he realized it, he threw up.

 

*****

 

‘Hey, are you waiting for someone?’ Mingyu tried to ignore the two female omegas, obviously here after their wild night, who thought it was a nice idea to surround him. Wonwoo still hadn’t got out of the toilet, and he was getting really annoyed with the attention he was getting. Other omegas staring at him with interest were irking him enough as it was, for these two bold ones to have the guts to talk to him in their state was just, pissing him off. He didn’t want to get angry or throw tantrums, afraid that it might spoil his image in front of his mate, but more than that, he was trying to let go of his hatred but things are easier said and thought than done.

 

‘I have a mate.’ He replied coldly, still eyeing the entrance to the toilet. He heard them laughing, as if he just told a really good joke. Trying hard not to shove the girl who had her hand on his shoulder, trying to flirt, he clenched his jaws. ‘Are you playing hard to get? I kinda like mated alphas.’

 

Urgh. There was really nothing sexy about that at all. Disgusting, even. As a noble, this kind of bold attempt to sleep with him was normal but usually, people knew better than to do it in front of a family restaurant or even out in the open. There is a time and place for this kind of things and now was not it. That being said, there was something else that had been bothering him. The fact that he was not protected against these filthy omegas. This was his first time letting his guard down with his pheromones, wanting to enjoy his time with his omega so this really came as a shock to him. His sisters were no longer pursued once they bonded but that didn’t happen to him, apparently. Yes, he was well aware that Wonwoo’s scent was not lingering on him, but wasn’t his body suppose to change or something to keep others away too? Since he felt the change, the distaste towards their kind, they should fell the same towards him too. Right?

 

‘Your partner a beta?’ Another asked, interrupting his thought. Mingyu clicked his tongue and pushed the hand trying to play with his hair. He really wanted to scare these worthless piece of shits who have no sense of privacy. He could do it. ‘…but you don’t have a ring… Omo.’

 

‘I like playing catch.’ The one on his left whispered an Mingyu finally had it. He said he had a mate, that should be the end of it. What the fuck is wrong with them??!

 

‘Fucking leave me alone!’ He growled at them, intensifying his pheromones to intimidate them. Glaring at the two who cowered and shrunk at his command, he almost brought up his hand to hit them before sensing his mate getting closer. Shocking himself at his own action, Mingyu made a fist. He was a bit taken aback when Wonwoo suddenly came straight towards him, bumping hard with the girls, and hugged him, ignoring the others. Mingyu was expecting a drama starting, the females omegas seemed like the bitchy kind but none of that happened. In fact, the look on their faces was as if they were just broken out of a trance; they no longer found him attractive. Though he was relieved that happened, it was a bit unnerving, how it did. Somehow, his instinct told him it was not because of his earlier burst.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ Feeling the hug getting tighter, Mingyu finally looked down at Wonwoo. The man who never want to show their affection in public was holding him tight, it was confusing.

 

‘I wanna go home.’

 

*****

 

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo’s hand as they entered the door, praying that the old folks already forgot about this morning. It was already noon since Mingyu dragged their time outside for a while. Although Wonwoo didn’t look good, he didn’t want to go back at once either. He requested to be alone somewhere, just holding Mingyu’s hands as he closed his eyes. Wonwoo was not sleeping, Mingyu could tell, and his grip was shaky and desperate. He wanted to ask but the former didn’t want to talk about it so he let it go. They only headed home after Wonwoo looked much better, and after Mingyu was ready to face the parents’ wrath.

 

Thankfully, the mother was busy cooking, preparing the ingredients for tomorrow - the New Year celebration, but the father was disturbingly calm as well. It made him feel uneasy. As they both sat down in the living room, still refusing to shower, Mingyu sprang up as Mr Jeon suddenly spoke. ‘I cleared the storeroom for you. It’s more comfortable than the living room.’

 

‘Store?’ Owh god. This was it.

 

‘Don’t worry. It’s actually a guestroom, right behind Bohyuk’s room. We have heater and stuffs. Since you’ll be here for a while.’

 

Mingyu cursed inside. He knew the Jeons wouldn’t treat him like shit so he was confident the room was furnished as said and he would be comfortable there but he also knew that that meant it was harder for Wonwoo to go to him since he knew they already planned something. Pouting to himself, he heard another surprise. ‘I don’t like it there.’

 

Wonwoo just blurted that out loud. And the young omega looked really fed up.

 

Not wanting to turn to face the old beta, he kept his eyes on the television. ‘Wonu-’

 

‘The room creeps me out.’ He murmured, ‘I can’t sleep in there.’

 

Gulping, Mingyu tried to glance at Mr Jeon. He knew Mrs Jeon also didn’t like what she just heard, based on the pause of the cuttings, while the old man was breathing heavily through his nose. The man glanced back at his wife. Mingyu didn’t know what her expression was but it seemed, his father gave in. ‘Fine, your sister’s coming today anyway. I thought it’s easier for them to sleep here since they have a baby.’

 

‘All the more reason why they need to be in the guest room.’ Wonwoo again retorted and the old man cleared his throat, obviously not up for an argument. ‘Mingyu can just sleep with me-’

 

‘He sleeps here.’ He didn’t know why he was so happy but he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Who would’ve thought he would actually be relieved to be placed here instead of the storage room? Feeling a hand on his upper arm, Mingyu turned around, expecting to see a pout from his omega but instead was welcomed by the back of his head. He was sure Wonwoo was shooting death glares at his mother who was chopping the onions extra loudly. For the second time today, Wonwoo was freely showing his affection. He didn’t know what had gotten into his mate, but he likes it.

 

*****

 

After what happened this morning, Mingyu didn’t expect Mr Jeon to actually invite him to their hiking trip as planned. Though they already told him about it, he just assumed it was canceled or at least, the father and son duo would ditch him so he had been in the kitchen, trying to make peace with the lady of the house by helping her cook. That was, until Mr Jeon looked at him with a look of disbelief and gestured him to sneak out. Apparently, that was the norm. So Mingyu had to make an excuse to stop cutting the chicken and ran out to find Wonwoo already had his belongings ready. He could swear the woman knew about it and was ready to kill him.

 

‘Why are you guys sneaking out? I thought she knew?’ He whispered to Wonwoo as they drove towards the mountain. He really didn’t know what was going on but he was sure he just got a minus point from Mrs Jeon.

 

‘She thought we’re going early in the morning but my sister’s coming back tonight. It’ll be chaotic.’

 

‘You’re running away??’

 

‘What’s wrong with running away?’ Mr Jeon commented and Mingyu shoved himself to the backrest, pitying his situation right now. Apparently, Wonwoo and his father does this every year despite his mother’s warnings; they were the only ones capable of doing so because they weren’t affected by his mother’s pheromones when she gets angry. They used to do it with Bohyuk but since he presented, he got too nervous to join them. As he expected, Wonwoo’s whole family was able to do it, expressing their strong emotions through their scents. Well, right now it was just a working hypothesis but it would make more sense to him if all Wonwoo’s siblings are able to do so instead of just his mother and him.

 

After a two hour break at a nearby rest-stop, the trio finally headed towards the mountain area. Mingyu realized he needed an energy booster because unlike the two who slept before the trip, he wasn’t aware of it and chose to work in the kitchen instead. And now, he was starting to get tired yet they still hadn’t started to climb. In fact, he already spilled some drinks and called a ‘pabo’ by Wonwoo a few times while Mr Jeon laughed at him. How embarrassing.

 

 

It was interesting, how there were actually a few more people with them also ready to hike. Even now, he still couldn’t grasp the idea of hiking in the middle of the winter, at night. It was weird. Fortunately, the place was well lit, not so much so that the stars were barely seen, only enough that they would know where to go without getting lost. Clearly people do this all the time. And also, the route was not hard, the only challenge was not to slip and fall on their bum and embarrass themselves. That being said, Mingyu still couldn’t help but worry over his skinny omega. He knew Wonwoo was stronger than he looked but he look so, _so_  weak. As if he could be blown by the wind any second, or tumble down and get lost in the woods. Though, there were not many trees to be called a wood to begin with, but still…

 

‘Half an hour left. Alright!’ Wonwoo commented as they reached the peak and high-fived his father before signaling Mingyu to sit beside him. Bringing out a few cans of beer from his bag, Mr Jeon handed it to the alpha. All three men then cheered among themselves and sipped, trying to relax.

 

How long has it been, since he felt so relaxed? _This_  serene? Since he got back to Korea, nothing really worked the way he wanted. After what happened, he could never truly let himself loose. But, with Wonwoo beside him, no omegas actually bothered him, and he himself didn’t feel the need to hunt for a mate. And with his mate this carefree, enveloping him in his wondrous scent, he too could breath easy.

 

Everything felt wonderful.

 

‘Wonu, Mingyu, it’s starting.’ The old man pointed out towards the horizon. Looking at the position he was pointing, Mingyu’s jaw dropped open. Now he knew why they were doing this. ‘The first sunrise of the year. Brings good luck.’ Wonwoo explained.

 

‘Wonie, this is beautiful.’ First sunrise. Such a Korean thing to do, believing in this kind of stuff. Mingyu never cared about these things. For him, traditions are nothing but a waste of time. He still thinks some are but this, this was worth it. Even if he didn’t believe in good lucks, going all the way here just to see this scenery in front of him made him feel something inside.

 

‘Wonie?’ He heard Mr Jeon asked, and looked at his mate, just because. Once he realized the flushed face, he too, blushed. He just called Wonwoo with his pet name, in front of his father. Owh shit.

 

‘The name stuck,’ Wonwoo replied, trying to brush it off but before Mingyu could avoid it, his eyes happened to meet with Mr Jeon’s who narrowed his eyes, discontented. ‘Appa, let’s just watch the sunrise.’

 

*****

 

Mingyu really came to hate the sight of the Jeon’s door. Every single time he had to go through it, he would fear for his life. It hurt his pride, an alpha who was afraid of the omegas; but that was just how things turns out. It was just his luck Wonwoo’s mother was scary.

 

Being challenged by Mr Jeon to be the one knocking though he knew the old man did it because he too was afraid, he jumped back at the sight of another unfamiliar looking omega. This time, she looks really different from the rest of the pack. Maybe just some similarities here and there. However, that Jeon poker face he would recognize anywhere.

 

‘Noona!’ He heard Wonwoo exclaimed excitedly and turned back to see a little thing screaming behind her on the carpet. His mate had already rushed inside before his sister shoved the baby towards him, forcing him to hold the small alpha. Wasting no time, Mingyu joined his mate, half worried that the big girl in his embrace would fall out because, the kid was huge and Wonwoo was tiny.

 

‘You’re finally back. Good. Thought you finally died up there.’ Mingyu’s heart was beating violently, afraid to turn to his back to face Mrs Jeon but before he could react, he heard an awkward laugh from the old man and drew a long breath. It was just an old lovers’ quarrel. Thank god. Peeking a bit towards the kitchen, he saw Mrs Jeon preparing the food for the table, her facial features soft with no sign of anger. ‘Mingyu, honey. Go and shower so we can eat. You too, Wonu.’

 

*****

 

_Alpha. Beta. Beta. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha? Beta. She looks like a beta…_

 

Wonwoo stared at his yearbook, looking at the picture of his ex-classmates, trying to recall what they were, reading their wishes to him. He knew it was just his trauma acting out but it was disturbing how much the innocent messages now affect him. He didn’t feel anything reading those from the betas, but all of those from the alphas felt really sinister. Even the simple ‘Saranghae’ from his best friends triggered something. Closing the thick book, he put them to the side and wiped his face.

 

Fuck. All this time he was worried about his life on campus when the real problem was the ones he already knew. All his high school friends, they were either alphas or betas. He didn’t mind those he didn’t know. It was normal for him to feel afraid of them. The therapist asked him to take it slow and said it was okay for him to avoid being in their presence until he was okay.

 

He thought that was it. His biggest challenge. But meeting Youngjae yesterday proved that that was nothing. His hardest one was not those he didn’t know, it was the alphas who was close to him before his present, before his attack. His relationship with them would be affected by it. It was not the question of waiting until he was ready, it was the question of breaking it or enduring his pain for it. And the latter was impossible so his only option was cutting off his relationship with them. After all those years of friendship…

 

He wish he wouldn’t have to. He wish his bond with them were stronger than his nightmare but they weren’t. He didn’t like this. The fact that from now on, every time he stumble upon an alpha acquaintance or friend, he would get his panic attacks and he would have to pretend he was sick when in fact, he would be suffocating inside, trying to run away, just so they would not find him weird. The other only option was for them to know about his condition so they would respect his situation but how should he do that? Tell everyone on Facebook that he was gang-raped and is currently living in a trauma? That was too much for him.

 

This, everything is too much for him.

 

And as if things couldn’t get any worse, this new revelation made him question why Mingyu was okay. 

 

Hansol and Seungcheol, he knew he was fine with them because his mind could accept that they were not involved with his attack. But for others, that was not the case. If even his deep bond with his old friends was not enough for him to be comfortable around them, after all they have been through together, it would only be logical that he would not be able to accept Mingyu, a complete stranger so easily. At least, he should feel what he felt with Youngjae, the mixed feeling of fear and longing, the suffocation and dilemma, with Mingyu as well. But he didn’t.

 

He should. But he didn’t.

 

If trust was the issue, he also trust his close friends but he still felt trapped. If it was love, he knew he was only in the process of liking Mingyu before his first heat so it shouldn’t be a strong enough emotion to overcome his fear. So, what is it?

 

Why was he fine with Mingyu?

 

Because they are mates?

 

Does that mean that what he have with Mingyu, what he think he have with Mingyu, is nothing but the bond? Because without it, Youngjae would happen.

 

If that was true, then…

 

‘Wonie? What’re you doing inside?’ Wonwoo stood up from his bed abruptly and sat back down when he noticed this calming scent. Staring back at Mingyu, he drew a long breath, frustrated with himself. Maybe he was starting to become like Jeonghan, maybe he was developing a new kind of mental problem. ‘Your mom’s calling. Come on, we’re watching a movie.’

 

‘Stay here.’ Wonwoo patted his bed, wanting Mingyu to sit so they can touch. Without his alpha around, all his anxiety and depression took over, affecting him worse than before because he was not prepared for it. ‘You wanna kill me?’ Mingyu smiled at him and gestured him out, waiting at the top of the stairs so they would go down together.

 

Looking back at his yearbook before exiting his room, Wonwoo cursed it for making him think all those thoughts. Now it will haunt him whenever he would be left alone with his thoughts.

 

Ridiculous thoughts…

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mingyu made some progress with the parents!! I wanted to write some more scenes but I think that’s enough XD
> 
> Anyways, after all that fluffs, you might’ve forgotten that both of them still have their own mental issues to work with. At the moment, Mingyu’s not sure whether he actually has a PTSD or that’s only the result of the bonding, since his own trauma was not as serious as Wonu’s. What do you think?
> 
> Also, Wonu’s getting his man! The stress from his surroundings made him extra clingy for his mate because he want to always be around him. It’s kind of sad, I know T_T But at least we got some Meanie moments from that! (yay?)
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I imagined Wonu’s noona to be Sunmi. She just have the perfect poker face and I like seeing her and Seulgi together. So Sunmi, Wonu, Bohyuk and Seulgi’s the Jeon siblings.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!! Would really love to read them though I’m replying really late these days. I’ll also answer any of your questions ^^


	36. Chapter 36

‘You wanna go back?’ Mingyu sat beside Wonwoo who was playing with his phone on the sofa with both his legs up, without a care in the world. The man looked at the wall clock and shook his head. Smiling, Mingyu turned the television on, trying to find something to do in the living room.

 

Since coming back from Wonwoo’s hometown, his mate had been spending quite a lot of time in the apartment, despite what he said earlier about not being ready to move in. Most of the time, they would return to their dorms at night after hours together from right after they were done with their classes, but in rare cases, Wonwoo would want to spend the night.

 

‘What?’ He looked at the omega who was staring at him from behind his phone, ‘Finally admitting I’m hot?’

 

‘You look stupid.’ Mingyu smirked at that comment. Stupid means handsome in Wonwoo’s dictionary. Well, at least that is what he assigned the word to be. Whenever the smaller male say something bad about him, he meant the opposite, or something good so Mingyu just interpreted it however he wanted it to be. Right now, he liked to be called handsome and since Wonwoo likes to call him stupid, that would be the meaning.

 

Resting on his back, Mingyu turned to his left, at his omega. His pajamas that was too big for Wonwoo perfectly revealed his alluring collar bone and his soft neck. He was not sure about it at first but recently, the older had been giving him some hints. Maybe. He was never good at reading subtle hints. And Wonwoo’s subtle was really subtle. The man had been requesting to wear his clothes but when Mingyu got excited that he was doing something a couple would do, Wonwoo would retort back saying it was too much work to bring his here. And since that seemed like something the latter would say, Mingyu sadly gave up on the idea; until the stares started. That was really hard to catch because the omega was quick to change his gaze but after a while, he stopped trying to hide it. And now this. This was really obvious. Wonwoo knew Mingyu loves his clavicles and still he chose to wear the button down pajamas, purposely leaving the two uppermost ones unbuttoned.

 

Wonwoo wanted it.

 

Mingyu stared at that soft skin, afraid to make his move. This was not Wonwoo’s heat so he might be more susceptible to flashbacks and his trauma but it had really been a while and Mingyu really wanted to touch the man. Not just touching, he wanted to hold him, lick him all over. Really, _really_  badly. He was sex-deprived.

 

Slowly, Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo’s knee, testing if the man wanted the same thing. With no rejection yet, he gently made his way down the loose pants, tracing the skin gently while placing short kisses on his right knee. Hearing the soft moan, Mingyu made his way ever so slowly, caressing the omega’s inner thighs, slowly opening them until he reach the bulge, that piece of flesh that had started to harden. Glaring at Wonwoo whose phone already forgotten on the floor, Mingyu claimed those lips hungrily, rubbing his erection until Wonwoo pushed him away for air. Resting their forehead together, he stared at that dark orb, pecking those sexy lips in between, ‘Seriously?’

 

Wonwoo nodded shyly but before the alpha got too excited, ‘Not too hard. I can’t-’ he gulped, ‘I’m a bit nervous.’

 

‘You don’t want it?’ Mingyu frowned. Though Wonwoo was the one inviting, he just said he was nervous, which meant he was scared. Why would he want to proceed with it? But god, he was so turned on right now, he didn’t know if he could hold back. Fuck, his hand was on Wonwoo’s crotch for god’s sake. Can he just give Wonwoo a blowjob at least? A rimjob maybe? He just want a tast-

 

‘Not like this. I, uh on top…’

 

‘Top?’ Hell no. No way. Alphas never bottom. No fucki-

 

‘Lemme ride…’ Wonwoo muffled the last word, too embarrassed to say it out loud. He was not comfortable being on his back, he felt too vulnerable like this. This was how they took him. He didn’t feel anything when he was clouded by lust so he initially thought it was fine but his heart was pounding vigorously just now. He might be okay taking the lead, or at least, be on top instead, just like their first time. Maybe.

 

‘You? Really? You don’t know how.’ Wonwoo pulled his man closer, not wanting him to see his red face, ‘But you do. You guide me.’

 

‘Fuck Wonie. You’re so fucking sexy.’ Wonwoo felt his face getting hot. That compliment, and Mingyu’s entranced face looking at him, and his sex pheromones surrounding them turned him on so bad he didn’t think he would be able to stop even if he wanted to. Almost screaming as he was suddenly lifted, he braced himself for their first night together with him entirely in control of his body.

 

*****

 

Finally able to catch their breaths, Wonwoo backed himself until he felt the warmth of the alpha, automatically lifting his head so Mingyu’s left arm could be placed beneath his head. Feeling the latter’s other hand on his waist, Wonwoo raised his own to touch Mingyu’s cheek, slightly turning his face to see his partner’s. ‘How’s your first time?’

 

‘Not the first.’ Wonwoo rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed as he moved the hand on his waist away but the hold tightened instead, and Mingyu started to shake behind him, whining, not wanting him to leave. On the other side, Mingyu was grinning happily. Wonwoo’s first heat was with him, and now, his first time awake was also with him. Ignoring that horrible incident, Mingyu would love to think that Wonwoo’s virginity was his. ‘You were really into it.’ He teased.

 

‘It was good…’ he heard Wonwoo whispered.

 

‘Good? That was fucking amazing!’ Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards him and pecked his head a few times. Damn, he really love this omega. He thought needy Wonwoo was the best but confident Wonwoo, he was out of this world. His unique pheromones reflected his feelings which Mingyu could sense too, making it even better. It made him want to pleasure the male more. He didn’t have to assume what Wonwoo likes, he just knew. That was the first time his own pleasure doubled in intensity. With the inexperienced omega nonetheless. Imagine with training, how addictive he would be.

 

If only Wonwoo was up to another round… But this was okay too. He was satisfied with the after-sex as well, ‘Well, I guess I’m great at sex so…’

 

‘That confident. Did they teach you how to have sex at school too?’ Wonwoo turned to him, cracking an innocent joke. He really didn’t know what they teach alphas. Since omegas learn how to pleasure themselves to prepare for their heats, maybe alphas learn how to pleasure omegas instead. Who the hell knows?

 

Mingyu could only laugh awkwardly. Yes, he learned most of his skills during high school, but not in the classroom, ‘I watch enough porn.’ Which was a lie. He didn’t even watch porn since he already got enough action. Seeing the man in his arms chuckling and holding him back, Mingyu let out a soft sigh of relief.

 

Fuck. That was close.

 

*****

 

_‘Being in a bond with an omega don’t make you hate other omegas, Mingyu-sshi. It makes you stop looking for a partner. You feel towards them how you feel towards mated omegas.’_

 

_‘Nothing?’_

 

_‘Yes, nothing. You hating them is a problem we need to fix.’_

 

 

Mingyu puckered his lips, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the chair and flopped his head down to the side. He just got back from his long overdue visit to the therapist and since Wonwoo went somewhere with his friends, he decided to spend the rest of the day at the dorm.

 

This session really bothered him. He thought he was making progress because he could tolerate Wonwoo, too well, which was why he reckoned there was no need for him to return. When it was later revealed that he had claimed Wonwoo, his focus was no longer on himself; instead, he became obsessed with fixing their broken relationship. Then, as things progressed, completely ignoring his own problem and without further discussion with his doctor, Mingyu simply decided that his feelings with others were the result of the bond. In fact, had it not been because of his almost hitting the omegas last month, Mingyu would never even considered making an appointment with a professional. He had been too caught up with bliss, thrilled that he was mated with Wonwoo and things were going smoothly.

 

As it turned out, he was really unaffected by the bond at all. Not physically nor emotionally.

 

…does this means he actually like Wonwoo?

 

Mingyu scoffed at his thought, amazed at himself. Just a few years back, being madly in love with a messed up omega would never come to his mind. He was the hottest alpha who, due to the attention he was constantly receiving from the omegas, never felt the need to start a family. He only dreamed about being the best surgeon who owns a mansion and a yacht, travelling the world and sleeping with models until he gets old.

 

Jeon Wonwoo was really something. To think that during orientation night he actually felt in love at first sight...

 

…and how lucky he was that that scared omega was already his even then…

 

He was not even that beautiful.

 

Wait. No. Wonwoo’s face is the best.

 

‘Arghhhh…’ Mingyu closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. He was doing it again. Dammit, now was not the time to go crazy over his lover. He was avoiding his problems again.

 

The therapist asked him to try and open up to other omegas, to slowly scrape off the unconscious thought that all omegas wanted something from him - a thought which apparently, had been engraved deep in his mind since the night of his attack. The only problem with that suggestion was the fact that the only omegas he knew were all mated - his omega, Seungkwan, and Seungcheol’s mate as well as his in-laws. All the others kept showing interest in him which was obviously not good because they might get the wrong idea if he tries to talk to them. It would be great if Wonwoo was with him all the time since it would keep all the other omegas indifferent towards him, but the man has his own classes to attend.

 

He sighed. If only Wonwoo claimed him as well that night, it would make things much more easier. It was stressful for him as well, hiding his scents even while going out on dates. Just last week a cashier passed him his phone number on the receipt which Wonwoo noticed, and few days prior, during the basketball match, a few cheerleaders screamed his name rather excitedly, oblivious that his mate was right at the front row. And though Wonwoo didn’t say a thing about it, Mingyu noticed the change in attitude. He knew it was affecting the man which in turn, angered him. If things kept going on like this, Mingyu might end up actually hitting someone, literally hitting someone, an omega most probably. In fact, he was scared that he might get violent with Wonwoo out of rage.

 

He was scared of his own temper.

 

Dropping his head on the desk, Mingyu again, release a long breath.

 

He really wanted to be bound to Wonwoo as well so his mind could rest.

 

*****

 

Mingyu clicked his tongue at the receipt with the phone number and threw it away, right in front of the omega behind the counter. Bringing the coffees he just bought to the arcade, Mingyu put them on the seat beside him and inserted the coins. Today, he would challenge Jun’s high score for the Mario race. ‘Go!!!’

 

‘Yaaah!!’ He screamed, glaring at the beta seated next to Wonwoo. Jun was purposely aiming for him, letting his other friends pass and throwing the bomb at him. Fucking Wen Junhui.

 

‘You suck!’ Wonwoo laughed, looking at their rankings. He was the fourth out of five, leaded by Jun, followed by the omega and Hansol. Breathing heavily through his mouth, Mingyu threw the tissue in his pocket towards Jun, interrupting his concentration, making his car swayed out of track. ‘Yah, Kim Mingyu! That’s cheating!’

 

‘There’s no such rule.’ He smirked, before a piece of paper hit his head, and another.

 

 

After a few more rounds, the group of friends finally decided to end their fun and head back to their own. Entering his car together were the older couple who just moved to their own place half an hour away from campus. The only reason why Mingyu joined their outing today was because they wanted to celebrate Seungcheol’s final presentation, and with the other alpha’s car broken, they needed a ride. And since Jun was bringing the other two with him, the only option was Mingyu. Not that he minded, on the contrary, he was glad he was invited. It gave him the opportunity to be friends with Wonwoo’s pack.

 

‘How much was it? The coffees.’ The older alpha asked as they arrived at their destination. Wonwoo held out his hand to take the receipt which Mingyu ignored. ‘My treat.’

 

‘No, come on. I said I’ll pay today.’ Seungcheol insisted and again, Mingyu rejected the offer. He remembered the total but there was no way Wonwoo would let him say it without proof. Beside, it would be too weird to do it anyway, as if he was expecting to be paid. Managing to convince the couple to leave it as it was, he was alas left alone with Wonwoo.

 

‘You have anything to do?’ Wonwoo shook his head. Nothing to do meant spending their time together so Mingyu knew where to head to. He already bought everything to make dinner today so they did not have to stop for groceries. Slowly driving, enjoying the song on the radio, Mingyu hummed along. ‘You threw the receipt again?’

 

Mingyu glanced at his mate, noting the disappointed face. ‘Yeah. I wanted to buy you guys drinks. Make-up drinks.’ He tried to cover it up with no success. Wonwoo knew exactly why he did it. ‘Of course.’

 

Leaving the conversation at that, Mingyu continued to sing along the radio, ignoring the tensed atmosphere. Wonwoo didn’t emit any angry pheromones, but he was unusually quiet, even when his favourite song was playing. Finally arrived, Mingyu walked behind Wonwoo, letting him go first. As expected, Wonwoo walked quickly. He was pissed. Normally he would walk beside Mingyu and held his arm when they were inside the building since other residences were barely seen. Right now, not even sparing him a glance, Wonwoo unlocked the door and entered their apartment, heading straight to the bathroom.

 

‘Wonie,’ he called at the omega when the man got out with a new change of clothes. The latter answered him but still refused to look at him, playing with the remote instead. ‘Are you mad? Cus I threw it?’

 

‘It’s just piece of paper. Whatever.’ Putting down the knife, Mingyu washed his hand and turned the tap off, ‘Yeah. It is.’ He continued to cut the carrots before stopping again, not feeling good about it. ‘You know why I did it right? I have a mate.’

 

‘Mated alphas don’t have omegas flocking around.’ Wonwoo spoke so softly it was almost inaudible but Mingyu managed to catch it. That stirred something inside him. Trying to light up the tension, he replied, ‘That’s cus I’m too hot.’

 

‘Good for you. Lots of options.’ Wonwoo got up and went towards the television, taking his earphone. ‘I’m not hungry.’

 

‘Wonie, I told you I’m not interested in them.’ He tried to speak before the omega could cancel all the noise through his earphone and completely ignore him. This was always a sensitive issue between them because it was related to the bond. For some reason Wonwoo was convinced Mingyu might someday leave him for another because he was free, and truthfully, though he was sure that wouldn’t happen, he didn’t know how to convince the man otherwise because he didn’t know. There was also the fact that he was only made aware about the older man’s feeling through Seungcheol, who was informed by Jeonghan. Wonwoo never talk about his feelings. Just sensing his stronger emotions is useless if he didn’t know what caused it.

 

‘Wonie, yah!’ Mingyu didn’t like being ignored like this. This was a serious issue they needed to work out. They had been ignoring it for way too long, he wanted a solution. He was tired too. Tired of the other suitors. Tired of Wonwoo being cold towards him. It was not his fault.

 

‘Hey, I’m talking to you.’ He snapped and pulled the man’s earphone out, shocking him. Wonwoo was finally angered and glared back at him, trying to take the earphone back without success.

 

‘What the hell you wanna talk about? The other omegas around you? You’re hot? I get it! Just leave it!’

 

‘I told you I don’t like them! I have you.’

 

‘We’re not even mates. Do whatever you want.’ Mingyu twitched at that statement. He knew they weren’t mates because it wasn’t done right but that was something he had hoped the other would never say. Never. He hated to be reminded of it, his mess, his failure to claim someone completely. ‘What did you say?’

 

‘You’re a free alpha aren’t you? Isn’t that why they’re all over you?’

 

‘Does it matter?? You’re mine and I like you! I’m fucking taking care of you right now! You know how annoying you can be to other people??’ Mingyu threw the earphones on the floor and stood up. Noticing the shocked look on the omega, he rubbed his temple, taking a deep breath to relax. ‘What I’m trying to say is, I hate the omegas too. More than you do.’

 

‘That’s cus of your trauma.’ Wonwoo mumbled, avoiding to look at the alpha. He was not prepared for a confrontation. He knew this was another type of anxiety which was why he had hoped for Mingyu to leave him alone but it had come to this and he felt cornered. And he knew he get defensive when he was trapped. This was really stressing him out.

 

‘Fine!’ Wonwoo winced at the loud voice. Mingyu was angry. ‘Let’s say I’m not bound to you! But I don’t like other omegas.’ Mingyu clenched his fists, sensing the insecurity from his omega. Trying really hard to calm himself, he continued, ‘Wonie, I like you. I hate other omegas but I love you. That’s something right?’

 

Wonwoo shook his head, ‘That’s the bond! You don’t like me!’

 

‘Fucking hell Wonwoo! Are you even listening to yourself? You’re not making sense! First you said I’m a free alpha and now you’re telling me my feelings for you is not real. What the fuck do you want? Make up your mind for god’s sake!’ Mingyu banged the kitchen counter, hurting his hand in the process. Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock and he was left speechless. Sensing the fear from the omega, Mingyu cursed at the situation and went to the sink to cool himself. Drenching his face in cold water, he stayed there, trying not to do anything stupid.

 

He knew the older was stressed out because of the flirting from  others and finally had enough, anyone would, and with his own disorder, Mingyu was aware that something like this would happen. He knew he had to be patient, but he couldn’t. Unlike Seungcheol, he couldn’t keep collected. He had anger issues. He couldn’t help Wonwoo at all. He only managed to make it worse.

 

He was useless. He failed his one and only job as an alpha. He failed to make Wonwoo feel safe.

 

After a few minutes in the kitchen, not even looking at the other in the living room, Mingyu finally came up with a solution. As he walked back towards Wonwoo, he noticed the man’s arm already red from scratching. It hurt him.

 

‘Let’s redo the bond.’ Mingyu suggested sternly. He heard about Seungcheol doing it with Jeonghan because of the same concern the omega had and thought this was the best idea for their situation. There was nothing bad about it at all - he gets to be bonded, Wonwoo gets reassurance. It would be a win-win situation.

 

…or so he thought. Though Mingyu was excited over that plan, the frown on Wonwoo suggested the man was thinking otherwise. Mingyu tried to stay calm, holding Wonwoo’s hand to comfort him, to convince him. ‘If that’s what’s bothering you, lets do it again.’

 

‘I don’t think I-’ Wonwoo placed his hand over the scar on his right neck. ‘Why?’

 

‘I just don’t feel like it.’

 

‘Don’t feel like it?? Is this a simple problem we can solve by ‘feeling like it’? You’re paranoid Wonwoo! You’re acting out. We need to do something!’

 

‘Something don’t have to be THAT, right?’ Wonwoo looked at him, begging to be spared. Mingyu truly didn’t understand the rejection. What was he so adamant about not wanting it? ‘It won’t hurt.’

 

‘It’s not that…’ the man tried to get away from his grips, trying to run away but Mingyu held him in place. Still pushing him to accept the suggestion, Mingyu got more agitated as Wonwoo started to show discomfort. ‘You can close your eyes.’

 

‘No, I can’t do it.’ He was struggling to break free. ‘Stop it. Mingyu, please.’

 

‘What do you wanna do then?? We can’t keep doing this! Are you gonna ignore me every time someone show interest in me? I’m a noble, Wonwoo! They won’t stop!’ Wonwoo didn’t stay anything else, he just kept trying to free himself from Mingyu. The alpha wasn’t actually exerting any force, this was clearly a difference in strength. Seeing the watery eyes, Mingyu decided to be an alpha in the relationship and get with it. Wonwoo was too unstable to make a decision right now. ‘I know you’re scared. It’ll be over quickly.’ 

 

_Slap!_

 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo, taken aback as he felt the familiar pain on his cheek. It shocked him enough to break himself from Wonwoo’s distressed pheromones. He didn’t even realize he was affected by it. Unfortunately for the pair, it brought him back to his own temper.

 

Wonwoo shuddered at the glare, feeling himself shrink. He didn’t mean to do it, he just wanted to get away. The intense pheromone around him felt heavy Wonwoo almost forgot to breath. Mingyu was angry, he was really angry. Wonwoo was scared. It was his first time seeing Mingyu this frightening.

 

He needed to run away. Mingyu was furious at him. He could get really dangerous.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Straight to the next~~


	37. Chapter 37

Pushing the alpha back, Wonwoo tried to jump away from the couch towards the kitchen, hoping to make it to the bedroom to lock himself in but before he could do so, his hand was pulled back and he fell back on the soft cushion, straight toward the alpha. Bringing his free hand up to protect his face, Wonwoo closed his eyes the moment he saw the other’s hand hovering above him, praying he would survive the hit.

 

…which never came.

 

Still stiff in the tight embrace, Wonwoo’s breaths stuttered as his head was pushed toward Mingyu’s chest, hearing the really fast, and strong heartbeat. Mingyu was breathing heavily as well, probably trying so hard to stay calm. ‘Mingyu, I-’

 

‘Don’t you slap me again. You fucking know I hate that.’ He heard the larger man growl and nodded hastily, bringing his own hand to hug the man back. His tears stuck in his eyes were now free-flowing as Wonwoo started to speak. ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘You’re not the only one with problems here. I’m trying too.’ He heard the man hissed, probably still pissed. Nodding weakly, he stayed in position, trying to relax along with his alpha.

 

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but they were both finally sane enough to talk. Still holding on to each other, they moved their positions to the couch, leaning against the soft back cushion. ‘Why don’t you wanna do it?’

 

Wonwoo shook his head at first, refusing to answer but as he looked at the tensed face on his partner, he gathered the courage, ‘I- I’m scared.’ He locked his eyes with his alpha, ‘What if I die?’

 

Mingyu frowned at that answer. If omegas die during bonding, it would already be considered a crime. That was the stupidest reason he could ever think of. Unless, of course he was concerned due to what happened that night, but that was a special case. ‘You won’t’

 

‘You don’t know that.’ Mingyu sighed a loud sigh. He was still irritated from what happened minutes ago. Though he was trying his best not to get physical and run amok, he really couldn’t handle any more of this shit. He was so tired of explaining these things to Wonwoo over and over again. His doctors already told him about it, his friends knew it, even the betas remembered it. Why couldn’t Wonwoo get it inside his head?? ‘You can control your pheromones now. You’ll be okay.’

 

‘You don’t know that….’ Wonwoo sat up, getting worked up suddenly, ‘I don’t wanna die. I don’t wanna-’

 

‘You’re still free… what if you try to claim me again and I won’t be able to take another bonding because I’m already bon-’ Wonwoo choked on his own words, not even knowing what he was thinking about anymore. His mind was a mess. He had thought about why he didn’t want to do it again, he had a good reason why, but now it didn’t make sense anymore. The more he had to explain, the more confused he became. All he knew was he shouldn’t do it. It was dangerous.

 

To Mingyu, all he heard was absurdities. He couldn’t comprehend anything Wonwoo just said as it didn’t make any sense. All he could hear was excuses. Unreasonable excuses. Why wouldn’t Wonwoo want to do it if he was so bothered about other omegas chasing Mingyu and him doing the same? That alone should be enough reason to want to claim him for himself. It didn’t make any sense. ‘Let’s just do it at the hospital in front of the doctors! Is that enough for you?! Or we can do it in front of your therapist that you trust so much. If anything happens, they can give you instant medical attention. Huh? What bout that?’ He raised his voice, almost at the edge.

 

‘I don’t want to… please don’t make me…’ 

 

‘You know what? Fuck this shit. Fuck all of this!’ Standing up and taking his jacket and car key, Mingyu shoved the door open and stomped down to the car park, wanting to escape that suffocating atmosphere. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t stand being in the same room with Wonwoo and his stressed out pheromones. It agitated him so much he wanted to knock his head on the wall to break away from it.

 

Driving a few miles from home to a playground, he finally stopped and got out, taking in the fresh air. It was already dark so there was no one in sight. Mingyu screamed his heart out, kicking the tires buried in the park a few times until his leg hurt.

 

Why the hell was it so hard for Wonwoo to be claimed again? The one who did it the first time was Mingyu anyway so he didn’t understand why Wonwoo was acting like this, as if he was recalling his rapes. Why was this such a big deal?? They were already bonded, there was no need for overreaction! He only suggested it because Wonwoo brought it up in the first place. Sure he wanted it too, but Wonwoo needed reassurance and this was the only way he could think of. It was for his own good, why the irrelevant extreme panic??

 

Sitting on the nearby bench, breathing heavily out of anger, Mingyu cursed himself. He needed to control his temper, he was losing it. Clicking his tongue in annoyance and tapping his legs on the ground to lose all the extra energy, Mingyu screamed again and again until he finally got tired of it.

 

A few more minutes of just sitting, staring at the dark sky, Mingyu got back up to his car. The pills he got from his therapist were in the glove compartment. He hid it there after Wonwoo took a handful of it almost a year ago. He was drained now, but he was still angry. He was sure he would feel this way the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow, until they resolve this issue so as much as he wanted to avoid it, he needed it today. Mingyu was about to take one for himself before remembering about the omega at home.

 

Wonwoo had his own drugs, and he was addicted to say the least. 

 

....Wonwoo was really stressed when Mingyu left. What if he overdosed on those? Owh god, he was not ready to lose Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu closed the door and started the engine, accelerating back full speed. Running back up to his apartment, he looked around, anxious to find his mate. To his relief, as he opened the bedroom door, there Wonwoo sat, on the bed, hugging the pillows. His pheromones calmed down a lot, almost unnoticed. There was only a slight sadness which he could barely sensed, but he was fine. Still breathing, and reacting to his presence. 

 

Mingyu took a seat beside the omega. ‘Hey.’

 

‘You came back.’ Wonwoo pulled the pillow closer to himself, hiding his face, ’This smell just like you…’ he took a light sniff from the pillow, an action Mingyu found a bit touching, ‘I thought you finally left for good.’

 

‘I shouldn’t have left you like that…’

 

‘No, I was too much. I know it’s hard to have a broken mate like me. I’m sorry I’m like this.’ Mingyu gently patted on Wonwoo’s back, massaging his neck while shaking him. He was expecting Wonwoo to cry again, already preparing himself to comfort his partner but instead, the man turned towards him, studying him. Mingyu didn’t know how to react, what face to make. He was nervous and stiffened, afraid that Wonwoo might read his thoughts, whatever it was and realized how messed up he was. However, contrary to his prediction, Wonwoo’s face softened a bit and he gave the alpha a small smile which the latter returned, relieved.

 

Mingyu placed his hand onto Wonwoo’s, rubbing them softly, ‘I just realized you finally said sorry for slapping me.’ He grinned at Wonwoo, ‘Thought you’ll never do it.’ Seeing Wonwoo pulled his face away in shame, Mingyu closed their distance and laid on his side, facing his partner. With one of his hand playing with the other’s feet, the alpha suggested, ‘We should set the rule for our ‘talk’. Not to get too emotional and worked up.’

 

‘Agreed. We never talk calmly.’ Wonwoo stared at the alpha, ‘I don’t wanna have to slap you again.’

 

‘I don’t wanna leave you like this again. I kinda feel bad.’ He replied, noting the calm expression on Wonwoo. ‘And by the way, you slapping me is your fault.’

 

‘You kinda pushed me.’

 

‘You need to control your hand too. Your slap fucking hurts.’

 

‘Rule number two, no physical violence. There.’ Mingyu gave a look at the older and nodded. Though he knew Wonwoo was talking about his own prior outburst, he couldn’t help but think it was directed at him and his possible future violence. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. He would make sure of it.

 

Their situation was special, and their traumas made it even harder for them to pursue this relationship, but Mingyu didn’t want to give up just because it was hard. And he knew Wonwoo was thinking of the same thing, which was why he was anxious instead of choosing to break it by force. He could if he wanted to, the law was on his side, but he didn’t. Even in his desperate state, he chose to endure it to be with Mingyu, and Mingyu too, wanted to be with him. They just need to figure out a way to get over this together.

 

Caressing Wonwoo’s cheek, Mingyu got up and moved towards his drawer beneath the desk. He remembered buying something special when Wonwoo left him hanging after their first heat together. It meant nothing then, but it finally found its use now. Getting up with the small white box in his hand, Mingyu returned to his sit on the bed. ‘I bought this last year. When I was crazy about you.’ He glanced at Wonwoo, half teasing, smirking as he saw the omega rolled his eyes playfully, ‘They’re supposed to be couple rings, but I guess we can wear them as wedding rings now.’ At least there would be proof that he is taken despite not carrying his mate’s scent. He hoped this would keep other suitors away and ease his hatred even just a bit.

 

‘Why would you buy a couple ring when we weren’t talking?’ Wonwoo rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, staring at the simple rings inside the box. By simple, he meant really simple. The only pattern was the MW sign carved on the surface, and the indent on the edge of the ring, barely seen at first glance. It was actually really pretty, he just realized both their initials can be turned upside down to be the other’s.

 

‘You didn’t actually reject me then. You even asked me to hang out on campus.’

 

‘Owh, yeah.’ Wonwoo took one of the ring and inserted his middle finger in it, changing to his index and repeated with his right hand, finding the ring too big. ‘But you’re a bit creepy.’

 

‘That’s mine.’ Mingyu took the ring from Wonwoo and put it on his left ring finger, grinning happily at the perfect fit. He then passed the other to his partner who again, tried to fit it on the same finger without success. ‘It fits on my index.’

 

‘That won’t do.’

 

‘Is this really mine?’ Wonwoo glared at Mingyu accusingly.

 

‘Yaah! It’s even creepier if I knew your exact finger size don’t you think?’

 

‘Well then I guess I’ll just wear it like this then.’ Wonwoo waved his hand in front of his face, beaming happily at the ring on his finger but not for long. Mingyu, staring at it in discontent, quickly pulled it off. ‘We’re changing the size. This thing’s expensive.’

 

‘The fuck you buy an expensive couple ring for a guy you just met for?’

 

‘Cus I’m rich and I’m crazy about that guy.’ Mingyu bumped their forehead together and placed a small kiss on those luscious lips. He was crazy about Wonwoo then, he was still crazy about him now. And he hope he would still feel the same in the future, until they are both old and wrinkly.

 

 

*****

_two years later_

*****

 

‘Are you really gonna accept that job?’ Soonyoung asked him the moment their orders arrived.

 

‘I dunno.’ Wonwoo sighed, staring at the ramen in front of him. After a year of trying to find a job, he was finally offered one, but he didn’t feel the least bit happy about it.

 

He should be. In fact, rejection wasn’t even supposed to be an option for him. While other people found theirs around June, the latest September, Wonwoo had no luck despite having the best resume in comparison to his classmates. He even got excellent letters of recommendation from his professors, plural. But no matter how impressive he was, most of the time, he was rejected due to the omega status written on the piece of paper. Now, with only two months left before graduation, he was desperate.

 

He didn’t want to believe it at first. He thought there was something lacking in his resume but it became really clear to him when he sent his to a company, together with his classmates who were barely able to pass every semester, and found out most of them were called in, yet he wasn’t. In fact, not to make comparison but among the companies who called him for interviews, in one he was interviewed with Hansol. And the boy was really nervous it showed. He stuttered terribly, unable to answer most of the questions unlike Wonwoo and yet, he got the job and again, Wonwoo didn’t.

 

Even then, Wonwoo refused to give up. Though he wanted to stay in Seoul, he tried applying to companies all over Korea, big and small. If not for his alpha paying all his travel expenses, he would’ve been broke just going across the country for interviews. In small companies own privately, he was welcomed so his therapist wasn’t lying. Omegas can be architects; only in a small villages, taking small housing projects with no career growth. The only place he was welcomed were where ambitions die.  

 

So, how he managed to get this one job at a good company in Seoul? He hid his scent. There were no box for second gender in the application form, and he was desperate so he did it as his last resort. Lo and behold, he was treated really differently compared to when he came in as an omega. They loved him. Which made it even harder for him to stop doing so. Until the final interview, he kept pretending to be a beta.

 

The only problem with that was, when he asked about omega architects, pretending to ask for a friend, he was laughed at. Though not straight to his face, they looked bemused. And he knew right then that he would have to live his life in fear of being found out if he accept the job.

 

But this was his only choice.

 

‘Wonu, I know how you feel but what if you have an emergency? What bout heat? Pregnancy? You can’t lie to them forever. It’ll be stressful for you.’

 

‘Can’t I just take the job for experience? 4 years at least?’

 

‘You know hiding your identity is a crime…’ Wonwoo put his chopstick down and rest his face in his palms. Sighing, rubbing his face roughly to relief his stress, Wonwoo was about to pour the soju into his cup but changed his mind. He needed a drink. He wanted to forget his problems. ‘Hosh, Imma chug this straight.’ He showed the bottle to his friend who was still stuffing his face with ramen. ‘Dokyeom’s gonna send me back right?’

 

‘Yah, he’s not your driver.’ Soonyoung complained but was completely ignored as Wonwoo started to drink anyway. He didn’t mind it given the situation Wonwoo was in, he deserved to get drunk. Seokmin wouldn’t mind too, his mate knew about his friend’s situation. He just need to call the alpha at the right time because if Wonwoo gets too drunk, he would be too hard to be handled by himself.

 

 

As usual, the apartment was still dark when Wonwoo came back. It was already so late but Mingyu had yet to come back from his hospital duty. Washing his face and brushing his teeth, ready to sleep, Wonwoo took the pillow on Mingyu’s side of the bed and held it close as he tried to rest, enjoying the scent of his alpha which lullabied him to sleep.

 

Mingyu came back a few hours later, unintentionally waking him up by his pecks on the head before cleaning up. Wonwoo wanted so badly to cry to the man but held it in. Mingyu was already physically tired from his day at the hospital. He needed sleep. They both needed sleep.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo looked at the message from Joshua. It had been a while since he last saw the pretty man. Around two years? The man had been all over the place for his journal. Every time he updated his Instagram, he would be somewhere in the Western countries. Sometimes Wonwoo wondered if the guy was really doing his research or was just travelling.

 

‘Jeon Wonwoo!’ He heard the gentle voice and waved at the owner who was sitting outside, looking like a model. Grabbing his place opposite the guy, Wonwoo eyes quickly caught on the few pieces of paper, like a flyer of some sort, and a few documents in Korean. ‘Still not done?’ He asked the doctorate student.

 

Joshua shook his head, ‘This is for you.’

 

 

 

Wonwoo kept staring at the documents held out to him, trying to process what was being explained. Right now, Joshua was talking about this renowned omega architect respected in his field whom he interviewed for his journal. The Korean documents in his hands were translated by the older, explaining the architect’s biography and achievements. It took Wonwoo a while to realize that he knew this man, Renzo Piano; he was a fan of the man’s work. He never knew the man was an omega. There was no information about it so he just assumed he was a beta. ‘It was irrelevant.’

 

Still reading the other papers on the table, Wonwoo stopped halfway. ‘Wait, is there a reason you called me?’

 

Joshua gave him a really sweet smile before passing him another piece of paper. ‘You said you haven’t found a job?’ Wonwoo nodded. Technically, he still haven’t accepted the offer yet so he was still jobless. ‘He wants to train you.’

 

‘Who? Thi- What? How?’ He stuttered at the sudden reveal. This was not what he expected to come from that sweet mouth. He was thinking something along the line of helping the older with his journal, which Wonwoo planned to reject due to his own hectic schedule. Not this.

 

‘Well I mentioned about you when I met him a few months ago, and he kinda searched about your works. He was impressed.’

 

Wonwoo couldn’t believe his ears. Mr. Piano, impressed by his works? But how did he even know about his works? Wonwoo never did anything. He was still a student! ‘What do you mean work? I don’t have any result to show…’

 

‘He mentioned something about you winning some rookie architecture competition? Your submission is still displayed on the page you know.’ Wonwoo dropped his jaws, feeling overwhelmed. That was when he was in middle school and high school. That was a very long time ago. That was when he was still a beta. ‘And he happened to know one of your professors. Apparently Prof. Lee gave you a great recommendation.’

 

Wonwoo looked at the papers in his hand. Some of them are in English, and though his English wasn’t the best, he knew this was the company’s brochure. Which meant…

 

‘You said he wants to train me? As in, lecture?’

 

Joshua laughed at him, thinking it was cute. ‘No, silly.’ He leaned his body in, his face full of encouragement, ‘Wonwoo, he’s offering you an apprenticeship. A job. That is, if you’re still available.’

 

‘A job? I-,’ This was too sudden. He was speechless. He never even send a resume or anything. ‘I-uh. It’s great but… why me?’

 

‘You know there’s not many omegas architects out there. Not in Korea, not anywhere. You’re special Wonwoo, and it’s hard for you to survive out there. Mr.Piano knows it very well, he went through it. He wants to help.’

 

‘... in Korea…?’

 

‘In France.’

 

Wonwoo swallowed hard. That is very far.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a long and intense chapter! I wanted to end it in one, but god, it got too long and I had to cut it!
> 
> Finally, their traumas clashed! And we got to see Mingyu’s PTSD. He had always shown it, not only towards omegas, but to other people as well (recall the beta he slept with, and his behaviour with Wonwoo and Kris). I was wondering if anyone actually thought about how he had lots of friends back in Europe with that nasty temper. He was not like that back then, just a bit rude. It worsened a lot after that incident.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if you guys noticed, but Mingyu forgot the fact that he was fine with Boo even before our Jeju prince was mated. So basically, he could tolerate two free omegas. Boo’s just too close to him to be seen as a potential mate. (Owh, and some of you might find him calling Boo annoying and chubby as offensive, but Mingyu and Boo just have a love-hate relationship. Boo calls him narcissistic f***boy all the time.) XD
> 
> And… Wonu and Hoshi finally made up! YAY!!! SoonWoo back to being friends!
> 
> Btw, Renzo Piano is not an omega IRL. His works are impressive so I borrowed his name XD
> 
> I guess most of you already expected it after the time skip. The next chapter will be the last. I will write an epilogue after that so there’s that.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support and love for the fic!! Feel free to tell me about your thoughts and questions! Though I reply late, I reply to every one of you ^^
> 
> Love you readers so much!!! <3<3


	38. Chapter 38

The strong smell of coffee awoken the alpha who habitually turned to his side for a kiss. Feeling no warmth, Mingyu opened his eyes and groaned. It was already morning.

 

Wait, it was already morning! Fuck, he didn’t hear the alarm!

 

Swinging his body back to his left, Mingyu grabbed the brown alarm clock and narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the numbers. It was still 5:30 am. Lying back down, he stared at the ceiling, already too tired to get up.

 

These past few months he could do nothing on weekdays. Waking up early in the morning, he would go to the hospital for training until late at night, come back home too tired, sleep and repeat the whole process. Sometimes when he was drained out of energy, he would end up sleeping at the dorm, no energy and focus to drive back but he would make sure to return home whenever he could. The same goes to his mate - Wonwoo too had been busy with his final year project and would spend some nights at the studio. And with him still trying to find a job, Mingyu barely got to spend any time with him. Which was all the more reason why he tried to come back to the apartment, so they could at least sleep and have breakfast together.

 

Mingyu tried to close his eyes but the fresh coffee was too tempting. Usually, he would be the one to prepare the coffee and breakfast since he needed to be at the hospital early. Only about half an hour after he wakes up and done cooking would Wonwoo open his eyes so they can have breakfast together. And judging from the clinking sound, he was sure Wonwoo was making something right now. This was rare.

 

Getting up, he washed his face and headed towards the counter. ‘Hey.’ He stared at the omega who was making sunny-side up and simple sausage, one of the few dishes Mingyu taught him to do. Not that it was hard to make, Mingyu just like it to be perfect. Getting beside the man, he kissed the back of the male’s head and took his mug before heading back to his seat. ‘You’re up early.’

 

‘Bad hangover.’ Mingyu smiled at that. Wonwoo is the type who couldn’t get drunk but he would still have a bad hangover. Just two glasses and he would start vomiting before he then sleeps. ‘That’s a complicated food for a hangover.’ He commented.

 

‘I dunno how to make soup. We’re out of cereal.’ He laughed at that. They didn’t have any instant food here, Mingyu didn’t like it. But even so, scrambled eggs was easier than sunny side. He was about to comment before Wonwoo put the food on his plate, placing it in front of Mingyu, and then, took out another bowl filled with scrambled eggs.

 

He simpered. Wonwoo made this for him. Waiting for his mate to sit beside him, Mingyu slurped on the coffee, stretching his body. This was not enough recharge.

 

‘Wonie,’ He stood up while looking at the omega beside him. He kept his stare until Wonwoo had enough and glowered at him. ‘The hell you want?’

 

‘Urgh.’ Wonwoo scowled at the sudden tight hug from the giant who was shaking him, vibrating his throbbing brain. God he felt like puking right now. ‘Yah, stupid! Stop!’

 

Laughing at the reaction, Mingyu placed another kiss and sat back to continue his breakfast, enjoying the pissed face beside him. Although they were both really busy with their studies, he never felt happier with their relationship. He thought having to handle Wonwoo’s trauma would soon affect him negatively but the man had been making a lot of progress and hence, had started to show more of his true colours. He also had less reason to confront the omega because they talk about their feelings more so they knew what the other’s problems were. Which was why he was okay with pissing Wonwoo off once in a while, because he knew the man wouldn’t hold it in.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he cleaned the dishes. Wonwoo had been staring at him weirdly, as if concerned about something. The few moments of silence made him brush it off and continued with what he was doing.

 

‘Mingyu, are you coming back tonight?’ He turned to face his mate, tilting his head a little ‘I don’t know.’ Usually he would be able to come home on Fridays but the hospital had been very busy this month so he might be held up.

 

‘Owh. Tomorrow’s good too.’ Wonwoo put down his mug, ‘I need to talk.’

 

*****

 

The older of the two patted the sofa and looked back at the brochures and documents in his bag, making sure everything was perfect. Mingyu was preparing their drinks - hot chocolate for the omega and cafe latte for himself.

 

This had been their ritual before any of their ‘talk’, something they developed through the years after their first rule was set. While most of the rules were added based on their reactions on their previous talks, one of them – holding hands throughout the discussion - they found to be really essential. Mingyu who gets worked up easily would stress Wonwoo, and Wonwoo who couldn’t help but express his feelings through his pheromones would affect Mingyu, who is sensitive to it, emotionally. It was an endless cycle of negativity. And once it started, there was no turning back. Which was why they now hold hands. If one of them was triggered or felt strongly about something, they would naturally twitch their fists or squeeze it slightly which would alert their partner. It took a lot of practice, but they managed to perfect it.

 

‘What do we have here?’ Mingyu placed their drinks on the coffee table and sat on the floor, right beside Wonwoo, leaning against the sofa. Wonwoo held out his hand and clamped Mingyu’s tightly in his, bringing his forehead up front to bunt with the other. He likes to do it, preferring their headbutts over kisses which Mingyu likes.

 

After a few minutes of preparing the talk to be brought to their main topic, Wonwoo finally asked, ‘What do you think about France?’

 

Mingyu smiled at the question. It had been a while since he last thought about that country, or any European countries for that matter, minus his hometown that is. His priority changed, and so did his dreams for the future. Now that the omega mentioned it, he always loved going to Alsace, a village in France.

 

‘You wanna go to France?’ For some reason, the omega jerked at that question, Mingyu could feel his hand pulsating momentarily in his. Maybe he was disappointed because they have no time? He always felt bad about that but they were both still student so there is still a lot of time for them. ‘We can go if you want… I have summer holiday-’

 

‘No, Mingyu it’s not…I, got an offer.’ The alpha’s face lit up. He felt over the moon. Wonwoo reporting the offer like this only meant he was ready to take the job, unlike those few others he rejected.

 

So, Wonwoo wanted to celebrate? Was that why he mentioned France? They can always go there right after graduation, Mingyu had a week off before starting his residency. Hugging the smaller man beside him, telling him words of encouragement and congratulations, he released it and looked back at Wonwoo’s face. The latter didn’t show any signs of being happy.

 

‘Is it far?’ Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu’s face fell. It seemed, his mate decided to take the ones in the suburbs after all. Forcing himself a smile, he caressed the omega’s face. ‘It’ll be fine. I can try to apply the hospital nearby. Where is it?’ There was another squeeze in his hand.

 

‘Really far. I dunno if you can go there.’

 

Mingyu almost made a fist before noticing the hand in his. He sighed. Though he didn’t like the situation, he understood. ‘It’s only for two years. I can open a clinic then-’

 

‘It’s in France.’ Wonwoo cut him off. Mingyu eyes widened.

 

‘France?’ He had to reconfirm what he heard. Receiving a nod, Mingyu looked at the ceiling, trying to find a word to say. ‘How? Did you just randomly applied for a job in another country? For fun?? Why France?!’

 

Seeing that reaction, Wonwoo pushed his bag behind him, no longer have the enthusiasm to show the pamphlets he received. Unfortunately, the action caught Mingyu’s attention who let go of his hand. Swiftly, he got hold of those papers. As expected, he wasn’t pleased. ‘Yah, Wonu, this is a prank right? Tell me it is.’ He looked back at the paper, some of it written in Korean. ‘You went to an agent? You can’t trust an agent.’

 

‘No. It’s-’ He didn’t know if he should expose Joshua but Mingyu didn’t know him personally, and if mentioning him would ease the worry, he thought he should. ‘It’s Joshua-hyung. He knew the CEO.’

 

‘Goddamit!’ Mingyu muttered to himself. He whispered it, but he didn’t care if omega heard him either. In his anger, he accidentally crumpled the brochure. Wonwoo rushed to grab them from him but before he could return to his place, he gave a sharp look at the alpha. Mingyu, realizing his reaction, took a deep breath. ‘I need some air.’

 

‘I need to be alone.’ Wonwoo responded.

 

*****

 

 

Seungcheol looked over at his mate who looked back at him with the same expression. Mingyu’s sudden visit was weird enough as it is. Now, sitting at their dining table, facing them both, he just asked the hardest question both of them had no answer to.

 

It was not a simple question with right and wrong answer. They could understand where both male came from. They knew really well how important architecture was for Wonwoo, it was the one thing that help him gain his confident after the horrible incident. But they could also empathize with the alpha in front of them. They saw how much Mingyu suffered, they saw how much Wonwoo grew to depend on him, and they saw how accustomed and comfortable both the males are with each other. If the same option was given to them, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan would choose each other.

 

But this was not Seungcheol and Jeonghan. This was Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

Jeonghan broke the silence first by patting the younger alpha. If Mingyu wanted to blame someone, it should be him. He was the one who introduced Joshua to Wonwoo, in hope to bring architecture back into his life. He wanted Wonwoo to not give up on his talent only because he was an omega. He was the one at fault. ‘I think… Wonwoo needs to be free.’

 

Seungcheol and Mingyu looked at him, shocked. Before Mingyu could say anything, he continued, ‘He still have a lot of issues to work on. Not trusting the bond for one. Doubting you, another. You guys are happy now, but I know the thoughts still haunts him.’

 

‘So you want me to break the bond because of that? Make his nightmare come true?’ Mingyu frowned at the omega, speaking as calmly as he could. If anything, Wonwoo was afraid of Mingyu leaving him the most. Now Jeonghan was suggesting he leave his mate. Well, technically let his mate leave him, but in the end, they would still both be apart. ‘He can’t handle it. I won’t let it.’

 

‘Then he’ll forever think you’re like this cus you’re trying to control him.’ Jeonghan responded. Though he could never say he knew how Wonwoo thinks, he could somehow predict it. They both did, have similar mental issues. And Jeonghan knew how this kind of situation made him feel. He was confident Wonwoo would feel the same. ‘I don’t think that’s healthy for your relationship.’

 

Mingyu rubbed his face roughly at the idea. He didn’t like it. It was stressing him out.

 

Seeing the distress on the younger, Seungcheol decided to give it a shot. He knew Jeonghan was trying his best to explain his thoughts but he was speaking through Wonwoo’s point of view. Mingyu would never comprehend it. He knew the man couldn’t. Because if the same thing was said to him, Seungcheol knew he too wouldn’t be able to accept having mental issues as a reason he needed to break their bond either. Especially for Mingyu who had a successful exhibit A sitting in front of him, it would be even harder to agree with.

 

‘Mingyu, I kinda agree with Hannie. Hear me out.’ He warned the other to listen, ‘I think Wonu’s still confused.’ He continued carefully, looking at the younger alpha’s face for any reaction. Mingyu seemed to be listening.

 

‘He never knew the feeling of being a free omega. And he’d blame the bond for any changes, good or bad. I know you realize it too.’ The older alpha stated what Wonwoo told him whenever they met each other. Or at least, the vibe he got from the omega. He never told it straight, but Seungcheol could always feel it.

 

Mingyu finally exhaled deeply, having something to agree on. That was exactly what was happening, their biggest obstacle, the fact that Wonwoo didn’t know the difference between his personality change due to being an omega, his trauma or the bond. And Wonwoo tend to blame everything to the last. It was the least personal to him. It was the easiest choice. But it involved Mingyu so Wonwoo naturally also blamed him, unconsciously. ‘You should let him experience what being a free omega feels like. Let him recover by himself. Then he’ll know the difference a bond make. I think, with time, he’ll be comfortable enough to want to be with someone again… By choice.’

 

‘But what if that someone’s not me anymore?’ Mingyu turned to look at the couple seated opposite him, ‘What if he choose another?’

 

Seungcheol’s shoulder dropped. That was another question he didn’t have answers to. He looked up to search for his mate’s eyes. Again, Jeonghan bore the same expression as his.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo locked himself in his room at the omega house. He didn’t want to see Mingyu and the only place available for him to stay for a while was here. He gave up his dorm room last year when he decided to move in with his mate. Soonyoung already graduated, and Jeonghan moved out with Seungcheol so he couldn’t stay at theirs either. Not that he wanted to bother them, he didn’t want to let them know about his problems.

 

The volunteers here were very happy to see him, welcoming him with open arms. They already knew him from his frequent visits for volunteer works or for omega classes so they didn’t hesitate to give him a room. He never thought he would come to appreciate this place as much as he did.

 

Wonwoo went through all the pictures his mother spammed him of France. Of the buildings, of the nature, of the foods. Everything looked so different from here. Europe had always been his favourite place because of the architecture. Of course, who wouldn’t think so. In fact, most of his works were inspired by the ones here.

 

Suddenly curious, he searched his name on the web. Beside it, he added ‘architect’. To his delight, the foundation of which he received the awards for popped up. And upon clicking on it, his works were displayed, exciting him. On another tab, he searched for the company he was going to. It was in English so it took a while for him to navigate through but he finally realized what he was offered, was not written. But Joshua insisted that he would be recruited as an architect protege.

 

Which meant, he was special. Piano would groom him himself.

 

Piano believed in his talent.

 

Smiling to himself, Wonwoo took the brochure and laid on the bed, looking over it for the umpteenth time.

 

This chance that was offered to him, was not something that will come again. It wasn’t like one door close, another one open type of shit. No one would even look at his resume after the word omega. If he refused this, he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He would have to give up this field for good.

 

This not something he can afford to let go. He didn’t have the privilege.

 

*****

 

Finally able to take a break, Mingyu brought out his phone. His heart skipped a bit seeing the two missed calls from Wonwoo. He hadn’t been home for almost three weeks now, still pissed about the situation but also because he was too busy. Getting home to face his problems while he was too stressed out from his rotations would do no good for both of them. Of course, not contacting his mate was a strategy. And it seemed, Wonwoo lost.

 

Clicking on the notification, he somehow felt a bit disappointed looking at the big gap in between calls. And the number of calls of course. Maybe Wonwoo wasn’t desperate enough to call him more. And Mingyu was still too proud to do so. He was about to put the phone back inside his coat before it vibrated again.

 

Missing the smiling man displayed on his screen, Mingyu gave up and answered.

 

 

Mingyu cursed as he clicked the up button repeatedly, hoping it would come faster. He almost used the stairs had the elevator did not open right before he turned for the staircase. Biting his lips, he went straight to the house, taking note of the intense pheromones leaking outside at the hallway, inviting him to breed. Mingyu pushed open the door and went straight to the bedroom. ‘Wonie,’ he embraced the man crying at the corner, hugging the pillows tightly as he pulled on his hair. ‘I’m here.’

 

‘I can’t do this,’ Wonwoo pulled him close, desperate for his touch. ‘Mingyu, I don’t want to go anymore!’

 

‘It’s fine. It’s all good.’ He strengthen his pheromones to calm his mate but it was no use. Wonwoo had been holding it in for two days. He tried to do it himself but he didn’t know how to pleasure himself the right way to break the heat. Since he and Mingyu were not talking, he didn’t want to call his mate either. But that caused his condition to take turn for the worse until he finally collapsed. As soon as he regained consciousness, he called Mingyu without avail. He was desperate.

 

‘I don’t wanna leave you! I can’t do this alone!!’ He wailed, pulling Mingyu’s shirt, crumpling it. ‘Shh.. it’s fine. Let’s take care of you.’ Wonwoo felt a kiss on his forehead and nodded.

 

*****

 

Writing a mail to his superior about his emergency leave, Mingyu sighed at the now sleeping omega. Red patches were on his neck, his stomach and a few other places - the result of his capillaries bursting from the neglected heat. Thankfully nothing serious happened but the fact that it could, worried him.

 

He should be relieved when Wonwoo told him he didn’t want to go to France anymore but somehow he felt disappointed. After all they went through because of it, Wonwoo broke because he couldn’t take care of his needs. It was the alpha’s fault after all, he never let his mate do it on his own nor did he ever thought about teaching him either, despite knowing it was important. They threw all the toys he bought when Wonwoo refused to use it. He thought he would always be around to take care of his omega. Now that it came to this, he realized he should have been more stern about it.

 

Grabbing a cup of coffee, he sat at the couch, leaning against it as he took a deep breath. It’s been a while since he was at home. And without nothing to do.

 

Wonwoo’s last heat was four months ago, he was too stressed at finding a job it messed his cycle. They were both caught off guard and the omega missed one of his interviews because of it. Which was why he didn’t expect it to happen now, completely forgotten about it because the tracker wasn’t accurate anymore. Not to mention, Wonwoo didn’t even tell him the first day. A message would have sufficed.

 

The mess on the coffee table caught his attention and Mingyu took a closer look. Wonwoo’s journal was opened, there were lots of circles marked on the calendar. Also left opened were some architectural magazines and English textbooks, and other reference documents filled with scribbles. Then there was his drawing for his final project.

 

Again, Mingyu sighed. In his outrage, he somehow forgot the fact that the omega was graduating in a month and had so much work to catch up due to his absences while looking for a job. Now that he thought about it, Wonwoo had it really rough. He knew what the omega had been through, but it never clicked to him how hard it was because Wonwoo was always hopeful. Of course he would cry sometimes but he never gave up. And instead of supporting his one and only opportunity, Mingyu only added to Wonwoo’s burden by acting out.

 

Opening his laptop back, he searched for the company Wonwoo would be working for. Even without his presence, he could at least make sure his man can adapt to his new life smoothly.

 

*****

 

‘If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing it right.’ Wonwoo nodded, holding on to Mingyu’s arm, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. He missed Mingyu, and he just finished his heat. He still had the clingy part left in him. ‘I won’t accept half-ass attempts.’ Another nod.

 

‘Wonie,’ Mingyu pulled Wonwoo in front of him, so they could face each other. ‘We’re breaking the bond.’

 

After a long, hard thinking by himself, he came to a realization that they needed this. In order for both of them to move on from the paranoia and anxiety that was still haunting them - the bond - they had to break it. They were only in this situation because of it in the first place. If not for this, Wonwoo would have already accepted the offer, and Mingyu wouldn’t have to force himself to come home and instead, focus on his study and taking care of his own health. Though he love their situation, he couldn’t deny that it did, came from a bad place. And it was, affecting their lives even now.

 

‘I won’t go then.’ Wonwoo moved closer, ‘I’ll stay here and do whatever I can. I don’t, I don’t wanna leave you. I can’t.’

 

‘And you’ll hate me for holding you here. We need to do this. We will break it, you will try to date other people. I won’t wait for you. Wonie, it’s over.’

 

‘I’m sorry!! I don’t wanna go anymore!!’ Mingyu pulled his mate closer, comforting the male. Did he sound angry? He didn’t mean it. He just wanted to make it clear how important this decision was for both of them. He wasn’t punishing Wonwoo, he wasn’t trying to discipline him or any of that sort. He wasn’t that kind of alpha. ‘We give it a try. If we don’t like it, we start over from zero. We need this.’

 

Wonwoo shook his head over and over again, refusing to accept it. He knew he was being too emotional and that it was because of the remaining heat but he still felt as if Mingyu was finally throwing him away. Only after a few minutes of comforting words from his alpha did he force himself a nod. ‘I can still come back for my heats…’

 

‘That’ll make you suffer more. It’s also risky. I can’t go there either. We have to.’

 

Wonwoo looked down, still sad over it. ‘I’m sor-’

 

‘No, I don’t wanna hear it.’ Mingyu interrupted his apology. Wonwoo felt small again but the look Mingyu gave him relaxed him. ‘Right now I’m not gonna lie and say I’m happy for you. I’m not. I’m disappointed.’ He inhaled deeply. ‘But it’s your life. And I made a promise.’

 

‘I’m still your mate. I’ll take care of you until we’re broken.’ Mingyu placed a deep kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. ‘I’ll get over it.’

 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

 

It was finally September. In the past five months, Wonwoo had been preparing himself to migrate to a new country and start his new life. He took English classes, some beginner French, learned how to cook, how to use software related to his work, and even bought new clothes more suitable for the weather. His visa application went smoothly. He even took the time to get to know his new colleagues through emails and Facebooks. All the while, Mingyu was with him every step of the way.

 

It was time to leave.

 

Everyone surrounded Wonwoo who just checked in, hugging him goodbyes and giving him words of encouragement. His mother kept asking if everything was ready for him in Paris and for the umpteenth time, he had to assure her it was.

 

Mingyu had already found him a small apartment in a safe neighbourhood, fully furnished. The alpha already paid a year’s rent as a farewell gift as well. He promised to take care of Wonwoo until their bond break, and so he insisted on paying for everything for Wonwoo’s first year there, the time needed for them to be free again. And though he felt bad for it, Wonwoo was thankful because it would give him enough time to adapt to his new life without any concern. Not to mention, the alpha’s beta friend would also be welcoming him at the airport and show him around town, so basically, he had nothing to worry about.

 

Wonwoo looked around the group of people, there was still no sign of Mingyu. He still had some time before leaving so it was still okay. Choosing to ignore the disappointment in him, Wonwoo focused on his friends and family. He would miss them too, and he knew they would him.

 

Suddenly, he heard a sob coming from his left and saw his little sister starting to bawl. Everyone laughed at her but tears are as contagious as laughter and so before long, most of them had watery eyes, chuckling, finding it absurd.

 

‘Yah, you guys! Stop it! Are you tryna make me cry?’ Wonwoo pushed his friends, hitting them. ‘I can’t cry. You wanna make me stay?’

 

Both his parents and Jun, as well as his siblings hugged him tightly, suffocating him. Wonwoo tried so hard not to break down because he was weak for them. He was only putting up a strong front. But the longer they do this to him, the more he felt like giving up on leaving and stay, where he belongs.

 

‘I think we need to leave…’ Jun patted on both his old folks’ back. Wonwoo flashed him a grateful smile, thanking him for it. As expected, Jun is the best friend he could ever asked for. ‘Good luck Wonu! Don’t forget to call!’

 

‘We love you!’

 

‘Owh~ I love you guys too!!’ He waved them goodbye, grinning happily until he couldn’t see them anymore. Turning around, he looked for a lounge outside to sit. He didn’t want to go in just yet. Not before he sees Mingyu.

 

 

Kicking the floor a few times, Wonwoo checked his watch and scanned around him briefly, somehow still hoping for Mingyu’s arrival. There was still two hours before his flight, but he needed to be inside at least an hour prior. He took out his phone and clicked on the messages from the alpha. Mingyu promised to be here and yet, he wasn’t.

 

Maybe he decided he didn’t want to see Wonwoo after all.

 

Biting his lips, Wonwoo stared lifelessly at his suitcase. Maybe going to France was a bad idea. No one would be there for him. Not his family, nor his friends, nor his mate. He couldn’t speak English or French. He should just go home to Mingyu right now, sleep and pretend this was all a dream too good to be true.

 

‘Is that tears?’ Wonwoo jumped a bit at the voice right beside his left ear. Staring straight at the beautiful brown orbs, he quickly rubbed underneath his eyes for tears but it was dry. He heard a laugh and stared at the alpha who looked rough, as if he just ran here. He probably did, judging from his sweats. ‘Sorry Wonie. I wanted to come earlier.’

 

‘It’s okay. You’re here.’ He shifted closer, hugging the man. As if everything was normal, they both snuggled close to each other, enjoying their last time as a couple. Mingyu was feeling slightly regretful. If not for the small problem he encountered at the fragrance shop, he would have at least half an hour more with this beautiful man. ‘Wonie, here.’ He handed the box to the omega who quickly opened it.

 

‘Perfume?’ Wonwoo looked back at him, head tilted in confusion. Of all the things he could give, why perfume?

 

‘I order-made it based on my scent. Not sure if it’s similar but that’s the closest they could get. Never thought I smell this good.’ Wonwoo chuckled at that boastful joke, loving that confidence as always. Yeah, Mingyu had always smell so good. He always wondered what kind of scent the alpha possessed. He could never pinpoint it. It was not a common scent.

 

‘The percentage’s written inside. It’s chypre if you’re wondering.’ Wonwoo took out the white paper, curious, ‘And look. There’s a little jasmine inside. I guess I always had a bit of you with me after all.’ Mingyu cracked a joke, feeling a bit lonely the moment the words came out of his mouth. The same expression could be seen on the omega but before they would both cry, he tried to close the subject. ‘For whenever you need me around. Especially during your heat. Maybe you can spray a bit on the pillow and hug it like you always do.’

 

Wonwoo forced a smile, feeling a bit flushed at the mention of his habits. ‘I can’t bring this on the flight.’

 

‘Owh please. This much liquid?’ Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, raising an eyebrow ‘Have you ever been on a flight?’

 

‘Duh.’

 

‘Ever brought liquid?’ The look on Wonwoo suggested he never. Mingyu smirked in satisfaction. He knew Wonwoo would be the type who puts every kind of liquid in his trunk, too afraid of breaking the rule. ‘Thought so.’

 

‘Tsk.’ Wonwoo felt his cheek being pinched and bit the big hand. Looking at the perfume for the last time before putting it in his bag, he felt a bit disappointed with himself. He should have done something for Mingyu one last time. It had always been the alpha taking care of him, even until the end. He wished he had at least cooked a meal, or draw a painting of the man. Whatever he could. Though they promised not to do anything special, Mingyu decided to break the deal and presented him with this important gift of his scent. Even until the very end, Mingyu thought about his wellbeing.

 

‘Hey, your phone.’ Mingyu held out his hand to get the smartphone from the omega. He searched his name but none was found. He also tried other pet names but again, nothing came up. Slightly disappointed, Mingyu forced himself a smile. Wonwoo did what he wanted to do. Feeling a bit hurt, he tried the call history, wanting to reconfirm, for the last time, that his contacts were completely deleted. Clicking on the phone icon, Mingyu bit his lips.

 

No wonder he couldn’t find his name. Wonwoo registered him as ‘My Alpha’. The last time he teasingly changed the contact name, the latter retaliated by changing it to ‘Kim Mingyu’. It made him curious as to when the title was bestowed upon him. Smiling to himself, glancing at Wonwoo who was playing with his bag, Mingyu clicked on his name and another surprise awaited him.

 

The icon was them both laughing at each other while hugging, taken during one of their trips with the pack to the beach. They were having playful fights and Mingyu broke it by cracking a joke. He didn’t remember what he said, but Wonwoo burst out laughing loudly, clapping his hands as his nose scrunched. He started punching Mingyu to make him stop, the alpha stopping his attacks by pulling him for a hug. Someone must have taken their picture then at that moment.

 

He wished he knew about this photo sooner. It would have been a good addition to their framed pictures at home.

 

Fighting the urge to cry, he scrolled down until he saw the red button, and before he could change his mind, clicked ‘Delete Contact’.

 

‘There.’ He handed the phone to Wonwoo who put it back in his pocket without a word. Turning his head around to look at the clock, the latter faced Mingyu, ‘I need to go now.’

 

‘Do you want me to send you to the gate?’ the alpha hastily asked, still reluctant to let go.

 

This was it.

 

This was their end.

 

Wonwoo gave him a weak shake of the head and he mouthed a silent ‘Owh.’

 

‘Ca-can I kiss you?’ Mingyu shocked himself at his shaky voice, feeling himself getting red. Weird tingles could be felt on his cheeks, he didn’t know whether it was due to embarrassment or tears threatening to fall. Wonwoo nodded, ‘I’m still your mate.’

 

Pulling the omega close, he gave the man a long, deep kiss. Their last kiss. Before his feelings took over, Mingyu pulled away, resting their head together. ‘I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.’

 

‘I love you too, Kim Mingyu.’ He pecked the taller man’s nose. ‘You’re the best.’

 

 

_-The End-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claimed finally ended. Oh my god.  
> I have no other comment except, did you like it?
> 
> I hope it didn’t disappoint you. Personally, I love this ending ^^
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave me comments to show your love!  
> I know it’s hard to write one, but a simple one will do. Pretty please?
> 
> Also, I’ll be writing an epilogue later as an official closure but as of now, the fic is completed.
> 
> Thank you for all you readers who had been with me through this amazing journey! I know I teased you a lot and made you feel depressed and frustrated but you guys kept up with me and still supported me. I can’t say thank you enough. I love you guys so much!


	39. Epilogue

‘Dr. Mingyu, the patient’s inside.’ Mingyu nodded at the nurse, pouting to her as she patted his back, trying to hold her laughter. He lost a bet with one of his colleagues so he had to handle this one particular patient who apparently, had a huge crush on him and had been bothering the staffs for his information. He was lucky she wasn’t his department’s patient, but today, she was his patient. Because of the stupid bet he made with one Lee Seokmin.

 

‘She’s touchy.’ The omega nurse warned and Mingyu just wanted to run away if not for Seokmin and his other colleagues waiting outside with huge grins on their stupid faces. He held on to the nurse, begging her to go in with him but was rejected. Sighing, he put on his professional face, preparing himself mentally for the torture to come.

 

In the past few years, he finally made peace with the omegas; all thanks to the very professional omegas working alongside him, caring for his well-being just like they do with others. It was the first time he actually developed real, healthy relationships with them other than sexual ones. He realized the reason why it was hard for him to accept them before was because that was how he had always seen them - as sexual partners, or potential mates. Never once had he seen them as friends, or family, besides his real ones that is. And weirdly enough, Seungkwan was an exception. This unhealthy way of thinking made him doubt each and every one of those approaching him as having ill intentions - wanting his money or status, especially after the incident because, why else?

 

Only after accepting this fact did he started to notice that for one omega who was desperate for his attention, there were tens who would only admire him from afar, or didn’t show interest at all, just like how alphas or betas would react to attractive people in general. Omegas are just like them. Exactly like them. He just happened to be the attractive ones.

 

Beside, his desperation for one particularly attractive omega in the past was somehow very similar to those omegas’ for him. Which kind of made him ashamed of his flirting skills.

 

Mingyu sat behind the desk, pretending to be busy on the computer typing whatever while hearing the patient excitedly telling him redundant trivia about herself. He couldn’t wait for the result of his examinations to be announced so he could ditch this kind of jobs and start his training to become a neurological surgeon. Thanks to luck, and his superior skills and focus, in just a few years, he was quickly acknowledged as a genius and was granted the very rare opportunity to be trained as a surgeon this early in his career. He just needed a pass as a formality. Then he would be a step closer to achieving his dream.

 

A step closer to working as a specialist.

 

A step closer to working any hospital he likes.

 

A step closer to working in any country he likes.

 

*****

 

Mingyu sat on the chair of his new apartment as he turned on some good Standing Egg songs to de-stress. The sky was already dark as usual, it had always been that way ever since he graduated. He rarely got back home when the sun is still up. The same nightscape greeted him who turned his back to pay attention to the new novel he just bought last weekend.

 

He was glad his grandmother still supported him by buying him a new, better apartment after he finished medical school because his current earnings could only afford him a small one. He wondered how much money his family had that they wouldn’t mind spending it on him, considering his extreme spending habits when he was younger. Although, he would never mentioned it but Mingyu secretly knew where he got it from - the old lady herself. Heck, she even bought new furniture for the apartment despite him having the ones in his old one because they ‘suit’ the place better. Even his kitchenware and cutlery were brand new! That was evidence enough of her bad expenditure.

 

That being said, he was also grateful that the old woman knew his preference to find one secluded from other places. He wouldn’t want to stumble upon his colleagues and patients outside working hours. The slight distance never bothered him at all, isolation was his first priority. The place was perfect.

 

 _Bzz! Bzz!_  Mingyu glanced at his phone to see a familiar name. Smirking, he quickly answered and placed the phone in front of him, finding the stand to secure it.

 

‘Gyu appa!!’

 

‘Aigoo! Hanna-yah!’ He chuckled when another pair of hands appeared as the newcomer tried to push his sister’s face to get in the screen. Now the only part he could see were the squished cheeks. As usual, the two started to argue, and as usual, he heard their mother screaming nearby.

 

‘Hanna-yah, let Seungie join too…’ He gently requested as Seungkwan finally appeared to break the two apart. Not long after, Hansol appeared with some food in his hand, palming his face at the commotion. By this time, the phone with Mingyu’s face was already placed near the television so both the kids could see him, and he them. Laughing at their cute antics, getting slightly tired at hearing them blabbering nonsense about their favourite toys, the alpha finally decided to speak with the parents who was now seated at the dining table, enjoying their night snacks.

 

‘Seungkwan, why are you getting skinnier? Shouldn’t you be bloated with all that food?’ He saw Hansol getting triggered by the comment and laughed loudly at that victory. Hansol never react to anything strongly unless it involved Seungkwan so Mingyu loved to do just that. The pregnant omega was already immune to him so it was no fun teasing without the younger alpha around. ‘I’m joking! Geez. By the way, why are the kids still up?’

 

‘The kindergarten closed today so they slept all day.’ Seungkwan answered, looking tired with his dark under eyes. Mingyu sympathized with him, having to deal with the two naughty kids while being pregnant with another must be tough on him. Though he missed having the sassy omega around the hospital to entertain him, he understood the man’s decision to stay at home. The two small beans were really handful. Mingyu would come by once in a while to help around whenever he could just to lessen the burden. Not that it bothered him, the kids loves him, and they are so precious.

 

‘Wonu-hyu-’ Mingyu’s heart jumped a bit when he heard that name. The movement at the upper right corner of his screen caught his attention - Hansol got up while covering his mouth as he spoke on the phone, making his way into his room and closed it. He swore he saw Seungkwan’s slightly guilt-ridden face which he was quick to cover. He pretended he didn’t hear it so things wouldn’t get awkward but he couldn’t help but be a little affected by it.

 

He knew there were a lot of ways Wonwoo could call Hansol but there was only one reason why Seungkwan would react like that.

 

His ex-mate was in Korea.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo threw his suitcase on the bed and loosen his tie as he jumped on the bed to roll around. Again, he sighed at the sight of the apartment. The fully furnished studio was pretty when he first came here, but now it was just filled with crumpled papers and books lying around. This was going to be his home for at least another two years and it was already not looking good.

 

Though he was over the moon the first time he got the project to design an office complex in Seoul, it soon turned out to be one of the worse projects for him, yet. In addition to him having to work alone without his colleague’s immediate support, Korean customers were really hard to deal with. He needed a lot of time to adapt with the unfamiliar business etiquette, which is a bit troublesome compared to back in France with all the bows and seniority systems. He was still learning the corporate culture. That alone was exhausting.

 

He knew he should be thankful because the company specifically asked for him, since for an architect in his 20s, to handle his own project was almost impossible. At the same time, he also knew this was one of the promotional tactics the company wanted to use for their new building - ‘Designed by a young Korean omega architect’ would make a very attractive tag-line. Which was why he had mixed feeling on accepting the job. If not for Piano encouraging him to take the leap, he wouldn’t even want to leave the comfort of being around his colleagues who were now like his own family.

 

Well, at least now he was closer to his real family. And old friends.

 

Looking at his phone, Wonwoo searched around his contact list for someone to invite out for a quick drink. Jun was out of the country for a job. Minghao, now a model, just got back from his hectic schedule so Wonwoo didn’t want to bother him, seeing how the man didn’t get to sleep last night. Soonyoung… was probably at home. But the omega just had a baby so there was no way he would leave his son, especially for a drink. Should he just go to Jeonghan’s? The man works at home writing books so he was his best choice.

 

…

 

He forgot the man had his book signing event in Busan. Shit.

 

That leaves Hansol who has two kids at home, the most unlikely choice. But then again, Seungkwan was home too so maybe he could borrow his junior for a few hours.

 

Happy with his decision, he looked at his wristwatch and after confirming that it wasn’t too late, called the half-Korean man. To his delight, Hansol didn’t reject him, but asked him to wait as he asked his mate first. Smiling to himself, frowned a bit as another buzzing was felt on his cheeks. Looking at the screen, his heart fell.

 

It was his office in France.

 

Damnit. He forgot that today was their monthly meeting. He wanted to ignored it but since his colleagues moved the meeting from evening to early in the morning just so Wonwoo could still join albeit the time difference, it would be too rude to do so. Moreover, considering how he himself hated having meetings first thing in the morning, as much as he wanted to skip it for a good drink and chat-up sessions with his Korean friends, he couldn’t.

 

Accepting his fate, Wonwoo reluctantly apologize to his junior for the sudden change of situation. With a promise of an official visit to the young family’s house later, Wonwoo hung up and accepted the second call from the company, setting his computer up to take notes.

 

This was going to be a long, tiring night.

 

*****

 

‘Wonu! Look!’ The little girl ran towards him with her doll, trying to steal his attention from her parents. Seungkwan glared at her, strictly teaching her to call him ‘uncle’ but was completely ignored, frustrating him further. Wonwoo could only laugh as Hansol calmed his whiny mate. It was obvious the other omega was being extra sensitive because he needed rest, but he refused to do so as it had been a long while since he last saw Wonwoo. Five years, almost six.

 

‘Nonu! Uhk!’ He saw another chubby baby, running towards him in his tiny shirt and diapers, bringing his toy truck as he made his way behind his sister hastily. He heard Seungkwan whined again at Hansol, about how Hanna was teaching Seunghoon stuffs but both of them were babies, it shouldn’t matter yet. Assuring Seungkwan to let it go, Wonwoo decided to give the two kids his full attention. Every time Hanna told him about her unique-looking white plushie, the small alpha behind her would try to imitate her enthusiasm and bring up his own truck, which was amusing.

 

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Seungkwan smiling at his children’s antics while resting his chin on his hands, and next to him, Hansol adoring his mate. Seeing the two males who were younger than him already having this beautiful family made him feel weird inside. There was a sense of admiration but mixed with jealousy? Or maybe he just felt a bit overwhelmed.

 

Everyone changed so much since he left. They all went their separate ways, lived their own different lives, and the fact that he wasn’t there with them to see that change made it harder to swallow. He felt as if it was too sudden. As if he just time-slipped into the future. He still needed some time to readjust with his new life in Korea.

 

But all things said, he was thankful that one thing remained the same.

 

The bonds he developed with them from college never changed.

 

The babbling in front of him broke his trail of thoughts. Wonwoo chuckled softly as he realized how similar Hanna was with Seungkwan. She was already a very confident talker despite her limited vocabulary. And Seunghoon, the boy was really trying his best behind his sister. Adorably, with her taller built, only his truck could be seen. Finding himself no longer able to resist that chubby alpha, Wonwoo carried Seunghoon on his lap, so he could see both of the children, not forgetting to finally squeeze those cheeks. However, very quickly, Hansol grabbed Hanna and sat the girl on his own lap, facing her towards Wonwoo, ‘They get jealous with each other.’

 

That swift motion caught him by surprise, he couldn’t help but be amazed at how attentive the man was with his children even though he didn’t seem like he was paying any. Maybe being a father really changed him. Or maybe it was Seungkwan. He didn’t know. When both of them started going out, Wonwoo had been too busy trying to get his life straight to notice any change.

 

Taking the young parent’s advice to heart, he tried his best to alternate his attention and responses to both the kids. Seunghoon didn’t actually care, he just like being held by Wonwoo, already innocently attracted to his scent. But little Hanna would talk louder whenever he played with Seunghoon, so Wonwoo quickly learned how to handle them - by ‘talking’ to the girl while playing with the boy.

 

It was harder than it seemed. No wonder Seungkwan was so tired.

 

‘Gyu appa make me!’ Hanna pushed the plushie she named ‘Bong’ towards him. Wonwoo heard a soft gasp, looking over at Seungkwan to see his shocked and annoyed face. He took a quick peek at Hansol - the man was now covering his daughter’s mouth. Suddenly, everything became very awkward. It wasn’t silent though. Oblivious Hanna still tried to talk over her father’s hands while Seunghoon kept bouncing in his arms, excitedly screaming ‘Yu! Yu!’

 

‘I guess they really love their Gyu appa.’ He tried to break the silence and quickly, the couple released their held breaths. Hansol pulled his hand from his daughter’s mouth and caressed Hanna’s head as an apology. Not that the girl minded. ‘We’re really sorry. They didn’t know…’

 

‘It’s fine. You guys are close. And it’s not like we hate each other.’ Wonwoo responded, not wanting the small family to feel guilty towards him. He wasn’t forcing a lie, they separated in good terms. They never held grudges. At least, he never did. He didn’t know about Mingyu.

 

Hansol nodded at him, giving him a sweet, understanding smile. His junior really looked mature, unlike the boy he was always worried for back in college. But Seungkwan, on the other hand, was obviously still the same omega despite his change in appearance. He was still the curious boy who wouldn’t rest until he gets his answers. ‘You… don’t wanna see him?’

 

Hugging the small alpha in his arms, he honestly replied, ‘I do.’

 

*****

 

Walking slowly to the registration desk to express his exhaustion to his friends while making his way towards a patient’s room, Mingyu stopped his tracks. His heart beat violently at the sight of the man seated at the waiting place, so violent that he reversed his steps and hid his scent out of instinct. Patting one of the nurses on duty, he gestured towards Wonwoo with his head. He wanted to know what was wrong with the omega to be in his department. Obviously not to meet him because if he wanted to, they would have met months ago, when Wonwoo first return to Korea. The only other explanation for him being here was, he was really sick. Somehow, just thinking about that made him very afraid, so much so that he had to hid his hands in his pocket because they were sweating so much.

 

‘Omo, he’s still here.’ Ye Won, the nurse answered as she looked over. She then pulled Mingyu closer to speak in a soft whisper, ‘Another one of your fan. He’s been waiting from morning. I told him you’re busy.’ And signaled him to walk quickly to his destination, probably planning to cover him.

 

His colleagues already knew what to do whenever his fans ask for him. It happened so frequently that they sometimes played with the persistent ones for amusement. Though he felt sorry, and embarrassed at first, he quickly learn to let them be. At least it lighten up the mood of the normally solemn workplace.

 

Almost laughing at her effort, Mingyu stood in his place, staring at the omega who was currently playing with his phone. Wonwoo had his hair back, revealing his wide forehead, and was wearing a casual white shirt with the sleeves folded halfway, and chinos, looking like a true professional, unlike the normal T-shirt and jeans student Wonwoo always worn back then. He looked like a true adult. And very tired one at that. Ye Won noticed the smile he had and nudged him, giving him a teasing smile. ‘Wuu, do we have a winner?’

 

Smiling at that playful question, still keeping his eyes on Wonwoo, he replied, ‘He was my mate...’

 

‘Wha-?! Omo-’ She was not the only one who gasped at the reveal. The other staffs also stopped whatever they were doing in shock. Smirking bemusedly, he continued, ‘I’ll take care of him.’

 

Still hiding his scent, Mingyu walked slowly towards the oblivious omega and stopped right in front of him, ‘Jeon?’ Wonwoo flinched at the sudden call of his name but was quick to relax as he saw the alpha. That action made the latter want to smile as sudden nostalgia hit, but held it in. ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘Mingyu!’ Wonwoo cleared his throat, trying to cover his excitement. He wanted to act like the meeting was coincidental as he didn’t know if Mingyu would be pleased to see him, and doing so would avoid any potential awkwardness. That plan, however, seemed to be impossible right now. And since it had come to this, he figured it would be better to just be honest. ‘I wanted to ask you out for lunch,’ he finally peeked at his watch. It was already 3 o’clock, ‘I guess you’re busy.’

 

That slightly disappointed voice made Mingyu feel guilty all of a sudden. Normally he would be able to eat lunch on Tuesdays but he had an emergency today, out of all days. Had he known Wonwoo would be here, he would have done his work quickly but he didn’t, and he made Wonwoo wait for him here from morning. He knew it wasn’t his fault since he wasn’t aware of it, but he still felt really, _really_  bad. ‘I didn’t know…’

 

‘Yeah. That was the point…’ Wonwoo gave him a smile, regretting his failed surprise. Knowing how busy the alpha was, he decided his stay was long overdue. ‘Nice seeing you again. I, guess I’ll see you later?’

 

‘Later?’

 

‘Seungkwan told me you work till late so…’

 

Fuck. Now Mingyu really regretted skipping lunch! Thinking on his feet, afraid to let Wonwoo leave in fear of not getting another chance from the omega, he held onto the hand as he quickly texted his friend to help with his next patient. He really needed this. ‘I might be able to finish in four hours. Dinner?’

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Mingyu kept his hold on Wonwoo’s left arm, another hand clumsily exchanging texts. To the omega, that action demonstrated how busy he was so he didn’t want to be in the way. ‘Okay. I’ll see you in four-’

 

‘You’re sleepy?’ Mingyu pulled on the hand lightly, to stop his track and get his attention. Wonwoo tilted his head slightly at the sudden question, confused. In his momentary glance towards the hallway, his eyes caught on their surroundings. Wonwoo realized the hospital staffs were looking at them, as if watching a play, whispering among themselves. He didn’t like this kind of attention. Deciding he didn’t want to be in the spotlight any longer, Wonwoo nodded, though still very much confused. ‘Ermm, let’s go then.’

 

‘Where to?’ Mingyu didn’t answer as he lead the omega to a staff-restricted area. Wonwoo just followed behind. Though he was reluctant to break the rule, he doubt Mingyu would put him in danger or get him in trouble. Before he knew it, they were already inside a room with two beds and a simple desk. It was the on-call room. ‘You can sleep here first. Sorry you had to wait that long. I’ll see you later!’

 

‘Mi-’ Before he could finish his sentence, the door closed and he heard rushed footsteps away from the room. Awkwardly sitting on the bed, Wonwoo looked around. There was literally nothing here besides the two beds and the desk with medical textbooks, suggesting how busy the residents were to even have a hobby here. He noticed a familiar looking plushie, the one Hanna called ‘Bong’ on the bed opposite him. Realizing he was on the wrong bed, Wonwoo hastily stood up and lightly made the bed before a crash of the door hitting the wall caused his heart to fall out of his chest.

 

’I’ll lock the door and tell the other doctors to leave you alone.’ Again, before he could response, Mingyu left, locking the door. Smiling to himself, he laid on the the alpha’s bed.

 

It smelled like Mingyu.

 

 

Half running to his next patient, Mingyu rolled his eyes at the voicemail notification. He usually wouldn’t bother to leave one, but this was really important. He needed to make sure his colleague sharing the room wouldn’t come in when his omega was asleep. ’Don’t you fucking dare go back to the room. I’ll kill you.’

 

*****

 

He didn’t mean for their reunion to be in a fancy restaurant, he wanted it to be casual, somewhere they can talk but Mingyu had already booked the steakhouse of a five-star hotel when he finally came back to the room for Wonwoo. Secretly crying over the price he would have to pay for a mere steak, the omega distracted himself by reading the reviews.

 

It looked good, and had great review so besides the price, he was actually looking forward to it. Mingyu said he wanted something luxurious as it was rare for him to eat outside food due to his busy schedule and Wonwoo too, would never come here alone. And the alpha was so excited right now he couldn’t actually say no. Might as well enjoy this night fully.

 

 

‘You look different.’ Mingyu commented, finally breaking the silence after they made their orders. The omega sitting opposite him, besides his clothing, looked really sure of himself. Which was refreshing. Back then, Wonwoo always looked nervous and reserved, obviously the result of that nightmare, but now, he looked confident, maybe even a little bit intimidating. Mingyu loved this change, because it told him that the omega already recovered, or at least, made a lot of progress during the few years they were apart. That they didn’t separate for nothing.

 

On the other side, Wonwoo smiled at the comment, contemplating whether he should tell what happened back in France. He had a lot he wanted to share, like his company, his new friends, the places he travelled to, and the ones he skipped. Most of all, he wanted to tell the man about the exciting discovery of his own ancestry, of which he learned that his family was also called nobles, the ‘extinct noble omegas’.

 

He was visiting one of the museums when coincidentally, a professor studying about noble omegas were there and caught his scent. They exchanged phone numbers and the man taught him a lot about his bloodline not available to public. That lucky meeting was the best thing that had ever happened to him as he now knew why the alphas are attracted to him and his family so much. He was genetically a very attractive omega, a free one at that, so the alphas instinctively, couldn’t resist him. Though he wanted to laugh at that, feeling sick as he was reminded of the incident back at home, he was quickly reminded of Mingyu having to undergo the same ordeal with the omegas. And also of his tendency to act out due to his jealousy. It made him feel bad about his actions back then, but somehow also made him feel a bit better, knowing that despite all that, Mingyu got through it and remained with him. Because it made him admire the noble alpha. It made him feel like he could get used to the attention too.

 

Maybe he could tell Mingyu about the few alphas who became obsessed with him to the point of stalking him? It would make him look brave and strong. And it would make Mingyu jealous and worry.

 

On another hand, maybe not. The subject was too heavy for a happy reunion, Wonwoo decided to save it for later, hoping there would be, a ‘later’. A few more seconds of thinking, and minutes of awkwards silence later, he finally settled on commenting the same thing about the other, already out of ideas. ‘You look confident as ever.’

 

Mingyu smirked at that, a bit disappointed for the common compliment people always gave him. ‘Apparently Seungkwan said I’m becoming more narcissistic.’

 

‘I can imagine that.’ Wonwoo laughed, imagining the other omega’s whiny face, scoffing that insult after being annoyed by the giant alpha. And then, he pictured Hansol, standing behind them both, looking clueless. Infected by the omega, Mingyu too joined in, making up random scenarios where Hansol would act lost. In between their laughter, their orders came and soon, the two males started to eat, making small talks in between, trying to outdo each other in the things they achieved the past years.

 

‘I sew a plushie.’

 

‘I know. Bong looks stupid, just like you.’

 

‘Yah! He’s called Bongbong.’ Mingyu argued, secretly enjoying the idea that Wonwoo actually paid attention to his masterpiece. Wonwoo showed him a picture he took of Hanna’s Bong and started to comment of the colour design choices, then the alpha retorted by challenging him to sew his own plushie. Wonwoo quickly changed the subject, ‘I learned Dutch.’

 

Mingyu chuckled, amused at the cute slip-of-the-tongue. ‘You mean French?’

 

‘Ik ben Wonwoo. Aangenaam kennis te maken.’ Okay so Wonwoo actually meant Dutch. Slighly pouting his lips, curving it downward while nodding as he pretended to be impressed, he pulled out his phone, Googled the meaning and re-translated it to Dutch. It was the exact same thing Wonwoo just said. Showing the result to the omega, Mingyu gestured him to show his own phone. He was sure Wonwoo just Googled it just now. ‘A for effort. Nice pronunciation though.’

 

‘I really did learn Dutch!’ Wonwoo glared at him but it didn’t affect the alpha even the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed the discontented look on that face, a look he had been missing so much. Taking the wine glass close to his lips, he again, challenged, ‘Convince me.’ and started to sip, adoring Wonwoo’s thinking face. Now the man couldn’t cheat anymore with his phone on the table. He wondered how the man would try to go around it. This should be interesting…

 

‘Laten we puppy maken.’

 

Mingyu choked on that sour wine so badly he had to cough it out. After the waiter came and gone to take care of the mess, he was finally able to calm himself enough to look at the omega in front of him. Wonwoo had an adorable sheepish smile of victory.

 

‘I think someone taught you wrong.’ He was finally able to comment, enjoying the squinting look of doubt the other was giving him. ‘You know what you just said right?’

 

‘Shit. My bad.’ After a few seconds, Wonwoo finally realized his mistake, causing Mingyu to laugh awkwardly. That was a cute, shocking mistake. He’d have to thank the person who taught his omega that for giving him this amusing memory. ‘Kim Mingyu, laten we baby maken.’

 

Mingyu almost choke again as the words came out of Wonwoo’s mouth. He looked over at the confident face, now completely sure that Wonwoo knew exactly what he was talking about. He turned his head to look around them. He still couldn’t believe Wonwoo would say, no, insist for such bold thing in the first place, let alone doing it in public. Nobody paid attention to them, to his relief. But then again, nobody understood them. Gulping, Mingyu nervously look back at Wonwoo, half-hoping that he wasn’t mistaken, and that the man actually meant what he just said, not just for the sake of making jokes. ‘A-are you serious?’

 

‘I really missed you.’ The man confirmed.

 

 

*****

 

Staring at the ceiling, enjoying Wonwoo’s squirm in his arm, Mingyu laughed as he was reminded of what happened a few hours before. Just as things were getting good, he realized he had no condoms so they had to stop halfway. And after mentioning that he would be out for at least half an hour due to the distance to the closest convenient store, Wonwoo desperately suggested they do it bareback. But with the condition that he release outside that is. It was funny hearing such words coming from Wonwoo because the man never suggested something like that himself; he would always imply it ambiguously and let Mingyu do the talking. And the fact that he had no condoms was also amusing to both of them because Mingyu would always have it around back then. He used to buy them in bulks, suggesting how sexually active he was then, and how inactive he was now.

 

But despite how much both of them changed, they still felt familiar to each other.

 

The omega was still moving, not able to calm down just yet so Mingyu locked the man by tightening his hold and turning their position around, just because. He was happy, he didn’t want to lay still either. Wonwoo pushed his head away in an attempt to break free, but the alpha repeated the same thing so he couldn’t do anything but scream in frustration.

 

‘Yaahh!!’ Mingyu chuckled at that voice. He missed this man. He missed the rare times he was able to agitate Wonwoo enough to get this kind of reaction. He always thought the omega looks really attractive when he tries to act tough, which was why he loved to tease him so much. It seemed, over the years, Wonwoo learned not to hold back. This meant Mingyu wouldn’t be able to hold back his hands either. This should be fun.

 

After a few more minutes of bickering on the bed which ended up in another make up session, both the males finally calmed down. The sky was already dark, and looking at the omega, Mingyu knew he won’t be going home tonight. ‘Wonie.’

 

Wonwoo stared back at him, granting him a sweet smile. He had one hand over Mingyu’s broad chest as he sniffed in the alpha’s scent that he longed for. Mingyu did the same thing, taking in the sweet jasmine he missed all these years they were apart. He did try to move on and forget this omega, but beside one beta lady he dated for a few months, none of the other omegas nor betas were even close to be compared to Wonwoo. To this day, he still had no idea what attracted him to the man in the first place, but he knew, it was meant to be.

 

‘What?’ Wonwoo finally asked him in a hoarse voice. His eyelids were half close, probably tired, or maybe he just felt sleepy because he was comfortable. Either way, the voice was sexy. Changing his position to face the tired omega, Mingyu touched their forehead together and smiled as Wonwoo did the same. The latter still love doing it.

 

‘Why did you wait this long to find me?’ He finally asked the question that had been bothering him. He didn’t mind it when the omega was France all this while, but it bothered him why he didn’t contact him sooner, when Wonwoo had been here for at least more than a month. Was five years of separation still not enough for him to figure out his feelings?

 

‘I…’ Mingyu held his breath as the man started to answer his question. Indeed, seeing how he was trying to find his words made his concern very likely. He still wasn’t sure about them.

 

‘I had to wait for my heat to end.’

 

‘What?’ That wasn’t the answer he was expecting. ‘Heat?’

 

‘Meeting you after a while somehow always trigger my heat so I had to take precautions, right?’ Wonwoo lifted his head to look at the alpha, ‘Or you’re going to go on about how I should stay indoors and stuff. Beside, things wouldn’t be fun with me clinging onto you crying for you to take me back.’

 

‘Fun?’ he lifted one of his eyebrows, smirking at that bold statement. ‘So this is fun?’

 

‘Not as I expected it to be.’

 

‘Yah!!’ He pushed Wonwoo away from him as he sat up and leaned against the headboard, pretending a pout. He couldn’t act too long as Wonwoo laughed excitedly at his reaction, ‘Now it’s fun.’

 

Grinning stupidly, finding himself still very much in love with this mischievous little thing, he grabbed the man and again, pulled him into a hug. Wonwoo put on some weight and he felt really good in his arms, no longer feeling like he would break with a little force. He even gained some muscles, making his already beautiful body look even better. ‘By the way, did you only learn those horrible pick-up lines in Dutch?’

 

Wonwoo hummed teasingly at the question. ‘Omo, how many people had you tried that on? Yah!’

 

‘Please, who needs pick-up line when you’re swarmed by alphas?’

 

‘Swarmed by alphas?’ Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo as tightly as he could, wanting to suffocate the man. ‘Andwae!! You’re mine!!!’

 

‘Let go stupid! God, you’re so annoying! Why did I like you?’ The older lightly slapped on the alpha, wishing it would annoy him enough to loosen his hold. Once succeeded, he took deep breaths to readjust his respiration. Wonwoo had to hold his laugh when he looked back at Mingyu to find the man crossing his arms while acting cute with yet another pout. This man sure still acts like a child. But he knew exactly how to handle it.

 

Wonwoo climbed over the alpha, rendering him motionless in shock as he sat on his stomach, leaning over him. Bringing his face close, Wonwoo stared at the big brown eyes, slowly considering whether he should tell him. He smirked as Mingyu gulped, enjoying his dominance. ‘Mooie alpha.’ he whispered, ‘Het komt in orde. Ik zal je beschermen.’

 

‘Wonie…’ Mingyu’s eyes widened, his smile disappeared completely. He thought he misheard it.  ‘That’s…’

 

‘I remembered.’ Wonwoo pecked those beautiful lips. ‘Everything.’

 

‘Yo-’

 

‘I never thanked you.’ He interrupted the alpha, knowing fully well Mingyu had nothing to say. That he just wanted to speak because he was shocked. Smiling widely at the alpha to reassure him, Wonwoo placed a deep kiss, secretly taking pleasure for making the alpha silent. He kept his eyes locked at the man beneath him and took a deep breath.

 

‘Kim Mingyu, you claiming me was the best thing that ever happened to me.’ He felt the hug around his waist tightened and looked back at the alpha who was clenching his jaws, seemingly nervous. Maybe. Or he might just be too overwhelmed with emotion. Before he could give in and dive into those protective embrace, Wonwoo held himself back. He needed to say it.

 

**‘Thank you for claiming me.’**

 

◦∘∘◦ ❉ ◦∘∘◦ ❉ ◦∘∘◦ ❉ ◦∘∘◦

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the epilogue! Try Googling the Dutch part, it’ll be fun!
> 
>  
> 
> I already said what I wanted to say last chapter, I still feel the same <3
> 
> As a closing note, again I want to thank you guys for supporting this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> If you’re interested, I’m planning on writing Claimed drabbles in the future for their sweet moments together, or for the scenes I couldn‘t fit into the main storyline! Will update on that later so keep a lookout!
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, I’d like to say it’s been fun writing Claimed and I’m glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love you readers so much!! <3<3


End file.
